Paradise Retreat
by kacull
Summary: Bella is escaping a painful betrayal and escapes to a job at a retreat. She finds love and her place in life but somewhere out there, something dark looms closer, ready to destroy it all... Rated M for language and future lemons. AH. Cannon couples.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's pov.

I had decided to move to Phoenix.

Country Phoenix to be precise.

My life could no longer be in Forks. The sad looks. The curious stares. My Fathers constant 'understanding' along with Jacobs's pathetic efforts to talk to me. I absolutely had to escape rainy, dreary forks. I just couldn't take it anymore. So, like a coward I ran...And, now I find myself sitting at this tiny bus shelter, in a small town, in dry, hot Arizona, waiting for my ride to the Farmstay retreat that I had accepted a job with.

I was so thankful I was accepted for this job at the time. Now I am not so sure.

The heat felt like it was sinking deep into my skin. I tried to ignore it but my brain was in high speed, turning to things I didn't want to remember......

I started thinking of why I was running. No matter how I pushed the thoughts away, they kept returning.

Jake.

My best friend, and then later, my boyfriend.

I thought we had a future. I had it all mapped out. I thought he loved me; at least that's what he had said. I had been working so much at the restaurant, but that day, two weeks ago, I got off early... I found him down on the beach, entwined in Leah's embrace.

Naked.

He just looked at me apologetically, sheepishly, and said that it was love at first sight. I mean, how can you love someone that quick, when you already love someone else??? It absolutely blew me away. He had been avoiding me for 2 weeks before I had discovered him and her that day. Now that I look back, it was exactly the time that Leah had been back from college. It wasn't so much that he was with her; it was that he didn't tell me. He lied by omission. I didn't think we ever lied to each other. Boy was I wrong.

Stupid, Stupid Bella. That had become the monotonous beat in my head. 'Fuck him. Fuck them all' I said to myself as I squinted against the glare of the sun and looked down the road for what felt like the 100th time.

So sick of thinking of this shit.

I had been waiting for a full 60 minutes before I saw a small plume of dust on the horizon. I could have waited in the nearby diner, but I wasn't sure what to expect in the way of transport out to my new employment.

The Job description was accommodation plus all meals included. 3 months probation for both parties, a great pay rate, wireless internet, the use of facilities and one day a week off, but one week every six off to go home, visit family, go to the city, shop or whatever.

One free week every six.

I was so happy to stay away from Forks for that time. I wasn't going back any time soon.

As the plume of dust got closer and closer, I could see a black pickup starting to slow down. It came to a halt in front of me. A good looking guy, maybe in his twenties, with dark, short wavy hair and huge muscles, jumped out of the driver's seat, cocked his hat at me, and spoke...'Bella?'

'Yeah, that's me' I replied with a small smile.

'Hey, I'm Emmet, from the retreat. Have you been waiting long?'

'ummm, like, probably an hour' I said with a shrug, looking down at my suitcase.

'Oh, here' He said coming around the front of the pick up toward me. 'I'll get that for you'

'Thanks' I murmured. I was suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed with my new adventure.

I watched as Emmet, grabbed my suitcase and loaded it into the back of the pickup, hardly registering its weight, and I knew that bitch was heavy, because I packed it that way! Everything I would need, and then some! I don't normally need a lot of stuff, but I had no idea what to expect and it gave me some comfort knowing I had most of my things close by, and I was prepared for anything.

'Anything else you need from the store before we go?' Emmet asked.

'Ummm, no. I'm all good' I replied.

'Ok, well, jump in while I race into the store for a quick sec.'

I got into the cab and true to his word; he was only gone for a few moments it seemed. He jogged back with a huge bag of chips in his hand, and climbed into the driver's side of the cab.

'Want some?' I shook my head no. 'Well buckle up, because it is about an hour back to the ranch'. He said as he ripped the bag of crisps open like a starving man, and dove his hand into the bag and stuffed a handful into his mouth, smiling with glee.

I did as I was told, buckling up, trying to push the nervous thoughts running in a long stream through my mind, away. I tried really hard not to think of America's most wanted, NCIS, Law and order, CSI and all those shows that show young women being lured to their mangled deaths by jobs and 'nice' looking men etc.

Just as my nerves were getting the better of me, Emmett spoke up.

'So, you're a chef?'

'Yep' I popped the 'P' looking out of the window, at the dry grass and cacti.

'I love food. Actually I'm hungry now. I guess I can wait until we get back tho....' he trailed off as he munched on his chips. 'This will have to do until we get there'.

He turned to me with a huge smile-

'So, I thought chefs were meant to be fat or some shit? You are so skinny; do you even taste your own food? You know what they say...Never trust a skinny chef!' He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

'Hahaha! That's so funny! You will absolutely die when you eat some of my cooking!' I started feeling a little bit more relaxed.

'Yeah, that's what I am afraid of! I'm makin' you try everything first, so I know its ok!'

I laughed again at this jovial man. He seemed harmless enough. I don't know what I was worrying for.

'I guess you will be under Edwards wing. Don't mind him, he can be a grumpy ass and a bit emo sometimes but he is a good guy at heart'.

My heart sank. Great. Another temperamental prick. Just my luck.

Emmet gunned the engine, and wheeled the vehicle around to head back the way he had come. I looked out the window for a few minutes, with questions swirling around in my head.

I wanted to know more about where we were headed, and I started peppering Emmett with questions.

'So, what is this place like? How many people work there? What are the rooms like? Do people ask crazy things of you? Are most people nice here? Are you the owner? Do you know much about my job description? What is expecte....'

'Woah, woah, slow down pixie, I'll answer all your questions in due time! Let me take a big breath for it all!'

I smiled sheepishly at this huge boy of a man. 'Sorry' I said. 'I am just so curious'.

'Nah, that's cool. Just kidding pix! But, ill answer all your questions, just one at a time!'

'hmmm, high energy chick, I can see you are going to get along with a few people' he murmured under his breath while looking ahead at the road.

'What did you say?' I asked with a small frown.

'Oh, don't take that the wrong way, I just meant that Alice- you will meet her shortly, she is pretty excitable. She's great, you will love her. Actually, you will love most people that work at the retreat, save for one or two freaks.'

'Ok.' I said simply. 'But you gotta tell me something about where I am going'. My body was thrumming with excitement now that we were on our way.

'Sure. Ok, where to start.............' Emmet looked ahead in concentration.

'Ok, the owners are Aro and Jane. They are pretty cool, if you stick by the rules and do your work. You will be working in a kitchen with about 5 other people and I think that goes in shifts, so you will have to ask when you get there. Edward is head chef, and you will work under him. The others that work in the kitchen are just cooks, except for one other chef, and you will have to direct them at times. Umm, what else? The facilities are a gym, horseback riding, a pool, you are entitled to one free massage a month and you get your own room, which is sort of like a studio really. Small, but works for everyone. I train the horses, and lead the trails when the clients want to ride, which is most days. I was free for a few hours so offered to come pick you up today. We are getting a new massage therapist tomorrow, but I am busy at the time she gets in, so that will be someone else's job. Oh, and also sometimes you will be asked to fill in on someone else's shift if they are sick or away and they can't find anyone- within reason of course!'

'Cool' I nodded. I could do that. I am confident most of the time. I just wasn't that good at confrontation, and it looked like the new job was going to be alright. I feel nervous in new situations too but Emmet was just like a big teddy bear, so I felt ok right now.

'Ummm, so about this emo, 'great guy' Edward that I have to work for...?'

'He is a really genuine guy. He is a bit OCD with his knives, and he works like a demon, but he cares a lot about people. He is like a brother to me. You guys will get along when you get used to each other, it just takes time to settle into the ways of the retreat'.

'Thanks Emmet'. I smiled genuinely at him. 'I mean it. I am glad it was you that picked me up today'.

'I think we will be great friend's pixie' Emmet said. 'I can just feel it!'.

'Ummm, my name is Bella'.

'I know, but I like you so I'll give you a nick name'. He grinned at me while shovelling more chips in his mouth.

'Me too' I smiled warmly at him. He didn't seem to be coming onto me, but was just real brotherly which was nice since I was an only child.

I enjoyed the scenery as it flashed by us. The odd cottage or ranch on a huge amount of property seemed to be the usual here. Emmet was watching the road and humming to himself. I took the opportunity to text my mum Renee, and then my dad, Charlie, to let them both know that I got here ok. Mum was so excited when I told her I was coming to Phoenix. I had to burst her bubble by letting her know that I was going to work at a farmstay retreat, not come live with her. She understood. Her life was busy and I know she wanted to have me closer, but I also knew that she would get caught up with her own life, her new husband Phil and her friends.

I knew I needed this.

That was the simple part.

Facing the challenge was a whole different story!

'Here we are' Emmet announced as he turned off the road into a huge sprawling property.

My mouth gaped. I was speechless. I just stared trying to take it all in.

In front of us was the most beautiful ranch, paradise retreat I had ever seen. Green grass spread out for what seemed like miles. There was a huge blue lagoon pool off to the side, with a little 'oasis' type spa that joined with a small waterfall to the pool.

The huge, huge ranch was 3 stories that I could see from where I stood gaping. There was white, and green, and glass and garages. There was stable further away from the main house with some trails that lead up the grassy slopes, up into the hills. 'That's where Emmet must spend most of his time' I thought to myself. 'Not too bad at all'.

While I had been staring at the beauty in front of me, Emmet had gotten my baggage out of the pickup.

'Come on pix, let's get you settled into your room, follow me'.

I trailed behind trying to take it all in. I was so glad Emmet was here, I felt safer with him close by.

He led me past the glorious pool, and toward the back of the ranch house.

There behind, was a long set of what looked like units, or dorms.

'Wow' I murmured. 'Just wow.'

'It's great huh? All the workers love it. It is an original part of the ranch!'

It was one long building, made of large stone that must have come from the hills not far away, and had about 10 doors along it. It looked very quaint, and cute.

'You are room number 7. Your key is on the coffee table inside' Emmet said as he opened the door for me and my luggage.

Inside was pretty small really. It was sort of a studio, but at least I didn't have to share with anyone else. Privacy. It's what I need. I am a great friend, but not 24/7. I need my recharge time. I got a lot of that back home, I was glad I could here too.

I stepped into the room for a closer look. There was a two seater couch just inside the door with a small coffee table in front, and in front of the coffee table was a small stand with a tv on top and a small dvd player on top of that. There was a bathroom farther into the room with a toilet, and then a room next to the toilet was the bedroom with a double bed in it. It was cute and compact. It would serve me well.

'Wow, a double bed as well?' I said.

'Yep. Nothing too good for our little pixi! You never know........soon ya might want to share that bed with some one!' He laughed loudly at his own joke while I swatted him on his arm, and he pretended to be afraid.

'Ohhh, she's a feisty wench! Ok, ok, so you won't be sharing anytime soon. I was just putting it out there, in case you get cold is all!'

'Thanks Emmet. You're running at 108 degrees are you? I'll keep that in mind.' I laughed

'Hahahaha!' He threw his head back and laughed loudly. 'Oh Bella, you will get to know me eventually. I won't be molesting you any time soon, I can promise you that!'

'Okaaaay' I said a little put out. There was nothing wrong with me was there? I was starting to wonder......

'Nah, I am just trying to let you know it isn't against the rules to 'entertain' friends in your room. That's all. Now, I'll let you settle into your room. Meet in the office at 1500 hours to get your marching orders.'

'Yes, you do strike me as the military type...' i grinned cheekily at him.

'Ahhh, you don't even know the half of it!' He quipped back.

'Hmmm, I'll keep that in mind, and Ill behave.' I saluted at him.

'Just make sure that you do, I'll be watching.....' He called as he walked out the door.

Alone all of a sudden never felt more alone.

For the second time that day I mentally kicked my but to Forks and back, but the thought of going back to Forks made me suck it up and change my mind a bit. I would rather try to swim across the lake I saw in a brochure that isn't far from here, than go back to forks.

I looked around my snug living quarters and sighed.

Where to start? I guess I should start unpacking.

I dragged my suitcase into the bedroom to the wardrobe. There was a long mirror on the door and I could see my reflection. I looked lost, and I felt like that too.

'Come on. This will be fun. If you hate it, you can always go home. You might love it. You will meet lots of great people and have a good time, and if you don't, go somewhere else. You are a big girl now. It's going to be ok, ok?' I gave myself a pep talk. I just wish Jacob and I were still talking. He was great in these situations, but I wasn't ready. He took my safety net away. I was on my own. It sucks.

I slid open the wardrobe and started packing my things away. There was still a lot of space surprisingly.

'Hellooooo'

I heard someone call out at the front door.

I came out of the bedroom to see a stunning, young female with short dark brown hair, in a funky style, standing at the doorway.

'Oh hey' I replied. 'I'm Bella. I'm starting in the kitchen tomorrow I think. Come in if you like'.

'Hi Bella. I'm Alice. I live in the next room. Number 6. I am so glad you have come here. You are going to love it here. We are all just like family!'

'I really hope so. I am feeling a little bit weird all of a sudden, like alone. Know what I mean? Ahh shit, forget I said that. Nice to meet you Alice. So what do you do?'

Alice giggled' It's really ok. I totally know how you feel. We have all been new at one point and had a first day, so yeah, I know how you feel. Anyway, I do the beauty side of things, from spray tans to facials. We are getting a new Massage therapist tomorrow. The last girl quit under interesting circumstances, but we will talk about that some other time. I'll give you a skin treatment soon, you'll feel like a million bucks after!'

'Thanks Alice, we'll do that. I need to meet Emmet at the office right now tho, would you be able to show me where to go?'

'Sure, let's go. Don't forget your key' Alice smiled and called in her sing song voice.

I grabbed the key and we were on our way after locking up. We walked along a path to the front doors. They slid open and we entered. My nervousness returned tenfold. We walked over to the door marked 'office' and knocked.

'Come in' was called in a deep voice.

'Hi Aro, this is Bella. She is the new chef starting here.'

I couldn't help but stare. The man was attractive in a weird way. He had piercing eyes, dark hair and such pale skin for someone that lives in such a hot climate.

'Thankyou Alice'

Alice turned to me, squeezed my hand reassuringly, smiled and left the room.

'Bella, welcome. Take a seat. We have been looking forward to meeting you. I am sorry that Jane couldn't be here for your introduction. We have heard so much about you'. He sat down behind his desk and removed some papers from a drawer.

'Uh, really? I mean thank you. Your retreat is very beautiful.' I slid into a seat in front of the desk.

'Thank you Bella. I hope you like it. Emmet will show you around and he will introduce you to the kitchen staff. He will be here momentarily. I trust that you find your living quarters suitable?'

'Yes sir. The rooms are cute and very suitable. The building is so beautiful; in fact the whole place is stunning.'

'Yes, we like it here. You are welcome to go on any walking track, we only ask that you stick to the walking trails, we can't protect you if you go outside of the boundaries.' He looked directly into my eyes when he spoke, conveying a message.

A chill rippled up my spine. I felt uneasy. There was so much unspoken in those words and I didn't think I really wanted to know what was out there. I might just take Alice with me. And a gun, yes, and maybe a knife. I wonder if they have any spare around here....

I was snapped out of those thoughts when Aro spoke again.

'Here is your roster for the week. We will be making up a new one before the end of the week and you will have that one soon. Here also is your employment declaration. You will need to read over it sign it, and return it along with your bank details for wages to be deposited. With that, I have included your wages summary for the first 3 months and then after the probation period, your wages will go up, then every year after that, your wage will increase by a percentage, dictated by me. I hope you find everything in order. Don't forget to enjoy yourself outside of work hours. We just ask that our employees are respectful to the visitors and each other. Use the facilities. If you aren't sure of something, don't hesitate to ask.'

He slid the papers across the desk to me with a smile.

'Thankyou' I said and returned the smile.

There was a knock on the door and Aro called out to enter and then stood up.

Emmet walked in and Aro clapped his hands together with glee. 'Ah, perfect timing. Please show Miss Bella around and introduce her to everyone.'

'Not a problem sir.' Emmet said.

I stood to leave but said politely 'It was good to meet you Sir' I held out my hand and Aro took my hand in both of his; 'and it was delightful to meet you my dear.' He then did a little wave and smiled. I took this as my queue to leave.

After closing the door to the office Emmet and I walked toward the kitchen.

We could hear some yelling coming from inside. As we walked through the door we saw a tall bronze haired guy angrily waving a knife in the air as he roared 'Don't ever do it again!'

'Dude, dude, calm down. It's ok. Just wipe it off, sharpen it and it's as good as new.' Emmet called out. 'I have someone for you to meet- this is Bella' He pulled me forward a few steps.

I did a small wave and said 'hi' to everyone in the kitchen.

I barley heard the introduction or the replies when Edward turned and my eyes locked with some intense green ones.

The air between us sparked and snapped with electricity and time ceased to exist. Edward and I were the only people in the room and there was a wave of quiet like I was under water...................

Edward broke eye contact and turned back to his work station.

.............'and it has potatoes in it, so if you can remember what it was, it was awesome, and I will love you all forever.'

'Sorry, what was that?' I said slightly dazed.

'This, sort of salad, it's got all sorts of things in it, I'll tell you about it on the way around. If you know what it's called, I will be indebted to you forever if you make it for me'.

Emmet kept talking about food as we left the kitchen. I glanced back at Edward and I saw him cut a quick glance in my direction but didn't make eye contact again. Damn. I don't know what just happened, but whatever it was, it was big, and it was scary, and I was going to find out.


	2. 2 Mirages in the desert

Hey guys, if you like this story so far, you can thank Mabinda. If you hate it, you can message me! I hope you love it. It is my first attempt and I had encouragement from the fab Mabs! I am super excited because Mabinda has agreed to Beta me! *clicks heels in the air*. Thankyou Mabinda, you are awesome. I don't own Twilight, but I do own some merchandise...

Edwards Pov.

What. The. Fuck.

What the hell was that?

I was in the middle of a rant about some moron taking my utility knife, using it and then leaving it over the other side of the kitchen. I was about to tell them that I will cut their fucking fingers off if I ever find that they touch my knives again and then in walks Emmet.

He doesn't get shit like that. He doesn't get why my knives are important. Not many people respect that. Emmet respects it, he doesn't understand it, but he respects it. That's why we get along so well. We respect each other, and I even like the guy, we are close.

I knew we were getting a new chef today. I even knew it was a young woman. What I didn't expect was the goddess that appeared before my eyes.

I swear to god I could hear angels singing over the loud rushing sound in my head.

What an idiot I am. I didn't even say hi. I just stood and stared like a fool.

I think I heard Emmet say her name was Bella. That means 'Beautiful' in Italian doesn't it? Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe her. Are there words? Not in my vocabulary.

Fuck. I am going to try to not look like a freak when she is working with me. How am I even going to talk to her? I'll just have to treat her like I treat everyone else. Why am I even thinking this shit?

Oh yeah, because the most magnificent creature just walked into my life and now I have to remember to breathe.

I'll have to quiz Emmet about her later, after the dinner shift is over.

I stirred the master stock in the huge pot. This was going into the beef bourguignon for tonight. We make everything from scratch around here. We have quite the name for being a great restaurant at the retreat. People stay just for the food sometimes, but find so much to do that they burn all the great eating off. We were always busy here, that's what I loved about the retreat.

I started prepping the chicken Kiev. I barked out a few orders to the other kitchen people. We all worked pretty well together here, so long as they kept their problems to themselves.

It was getting close to dinner time when my senses started prickling. I looked up and there she was, laughing at something Emmet was saying. She had her arm linked with Alice. They looked like a happy trio, and I so wished I could be part of it.

Fuck. Where the hell did that come from? I liked my own company. I had had a few relationships in the past; they didn't last more than a few months, and meaningless sex wasn't my thing. Yeah, I tried it, but I didn't like disappointing my lovers when I couldn't feel anything stronger for them. I enjoyed hanging out with the boys, but I also loved listening to my classical music and going for long trail walks and sitting by the lake just thinking. I was ok where ever I was, not needy for company, but not hating it either.

I always thought about my family so far away. They were important to me.

My brother coming to work here next week.

The woman in the dining room............ Well, that will be the thing I'll be thinking of from now on...

I actually was looking forward to my brother starting here. He was an accountant and IT guy. He was your usual nerdy looking fellow but he has a heart of gold, and was my biggest supporter. He had always been good to me, and after he lost his job in the city and needed one to be able to stay in the country, well, a little word to Aro, and he had a new job to come to. After everything Aro and Jane had been through lately what with that last massage therapist, and the accountant, he needed someone he could trust, and that was my brother Jasper.

I was shaken out of my musing with the first orders.

She wanted my beef bourguignon.

I could not allow myself to smile or someone would notice, so I kept it in. My heart grew in my chest I am sure. I mentally imagined her putting the morsels of meat into her mouth, with red wine juis running down her chin.....

My cock hardened. Damn. Think of something.....ahhh....Jasper. Jasper when he fell over in the snow back home and hit his head when we were kids. Poor little tacker. He was banged up for days.

Yes, that did it. I turned around with the plates of steaming food, wiping the plates and making the presentation look perfect, when Bella caught my eye. I looked away quickly or I would be slipping over myself, and that wouldn't do. I was a brilliant chef if I do say so myself. There is no room for mistakes. Not in my kitchen anyway.

While I plated up some new orders, I watched as the waitress served the trio of new friends, and Bella took her first bite. Yes, that will be staying in my memory for ever. The look of ecstasy was stunning. I wanted to make her feel that way and not just with my cooking.

I worked on for the rest of the evening trying to keep her out of my thoughts. I managed to for maybe 5 minutes, and that was in total. I was so relieved when the evening came to an end and the cooks were putting the last pan away.

As I left by the rear kitchen door and made my way back to my room I could hear laughing coming from the gazebo near the pool. I followed the path quietly and stood by a tree in the darkness. I watched as Bella, Emmet and Alice shared a bottle of sparkling wine. I watched the fairy lights make her hair shine with different colours. She looked so beautiful and care free. My heart did this odd sort of twisty thing. Not painful but not pleasant.

I stood watching for a few minutes, trying to catch what they were talking about. All I could hear was quiet murmurs between loud guffawing laughter from Emmet and light tinkling laughter from the girls. It was a happy moment just for them and I thought about joining them when Bella looked up all of a sudden. I knew she couldn't see me, but our eyes seemed to lock in the darkness anyway. My skin prickled like pins and needles all over.

I had considered going over to join them but the moment was broken and I didn't want her to know I had been watching. I didn't want her to think I was some sort of pervy peeping tom so I quietly made my way back up the path, sorry for the lost opportunity to meet again. When I reached the lighted area of the block of employee's rooms, I let myself in, closed the door behind me and sat on the couch with my head in my hands, gripping my hair.

What the hell was wrong with me? I was acting like a virgin school boy peeping at the cheer leaders in their change rooms. I felt nervous and I yearned for something, but what?

I stood up. I felt overheated all of a sudden and started stripping out of my chef uniform. I jumped into the shower after turning the air conditioning on. The cold spray hit my face and felt invigorating. I decided I would get up early and go for a run in the morning. I jogged most mornings except the ones after a big night before. I liked to keep my body toned. I wasn't bulky like Emmet, but fitness was important to me.

After brushing my teeth and dressing in some long cotton pants, I sat down to watch some television. As I flicked through channels my mind wandered to all the things that had to be done the following day.

I would be going to pick up the massage therapist tomorrow and I would be starting at lunchtime. The other kitchen staff would do all the prepping and I could slide in and start when the orders began flowing in.

Aro asked me to pick up this woman called Rose? No, Rosalie? Yes, that's it. Aro had been burned not long ago with the massage therapist and he wanted me to check her out. Make sure she wasn't someone who would do what the last one did. He trusted my instincts with people. I could read people in moments of meeting them. It was a gift if you will, something that came in handy a lot. Pity he didn't listen to me when I warned him about Tanya. Gotta learn sometime I guess.

I regretted saying I would do this for Aro now. I guess I would just have to see how Bella worked when I got back.

I heard talking outside then a door close. She was in the room next to me. My heart picked up pace.

I moved over to the wall adjoining our rooms. Without thinking I reached out and touched the wall. She is in there my heart seamed to call to me. Why do I feel melancholy? Why do I feel all of a sudden that I don't want to be alone? Am I turning into a girl for fuck sake? I should start to drink more beer. Yes, defiantly more beer and spit and fart more. Tell jokes in bad taste. Maybe get laid.

Who am I kidding? I am not going to turn into an ignorant pig. But these feelings were confusing. I dropped my arm from the wall.

Think less buddy. Go to bed. I flicked the television off and headed to my room.

As I slid under the covers I remembered the way Bella's eyes pierced into my soul. I thought about her throwing her head back and laughing, and best of all, how she looked, tasting my cooking. As I thought more about putting my meat in her mouth, my hand slid onto my already hard cock. I stroked it. It wouldn't take long to get off. The memory of Bella only made me harder and ready to blow. I used the pre cum for lube and after a few moments of pleasurable rubbing, I blew hard onto my stomach. I felt dizzy and could see stars. That was so intense. After cleaning up, I rolled over and fell into a deep slumber.

I was in a clearing. Over the other side I could see Bella. I tried to run to her but my legs wouldn't move. It was like I was in slow motion. I could see her walking toward me, but she never got any closer. I called to her. In an instant, there was eye contact and all of a sudden we were in front of each other with our hands touching. My heart filled to bursting. Everything around us faded to grey. Then somehow she started moving back. 'Hey, where are you going?' I called. I tried to run but my feet were held by something. I looked down and long grass was wrapped around my feet and legs. I looked up in panic of losing sight of Bella, but she was gone. I howled for the feelings of loss and desolation that gripped me. My heart pounded....

I sat up, eyes open wide, taking in huge gulping breaths. The sheets were tangled around my legs uncomfortably. I disentangled them as my heart decelerated and my senses started to return. I could hear the odd bird call and I looked out of the window.

Dawn.

I thought about getting another hour of sleep, but decided against it. I couldn't sleep anyway. Time for that run.

I dressed quickly and left the room. I wanted to get some good endorphins pumping through my veins. So after a quick stretch I jogged up the drive and onto the main road. I got into a steady rhythm of pounding the bitumen, and tried to turn my thoughts to positive things. I looked ahead on the road to watch for oncoming traffic.

Did my eyes deceive me? Was there an oasis in the desert? Not too far ahead of me were some black tights, a pink top and a brown pony tail jogging along.

'Bella, hey, Bella!'

She slowed down and turned. When she saw me she waved and smiled.

I jogged to catch up to her. We slowed down to a walk, each of us catching our breath.

'So you jog too huh?' she asked.

'Yeah. It gets me set up mentally for the day' I replied. I couldn't believe it. She was here. Alone. With me. I wanted to click my heels in the air but figured I wouldn't look too cool doing that. 'So, are you looking forward to your first shift?'

'Um, yes and no. I love what I do, but the first day and working out a new pecking order is never my favourite thing to do. I know it will be ok, but, well, you know how it is. First day. Mmm, Fun.'

'Yes, ha ha ha! I'll go easy on you tho! I don't bite..... Hard!' I felt light and so very happy.

'Ha ha ha, Yes but I have seen you wield a mean knife!' she giggled.

'Oh, you saw that did you' I felt a little deflated. 'Ah, sorry about that. Some people in the kitchen just don't respect other people's things. I'm not usually like that.'

'Ok. Cool. I believe you.' Bella said as she looked at me sideways with a smile.

I was lost. Those lips turning up like that did crazy things to my already pounding heart. My stomach did a warm fluttery thing. I needed a subject to talk about pronto. I couldn't help but return her smile tho. I felt hot all of a sudden, and pushed my hair back off my forehead.

'So, you obviously like cooking, but what is your favourite food?' I grasped thin air for something a little interesting that we could both feel an affinity for.

She looked at me strangely before answering.

'Well, um, I really love cooking Italian. I was working at a really good Italian restaurant called 'La Bella Roma' before I decided to have a sea change. Pastas, Vegetables, just about anything with garlic in it really..... And I love playing around with desserts. I have made up heaps of different recipes. I keep them all up here'. She tapped her head with her finger and grinned.

'You'll have to tell me about them sometime. Aren't you a little young for a sea change? Why did you leave where ever you came from to come to the desert?' This was a burning question. I wanted to know so badly. People usually came out here to escape. What could she be escaping from?

'Um, you know. The usual. I just wanted to see some different scenery. Work somewhere different. You know, get the C.V. looking good. I come from Forks, a little town in Washington. Where are you from? I noticed you have an accent, so I'm going to guess somewhere in the UK?

I noticed her change the subject, only because I really wanted to know the answer. I would play along this time, but I will find out eventually. I wanted to know everything about this woman. Every morsel of information about her felt important to me.

'Yeah, very good! Some people actually guess Australia! I grew up in a village outside of London. My parents still live over there, and my brother and I spend Christmas and holidays with them every year. It is beautiful there. Much colder than here, but I love it here too, so I am happy anywhere really.' Anywhere you are, I thought to myself.

It was getting light, so we decided to turn around and head back. We talked about the places we had been and where we wanted to go. She had never been to the UK and I hadn't seen all the US offered either. When we got back, Emmet was waiting for Bella by her door.

Damn, a fucking cock block.

'Hey guys!' He called out cheerfully.

'Hey Emmet' I said.

'Hey! How are you this morning?' Bella called with a smile.

'I'm great! You guys want to have coffee and some breakfast?' he said.

'Sounds good, let me have a shower and change and I'll be right out' she said.

'Ok. We'll be waiting.' He called.

I unlocked my door and stepped in with Emmet walking in behind me.

'So, got anything to tell me man?' He asked deviously.

'Ah, no, you got anything to tell me?' I quipped back.

'No. How did you guys end up out so early together this morning and why didn't you invite me?'

'Ok, first of all, I didn't know she even jogged, and only caught up with her up the road; and second, I rarely invite you, so get over it!' I was feeling annoyed. What, did he think he owned her? Just because he got to show her around means nothing. Do I have competition here? A dark feral feeling crept over me. She might really like the beef cake type. They did seem cosy last night. Fuck. I should have asked her if she had a boyfriend or was interested in Emmet. I don't think I could have, but I should have tried. Damn and shit. I felt sick, and my head started to pound.

'I'm having a shower' I called as I walked into the bathroom. I needed to get away from him before I did something rash.

I jumped under the hot spray and soaped up all over, washing my hair and everything. I wanted to feel less possessive and scary. I didn't own this woman. I didn't own her feelings and time. I needed to get over myself. Emmet was a good friend and if they could be happy together, then I could be happy for them. Well, being happy for them would take time and probably therapy, but I would at least try.

I got dressed in black chef pants and threw a cotton t-shirt on raking my fingers through my damp hair. I would put my chef uniform on before I started my shift. I walked out, and Bella and Emmet were already talking and laughing. My heart did another painful squeeze and I tried to act nonchalant.

Emmet turned with a smile 'Ready to go?'

'Sure am' I returned the smile at Emmet and then to Bella.

Alice chose that moment to bounce up to our group. 'Good morning all, I hope you had a restful sleep everyone?' She beamed around at all of us.

We all murmured our yes's and we moved off to the dining room.

We decided on a table and grabbed plates and went to the buffet. We all made coffee, and with laden plates we sat down to talk and eat.

Bella and Emmet seemed to have something.

I noticed it. I couldn't help it. I was feeling really sensitive to it. Maybe I was over reacting, but, my body felt it. Something ached deep within me. I wanted her to notice me. I wanted her to joke around with me. I wanted to be as important to her as she was to me.

I checked my watch. Damn. I've got to go if I'm going to get everything done today.

I said my goodbyes to the group. Bella looked at me for a moment. I felt something pass between us. It felt like we were the only ones in the room. I could feel my blood pump faster and I remembered my dream from the night before. I was the first to break eye contact. I didn't want the others to notice my odd behaviour. I had had enough questions from Emmet that morning.

I headed to the office to grab the keys to one of the ranch vehicles. I exchanged pleasantries with Jane and kept going. This girl's bus would be in by the time I got there and I didn't want to keep her waiting. That would just be rude and uncomfortable for her.

My drive to town consisted of whirling thoughts of Bella. I couldn't expect anything from her at all. That didn't help my confusion over everything. We got along so well. Do I just like her because I think I can't have her? Is she off limits already? With Emmet? I hated those thoughts so much, but I needed to go there. I needed to get somewhere with all of this. Why do I feel this way? I have never felt this way about anyone. Ever.

As I neared the bus stop in town, I noticed it empty. I checked my watch again. Ok, good timing, I have 15 minutes before it gets in. I decided to go to the store and get a few items Aro asked for. I took the liberty to grab some bottles of bubbly for myself and a few other things for the kitchen. I really wanted to buy Bella a box of chocolates. I didn't. Does she even like sweets?

As I payed and packed the boxes into the back of the pickup, I saw the bus arrive. A leggy blonde stepped out. This must be Rosalie.

As soon as the bus moved on, I crossed the street to the bus shelter.

'Hey, Rosalie?'

She turned and looked at me. Yes, she is beautiful, but she has nothing on Bella.

'Yes, and you are?'

'Hi, I'm Edward. I am here to pick you up and take you back to the retreat. You ready to go?'

We packed her 3 suitcases into the back of the pickup, her telling me to be careful about 5 times and we set off. We talked about the retreat, the people and the accommodation. She was a nice girl, but a little too worried about looking perfect. After an hour and her checking her lip gloss in the mirror too many times to count, we arrived back at the retreat.

I showed her to her room and then took her to meet Aro. I introduced her around the place as is customary to do, then lead her to meet the staff in the kitchen.

Rosalie had started to loosen up by the time we got there and we managed to laugh at a few of the off pieces of art that Aro and Jane had chosen from their travels.

I turned to introduce Rosalie to the staff in the kitchen and caught Bella's eye. She had the oddest expression on her face. I couldn't read it or her.

Everyone said hi and after the introductions we moved on. I cut a sideways glance at Bella and she was eyeing Rosalie still. Interesting.

We moved outside to look at the gym and we ran into Emmet coming in for an early lunch before his next trail ride.

'Hey Emmet, This is Rosalie.......... Emmet?' I turned away from his dumbass expression to speak to Rosalie again.

'Emmet does the trail rides with the horses. He's just about to go out on one shortly, but he is having a quick bite to eat. We'll let him go do that and I'll show you the gym.' I explained. She didn't say anything at all.

'Bye Emmet, talk to you later man'. We walked away and Emmet just watched us leave.

'Well, that was random' I said. Rosalie just nodded and kept walking.

Then it dawned on me.............They were either hot for each other or they hated each other. I was going to have some finding out!

Dun, dun, dun................. I see trouble brewing! Get your nails sharpened! Review if you like it, if you don't, well then, don't read it!


	3. New idea's

**Thankyou Mabinda, for all your wonderful advice and encouragement, and the extra great changes you have added. You are a treasure. Your gift boxed Daddy C is in the mail! Thanks to everyone for reading and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Again, SM owns Twilight.**

Bella's Pov. 3

Emmet and Alice had taken me under their wing and it felt like family. It was nice. I didn't feel so alone anymore. But looking at Edward and whatever was going on there, now that was weird.

I didn't want to talk to the others about it. We had only just met and I didn't need them to think I was a psycho, seeing things that aren't there.

After we had dinner with the most beautiful flavours I had tasted in a long while, Emmet and Alice went to the gazebo near the pool. It was a balmy night and I felt very relaxed. We three had all bonded and were enjoying a bottle of wine, and each other's company. Emmet had an awesome sense of humour and kept me in stitches with his hilarious stories.

My skin felt a slight prickle run over it and I felt as if an invisible rubber band was snapping in place, I looked over at the trees by the fence. I couldn't see anything, but I couldn't look away. I shivered, even tho the night was warm.

Then as fast as it had come over me, the feeling disappeared. I went back to the conversation with the other two without them noticing my odd behaviour.

We finished our wine and decided to call it a night. We all said goodbyes at the door and I let myself in to my new home. As I closed the door, I felt that odd tug again. I absentmindedly placed my hand on the wall between my room and the next. It almost felt warm. My chest did a little squeeze.

I think I have caught the imaginititis disease, or I had too much wine, although, one glass wouldn't do much I wouldn't think.

I went to bed feeling an ache in my heart that I put down to my first night in a new bed.

After a restless night sleep and dreams of this enigma in my life, Edward, I decided to get up. I couldn't get him out of my head, I couldn't sleep and I needed to clear my head.

I threw on my workout clothes and left quietly. It was still dawn and the odd chirp of birds sounded out in the still morning. It wasn't hot yet, but it would get there later when the sun came up.

As I jogged along, trying to make sense of the odd sensation that came over me when I made eye contact with Edward, I heard my name being called.

I turned around and there he was. At first, I thought I was dreaming.

Did my imagination conger up this person so I could torture myself?

I smiled and waved. There was no one else around, so if he wasn't real, I wouldn't look like too much of a dumb ass.

As he jogged to catch up to me I looked at the lithe movements his body made with his long smooth strides. I could watch this man all day and still want to see more.

'So you jog too huh?' I said. What a dumb question Bella; well obviously! I silently berated myself.

'Yeah, it gets me set up mentally for the day' he said to me.

He has an accent.

Oh my god.

My legs felt weak for a moment and I felt my heart miss a beat.

I almost missed what he said next about my first shift. Shit, think Bella. I came up with an answer that I think sounded ok and we joked about the day before and his knives.

I totally understood about the knife thing and respecting other people's property. I had seen a head chef cut a sous chef for 'borrowing' a knife. He didn't even need to explain, but I let him talk.

I just wanted to hear anything that came out of this man's mouth.

I smiled at his joke and when he smiled back it was like warm sun on a winter's day, and then he did......... IT.

He pushed his hair off his forehead and ran his fingers through it. I did a silent whimper.

For the second time that day my legs felt weak. I had an intense tight wound up feeling thrumming through my body. My sympathetic system was starting to go into overload.

When he asked me about why I came to the retreat, so far away from everything, I stalled, desperate to change the direction of the conversation. I didn't want to tell him anything about Jake right now.

Was it too fresh, or did I not want to talk about the unpleasantness of the situation, or even speak another man's name in his presence?

Whatever it was, I avoided the question, then changed the subject. I don't think he noticed, but then, what would I know? I was so lost in his eyes and voice I thought I would spontaneously orgasm at any moment.

We talked about less stressful topics; about travel and food and what we wanted to do with our lives. It was nice, and I even managed to avoid licking his face or telling him I loved him or anything so ridiculous that I would be catching the next bus and plane to Brazil to hide.

All too soon, we got back to the retreat. Boo, my time with my own personal sun was over.

Emmet was there when we got to the rooms. He gave Edward an odd look and invited us all to go to breakfast together. He really was like a puppy dog that man! He was so fun and ready for anything, it was infectious.

I raced in for a quick shower, mentally kicking myself for not trying harder with my appearance earlier.

I showered and changed in record time, and was back outside quickly, making small talk with Emmet about the breakfast menu.

Edward came out only a minute later from next door.

Next door.

Ok.

Memories from the night before started whirling in my mind. Did I unconsciously know he was living next to me? Confusion took over, my brain suddenly going into hyperdrive.

Ok, try to stay calm, stick to the facts. What I do know, is I that am unbelievably attracted to this man. His smile and voice makes me want to weep and his body makes my hooha sing. My body felt as confused as my mind and I was glad Alice appeared at that moment so I could think straight again.

We went to breakfast and Emmet regaled us with more jokes and stories. He was funny and interesting, but for me, he had nothing on Edward.

I noticed Edward was quiet at the table and then got up to leave with only half his breakfast and coffee consumed.

Then he looked right at me, and absentmindedly pushed his hair back and I forgot to breathe. The energy that passed between us was palpable. No one else mentioned it, but it would eventually be noticed for sure.

I watched him walk away with a stride that came from being comfortable and confident with his self and his surroundings. He also looked amazing from behind. I imagined running my fingers through that bronze, messy mane on his head.

Oh, why aren't we living in the early 1900's? Surely things were simpler then. I could drop a handkerchief and he could pick it up, and the rest would be history. I could swoon in his arms and then he could carry me off to bed where we could stay there for a week.

Wow, fantasize much Bella? The reality is, you work with him, and this could go so wrong for you if you mess this work opportunity up. I gave myself a mental slap.

We all finished off breakfast and went back to our various rooms to get ready for the day. My uniform had been hanging in the wardrobe when I arrived yesterday so I hurried inside to try it on. It was a good fit and comfortable.

The uniforms were all black with 'Paradise retreat kitchen' monogrammed over one breast, and buttons diagonally across just above the other breast. It was a really nice uniform. Maybe a little oriental inspired even. I turned in front of the mirror. All black doesn't usually suit me, but this didn't look too bad on me. I tied my hair into a bun on top of my head and then chose to add a little mascara. It would have to do. I wanted to get to the kitchen.

Edward wouldn't be there until lunch time, but I wanted to check things out and get comfortable before he got there.

I went through menus and prepping with the other kitchen staff and we were soon under way.

The smells coming from the kitchen were extraordinary and people started coming in for early lunches. We had just put some orders out when I felt it again. I heard his laughter. I turned and there he was. My heart struck up a chorus of 'Hallelujah'- and then I noticed ......HER.

My heart momentarily stopped beating and almost fell out of my chest.

Who the fuck is that?

By his side was the most perfect creature I had ever seen in my life.

I almost missed Edwards' introduction, already fantasizing about how I could make use of my knives I had unwrapped from my pouch earlier. They were sharp; I had only days before had them professionally sharpened. I thought about using 'Rosalie' for target practice for being so ridiculously beautiful and for being alone with Edward. I forced myself to turn away and get back to work, telling myself that I am more mature than that.

Massage therapist eh?

Ill cut her arms off if she touches Edward, seriously. My mind raced ahead with thoughts of Edward getting his clothes off for a massage.

I thought of how I would like to oil him up and slide all over him with my naked body.

Why didn't I choose massage over cooking? Maybe I could ask him if I could practice on him. I might slip and go a little far. I have heard that a scrotum massage is enjoyable for men.

I pulled my mind back out of the gutter and worked hard trying to do a good job on my first shift.

Edward entered maybe 15 minutes later, fully dressed in his uniform, with a small smile playing on his lips.

My mind flew back into the gutter.

What if she just gave him a happy ending without the massage?

Oh shut up Bella, I scolded myself.

Now that Edward was back, he would be taking charge of the kitchen.

He said a small 'hi' and went about his work, calling out orders here and there and taking general control.

After the last orders were out and the dining room mostly clear save for two couples, he turned to me.

'Would you like something for lunch? There's a heap left if you want salmon salad or some of the soup?'

'Um, sure. Whatever is fine. Maybe just soup?' I didn't think I could chew and swallow at the same time.

'I'll have some too then. Want to go grab some ice water and we'll take a seat? You can tell me what you think about the lunch menu and if you have any fresh ideas. I'll bring our soup over.'

I poured two glasses and found a seat away from the kitchen and other guests.

I watched Edward walk over with the soup, and I remembered how beautiful Rosalie looked. They would make a beautiful couple. Beautiful wedding photos and Beautiful babies. My stomach clenched and I started wondering how I was going to get through the next few hours, aw hell, the next few years actually!

He placed one of the bowls of soup in front of me and slid into the seat opposite. I sipped my water and tried to look professional.

'Did you enjoy your first hours in the kitchen? I hope everyone respected you and worked well with you?'

'Actually, yes. Just like clockwork. Not a problem.' I was trying not to let my feelings get in the way.

Edward just looked at me, smiled and took a spoonful of soup.

I watched as he put the spoon to his lips. Does this man ever do anything that doesn't look hot?

Was I sweating?

I must have been really busy at in the kitchen earlier.

I was unsure if I would even be able to consume my soup without slurping like a camel, so I just sipped my water and watched his mouth.

'I have a few ideas I want to run by you' he said.

'By me? Ok, shoot!' I was surprised. This is my first day, and he wants my opinion?

'I was thinking about bringing in some different recipes, and was wondering what your thoughts were on it. I want to do some delicious flavours, interesting colours and keep the kitchen staff interested too, but we all need to be on board with the ideas.'

'Well, I do have an idea.' I started off hesitantly, and then gathered enthusiasm.

' We could do a theme for the month? Like, french one month, Asian for the next month, Italian for the following month and so on. We could do an email news letter to all the people who have been here before and let them know what is coming up, and give them a 3 month menu outline, sort of. Maybe do some little things like put some scarves and fans up if it is Spanish month, you know? Maybe we could all research a recipe or 2 and have a meeting once a fortnight to bring ideas to the table and iron out all the creases etc....you know?'

He just watched me with his deep green eyes, and I started feeling self conscious.

I started backtracking and stammered out- 'I mean, if you want, or not. Whatever. It was just a thought......'

'No, no, no. That's great. That is actually a really good idea. I am just thinking about taking it to Aro right now and running it by him. I'll do that before we start prepping for the dinner shift'.

I glowed under his praise, but that glow disappeared with the next words out of his mouth.

'So we have a new massage therapist. I think she'll fit in well here.'

'Yeah, she is just perfect.' I tried not to sound sour.

'She seems nice enough. I think things are getting interesting around here.' He said.

My heart ached a little bit and my throat burned with words unspoken.

'I'm going to start prep now' I managed to squeak out.

'Sure, I'll be back in 10. See you shortly' He smiled at me as he got up and I watched him walk out of the dining room toward the office.

Rosalie appeared and they spoke, shared a laugh and walked out together.

Fuckety fuck!

Why do I have to want the unobtainable ones? My chest squeezed painfully and I closed my eyes before getting up, gathering my uneaten soup and water glass, and Edward's empty ones, and headed back to the kitchen.

I worked furiously.

Yes, I could feel the moment Edward returned to the room but I refused to look up. We all worked for the next hour, getting things for the dinner shift done quickly.

Edward bent his head next to my work station, and said quietly 'would you like a cup of tea? I'm making one?'

I gave him a small smile, and turned to wipe my bench. ' Nah, I'm fine'.

'You know, my father always tells me that if a woman says she is fine, then she probably isn't. You didn't eat your lunch, so let me make you a cup of tea, yes?'

I looked at him, and sighed. 'Ok, thanks. That would be really nice. White, no sugar.' His eyes were kind and a little concerned. I loved him a little more for that. Shit, what am I getting myself into?

I believe its called heartbreak.

He slid the cup of tea with a little biscuit on the side, over to me and said 'I told Aro it was all your idea. He went for it too. We're getting a new IT guy in a few days and he'll help out with the newsletters. You did good girl! Smart and Beautiful. A real asset.'

What? Wait.......Did he just say I was smart and beautiful, or the idea? Am I the asset or is the idea the asset?

I sipped my tea and tried to pull myself together. Our eyes met and I noticed a little high colour in his cheeks. It was warm in the kitchen, and he looked like he was feeling it.

We got back to work and made it through the dinner shift without any hiccups.

Emmet was waiting for us when we finished. 'Hey guys, how is everything?'

'Good, how about you?' I looked a little closer at Emmet. He looked a bit antsy.

'Bella, could I talk to you for a minute?'

I looked at Edward then back to Emmet. 'Ok, sure. What's up?'

He looked pointedly at Edward. Edward murmured something and then left first.

Emmet waited a moment before turning to me and saying in a loud, urgent whisper-'you got to help me! This chick that just turned up today, you know the one. Rosalie? Oh my god. Help me. Get to know her. Put in a good word for me. Fuck, anything. I can't even speak properly around her, so if I know something about her, then maybe I won't feel like such a dumb fuck when I see her.'

I could hear the anxiety and agony in his voice, and I knew all too well how he was feeling. I felt it too, but getting involved with a love triangle? Eek! I don't know.

I took one look at Emmet's pleading puppy dog eyes and I crumbled. 'Ok' I said defeated.

We headed out to the path that leads to the rooms.

We could hear some talking and laughing and then we spotted the lady in question.

I braced myself to be nice to this person that I really wanted to do physical harm to.

When I saw Edward talking to her I swallowed the snarl that threatened to rip from my throat. I tried to smile, but I'm sure it looked like a grimace.

Emmet had spotted them then tugged my arm and started to say something in my ear when they both looked our way. Rosalie's eyes narrowed and she looked at me like I was scum. I felt all the icy coldness in her glare and then some.

'Holy shit' I said to myself. 'What is Emmet asking me to do? Sell my soul to the devil?'

'Hey guys' I piped up trying to mask my uneasiness with cheerfulness.

Edward was watching my exchange with Emmet and said a quiet hello. Rosalie didn't say anything; she just looked at me, sizing me up.

I felt so uncomfortable, but Emmet had been good to me, so I tried, for his sake.

'So, Rosalie, it's good to have you here. Where do you come from originally?'I smiled at her and watched her eyes narrow at me even more if it was possible.

'I'll tell you a bit about where I come from' she spat 'Weedy children like you wouldn't survive the winter with your weak little body.'

I was stunned by the obvious rancour in her voice. It pissed me off. What a bitch.

'Well, being a Neanderthal where I come from isn't celebrated.' The words left my mouth before I could stop them.

She took a menacing step toward me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

' Bring it on bitch. I have done nothing to you, and you want to fight with me?' I thought as my body instinctively prepared to fight.

I'll probably die trying, but then I wouldn't have to watch her play happy family's with Edward.

I felt Emmet pull my arm and start to step in front of me, when Alice took that opportunity to bounce into the middle with all her happy positive vigour.

'Hey guys, I've been waiting for you. Want a game of cards before we turn in?'

Emmet and I both murmured 'sure thing' while Edward and Rosalie turned us down.

Rosalie and I stared each other off as Emmet and I entered Alice's room and sat around the coffee table. Emmet was very quiet and my head was in turmoil.

'So, can anyone tell me what is wrong with that bitch?' I said, still fuming.

'I don't think there is anything wrong with her' Emmet said as he sat then flopped backward onto the carpet. 'Everything is perfect about her.'

'Um, except for the fact that she wants to kill me slowly and bury me in a shallow grave somewhere.' I replied dryly.

'Yeah, well there is that. I didn't like the way she was putting shit on you either' Emmet said. 'I don't know what she sees in Cullen tho. She needs someone who will treat her like a queen.'

'What like you?' Alice and I both said in unison.

'Jinx' we both said laughing.

Emmet sighed dramatically. 'Yes. You guys don't get it. It's like I've been run over by a truck. I have never felt this way before. She's all I can think about.'

'She might be your soul mate' Alice said quietly.

Both Emmet and I looked at her. 'Soul whaa?' Emmet said.

'You know; the other half of you? The person that completes you? The Alpha to the Omega? Come on, you have heard of this right?'

We both looked at Alice, understanding dawning on both of us. Ok, now I think I know what is going on.

'The only problem is, sometimes the other person doesn't feel it right away, and you just have to wait until they are ready. ' She finished.

'So, have you found yours yet?' I asked curiously.

'No. But I know it won't be long now. I feel that I'll know him when I see him. I....sometimes... see and feel things.' She said hesitantly.

'Ok, well, have you had any boyfriends or been in love. How will you really know?' My curiosity was getting the better of me.

'I'll just know. I haven't had a boyfriend. Just friends that are boys. None of them were it. I'm still waiting. He will be really special when I find him.'

'Wow' I thought. 'This girl is really special to be able to wait'.

The look on Emmet's face was priceless. 'What? So you haven't had any lovin' yet?'

'No. And I'll thank you not to mention it to anyone!' She said with a laugh.

'Damn, so I'm not the one, eh?' Emmet pretended to pout.

'No, but you are my special friend'. She said indulgently.

We were all quiet, lost in thought for a moment, until Alice broke the silence.

'I think this is going to be a big year for all of us' she said in her sing song voice.

One way or another she would be right.

We left Alice's room not long after that, cards forgotten, to get ready for bed. There was no sign of Edward and Rosalie outside, and the lights were out in his room. Thoughts swirled through my mind like snow in December.

Does this mean that Edward could be my soul mate? Does he feel this too? What if he is never ready? Do I only want this; because I think I can't have it?

I dragged my exhausted body to my door after a hug from Emmet and Alice, with promises to catch up tomorrow.

I watched as Emmet made his way to his room a few doors down. He looked deep in thought. Poor guy; I felt sorry for him crushing on someone like that.

If he wanted the witch, then he would have the witch. We would just have to form a plan.

Just before I turned to head into my room, I thought I saw a shadow pass and the curtain move in the next room.

Was Edward watching me or was my imagination running wild?

I checked the walkway again in case Rosalie was watching and waiting to pounce. I was still a little put out by the unprovoked attack.

Yep, definitely an over active imagination.

A feeling of unease washed over me, and stayed with me as I showered and changed. I was so confused and upset.

Maybe I was getting my period. I always feel more emotional around that time of the month.

I wanted to talk to someone about all of this.

'Damn you Jacob!' I screamed silently.

More than anything, I missed our friendship. It had been so easy. We talked about everything and anything. My heart ached for what we had lost.

I needed to hear someone familiar, so I reached for my cell phone and dialled the number I knew by heart.

'Daddy?' I said when the phone picked up.

'Baby girl, what's wrong?' came Charlie's concerned voice. He knew there was something wrong. I only ever called him daddy when I was upset or scared.

'Oh, nothing. I just missed home is all.' We didn't get soppy with each other, but he would know that I missed him.

I could have bawled like a baby, but I wanted to keep it all together for him, so he wouldn't ask me to come home. If he did, I would probably have my bags packed and hailing a passing car within 5 minutes.

We talked about what the locals were doing back home and just made small talk. I told him about the retreat and my new friends and the job. I started feeling much better, knowing nothing much had changed in Forks and Charlie wouldn't have to worry about me in my new job.

'Ok dad, well, I have a huge day tomorrow and an early start, so I'd better get going.'

'Oh, hey Bell's? Um, I don't want to upset you at all... but Jacob keeps calling and he has dropped around a few times. He keeps asking about you...I just thought I should do the right thing, and let you know.'

'Ok, thanks for that dad.' I managed to speak normally.

'I uh, told him you had gone away to work, that you landed some big new job'.

'Um, thanks dad.'

'He thinks you have gone out of the country to work. I didn't correct him.'

'Cool. No problem.'

'Bell's? You ok?'

'Yeah, sure, just tired is all'.

'Well, you get some sleep and we'll talk in a few.'

'Ok dad. Thanks for talking to me. Bye.' I put a yawn in for good measure.

'Goodnight. Sleep tight.'

He used to say that to me when I was a little girl.

I waited a full 2 seconds after we disconnected, before I burst into tears and curled up into the foetal position on my bed.

I cried hard for my feelings of emptiness, for Jacob and what we had, and the future we lost. For my friends back home and the insecurity of my new job and people around me; and there was a part of me, that cried about Edward and Rosalie. I felt torn up inside.

For an hour, I let myself spill out my despair into my pillow.

I fell asleep after my tears slowed down, and I vowed to myself that I wouldn't cry over the situation again.

Tonight.

**Thank you all for reading. **

**Who wants to cut Rosalie with Bella's sharp knives? Yay for Bella not being a push over!**

**Let's see what Eddie boy thinks in the next chapter...**


	4. The Lake

**So, you like so far? Thank you again to the fab Mab's. Thank you for taking the time for me and my story. **

**Mabinda has been super busy nesting in her house and still made time for this story, giving me some great suggestions. You are super woman Mabs! **

**So, what will happen next? Let's ask Edward.....**

**Again, S.M. owns it all. I own nothing of Twilight, except what I have paid for.....**

**A message from Emmet: 'If you are too young for lovin', go find a different fiction. This is the beginning of lemons'.**

**You have been warned.**

Edwards Pov.

I had been secretly trying to spend some time with Bella, looking professional of course, but I wanted to get to know her, see what made her tick. So when she came up with a brilliant idea we could run with easily, I just had to take it to Aro. He loved it and with Jasper coming in a few short days, I knew it would all fall into place.

That seemed easy enough. The hard part was cracking Bella's shell.

She didn't look up when I came back from seeing Aro; just worked efficiently, getting everything done in record time.

I remembered she didn't end up eating her lunch. She must be hungry or something.

I offered her a cup of tea. That always calms me when I feel a little upset.

She said she was fine.

There's that word.

Fine.

That means everything isn't fine. That means something is wrong but I just can't ask her.

Is it her idea? Does she think I would take credit for it? I would never do that.

She agreed to the cup of tea, and I added a biscuit, hoping that would help some.

'I told Aro it was all your idea. He went for it too. We are getting a new IT guy in a few days and he'll help out with the newsletters. You did good girl! Smart and Beautiful. A real asset.'

Bloody hell. I did not just say that. My face felt like it was on fire.

She looked down, took a sip of tea and looked up at me through her lashes. I didn't think I could make eye contact with her for another moment without saying something else dumb.

I got to work immediately, turning to my work station, mostly to get my face out of sight and to fortify myself with my own cup of tea.

The dinner shift flowed smoothly, that is until we finished.

As we were leaving, Emmet arrived.

He was in a flap about something, wanting to talk to Bella alone.

I left, wondering what all the drama was about and then spotted Rosalie was nearing the rooms.

She was outside, enjoying the balmy evening.

We struck up an easy conversation, and laughed about the way some guy had come onto her during a massage. Some guys would try anything.

I don't even know what happened after that. I saw Emmet touching Bella's arm and then it was on between Bella and Rosalie. I was about to step in when Alice diffused the situation.

I am not sure what or why it went down that way. Maybe Rosalie hated Emmet and anyone to do with him. Bella and Emmet are friends, so, maybe she attacked the person she could physically defeat? Maybe Rosalie has the hots for Emmet and is totally jealous? Who knows?

The group split up after that; Alice, Emmet and Bella choosing to play cards. I didn't feel like it. Neither did Rosalie. We said goodnight and I went inside my room to shower and change for the evening.

Bella returned only half an hour later. That didn't seem like a long game of cards. I knew because I was counting the minutes and watching the clock until she went back to her room.

It still felt like forever to me.

I looked out the window and saw her watching Emmet go to his room.

Did she yearn for him?

She looked through my window, and I moved farther back into my room, out of sight. Could she tell that I had watched for her?

She took a quick glance behind her and raced into her room.

The next few days passed in a blur. We all worked hard and Bella, Emmet and Alice got closer. They seemed to stick to themselves more and more after the incident with Rosalie.

I tried to connect with her, but she seemed to shrug me off.

What was up with this woman? Was I coming on too strong and scaring her?

After restless nights and many early morning runs that didn't consist of running into Bella, I decided to go for a hike during the day. I had the early morning shift, and being a Wednesday, the retreat was quieter. After clearing lunch, I changed clothes, filled a bottle with ice water and set off.

It was such a beautiful day. It was hot, it was clear and it was quiet. It would help to sort out my thoughts.

I thought about going for a swim as I took the longer track to the lake. I had been walking/jogging for about an hour when I neared the lake. I could see the shiny clear water and my body ached to feel the weightless buoyancy it would provide me.

As I neared the swimming area, I saw something break the surface, and rise out of the water.

All I could do was stare.

My pants became uncomfortably tight all of a sudden, because, there she was......

Aphrodite. In a white bikini.

I am telling you, I have seen nothing like it.

The bikini fit her like a glove. I think I could see everything, or it could be wishful thinking.

She pushed her chest up and arched her back while squeezing the water from her hair. I could see tiny droplets of water all over her arms, chest, belly and legs.

My mouth salivated. I felt like a starving man and she was the best meal I had ever seen.

I remembered my water bottle and put it to my lips without breaking eye contact with the vision.

I drank greedily, wishing my mouth could be working in other ways.

My brain went into over drive. What would it be like to kiss her? Or touch her?

How would it feel to be allowed to run my fingers through her hair while I pushed my body into her? To have all her smiles directed at me? The more I thought about it, the more I wanted it.

My feet began moving of their own volition.

She was as unaware of me, as I was aware of her.

I was floating in a bubble of desire and curiosity, but bubbles burst....

'Come on Bella, I need to get back. I promised I would call home, and with the time difference and all, I need to do it before they leave'. Alice's voice broke through my admiring gaze on Bella.

My heart sank. Damn, she's not alone. I walked down the path, moving closer to the voices.

'That's ok, I'll stay here with Bella, and you go on back and make your phone call'. Emmet piped up.

'I don't really want to go all that way back by myself.' Alice said.

'Hey guys, how's the water? I didn't know you were all here.' I broke into their conversation.

Emmet and Alice looked up at me as I approached where they sat on a picnic blanket by the lake.

'Hey Edward, how are you?' Alice said, welcomingly.

'I'm well, thank you. Beautiful day isn't it? I was just about to go for a swim when I heard you guys and thought I'd come over and say hi.' I replied.

'Well, hi Edward, but we were about to leave man. Sorry.' Emmet cut in.

'We are just trying to get Bella to move. She wants a little more time swimming. It's not safe to leave anyone alone. Why are you hiking by yourself Edward?' Alice changed direction with her last question.

'I always do my friend. It is such a beautiful day, I felt like going for a wander. It's ok; I kept well within the boundary...'

'Maybe you could walk Bella back when you are both finished swimming. Emmet has another trail to ride with clients and I need to make a call, so, would you mind too much Edward?' Alice asked sweetly.

Thank you Alice; I silently thought. I will forever be indebted to you. I tried not to grin like a loony and said nonchalantly, 'Sure, I guess that shouldn't be a problem.'

'Great, well, we'll be off and we will catch up with you guys later. I'll leave the picnic blanket here if you want. Just bring it back with you'. Alice jumped up, and danced over to the water's edge where Bella had come to a stop when I had arrived. She hugged her fiercely and said- 'Come over later ok?'

'Sure' Bella said with a nod and a smile.

Emmet was next to hug Bella and says something quietly in her ear. She nodded again, rubbed his arm and smiled up at him.

'Are you on your own?' Emmet suddenly turned to me to say.

'Yes, why?' I asked.

'No reason. Just curious'. He said without looking at me.

Ok then. I basically just said before, that I was alone. Why is he checking up? What did he think I was going to do? A kidnapping? I felt a twinge of annoyance.

I watched them leave after we all exchanged small waves and smiles. Emmet looked reluctant to leave. I figured he must be worried about competition.

I turned back to Bella and asked her 'I hope it's ok that I walk you back?'

'Yeah, it's no problem. I wanted to stay for a little longer anyway. It's so beautiful here'.

'Yes it is' I agreed looking right at her. I was thinking she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I threw my water bottle onto the picnic blanket and sat, untying my shoes. Once free, I wiggled my toes with a grin. 'Ohhh that's better!' I said aloud. 'Nothing like going bare foot'.

I stripped my t-shirt off and started toward the water's edge.

Bella looked away quickly.

'So, you like the water? It is so refreshing on a hot day. I come here when I have time off or a spare afternoon. It can be cold in the morning so I prefer the afternoons.' I rattled off a few random thoughts as I waded deeper into the lake. I wanted her to relax and start talking, anything to get her to open up to me.

'Ummm, yeah, well, we don't have a lot of swimming in forks. It sort of rains a lot, so this is kind of a novelty for me.' She said looking out over the large expanse of water.

'It's really pretty in fall, but it is particularly perfect right now.' I hoped she didn't hear my double meaning, but I just couldn't help myself. When I'm around this person, she just makes me feel all sorts of things.

I dove under the water, and swam as far as I could without taking a breath. I was trying to clear my head of thoughts and desires that were beginning to crowd in. I don't need this now. I need to be casual.

I broke the surface of the water a little way out. I couldn't touch the bottom here. I trod the water for a few moments and then called to Bella

' Hey, come out here, its deep! The water is an amazing temperature'.

I smiled at her, hoping she would comply.

'Um, me and deep water? Not such a good idea'. She looked at me then, and I could see the apprehension in her eyes and face.

Is it the water or is it me? I was going to find out one way or another. I started swimming back in toward her.

When I was a few steps from her, I stopped and looked directly into her eyes, and asked 'Do you want to go in deeper?'

'More than anything' she breathed.

I tried not to look, I really did, but her nipples were on high beam and her skin was all goose fleshed.

If I let myself, I could fantasise about what that could mean, but I chose to take it for what it probably was- cold lake water. I also didn't want to come too far out of the water because she might see that the cold lake water didn't affect me, but being with her did.

I held out my hand to her and said 'Trust me; I won't let anything bad happen to you.'

Something changed in her eyes after a moment's hesitation.

She hesitantly put her hand in mine and a shock ran up my arm. I don't know if it was real or imagined, if she felt it or not or it was just my adrenalin kicking in for being alone with her, but whatever it was, I felt highly aware of every moment near her.

I heard her breathing hitch a little.

Perhaps she was afraid, maybe it was the deeper in she got, the colder it got. She kept her eyes on me as we waded out deeper.

Once we reached a small distance from the shore. we stopped walking and started treading water. All of a sudden Bella's face lit up; she looked so proud and happy.

'You know, it's funny, but I always had this fear that there were things under the water in lakes. It's actually really fun and I'm super proud of myself for making it this far without getting hysterical!' She laughed at herself.

The noises coming from her were enchanting. The small pants and moans she made every so often made my nether region ache.

I decided to have some fun with her.

I pretended to panic and dipped under the water quickly. I swam around the other side of her and grabbed her leg. I could hear her scream and panic from under the water.

She was thrashing around until I came up out of the water and held her still with my hands on her waist and my chest pressed to her back.

'Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You totally freaked!' I said in her ear, enjoying her reaction.

'You scared me! This is NOT helping my phobia of lake monsters!' She berated me laughing.

'What if I'm the monster?' I asked, letting her go. I didn't want her to feel my erection that grew by the second because all I could think about was moving closer and rubbing myself against her hot core.

'Well then, I am dead meat! I think I'll head back to the shore.' she joked.

We made our way back and flopped onto the picnic blanket, sunning ourselves and letting the heat sooth the cold lake from our skin.

There were still a few droplets of water clinging to her skin, and I imagined what a turn on it would be, to lick them off her pale chest.

I involuntarily groaned and closed my eyes.

'You ok?' she asked looking up at me.

'Sure. Just enjoying the heat.' I didn't want her to catch me eye fucking her for the tenth time today.

'It is nice. Thanks for staying and letting me walk back with you. I mean, I know you like spending time alone and everything. I do too sometimes.' She added shyly.

'It's no problem. Bella.. I...' I felt like a school boy with a bad crush. 'I'd really like to be friends, if that's ok with you. I think you're an interesting person, and I'd like to get to know you better.' I bumbled on.

'Um, sure' she said biting her lip.

My tongue came out to lick my own lip. I wanted to suck where her teeth clamped down on her beautiful mouth.

'So now that we are friends, tell me, do you miss home?' I began.

'Yeah, I do. I miss my friends and dad a bit, but I'm pretty fine without them too. Space is good sometimes.'

'Yes; that it is. I miss my family all the time. My parents are great. Really supportive. My brother is great. He was working in the city for quite a while and we catch up whenever we can. He is actually coming to work here; I have to pick him up tomorrow.'

'Oh wow, what does he do?' she was curious now.

'He works in IT, and he's a brilliant accountant'

'Cool. So he will be the one to help Aro with the newsletters about the changes to the Retreat etc?'

'Yes. He is a very handy person to know if you have a computer or any gadget really'. I was proud of my brother, and I am sure it came through in my voice.

'Awesome, I'll keep that in mind; and what about you? Have you always wanted to create different foods and work in a kitchen?' she was really into the conversation now.

'If you are asking if it is my burning passion, then yes. I also make up recipes in my head. I put flavours together and Ideas together and make new things. Sometimes I just put variations onto old favourites etc. But, yes, I love creating anything and having a challenge.'

'Yeah, me too. It's dumb, but I think about food all of the time. My mind doesn't stop some days.' She said quietly, like it was an important piece of information to her.

'Do you miss your mum? You didn't mention her before?' I was dying of curiosity about her now.

'Yes, a lot.' She replied nodding her head.

I thought maybe I should ask about that particular topic some other time, so I got back to what I really wanted to know...

'So, what made you come to this retreat? Were you escaping something back home? Boy troubles?' that was the burning question that I really wanted to know.

'Um... Like, I guess. 'She looked at me for a moment before dropping her eyes and deciding to go on. 'His name was Jacob'. She started, and then paused again. 'He was my best friend and my boyfriend. I thought we would be together forever, you know? I guess he made other plans and forgot to tell me, whatever. I don't know, but the short version is, I found him having sex with this girl Leah on the beach'.

I watched her retelling her memory. I didn't know what to say. She looked really sad. I felt so sorry for her painful story but at the same time, I felt sorry for me, because, there was no way she would even look twice at anyone except for a rebound relationship.

I didn't just want to be the rebound fuck.

I mean, sure it would be great for a while, but that shit always came around to bite you in the ass.

I realised then that I would have to practice hands off for a little while until she was over the jackass that let her go.

I would just have to accept being friends for the moment.

Damn.

'I'm really sorry to hear that Bella. Are you ok?'

'I mean, like, sure. Most of the time, I think. So, do your parents come over to visit you and your brother at all, or are they not the sort to travel?'

I noticed her change the subject again. That just made me even surer she wasn't ready for anything.

'My parents love to travel. They come over basically once a year for a few weeks. We went to many places as a family when we were younger. We have been to Italy, France, Spain, Portugal, Scotland, and Ireland and even to Egypt, amongst other places. All amazing experiences. I think that may be where I learned my love for different foods and how to prepare them. So many cultures have so many amazing cuisines.'

'Wow. That is so totally amazing to have gone to all those countries, and end up out in the middle of nowhere!' she looked surprised.

'Does it matter where you are, as long as you are happy? A country is just a place.' I said with a shrug.

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' She said with a sigh, laying her head back down on her arm.' I would still love to go overseas though.'

I wanted to promise her the world in that moment. I wanted to tell her that I would take her anywhere her heart desired. I would christen any bed or room or bench top that she felt inspired to. Give her anything she ever wanted....but, I was pretty sure I wasn't the person she wanted to hear that from.

After a while the temperature dropped a little, so we dressed and packed up to head back.

We took the quickest route back to the retreat, and not long before we got there, Bella asked:

'So, what's wrong with Rosalie? What is her problem with me?'

'Um, I actually don't know. I'm not sure what all that was about the other night. I kind of thought that maybe she doesn't like Emmet but doesn't want to take him on? I don't know.' I finished.

'You could ask her...?' she asked cautiously.

'Ok. I'll ask her next time I'm talking to her.' I promised. I think I would do anything this girl asked.

When we reached the retreat, Emmet was waiting for us again.

What the hell?

Is this guy a watch dog or something?

'Hey guys' He called. 'Want to go to dinner?'

'I'm beginning to think you're ruled by your stomach mister' Bella said laughing and poking him in the belly.

'You only working that out now Pixi?' He joked back.

'Are you coming Edward?' Bella turned to me to ask.

'Uh, sure. I might just have a shower first. I'll catch up with you all in a few.' I replied. I needed a shower after wearing my damp underwear all the way back from the lake.

Emmet and Bella moved off toward the dining room and I let myself into my room to shower and change quickly.

As I was leaving the room, I heard 'Hey Edward' behind me.

'Oh hey Rosalie, what are you up to?' I turned to say.

'I'm just headed to dinner now. Are you going there too?' She caught up to me and walked beside me to the dining room.

'Sure am. Its buffet every Wednesday and Thursday night. I went swimming in the lake today and I am so ready for dinner!'

We entered the dining room and spotted Alice, Emmet and Bella taking a seat with a plate of food. I remembered my promise from that afternoon and turned to speak quietly to Rosalie.

'What's up with you and Bella? I noticed there's a little friction there?'

She rolled her eyes and bent her head closer to reply in an annoyed tone. 'I just hate girls that act all weak and helpless and have the guys all running around trying to be hero's and save her from some imagined plight. Shit I hate that.'

'You think she's like that?' I asked quietly, not totally sure Rosalie had it right.

'Yes, I definitely do. Wait.......do you like her too?' she asked in a fierce whisper.

'No, she's just a friend; it's just that she didn't strike me as that sort of person and you haven't really gotten to know her...........' I trailed off with that sentence. Rosalie's eyes narrowed. She was pissed.

'Yeah well, you're a man so, trust me. A woman knows.'

I didn't know what the hell that was supposed to mean so I shrugged it off.

We grabbed a couple of plates, filled them with food, and headed over to the table with the others. They were all laughing and joking together. They were super close now and the dynamics of the relationships had changed at the retreat it seemed.

The laughter died down as Rosalie and I sat down at the table with the others. We all ate quietly after that, a discomfort growing over our group.

Bella was the first to leave the table and make an escape, dinner almost untouched.

Doesn't that woman require food to function?

We all finished and left the dining area to head back to our rooms.

I wanted to get online and refresh my music choice on my iPod and send off a few emails to family and friends back home, and also check when Jasper was due in tomorrow.

I got caught up researching recipes and replying to emails that it was a shock to find it was past midnight. I closed my laptop down when I heard the door close quietly next door.

I was hoping to catch sight of Bella when I spotted Emmet's head move past my window.

What the hell?

Did he just come from Bella's room?

I felt sick to my stomach with what this could mean.

I tried to calm myself. They are friends. They can talk at night..........late.

I went to bed and tossed and turned for hours until I could stand it no longer, deciding it would be better to get up and run my frustration off as hard as I could. I got ready quickly.

I felt like an animal.

I felt raw and ferocious.

I'm not sure what made me go around the back of the building and look in Bella's window, but I did.

Blame it on the full moon or the fact that I was feeling pissed at Bella and Emmet's blossoming relationship, but I just had to see her.

Alone in bed.

The bright moon, lit up the place almost as bright as day.

I crept up to her window and saw that the lace curtains were pulled aside and I could see her on the bed.

Her top sheet was scrunched at the bottom of the bed and she was wearing a white slip, her skin appearing almost as pale as the sheet beneath her.

She looked so peaceful while a small smile played on her pink lips, and her dark hair fanned out like sea weed around her head on the pillow.

She started moving her legs and rubbing her feet on the sheet beneath her, and then rubbing her feet up her legs.

She arched her back and exposed her neck to me.

I wanted to launch myself through the window and latch onto her neck, kissing and sucking. My cock throbbed desperately in my pants, begging to be let out to play.

I could hear a small moan escape her lips as she ran her hand up her stomach and rubbed a breast as the other hand grasped the sheet.

She arched her back a little more and as she moved, her dress rode up to reveal her white thong and fully waxed bikini area.

The air came out of my lungs in a whoosh and my legs started to shake. I gripped the window sill for support.

I watched as her rose coloured nipples hardened through her sheer slip and her head moved from side to side, as her back arched and the white lace, covering her holy grail became much more visible to me.

She looked like she was in the throes of ........an orgasm.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the Venus de Milo in front of me.

I rubbed the front of my pants feeling over heated. My erection was the most powerful I had ever experienced; it was at the point of painful.

I could hear small pants and moans coming from her pink lips as they parted and she arched a little more. The sound was like a sirens song, beckoning me closer, and it was almost more than I could take.

I groaned involuntarily.

She gave one more moan and relaxed into the pillows.

That was the most fuck hot thing I had ever seen in my life.

I think I was drooling.

Just as I thought I was about to release myself into my pants, she opened her eyes and all of a sudden they were locked with mine.

Shit.

My blood froze in my veins.

Busted.

As she moved to put the bedside lamp on, I dropped and rolled, and ran back around to the front of the retreat and out toward the road. I needed to run my desire and my memories off. What I really wanted was a warm shower, some soap and my hand, but I didn't want to risk further discovery.

My brother would be here in 5 hours, and maybe he could shed some light on the problem.

Because; to be a gentleman or not to be a gentleman, that is the question.

**Ok ladies. If you be good and review.....I'll write about what Bella was dreaming!**

***licks lips* it's going to be good. **

**I wish you all well in life and I hope you all find or have found your brand of Edward.**


	5. Midnight madness

**Hello again everyone. I hope you enjoy the next chap!**

**Huge thanks to Mabinda for all the help and love she gives me and in turn, all of you.**

**This is rated M for some simulated lemons. If you aren't old enough to drink legally, stop reading now, or I'll send the Volturi after you!**

**I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the lucky lady who does.**

Bella's Pov.

The walk to the lake was hot. The sun beat down relentlessly. A light sheen developed all over me, making me uncomfortable. I wasn't used to sweating. The walk was beautiful, and I was glad I had put on SPF50+ sunscreen.

I am so white, I would probably blister and burn before we even got to the lake.

I was looking forward to the swim in this so called 'Heaven on earth' as Emmet put it.

I was hoping it was all it was promised to be.

When we got there, well, yes. Emmet was right. It was beautiful.

We all stripped off down to our swim wear and waded out a little way.

I had never done a lot of swimming before. I could swim, but not so well.

Emmet splashed around a little, and Alice just waded in and ran her fingers lightly over the top of the water, making small ripples.

'Hey Emmet' I called. 'You look pretty good with no shirt on. Just sayin'.'

'Thanks Pix. You look pretty good yourself. You can take your top off any time you like!' He joked back.

I tried to splash him with water, but he was too far out.

'You know what I mean, if you like that sort of thing!' I shot back.

'Don't pretend you don't Pix!'

'Whatever, Emmet! I know it's all for Rosalie, even if I wanted it!' I laughed at him. This had to be the most ridiculous conversation I had ever had.

'Well, you never know your luck in the big city. You could always try it, and see if you like it?' He was laughing hard now.

'Um, thanks but no thanks Emmet. Anyway, this isn't a big city!' I laughed with him.

'You can't blame a guy for trying!'

'Even if you don't mean it? You could have crushed my delicate female sensibilities!' I did a little pout.

'Awww Bella, are you upset?' He came closer to the shore now.

'No. Maybe if I saw you as anything but a brother and a friend, well........ maybe. But still no.'

'Damn, first Alice, and now you. I'll just have to try for Rosalie then!'

'Yeah, go for the marble statue. See if you can crack the heart of glass!'

'All I can do is try' Emmet replied a little melancholy.

'Oh you two! It's going to be all right Emmet. Rosalie is probably dealing with things herself out here. She might be escaping something nasty just like most of the people who end up here, are.' Alice broke into our banter.

Alice was right. I still didn't like the bitch, but maybe her problems with me, were more about her than it was about me. I tucked that piece of info away for further dissecting. I didn't want to think about her any more than I had to, while I was enjoying myself here.

Alice and Emmet got out of the lake and sat on the picnic blanket. This wasn't their first time here and it wasn't a novelty for them anymore.

I bent my legs down in the waist high water, and put my head and whole body under, holding my breath. I slowly came up out of the water, feeling the delicious feeling of leaving the cold water and coming into the heat. It was invigorating.

I knew I couldn't take all the time I wanted because Emmet and Alice wanted to get back for various reasons.

I could hear Alice calling for me to get out, and I felt overly heated again. I was absentmindedly wiping water off my arms, feeling them prickle and thinking I could dip in just once more before getting out of the lake when I heard an extra voice.

Oh my lord. HE was here!

My adrenaline kicked in then, but I just stood there, not knowing what to do. I wasn't even sure he had even seen me.

I was in my own little fantasy land when I realised- they were talking about me. Edward cut a quick glance to me and back again.

'Sure, I guess that shouldn't be a problem' I heard him say.

What? What was just said?

'Sure' I echoed.

Alice danced over to give me a hug and said 'come over later ok?'

'Sure' I promised with a nod and a smile.

Emmet hugged me next and said quietly 'You call me if there is any trouble. Are you going to be ok?'

I just nodded, rubbed his arm in that age old way of reassurance and smiled.

Oh, I was going to be more than fine. I was going to be alone with Edward!

I was glad my swimwear was already wet, because I think I may have shown exactly how excited I was to be alone with Edward.

After Emmet and Edward exchanged a few words, Alice and Emmet left.

We waved and smiled and then they were gone.

Edward turned to me and asked 'I hope it's ok that I walk you back'.

'That's ok; I wanted to stay a little longer anyway. It's so beautiful here'. I was trying not to do a little happy dance.

'Yes, it is.' He said looking at me. Could he tell I was about to throw my hands in the air, dancing around singing 'Uh huh, uh huh!'?

Edward sat on the picnic blanket and stripped off his clothes.

He was still smiling about his feet being free of his shoes when he took his shirt off.

My legs buckled a little and I almost swooned.

I had to turn away quickly; he didn't need to see me ogling him. I thought about stripping off my bikini top too, but thought better of it. I wasn't built like Rosalie, and I suddenly felt self conscious.

We made some small talk about the lake and my lack of experience with swimming when he swam much further out.

He called out for me to join him.

'Um, me and deep water? Not such a good idea.' No way José. I've seen horror movies. I wasn't about to star in one now.

Edward glided through the water back toward me and stopped a few steps from me.

He looked directly into my eyes and said 'Do you want to go in deeper?'

'More than anything' I breathed.

Hell yes! Wait, you mean the water...........NO!

I closed my eyes for a moment, begging all the angels in heaven to give me some serenity while telling myself to stop being a baby.

When he held out his hand and said 'Trust me; I won't let anything bad happen to you' I think I hesitated for a split second before reaching for his hand with 'carpe diem' echoing in my mind.

When I put my hand in his, I felt something resembling a light electric current run up my arm. I took a quick breath in before we started moving out toward deeper water.

I kept my eyes on him, fantasizing about how I would probably end up following him anywhere on earth; when we reached our destination a small distance from the shore.

I snapped out of my fantasy when I realised....... I did it!

I laughed at myself for being so silly and said 'You know? It's funny, but I actually had this fear that there were things under the water in lakes, but it's actually really fun and I'm super proud of myself for getting this far without getting hysterical!'

All of a sudden Edward disappeared under the water.

Oh my god.

The panic and fear radiated through me.

Something grabbed my leg, trying to pull me down to a gruesome, watery death, and I started thrashing around and screaming.

It felt like full blown hysteria was taking over when my leg was released and I was pressed onto a hard chest with Edward speaking in my ear.

'Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You totally freaked!'

However, I was freaking out all over the place about something new now.....His hands were on my hips and my back was pressed against his chest. I was glad I was panting from exertion and previous fright, because my panting was for a whole new reason.

'You scared me! Not helping my phobia of lake monsters!' I managed to say, laughing at myself for being so turned on with his hands only on my hips.

Before I could start rubbing my but against his crotch like a cat on heat, he let me go. My body ached at the loss of his touch.

'What if I'm the monster?' He asked seriously.

'Well then, I am dead meat! I think I'll head back to the shore.' I tried to joke because I was afraid he might have been able to tell that I was about to molest him.

When we got back, we flopped onto the picnic blanket on our stomachs.

When Edward groaned with the warmth of the sun on his skin, I mentally committed to memorise the sound. It was like sex in a sound. Oh lord!

I thanked him for staying at the lake so I could enjoy it longer, because I was aware he may have wanted some alone time.

He said it was no problem, and he wanted to be friends.

I agreed and bit my lip feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

Then he did something that I won't forget in a hurry.

He ran his tongue over his lower lip.

Ooohhh baby, come to momma!

I think I just wet myself again. I may or may not have been doing some dreamy eyes at his lips when he asked me the first of many questions.

We talked about home, our families and our passion for food and flavour when he asked THAT question.

About Jake.

I told him as basically as possible about what happened. I didn't want to go there yet because I hadn't worked it all out for myself.

It didn't mean I wasn't ready for something new, but it doesn't mean that I was either.

I changed the subject quickly to something less difficult, his parents and travel. When he talked about all the places he had been, I was amazed. And I had thought what I was doing, leaving home and coming out here was an adventure; He had been all over the world!

I had spent most of my life yearning to see all those places and to experience all the things he had. He was so lucky!

So when he said that a country is just a place, as long as you are happy, it really struck me as profound.

But I guess it's easy enough to say that when you have had all of those experiences and someone else hasn't.

We packed up to go back when it started cooling down and I felt confident enough to question him on Rosalie and her problem with me.

He didn't really know and threw an idea out there that it might be Emmet, but I trusted that he would find out. I mean, we are friends now, right?

When we got back, Emmet was waiting for us.

He invited us to dinner, all together, but Edward turned us down.

He wanted a shower, so we left him to it.

Emmet and I went to the dining room where Alice was waiting. We grabbed an Ice water and found a table that was big enough to fit us all at.

We went back to the buffet and filled our plates with food. I was feeling a little peckish after a big afternoon when Emmet said 'Shit girl, you took your time getting back. I started to worry.'

'Awww sorry.' I told them the story of Edward coaxing me into the cold deep water of the lake and playing his rotten trick on me, scaring me half to death.

We all laughed about me nearly shitting myself when I noticed Rosalie and Edward enter the dining room.

She narrowed her eyes and was bending her head toward him, talking to him quietly. He looked engrossed in the conversation.

'Hey, Emmet, I need to talk to you later if that's ok? Can we meet up in my room instead of Alice's?' I said quietly, looking at both Alice and Emmet.

Alice nodded her approval while Emmet took another mouthful and nodded also.

Alice and I started laughing.

'You always eat like it's going to be your last meal Emmet!' I said laughing and pretending to try to snake my hand over to his plate to steal his food.

I quietened down when I saw Edward and Rosalie approach our table with their plates.

I lost my appetite almost immediately, my previous hunger forgotten.

I pushed my food around my plate for five minutes before getting up and escaping back to my room.

I showered and changed into a white sheer slip and thong and added a dressing gown over the top. I dried my hair off with the hair dryer, and used a barrel brush to make it shiny. I knew I was the only one that would see it, but I felt like taking the extra effort to make it nice anyway. It was a warm night.

I had no sooner finished my primping when Emmet sent me a text.

He and Alice would be over in an hour or so. He had a few things he needed to do. No problem.

I used my time to check my emails and send a few off that I had been procrastinating on.

I left the ones from Jacob, unopened, and unread.

I had time on my hands and I let my mind go to the big fat problem in my head.

I started digging into the feelings I had denied for weeks.

I recognised anger at the cheating and creeping around behind my back.

Embarrassment over being an unsuspecting fool.

Horror at the discovery of my special person, naked with someone else.

Definitely emotional scarring from seeing two people having an intimate moment together, particularly when one of those people was, for all I knew, with me!

As I dug deeper, analysing my feelings that came to the surface, I found some things that weren't directly from Jacob, but bought all those feelings to light and I just assumed they were his fault.

There was despair over my own parents break up, and the feelings of abandonment I had from that.

Also embarrassment; over getting involved with my father's best friend's son, and it not working out. I had some stupid belief that my first relationship WOULD work, because I would make sure of it.

I guess a relationship only lasts as long as both people want to be in it.

My parents were young at the time and are just people who are looking for happiness too. They are human, so will make mistakes, as much as the next person.

It was time for me to forgive that situation and let the little abandoned girl within me grieve her last. They did and do love me, but maybe had trouble giving me what I needed at the time. Maybe they didn't know what that was.

I felt I had had a revelation, and I felt a lot lighter for it.

I was still mad at Jacob tho, and I didn't want to talk yet, but a large part of that anger had dissolved.

My train of thought was broken when I heard a light tap on the door.

Ah, Alice and Emmet were here.

Alice and I sat on the couch around the coffee table, Emmet on the floor, cross legged.

'So, what's going on Bell's? Are you ok? You didn't eat much dinner.' Emmet began.

'Yeah, I'm fine, I wanted to tell you something, but I'm not really sure how. I don't want to upset you, but....I just thought I should let you know...'

'Alright, out with it. What's going on?' He said impatiently.

'Well, I was talking to Edward this afternoon while we were walking back from the lake and I asked him what Rosalie's problem was....'

'Yes, Yes?' Emmet interjected.

'Well, he said; and maybe he is wrong; but that Rosalie might not like you and that's why she is targeting me'.

'Well, that doesn't make sense! What's it got to do with you?' Emmet said loudly and slightly annoyed.

'Hey, I have no idea, just repeating what I was told.' I shrugged and put my hands up in a universal sign of peace.

'No, that's not it. It's something else. I don't know what, but it's something else. Maybe you remind her of someone Bella, or maybe Emmet does, but something is missing here.' Alice finally spoke.

'Well, no one here reminds me of anyone that I hate, so I can't go off at anyone unless they start it!'

'Who do you hate Bella?' Alice asked. Emmet looked up curiously.

Here it is. D day, or hour or whatever.

'Well, there was this guy Jacob, He was my best friend.....'

I told them the story of us growing up together, of being best friends, of having our first kiss and first sexual experience with each other.

Our fathers were so proud. Thought they would be family someday.

A happy little package all wrapped up.

The ribbon fell off my fairy tale ending and happily ever after.

'..............So, now we aren't even friends. I miss our friendship more than anything else about our relationship, but I just can't talk to him yet; you know?

The others were quiet for a moment before Alice said 'Oh Bella, I'm so sorry'.

'Thanks, but I'm ok, really. I think I have worked a lot of it out.'

'So, you don't miss the lovin' then?' Asked Emmet while wiggling his eyebrows at me, lightening the mood.

'Do you only ever think of food and sex?' I asked laughing

''Well, that is.....' Emmet looked sheepish.

'Yes' Alice and I said laughing together.

Before we knew it, it was midnight. We all said our quiet goodbyes and I closed the door as silently in the still night as I could. Emmet went one way, and Alice went to her room on the other side of mine.

I went to bed as soon after they left as I could. I still needed to be able to function tomorrow, so I tried to go to sleep as quickly as possible.

I thought about what Emmet had said as I drifted off to sleep.

Did I miss loving Jacob intimately?

I don't know.................

I was back at the lake again. How did I get here?

Jacob was there. What was going on?

'I want to see you' he said.

'No' I said, backing away as he took a step toward me.

'We need to talk' He pleaded.

'No Jacob. I'm not ready.' I said, still backing away slowly.

He started taking his shirt off and his muscles rippled with the movement.

He was sort of beautiful.

He started walking toward me again.

'Jacob, go away. I don't want you anymore.'

'Bella' I heard another voice call.

I turned, and there was Edward on the picnic blanket.

'Come to me' He said in his velvet sex voice with his arms outstretched.

I looked back to where Jacob was, but he was gone.

'He won't bother you again tonight. The wolves are at bay.' Edward added.

I looked around, and the moon lit up the place like day. I hadn't noticed it was night time before.

Edward leaned in toward me and his lips touched mine.

My heart picked up, beating at a frantic pace.

I slid my hands up through his hair, feeling the silky strands between my fingers.

The kiss deepened and he lay me down on the blanket.

Where did my clothes go? This thought disappeared almost as soon as it flitted through my desire fogged mind.

Edward's hands were all over me creating a desperate hunger deep within me.

My blood pumped faster and I felt a delicious ache building.

'Do you want me?' He asked in a slow, lust filled voice.

'Yes' I managed to moan out.

He lay on top of me and gently and slowly pushed his hard, throbbing member into me.

I'm sure I heard a groan similar to the one he emitted when we were here earlier or maybe it was from my memory.

I arched my back trying to get closer to him, and feel his chest on my breasts.

I was panting and moaning now.

I had never felt this way.

He moved slowly at first, in this love dance, and then quickened his pace, building my ache into a crescendo until the waves of pleasure took over my body.

My spine arched again and my hands clenched the picnic blanket, as the feelings swirled and peaked bringing me the most intense pleasure I had ever felt and I had no choice but to ride it out.

I moaned, then sighed and began to relax, enjoying the remaining sensations and warmth that had spread to every cell in my body, like liquid gold.

That was the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced in my life.

I turned to tell Edward how amazing he had made me feel, when I opened my eyes and locked onto his, but he was much further away than he was before.

I felt confused for a minute as to where I was, and turned to light the lamp beside my bed.

I looked back to where I had seen Edward last.

There were only lace curtains, moving in the breeze.

It all felt so real.

I still had the remnants of the beautiful ache and heat radiating from my core.

Well, I was still thankful for the dream, even if it wasn't real. I wouldn't need to take Emmet up on his offer if I could have dreams like that! Not that I had any intentions of doing so.

It was still early, but I got up, and showered and changed to get ready for the early morning shift in the kitchen.

I was on breakfast shift, until after lunch, and Edward was on from lunch to dinner.

I wouldn't have to look at him and remember the beautiful experience we had together even though he had no idea he was part of it, and I was happy with that.

I had put together the breakfast picnic baskets that were ordered for some customers, when I heard Emmet call through the kitchen.

'Last night was a long night, and I'm going to need some sustenance if I'm going to make it through the day!'

I packed up a tray with a couple of muffins, a large fruit salad, 2 ham and cheese croissants and a medium bottle of juice.

'There you go bud, that should tide you over until morning tea is set out!'

'Thank you, you are too good to me woman, but I'll let you be even better....' He wiggled his eyebrows again with a cheeky grin.

'Oh, go on! Out!' I scolded in a jovial way, waving a stick of celery at him.

I waved goodbye with a smile and set about my work.

I still had a bit to do for the people that would have a late breakfast and I set to work thinking nothing of the odd looks the other kitchen staff gave each other.

We worked all morning, and then started lunch prep.

I heard Edward as soon as he entered the building.

He sounded happier than I had ever heard him.

'.......and this is where you will find me most of the time, the kitchen." Everyone, this is Jasper. He is in IT and you will find him in the office most of the time, so if you have any questions or comments about the computers or what not, this is the guy to come to."

Edward turned to make the introductions and when Jasper's eyes fell on me, they seemed to linger there for a moment.

'Hi' we all said after the introductions and they moved off, and we all got back to work.

Edward's brother looked nothing like him. His hair was much lighter, maybe even blonde, and wavy, and his eyes were blue. He was very handsome and no doubt charming, but Edward still held my interest.

Edward returned after a while to help with lunch, and by the time we were done, I wanted to get out of there.

Every time I looked at him, there was something in his eyes.

Now, I know it is only because I had had an amazing night with dream Edward, but I felt transparent, like somehow he would know what we did, the longer I hung about.

So when my shift was over, I high tailed it out of there, grabbing a left over salad on the way, to eat by the pool.

I was almost finished and about to leave the area to do laundry, when a couple came and sat either side of me, and looked at me oddly.

'Hi' I said, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

'Hello' the long haired lady said.

'Um, can I help you with something?' I was trying to be polite, but felt ready to run.

'We couldn't decide if you were the Head chef here, or just second in charge or just a chef.' The man with a low ponytail replied.

'Well, I am second in charge. Is there a problem?'

'We were just wondering if you ever wanted to be a head chef.'

'Maybe one day, but I'm ok the way I am thanks.' I stood to leave, and they stood too.

'Think about it' they both said together, looking pointedly at me, before moving off.

Wow, random and weird, I thought to myself.

Alice appeared as this couple were leaving and asked 'Do you know them?'

'No'

'I don't like this Bella. I think you should stay away from them' she sounded worried.

'I didn't invite them over'.

'There's just something about them...' she said, trailing off, watching them walk further away.

'I'll try my best' I didn't know what else to say.

As the afternoon wore on, and I tried to finish all my jobs in record time, I still felt a prickle of unease, like someone was watching me.

Tonight, I decided, I would pop the question to Emmet.

My only hope was that he would be open minded enough to say yes....

***Squeee* what's going to happen? What question is she going to pop to Emmet? 10 points to the person who can tell me who the couple are, that approached Bella! **

**I thought I should put a little love in here early, so I hope you liked it!**

**Ka xoxo**


	6. Breakfast at dawn

**Hello friends! Are we all looking forward to hearing Edward's side of the story? Well, let's go....**

**Thank you to Mabinda who has taken a lot of her own time to better this story. Throw some love her way. Fab Mabs, you are the best!**

**I don't own twilight, but I do have a Mrs Cullen T-shirt that I wore to the Midnight showing of New Moon!**

Edward's Pov

'What's gotten into you Edward? You would never have done anything like that before. That's so unlike you!' Jasper was berating me as we drove back from the bus station.

I had told him about what I thought was going on with me and what I had seen that morning.

I couldn't get it out of my head.

'I know what you're saying, but, well........this girl, I just can't explain it Jazz.' I stumbled, trying to find words to explain how I felt, failing miserably.

'You know, our parents would be so disappointed if they knew' Jasper shook his head slowly.

There was only 15 months between us, Jasper being the oldest, but we took it in turns to be the more mature a lot of the time. This time, it was his turn.

'Yeah, but you're not going to tell them.' I said with feeling. 'I just thought you might be able to help me deal with this shit, that's all.'

'I don't know what to say man. Obviously she is something really special for you to act so dumb.'

'Yeah, she is' I sighed.

'I'll meet her and I'll tell you what I think then, ok?' Jasper said and sighed too.

We talked about the retreat the rest of the way back and when we arrived, Jane was waiting for us.

'Hello, you must be Jasper. It is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome. Although I have to say, you have come just in the nick of time. I have a small problem, but it can wait until after you are settled in.'

'Wow, you're needed on the first day man. I'll take you to your room, show you around a bit, and I'll get to work..... And so can you, I guess!' I said to Jasper.

'I won't keep you long Jasper. Your first day is always yours to do as you please, but I do need a little help with something. Please, find your room, and we will talk again later.'

Jane moved off toward the office and we moved toward the rooms.

The room between Emmet's and mine had been vacant for a while, but it was super clean when we got there. Everything had been freshened and aired out during the morning.

Jasper put his suitcase down, took a quick look around while I got changed into my work clothes, and then we headed back to meet and greet with those who weren't busy with clients.

When we entered the kitchen, I told him that that's where he could find me most of the time and I introduced him around as the new IT guy.

I noticed Bella was quite curious and checked Jasper out big time, just like I noticed him give her an extra few seconds of check out time.

After what introductions I could manage at that point, I left jasper at the office and headed to the kitchen.

Bella finished up quickly, and left.

I watched her leave; knowing studying her was fast becoming my brand of heroin. Now that I have had a taste, how can I give it up?

I spent the rest of the afternoon while I worked, thinking about how I was going to keep myself from going to her window, before my run in the morning. I desperately wanted to watch, hell, even participate in a repeat performance of her orgasm from this morning.

I wasn't going to take her privacy from her though and become a peeping tom. That isn't right.

After finishing work, I walked over to my room, and went to the bathroom. I would go see Jasper after a quick shower.

While in there, I remembered Bella, arching her back, the moans, the panting, her hard nipples. I couldn't help myself. That shit turned me on so much.

I soaped up, and slid my hand onto my already hard throbbing cock and stroked. I imagined her taking me inside her, and wrapping her legs around me and making those noises for me.

I fantasized about her arching her back and raking her nails down mine, as she was about to come.

I had to brace myself on the shower wall as I worked my length and my mind flew back to Bella, I was so close now....

I imagined that I turned her on so much that she started coming, and her body clenching around my cock. I dreamed about spilling myself inside of her.

I groaned as I came hard against the shower wall.

My knees nearly buckled and I tried to stand still for a moment, catching my breath.

I got out of the shower and dried off after that, and got dressed with thoughts of Bella chasing me.

I thought I had dealt with my pesky pant problem, but there my dick was: half up. A semi.

What do I have to do to get over this shit?

'You know what to do' my brain whispered to me.

I was NOT going to seduce this woman for my own selfish needs. I thought more of her than that anyway.

She was hot though....

I left my room, desperate to get away from the thoughts that plagued me about this woman, hoping my man meat would get the memo and go down completely. It's not comfortable to walk around with a half on.

I entered Jaspers room, which was next to mine and called out into the bedroom.

'hey man, you in there?'

'Yeah, just putting my things away. Come on in'.

I entered his bedroom, he had piles of clothing that he was either hanging or putting in the drawers. His guitar was on the bed and I picked it up to strum the chords a few times.

It was perfectly tuned and I played a little piece of music I had been working on. There was only about a minute of music; I hadn't finished it yet, and was waiting for further inspiration.

'Wow, that's really good man' Jasper turned and said when I had finished the last note.

'Thanks, I'll finish it when I have time maybe... and the inspiration'.

'Shouldn't Bella be giving you the inspiration for such a beautiful song?' He said slyly.

'She's given me something, I know that much.' I said wistfully.

'Yeah, a hard on you can't shake!' He laughed loudly at his own joke.

I just smiled unhumerously and plucked at the strings of the guitar. He didn't know how right he was.

'Anyway, on a serious note, she's a cute girl. I mean, not my cup of tea, but she has the same passion as you, and she's pretty, nice little body; all in all, a neat package. So long as you can have a conversation with her and enjoy yourself, that's the main thing.'

'Yeah, well, she is all of that and more, and yes, too easy to talk to. I just don't know what's going on with her and Emmet. There is something, I just know it. I don't know if I'm too late.'

'It's never too late'

'I do need to respect if they are seeing each other. It is her choice. If she wants him and not me, well, I can't force an interest that's not there.'

'There is more there than what you think. The way she looked at you, it was different than the way she looked at everyone else.' Jasper said.

'Yeah, that's because she probably saw me watching her sleep... amongst other things!' I said embarrassment spreading over me.

'Look, we'll find a way, ok? I'll find out somehow. Trust me.'

And I did. He had a way of calming me at times of distress and he delivered, just in time when I needed him the most.

We talked a little longer about mum, dad and home before going back to my own room to bed before it got too late.

Only moments after went through my door, I saw Emmet heading for his room. He was coming from Bella's room. I tried not to dwell on it. They were friends right?

I tossed and turned all night. I kept thinking about watching her again. She was like a drug to me and I had become addicted quickly. Pity there is no detox for what I was feeling.

I slept for a few hours and then got up for a coffee. I had a few basic items in my room for such occasions. After I made my hot soothing drink, I went outside to watch the darkness turn to dawn over the retreat, and have a moment to myself to breathe in nature, and maybe meditate a little.

Anything to avoid the temptation to stand outside Bella's window and watch her.

It was almost dawn, so I wandered over to the gazebo by the pool, the weak light from the pool guiding me. I almost spilled my coffee when I saw Bella there. I didn't expect anyone to be there. She was sitting on a bench, legs bent with her feet on the seat, and her head resting on a pole. She looked deep in thought.

She was unaware I was there and so I took the opportunity to admire her. She looked beautiful with her hair left out of its confines and hanging around her face. I hadn't ever noticed how long and silky it was before. She wore some loose white lounge pants and a pink singlet. She wasn't wearing a bra and I think I could vaguely see her nipples under there. I tried not to look at them, and decided to let my presence be known to her.

She was very deep in thought because I had to clear my throat twice before she looked up.

I still wasn't sure if she was talking to me or if she did see me watching her.

'Good morning' she said with a smile.

'Hey, how did you sleep' I knew it was a dumb question, but I didn't know what else to say.

'Um, ok I guess. How about you?'

'Not so good. That's why I have coffee. Did you make yourself one?'

'No; mmm, it does smell good'.

'Here, have mine'

'No, no, I'm not going to take your coffee off you' she sat up and waved her hands 'no' in front of her.

'Please, it will be my good deed for the day'

'Well, I couldn't prevent you from doing a good deed....How about we share?'

'Ok, sounds good'

Oh yes it did! Sharing a cup with her was almost like kissing her. My dick wanted to come out and say hi with the thought of putting my mouth where hers had gone, but I mentally beat him back.

I took a seat almost in front of her and put my feet up on the bench beside her. I put the coffee on the table next to us both so we could pass it back and forth and take sips as needed.

'Is something on your mind?' I couldn't help but ask. I still wasn't sure if she had seen me and I wanted to suss out how she felt about me.

'No. Why?'

'Because you looked so deep in thought when I arrived'.

'Oh...Well... there were these two weird people yesterday that approached me and said some stuff and ever since that, well, I know it's silly, but...I feel a little uneasy, that's all. Stupid right?'

'No, not at all. Who were these people? Do you know them? Their names?' I was really relieved it wasn't me that she was worried about.

'No. I know nothing. Maybe they are visitors to the ranch. They didn't have uniforms so... I don't know.'

'What did they say and what did they look like?'

Bella went through everything that happened and what the people looked like and what was said.

'Yeah, your right. Very random. I'll ask Aro about it later on. What are you doing for breakfast anyway? Want to grab a picnic basket and watch the ranch wake up over some muffins and fruit salad?'

'Please say yes, please say yes' I chanted in my mind.

'That does sound good actually. I could do with another coffee too.'

'Let's go then.' I wanted to whisk her away before Emmet got up and invited himself along.

We went to the kitchen, I packed up a basket filled with delicious smelling things and Bella made coffee in a thermos, and grabbed 2 disposable cups and some milk.

We were ready to go in about five minutes and we set off. We walked a little way along a track up a hill, and found a nice spot overlooking part of the retreat but mostly country side. It was still grey dawn, but we could see where we were going thankfully.

We poured cups of coffee each, and sat quietly and contentedly before the heat descended.

It was beautiful in the still morning; waiting for the sun to rise slowly and watching the world come alive. I felt so happy in that moment, being in nature and spending time with this beautiful woman who made my heart sing.

She was closing her eyes and using her other senses to take in her surroundings, so I took the time to marvel at her. I watched as her hair swayed in the gentle morning breeze. Her lips were luscious and I wanted to palm her face and place my lips gently on hers, conveying the message of deep sentiment and respect for her as a woman that I was feeling.

I felt like she was a fragile flower, needing the right person to nurture her and bring her to completeness. I wanted to be that person so badly. She was something more than a night's gratification to me, and that scared me.

I thought back to what Rosalie said. Was she right or wrong? Bella didn't seem like the sort to play the damsel in distress, trying to get multiple guys attention, although she was in tight with Emmet. I had been around manipulating people all my life and I had gotten pretty good at reading a person; but I COULD be caught up in my feelings too. I didn't really want to think about that.

I went back to just enjoying the moment, letting things flow and tried to stop analysing everything. I would talk to Jasper later about it, and I pushed the subject out of my head.

Bella stretched her legs out in front of her and leaned back on her arms raising her face to the first blush of the sun's rays.

I noticed her nipples were erect. Yep, I was right, No bra.

My mouth salivated and I thought about leaning over and take one of her nipples between my teeth while rubbing my tongue over the sensitive nib at the end.

As I sat there fantasising beside her, I realised I wouldn't be able to go anywhere in a hurry.

I sat cross legged so Bella couldn't see me pitching a tent, but my movement distracted her and she opened her eyes and turned my way.

'Sorry, butt cramp' I snapped my mouth shut. Damn, I did NOT just say that. She will be thinking I'm some sort of dirty perve soon.

She smiled gently, and said quietly 'Yeah, I hate when that happens.'

I had to busy myself with something to take my mind off the glorious siren beside me, so I pulled out a small container of fruit salad, and offered it to her, trying to be a gentleman.

She took it from me, smiling while I handed her a fork, opened the lid and bit down on a grape.

I turned to grab my own container of fruit so I wouldn't just sit and ogle her while she ate.

She ate a few pieces of fruit before putting the container down to sip at her coffee again.

'I don't usually eat a lot in the morning' she turned and said while reaching for her coffee. 'I usually just make do with this' as she raised her coffee cup to me before taking a sip.

'Yeah, well I noticed you didn't eat much dinner last night either... Is everything ok?' I asked concerned about her health.

'Yeah, sure. I just wasn't that hungry I guess.'

Ok, not so. She had mentioned that she was starving when we got back after the lake.

'You sure? I mean, you seemed ok until I got there at dinner.'

'Oh no, It's not you... well, Rosalie kind of sets me off a bit I guess. I don't know why she's got it in for me, but the way she looks at me all of the time, well, I'm a little over it. What's her problem anyway, or is she just naturally a bitch?'

Ah shit. How do I make this sound ok so she doesn't shoot the messenger?

'Well, I don't really know. I don't think it's Emmet, but then, I don't know what it is.'

I decided to play it safe and tell a small white lie. I didn't want to ruin the moment we were sharing.

The birds began to sing about the rising of the sun and good morning to the day; it was getting light, very quick. Our attention was drawn back to the beauty around us and we sat in companionable silence.

We relaxed back, finishing our coffee and the fruit, but we ended up leaving everything else.

'So what are you doing for the day?' I asked

'Alice and I are going into town, doing a little shopping etc. Do you want us to bring you anything back?'

'No, that's ok. I picked up a few things when I went in to get Jasper yesterday. Do you want to get together for a drink later?' I held my breath waiting for the answer.

'Oh, I promised the others we would catch up tonight. Why don't you join us?' she sat up and looked at me like it was a brilliant idea.

'Ah, well, we'll wait and see then. Depends on what Jasper wants to do I guess.' I hoped I wasn't showing any major disappointment at not getting to spend more alone time with her.

'Oh, ok, cool.' She turned back to watching the hillside.

Damn, I didn't want to fob her off, but, I just wanted to spend time alone with her getting to know her. When she was with the others I tended to feel a little bit invisible. Emmet was larger than life and Alice was always hovering around....I don't know. Maybe I was being possessive.

'How about I see if Jasper wants to have a drink with all of us? I don't think he has met a few of us yet'.

'That sounds wonderful' Bella clapped her hands together like a kid on Christmas morning. 'I'll get some nibbles' and we'll get some wine and we will be on for say...7.30?'

'That sounds really good. I have some wine too, so I'll bring that over as well, so there'll be plenty.' I agreed. It would probably be a really good night, and Bella drunk? I couldn't wait to see if she got flirty with a few drinks, and I wanted to be on the receiving end of that sort of attention.

We spent a few more minutes revelling in the feeling of a new morning, and enjoying each other's company.

We packed up then, and started heading back to each begin our day. When we got back, Emmet was just leaving his room.

Damn, sprung again. He will probably cotton on to something soon.

'Mornin' dude, and dudett of course! Where are you coming back from so early, or shouldn't I ask? Emmet teased.

'Just coffee. What are you up to?' said Bella.

'Just going to have breakfast. I struggled getting out of bed this morning. I'm looking forward to my day off!'

'Here' I said handing him the picnic basket 'There's enough to satisfy even you in there I think!'

'Hey, thanks man' He said, rifling through the basket. He came out with a cheese and bacon roll, unwrapped it, and took a huge bight. 'This is awesome man! I owe you one' He opened his door to his room, still munching on his roll, and waved to us, bread still in hand and took his bounty inside and closed the door after him.

Bella and I just looked at each other, shrugged and said our goodbyes and each disappeared into our rooms to shower and get ready for the day.

When Bella emerged from her room, I almost couldn't stop staring at her through the window. I had been watching and waiting for her for a few minutes, so when I saw her step out next door, I could appear to be leaving at the same time.

She took my breath away. This woman was sexy as hell.

She was wearing one of those white tube tops, and dark blue jeans, that hugged her tiny hips and trim thighs. I wanted to hold her to me, and run my hands all over her tight little ass.

If I just reached out, I could flip that little top down and her creamy breasts would spring free. My fingers twitched with that thought, so I fisted them and held them by my side.

'Hey, you look great' I complimented her.

'Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself.' She looked down at her black ballet flats, averting her eyes from me.

'Thanks, I do try.' I jokingly said. I was in a simple white shirt and black pants.

She looked back up at me and smiled while she pushed her hands into her jeans pockets, and said 'What are you doing today?'

'Well, probably some laundry and working on a new menu for next month.'

'Oh, yeah, of course. Well, I'd better go get Alice...' she poked her thumb in a backward motion toward Alice's door.

'Sure, well, I'll see you tonight. I'm going to tell Jasper about meeting up tonight, right now. Talk to you later'.

She went one way to Alice's room and I went the other to Jasper's room.

I knocked on Jasper's door and was bid to enter immediately. When I went in, Jasper had his glasses on and was reading something no doubt riveting on the computer.

'Morning' He said absentmindedly.

'Hey, how are you doing this morning? Sleep ok? '

'Yes and no. I have a feeling I'm missing something, but I can't put my finger on what. I have been through everything, but, everything is here. It'll turn up soon no doubt, whatever it is, I suppose'.

'Ok, sure. If I can help you, let me know. Want a cup of tea?'

'I would love one. Have you had breakfast?'

'I had some fruit and coffee, but I'm ready for something more substantial. Let's go.'

I looked out the window and could see Bella and Alice walking out and away from the rooms, no doubt going toward the garages where the vehicles were kept.

I groaned, feeling that familiar tug that I felt every time I saw her or she was near.

The view from behind was almost as good as the one from the front.

Jasper looked up to where I was gazing out the window, but the girls had disappeared out of sight.

My brother just rolled his eyes at me and went back to his computer before logging off with a sigh. He took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes, and stood, ready for that cup of tea.

The day dragged along with Bella not there. I thought it would fly without the constant distraction, but, I was then wondering how she was going and what she was doing all day. I was definitely looking forward to seeing her again later on.

I worked on the menu, leaving room for suggestions and recipes from the others for when I called a meeting to discuss it with everyone.

The girls finally arrived late afternoon.

I was relieved that they got back safely. I wondered what Bella had bought and if it was anything like the sheer little nighty she had on the other morning.

Jasper and I decided to have an early dinner with Rosalie, at about 6 o'clock and we went back to Jaspers place to go through his music to see if he had anything new and to make sure our wine was chilling. We weren't planning on having a huge night, but I was really looking forward to relaxing with Bella and everyone.

We decided to go to the gazebo early at around 7 o'clock, Jasper staying behind to fix something on the computer. Alice, Emmet and Bella naturally came out to join us only 10 minutes later.

I watched Bella walk toward the gazebo. I could hardly take my eyes off her. She had on a little black t-shirt dress with the waist cinched with a belt. Her tight curves made my mouth water. She looked so good to me but I tore my eyes away from her alone, to talk to the group.

'Jasper won't be long guys, he's just sorting something and he'll be out shortly.' I announced to everyone.

Alice and Emmet hadn't met Jasper yet, so I was looking forward to introducing him to the others.

We poured a glass of wine for each of us, and we all took a seat in a circle.

Emmet was strangely quiet and I noticed he darted a furtive glance at Rosalie every so often.

I turned to Bella and said 'I thought we would start our menu for next month with Italian cuisine, because you have a lot of experience in it and most people love it. I thought we could add a few different recipes in there too.'

Oh God, being this close to her...she smelled so good. I concentrated on what she was saying, trying to get my mind off leaning over and kissing her full, beautiful lips.

'Oh, that sounds great! We can do the regular Italian favourites like Lasagne and fettuccini marinara for the buffet nights, because that stuff is easy, but for the al a carte nights we could do 'Mossarella in carrozza' and 'risotto di zucca'. It will be beautiful and authentic and hopefully everyone will learn some new cooking styles!'

She looked so excited about it. This is what I loved about my job and this woman. They were both full of passion.

Alice and Rose were talking about clients and beauty etc when I noticed Jasper coming our way.

I heard someone cry out and then Alice stood up.

Jasper had almost reached us so I stood to introduce Jasper to Alice and Emmet.

I looked from Jasper to Alice and then back to Jasper again.

Jasper was already staring at Alice and Alice was staring back. It appeared that they were in a world of their own.

Bella lifted her hand and waved it in front of her friends face. I took the opportunity to look at Bella's assets without her noticing.

Alice took a big breath, and snapped out of it, shaking her head slightly.

'Hi' Jasper said

'Hi' Alice's cheeks turned slightly pink, but she kept eye contact with Jasper. 'What took you so long?'

'I don't know' is all he replied before Alice launched herself into his arms for a huge ass hug, while Jasper looked around at us bewildered.

'Wow, what a welcome!' He said after a few moments. 'Not that I don't like it of course, but....have we met?'

'I guess not, but I knew we would soon' Alice beamed up at Jasper.

He looked to me for help, I just shrugged and said 'Ok, everyone, this is Jasper; Jasper....You have met Bella, Rosalie, Alice of course, thanks Alice for the introduction..ha ha... I don't think you've met Emmet yet. ' I pointed to each person as I said their names.

'Sup' Emmet replied, standing and putting out his hand to shake Jaspers. 'Welcome man'.

Jasper and Emmet clasped hands and did the elbow bump and each took seats, Alice choosing a seat next to Jaspers.

I could see the twinkle in Jaspers eyes and knew he was enjoying the attention; maybe he was even attracted to Alice a bit. I would be asking a few questions later.

The evening was clear and held a bit of magic, the air humming with electricity and everyone was relaxing happily after a couple of drinks.

The fairy lights twinkled and swayed in the slight breeze. I was enjoying the company of these people, and especially of this beautiful woman sitting next to me.

I noticed Emmet talking to Rosalie finally. I was hoping we could all be friends, because Bella, Alice and Emmet looked to have formed a close knit group that I had wondered if we would be able to permeate.

I think Alice and Jasper had helped a lot with that, unbeknownst to them.

I could see he was really warming to her. They had moved closer together in their seats.

I turned to ask Bella about her age. I always guessed about 19 or 20.

'May I ask...how old are you?

'Well, how old do you think I am?' She was in a playful mood and I found it delightful.

'Um, I'm going to say....46?'

'OOhhh' she squealed. 'Really?'

'No. Maybe, 19 or 20?' I hoped I wasn't too far off the mark. I didn't want to offend her.

'Nope, wrong again. I'm 23.'

'Oh, old then!' I laughed as I returned the fun mood.

'Oh, not fair! How old are you then?' She shot back at me.

'I have just turned 26' I smiled at her while her eyes twinkled. I knew it was coming...

'Old man, you must need a walking stick soon! And you think I'm old!'

We all got into the conversation at that point; everyone going around the group to tell their age.

Rosalie is 25, Alice is 24, Emmet is 27, Jasper is 27, Bella is 23 and I'm 26. All similar ages and all foot loose and fancy free.

I looked around at everyone after a while, chatting, smiling being comfortable with each other and having fun.

It felt like this was the beginning of something really great with all of us here, and for the first time in a long time, I felt happy in a crowd.

When the clock struck midnight, we all decided to wrap it up and call it a night.

It had been immensely enjoyable, sitting around a table with good wine and fantastic company, and I even mentioned, that we should all do it again soon.

We all made plans to get together again within a week, then we picked up our trash and headed back over to our rooms.

We all said goodnight at our doors and let ourselves into our rooms.

About 5 minutes later, I saw Emmet head quickly back past my window, and then he went in through Bella's door. I couldn't help it.

I wanted to know what was going on. I wanted to see for myself. A kernel of jealousy unfurled in my stomach.

I almost leaped out of my door to knock on Bella's.

Emmet pulled the door open, and I noticed Alice inside with her arm around Bella. She had a look of horror on her face.

'Um, is everything ok?' I asked, concerned and confused, my jealousy forgotten.

'I don't know' Emmet told me.

'Well, what's going on? Why are you guys here and Alice's arm is around Bella?'

Bella and Emmet looked at one another, then at Alice.

Thoughts raced through my head.

What, is she pregnant? Got some disease? Sick? Horny? What the fuck was going on here?

Emmet handed me a white envelope.

I looked at it for a moment, before looking back at him, taking it, and then opening it slowly.

I unfolded the piece of paper and on it was various times and shops names.

What the fuck?

'It's the time of day I was in those shops, when Alice and I went shopping.' Bella said.

I looked back at Bella and saw fear and concern in her face and eyes.

'Do you know who wrote this?' I asked them.

Emmet rolled his eyes and said 'Dude, if we knew that, I could go beat them up and there wouldn't be a problem would there?'

Alice and Bella were talking quietly together, and it seemed Alice wouldn't take no for an answer, and she took Bella next door to bunk with her for the night.

Oh how I wish it were me... But it would be too hard to practice hands off.

We locked up the rooms and all went to our beds promising to discuss it further in the morning with clear minds.

As I drifted into a restless sleep, I thought selfishly, about the fact that Bella didn't call ME.

I would have to change that. In the morning I would give her my phone number whether she liked it or not.

I would help solve her problems and be a hero in her eyes someday soon. It may just take a bit of persuasion and a little help from a friend.

**EEEkkk!!! Who is watching Bella? Who is after her?**

**Tune in next week to find out! Bella might have a slight idea......**


	7. Self Defence

**Hey ladies. I hope you like the story so far! Bella's POV is in two parts. I couldn't make it any longer! Sorry! I'll try to get the next part out on the weekend, so you don't have to wait too long.**

**Another huge thank you goes to Mabinda. She is so busy but still makes time for my dream. Mabinda, you are wonderful. Just sayin'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I just like them to think and dream naughty things! (And maybe even do a few naughty things!)**

* * *

*

*

Bella Pov

I showered, washing all of the pungent kitchen smells off me, and changed into my leggings and a draped shirt that came down to just below my bottom, with a belt around my waist. I like to be comfortable in whatever I wear.

I had decided to sit in my mini lounge room, on the floor with my head resting on the sofa, listening to my iPod to pass some time. I was waiting until Emmet finished that afternoon, so I could catch him before he went anywhere else.

When I saw him walk past, I yanked my earphones out and called out to him, while jumping up and opening my door.

'Hey Emmet!'

He stopped immediately, and backed up a few paces.

'Hey, how you doin' Pix? What ya up to?'

'Um....could I talk to you for a sec?' I asked, suddenly unsure of myself.

'Sure...Is everything ok?' He asked with a concerned look.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. I just wanted to..um..ask you something...' I trailed off, not sure how to start.

'OOhhh, this could get good' he said wiggling his brows at me'

'Get your mind out of the gutter buddy' I scolded him.

'Ok, let me go grab us a couple of sodas, and I'll be back in a jiffy.'

Emmet was back in record time carrying said drinks and a sandwich and fruit, and we went to sit in the area that was fast becoming my favourite part of the retreat – The gazebo.

'Ok, spill' he said as he handed my cold soda while taking a huge bite of his sandwich.

I told him about the two people that had made me feel uncomfortable after my shift, asking me questions about my job and looking at me strangely.

'Well, where did they come from? Which direction?'

'I don't know. I was just sitting here, eating my salad when they sat down either side of me. Then when they left, Alice arrived, and they went toward the main house'.

'Ok, so maybe they were guests. You can talk to Aro and Jane about it you know.'

'Yeah, but they are so busy and all. I don't want to annoy them with small inconsequential things, and I kind of haven't met Jane yet....'

'Your fear isn't inconsequential. It is their concern too you know. If there are people here making you feel unsafe, then it is their job to sort it out. I am glad you came to me though. Ill sort it out when I spot who you're talking about, and what do you mean you haven't met Jane yet?'

'Um, well, when I started here...she wasn't in, and Aro seemed kind of busy and I just haven't yet.' I felt a bit pressured, like I should have gone and made myself known. I really hoped that Emmet wasn't going to make me talk to Jane for the first time about trouble or my imagination or whatever.

'Well, cookie, you're going to have to soon. I won't force the issue right now if you don't want, but we will rectify the situation soon enough.' He said softly.

'Thanks Emmet, I appreciate it.' I smiled at him gratefully. I really didn't want to take up my new employer's time with trifling issues.

He un- wrapped his sandwich and offered it to me to take a bite. I shook my head no thanks, and then he grabbed the peach and reached over, offering me some. I smiled and took a small bite while he was still holding it. We laughed as the juice ran down my chin.

Out of the corner of my eye, I detected a movement.

I realised there was a blonde head moving past the pool and gazebo area, and then the person came into sight.

I could see a pair of blue eyes, glaring at me in Rosalie's face. Wow...If looks could kill...I'd definitely be fertiliser for someone's tree or flower bed by now!

I watched her walk away, and I felt confused.

What the hell is this chick's problem?

She acts like I should never talk to any of the guy's when she's around. Does she not want me to be friends with any of them? Some women are like that. They can't handle any other females around for fear that they might miss out on a prime bit of dick.

Alice's words come back to me'...........She might be escaping something nasty like most of the people who end up out here....'

I tried to keep that in mind, but a small frown formed on my face as I thought about Rosalie and Edward dining together and enjoying each other's company like they obviously so often do.

'Earth to Bella, come in Bella! Where did you go?' Emmet was waving his hand in front of my face.

'Oh, sorry, Rosalie just walked past giving us the death look. You know... her usual'.

Emmet spun around, trying to get a look at the Beautiful Bitch, but she had disappeared from sight.

Emmet huffed in frustration 'You should have invited her over!'

'Ahh, yeah, I don't think so. I don't feel like being dragged into a cat fight right now!'

'Ohhh, what about in a pool full of jelly? That would be SO hot!! You and Rosalie in bikinis!' Emmet added a big 'whoop' after that sentence and slapped his thighs, sandwich forgotten.

'You are one crazy dude' I said laughing at him and his excitement.

'Anyway Emmet, I wanted to ask you something'

'Ohh, we get to the juicy bit now' He said leaning toward me putting his elbows on the table and hands under his chin, his eyes alight with mischief.

'I was wondering...If...You would teach me some self defence?'

'Um...I don't know.' Emmet sat back, looking a little uncomfortable.

'Why? Just in case I need it you know? With people like those lurking around'. I knew I sounded whiney, but I really need a few tips.

'Bella, I just don't want you thinking you can get into fights with people if I teach you some stuff though. I would rather go beat these sorts of people up for you, so they leave you alone. I don't think ladies, young or old, should be fighting.'

'Look, I promise not to start any fights with your precious Rosalie, but I do want to know how to defend myself if I get attacked or something by someone. I don't want to be helpless.' I put the full force of my puppy dog brown eyes onto him and mouthed 'Please', with my hands together in prayer fashion.

'Ok, ok, but it doesn't guarantee you winning a fight, it'll just even the odds a bit. And it's only to DEFEND yourself ok?' he added, quickly.

I jumped up and came around the table to hug him. 'Thankyou Emmet, you won't regret it'.

'Alrighty then, well, we have to work on overall fitness too. How about we hit the gym after work tomorrow, and we can do some weights and running? I'll be your personal trainer and I won't even charge you!' he said grinning.

'You're all heart Emmet. And I'll surprise you with some really yummy food whenever I can! Deal?' I put out my hand and we shook on it.

'Deal' he said 'And maybe you can help me with some pick up lines that I can use with Rosalie?'

'Yeah, I'll try. How about.... It's really hot in here, are you the devil incarnated? Or... I know, I know, I can smell meat...Have you been having a lot of dick lately? 'I laughed as I sat down in my seat again.

'Ok, well, maybe I won't get you to help me with that after all.'

'No, I'll be good. I'll do what I can Emmet. I promise. I don't know what she has against me, but I'll help you anyway. Ok?'

'Thanks Bella, I knew I could count on you.' He said smiling.

'And I want to thank you Emmet, for not throwing me to the wolves when you could have. I know you really like Rosalie, and, what I'm saying is, thank you for being my friend. You help me feel safe.'

'Aww. No problem Bells. You're easy to be friends with, and I like teasing you too. You're good value when you get all embarrassed.'

'Oh, well it's good to know you enjoy terrorising me then!'

We sat for another half an hour, Emmet finishing his food and drink and talked some more before we decided to see if Alice had finished work yet.

We were in luck, and Emmet left after a quick hello and goodbye. He wasn't in to the whole choosing clothes and doing hair, girl thing. He wanted to go work out at the gym.

We wanted to discuss the following day's plans of shopping.

Alice was really excited about buying some new things from the small stores in town. She was champing at the bit to take me to the city, but we would just have to wait for that. I think that would be a Two day adventure because of the travelling time. The busses linked up a lot better coming home on one of those sorts of trips.

She was going through her extensive wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear in the morning.

'Tell me Bella, what will you wear tomorrow?' Alice asks while putting a little white dress up against herself and looking in the mirror.

'Um, are jeans and a top ok?'

'Bella! What else? What sort of shirt, shoes, and jewellery...that sort of thing you know? Give me details.'

'Oh, ok, well I was thinking my jeans with a tube top, and my black ballet flats. I don't know what jewellery I'll wear. I don't really have a lot.'

'That's ok. You can accessorise with mine if you like.'

'Um, I'm not really a jewellery person Al' I said, hoping I wasn't going to offend her.

Alice turned to me with her beautiful blue eyes all wide, with disbelief. 'Bella! I don't mean you have to strap yourself up like a Christmas ham with silver and gold! I mean, a piece that colour co- ordinates with what you're wearing! See, like this!'

Alice pulled a silver top out with some black leggings and lay them on her bed. Next she got a huge Jewellery box out and opened it, revealing what looked like a pirates treasure chest inside. She pulled a silver and diamond necklace out, and lay it over the top and then added a winded silver bracelet onto the side. She then pulled out a large cubic zirconium ring and placed it below the bracelet.

'See, that's called dressing up your clothes using jewellery, and now I'll show you dressing down'

She took the jewellery off the clothes and put them back in the box and started rummaging around pulling out pieces here and there.

She lay a beautiful aqua blue beaded necklace down onto the silver top. It looked kind of like small smooth stones on a string. Next she added a small bracelet made of the same beads. Then she grabbed a scarf in almost the same colour and cinched the waist in with it. It looked amazing! But then again, both options did!

'See, that's the difference between dressing up and dressing down. Now, how do you want to look tomorrow? A million bucks or just five hundred thousand?' She was looking at me like I should know the answer. Gees, I don't know! I have always looked plain.

'Well, were only shopping, so maybe just five hundred thousand. Do I need to look that flash?'

'You always need to try to look your best Bella. You never know what's around the corner'. Alice said with determination.

'Ok, well, what will go with a white tube top then?'

'Ohhh you're going to let me help?' squealed Alice.

'Yeah, but only a little bit of bling. I hate too much stuff hanging off me.'

'It will be fine Bella. Here, try this'. She said as she handed me a small silver necklace and cubic zirconium bracelet, with hoop earrings to match. 'It's petit, understated and elegant'

'Thank you, Alice. This is perfect.' I smiled genuinely at her, putting them on so I didn't lose them.

'Not a problem, my friend. I can't wait to go shopping!' Alice was almost shaking with excitement.

I was happy for her. I really was. I am not the hugest fan of shopping though. I'll go if I need something, but apart from that, I would rather curl up with a good book. I was content with spending the time with Alice though. She has been a good friend.

We had moved to the lounge area and spent the rest of the late afternoon and early evening talking about fashion and when we could get to the city, when Emmet popped his head in and produced two salads with a smile.

'Ohh Emmet, you're the best!' Alice jumped up to take the food from him.

'I aim to please my ladies. What are you guys up to? Still talking about clothes and girl stuff?' He said coming through the door to sit down on the couch.

Alice and I sat on the floor munching away on our salads.

'Yep, and when we can get into the City next. We are going on a huge shopping spree. Alice tells me the rules are that I need to spend my first months wage on clothing! I have whittled her down to only the first week's wage! I really don't need anything.' I said laughing.

Emmet just rolled his eyes.

'Are we still on for tomorrow night hot stuff?' Emmet said flirtatiously.

'That we are big boy' I returned just as flirty.

'What's going on between you guys?' Alice asked curiously.

'Nothing at all, my friend. He is going to teach me a little self defence but he's going to make me work out so I can be tough too!'

'Oh, that's ok then. I have a little theory that Rosalie might like Emmet and I wouldn't want her to be nasty about your friendship.'

Emmet jumped up so quickly it frightened me, and hauled Alice to her feet.

'You think so?'

I laughed at his excited expression. He really was like a playful puppy, ready for fun.

'I'm not totally sure yet. Let me work on it ok?' Alice said, standing up and putting her left over salad on the coffee table.

Emmet did a little boogie dance to show his happiness and both Alice and I burst out laughing.

'Alright, we'll put you out of your misery. Let's work out some safe subjects to start talking to her about' I said to him.

'Great thinking!' Emmet pointed at me excitedly.

'Well, she's a massage therapist right? You could ask her to massage your bulging bicep and then massage some other bulging muscle!' I laughed as he pretended to scowl at me.

'Yeah thanks. I'll try that.' He grumbled.

'Well, actually, it's not a bad idea if you ask her when you could book in for a massage with her. It'll break the ice and she will then have her hands all over you for an hour, or however long your massage ends up being!' Alice jumped in to say.

'That is an awesome idea!' Emmet yelled and gave us each a hug, then said with determination 'I'm doin' it tomorrow.'

'Good on you.'

'Yeah, good on you Emmet. And then you could tell her to leave me alone too, right?' I said.

'Anything for you my little cookie friend. That's if everything goes to plan. She might tell me to go to hell. You never know.' He looked thoughtful.

'It will be ok Emmet. Trust us. We're professionals.' Alice gave him a huge smile and patted his arm, comfortingly.

'Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of!' he returned the smile.

After hugs and promises to Emmet, that we would pick him up some supplies of chocolate and bubbly to keep on hand in case things DID heat up with Rosalie, we all headed to our own rooms.

I showered and changed quickly into some pink lounge pants and a white stretch cami top.

I think I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I slept deeply, but awoke with a start. I couldn't remember my dreams but I rubbed my eyes with a feeling of unease that I couldn't put my finger on.

I got out of bed after trying to sleep for a little longer. It was no use. My mind was already busy.

Oh well, I got seven hours of sleep at least.

I walked out into the still, dark morning and headed for the gazebo.

I loved being here. It was quiet and I wanted to sit somewhere pretty, and just think.

I was trying to remember the dreams I had forgotten upon waking, trying in vain to grasp onto the wispy visions or warnings my subconscious mind was trying to convey to me.

I was startled from my train of thought with someone clearing their throat.

It was still sort of dark, but there, standing like a vision from a dream with a steaming cup... was Edward.

My heart grabbed some pom poms, and started doing a cheer. I could feel it racing around inside my rib cage.

I smiled in greeting and managed a 'Good morning'. I could hardly speak because my mouth was so dry.

We exchanged small talk and then he offered me his coffee.

Oh, this man wanted to do good deeds by sharing his coffee with me! I think my heart stopped doing its cheerleading dance and then swooned. I tried not to act like a giddy school girl and just be cool and sipped his coffee, but all I could think about was my mouth moving over where his has been.

I think I want to swap more than mouth germs with this man! I mentally slapped myself. How can I feel or think like this, only a little over a month after breaking up with the man that was supposed to be my future?

Edward looked concerned and asked if I was ok.

I ended up telling him about my experience from the day before. I couldn't make sense of the dreams and just put it down to unease from these weird people.

He was concerned and I thought it so sweet.

He invited me to a picnic breakfast and I felt my stomach drop to my knees. 'Yes please! 'Squealed my brain.

I agreed and after a quick trip to the kitchen, we set off.

It was such a beautiful, still morning. It was turning to grey as we set off up the side of a hill to the back of the ranch.

When we got about ten minutes away, and we found a relatively flat spot on the side of the hill where we could watch nature waking up to a beautiful new day, we put the picnic basket down and we sat.

We poured a cup of coffee each and relaxed back, listening to a bird's lone song and the odd cricket call.

We sat in companionable silence, just taking in the serenity. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

I was so happy to be here with this man. He made my body come alive after being in a coma for so long. I suddenly felt sure that Jacob had never made me feel like this. Sure, he made me feel safe and secure, even loved, but he didn't make my blood sing when he was near. Not like Edward made it sing.

I settled back, with my legs outstretched and steadied myself with my hands supporting me.

My mind turned to a song I had heard a long time ago, but the words seemed fitting for how I felt. I closed my eyes and let the song whisper through my mind.

I wanna be with you,

If only for one night...to be the one, who's in your arms, to hold you tight.

I wanna be with you.

There's nothing more to say

There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way

I wanna be with you.

A sudden movement startled me out of my longing and onto the object of my desire.

'Sorry, butt cramp.' He said and quickly handed me some fruit salad.

'Yeah, I hate when that happens.' I murmured and smiled at him. He really is very beautiful to look at.

I ate a few pieces and then went back to my coffee. I felt all jittery and I couldn't swallow my food comfortably.

He asked me if I was ok. He appeared concerned.

'Oohhh, he cares' my brain squealed at me.

I told him my concerns over Rosalie and he said he felt it wasn't Emmet.

Great. Do I have to confront this woman over her evil glares and nasty remarks?

When Edward asked me to have a drink with him, I felt like I was on cloud 9.

Am I reading too much into it? I mean, he said he wants to be friends, or could I hope for more?

I had to turn him down. Emmet and I were going to work out. Maybe we could push it to tomorrow night....

'Oh, I promised the others we would get together tonight. How about you join us?' What a great idea! I mentally patted myself on the back while trying not to grin like an idiot.

I wanted Edward around. I wanted to crawl into his arms and nuzzle with him and feel safe, amongst the rest of the things I wanted to do to and with him .

'Ah, well, we will have to wait and see then. Depends what Jasper wants to do I guess.'

'Oh, ok, cool. I turned to watch nature awaken to the early morning sun; more so that he couldn't see my disappointment than anything. Damn. I thought he was asking me to have drinks with him alone. I felt foolish for hoping.

'How about I see if Jasper wants to have a drink with all of us? I don't think he's met some of us yet.' Edward said.

'That sounds wonderful' I said clapping my hands together with excitement. 'Alice and I'll get some nibbles and some wine and we'll be on for say... 7.30?'

After making plans we sat in companionable silence for about another ten minutes before we packed up and started back to the ranch.

When we got back, Emmet was just emerging from his room.

We all said our good mornings and Emmet teased us about being out early together.

I told him it was only coffee but still had a bit of a blush I hoped no one noticed on my face.

Edward handed the basket over to Emmet when he said he was tired, and like a funnel web spider, Emmet disappeared into his room with the bounty, already munching on a bun.

Edward and I looked at each other and shrugged, and went to our separate rooms to get ready for the day.

I jumped into the shower and soaped up. I was kind of looking forward to spending time looking at some little stores and having a day away from the place. I loved being at the retreat, but I was looking forward to doing something normal that I would usually take for granted at home. Just popping into a store.

After my shower, I dressed quickly in my white tube top and jeans with ballet flats. I don't need a lot of clothes, but maybe I could do with trying with my appearance a bit more. Try to get Edward to notice me if that is even possible with Rosalie around.

I took extra care with my make up applying mascara, lip gloss and even blusher. Alice could fix me up if I've missed anything.

I grabbed my little Black Hand bag and I was ready. I did a little twirl in front of the mirror and nodded in approval. I looked pretty good.

As I stepped outside, Edward was just stepping out at the same time.

He was wearing a fitted white t-shirt and black pants and no shoes. This man could wear a sack and still look good. His lips curved up in a sexy smile and my breath hitched. It was like looking at the sun; I knew it was dangerous and was blinding me to everything but him, but I couldn't tear my eyes away.

The spell was broken when he said 'Hey, you look great'

'Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself' I said back to him thoughtlessly. Are you serious Bella? I have to blame it on the fact that I was coming down off a divine stupor or something. I was so embarrassed about revealing my inner thoughts that I looked at my shoes for a moment, away from the piercing emerald green eyes of the sexy man in front of me.

I managed to make some small talk to calm myself before saying 'Well, I'd better go....' and I motioned backward to Alice's door with my thumb.

We said our goodbyes and I headed in toward Alice's room, trying to hide my grin.

Edward disappeared into what I imagine is Jasper's room. I refused to look at him, because the next thing I'll be doing is: sighing, dreamy eyes and leaning my head on to Alice's door like a love sick teenager.

I let myself in to Alice's room and called out 'I'm here'.

'Oh, Bella! Hi! Come in, sit down, I'm almost ready.' Alice pushed aside a pile of clothes so I could sit on her bed and I watched her put a couple of pins in her hair and put the finishing touches on her makeup.

We were ready in no time and stepped outside, locking up and, heading to the garages to take a ranch vehicle. Alice had asked permission the day before and grabbed the keys.

I did a quick look around for one last peek at Edward but he was nowhere to be seen and I hurried after Alice.

It was an hour's drive to a town big enough to sport a few interesting stores and I was glad Alice knew her way around. I would also know by the end of the day, but I was happy to follow her into each store and try on what she handed me.

I ended up buying a full skirt that was black and lacy and very short, but suited my legs. I also got a bustier type of top, strapless and pink, with matching black stockings that came up above my knees and they had a tiny pink bow on the front.

The outfit looked a bit sexy and I had no idea where I was going to wear it, but Alice pushed me to get it, so I did. Apparently she has some shoes that would go perfectly.

I also chose a few little lingerie items that were cute and frilly. We tried on a few bikinis before I decided on a sparkly blue one. I wasn't sure how well it would go in the water, but it was cute, so it came home with me.

Alice purchased a new dress, jeans and t-shirts as well as a new bikini.

'Bella, I can't wait until we go to the city. You are going to love the boutiques and outlet stores. Oh we are going to have so much fun!' Her eyes really came alive when she talked clothes and makeup.

'Why didn't you become a designer then Alice? You love fashion and colour so much. It would totally suit you!'

'Um..yeah...not going to happen' she replied and turned away.

'Hey, what is it? Is that what YOU are running from out here?' I turned her back to face me.

'Let's have a coffee and I'll tell you.' Alice sighed and slumped her shoulders, looking like the world was on her shoulders.

We walked to a nearby cafe, ordered two coffees's and took a seat to wait for them.

'Ok, spill. I told you my sorry tail. I never thought you would have one too!'

'Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. You have to promise me that you won't breathe a word of this to anyone?'

'I promise.' I crossed my heart with my finger, and looked at her expectantly.

She paused for a moment while the waitress served us our coffee, and waited for her to leave before saying...

'Well, before I did my beauty therapy degree, I worked for a huge designer company for about three years. I started as an intern and stayed on. I was passionate about my work and drew a LOT of designs. I was constantly dreaming up the next beautiful gown or funky pant. My boss at the time fell in love with my design's and launched my own line of clothes. It was wildly popular and bought in quite a bit of money for the company. We had this great little slogan 'Sassy and Sweet, out of your hand they will eat'. It was a good price for a designer brand and the items just flew off the shelf. Teen's everywhere LOVED it. I started doing some high end designs as well, and they were about to be launched in the new spring fashions. Well, some dreams don't last... One of my colleagues got very jealous. She decided to undermine me. She stole my book of designs and changed them minutely, to be hers. She spread rumours about me and went to the head of the company with complaints that were unfounded. She did so many other things that I won't go into, but she made my life hell because she was an angry, bitter and jealous bitch. I left because I couldn't handle the strain, lies and pressure. I didn't have any support and I was overcome by disappointment. I disappeared and left the state. I always loved beauty and decided to do a degree. I did really well and got a few jobs for a few months here and there, before I came here.'

My mouth dropped open with Alice's story. She was really someone. I couldn't get my head around it.

'So, what happened with the company that you worked for?'

'Oh, they're still pumping out labels. The girl that screwed me over got busted for her manipulations and sacked with no recommendation. They tried to find me. They had 'Alice Brandon, Please contact us' e-mails sent to me but I just pressed 'delete.' That part of my life is over. I'm not sure I want to go through that sort of heart break again.'

My brain started working overtime and something clicked after hearing this story.

'It's YOU! You're 'The house of Brandon' aren't you? That was your line wasn't it? Even I knew you were the next up and coming!' I spoke in a loud whisper. I was so excited I was squirming in my seat.

'Shhhhh, you've got to promise you won't tell anyone.' Alice said looking at me seriously and putting her hand on my arm.

'I promise' I said smiling at her, linking my pinkie in hers and doing a 'Pinkie promise'.'Everyone that I went to school with loved your designs. Just thought I'd let you know. You should set up your own company and become a huge designer. It would be super popular. You have a gift you know, and I of course, could be your personal chef!'

'Yeah....maybe, one day. I'm not promising anything. And thanks Bella, I knew I could tell you. I am still enjoying being anonymous though.'

We finished the last of our coffee, grabbed our bags, and left the cafe.

I looked to my left and a quick movement caught my eye. When I looked again there was only a few people milling around.

A prickle of unease stole up my spine, but I couldn't put my finger on why.

'Come on, let's go' Alice said, linking my arm with hers and we walked the short distance back to the pickup.

We jammed all of our packages in, and began the long journey back to the ranch.

'So...... just out of curiosity Bella, What do you think of Edward?

Woah. Where did that question come from? Am I THAT transparent?

'I don't know... he's a nice guy I guess. Why do you ask?'

'Oh, no reason' she replied innocently.

'What are you planning Miss Brandon? I'm not ready for anyone to play cupid yet woman!' I pretended to scowl at her.

Alice laughed at my expression.

'No, no. I just thought that maybe he thought you were nice or something. Maybe he is slightly keen on you. I kind of got that feeling....'

'You think? I kind of thought he and Rosalie were getting cosy. I'm pretty sure of it' I tried not to sound hopeful that he might like ME and devastated that he might like Rosalie.

'Hmmm. No, I don't think so. I might be wrong, but I think she might like Emmet. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens.'

'Yeah, I guess.'

We rode back to the ranch singing to songs on the radio and making the most of our free time.

I tried not to worry too much about my unease or Rosalie, but a feeling was telling me that there was something in the wind.....

* * *

*

**I have to do this in two parts. Girls talk! You wanted to hear Alice's story right?**

**Next up is Part 2 of Bella's POV.**

**Won't be too long....**


	8. The love bug

**Hello my friends! As promised, the next chapter!**

**Hello to RPatttzdreamer! Thank you for your reviews and encouragement!**

**A huge thank you to Mabinda too. I love how you understand anything I say (or write)...**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I am just borrowing. Sharing is caring right?**

**Enjoy the story.....**

* * *

*

*

*

Bella's Pov, Part 2.

We arrived back late afternoon.

I think I may have looked around for Edward only 3 or 4 times. I had to be inconspicuous while doing so. I didn't want any more of Alice's questions.

So she feels that Edward thinks I'm nice or something? My mind mentally squealed, and my stomach fluttered with excitement. Oh the possibilities.

I didn't want to get my hopes up because I was certain that Rosalie liked Edward. I mean... What's not to like? His body is Beautiful to look at, he has the face of an angel, his voice sounds like music, he is intelligent and well travelled and just so completely swoon worthy. I do know that in reality he isn't perfect, but to me.... I can't explain. He just is.

I needed to change my train of thought because the fluttering in my stomach had intensified, and I really didn't want to come off desperate for his attention when I did see him.

We went straight to Alice's room to decide on outfits for drinks in the gazebo. I trusted Alice completely to dress me in something perfect. I mean, she's the professional right?

I had told Alice of the plans to have drinks and meet Edward's brother on the way home from shopping. She just smiled a secret smile and nodded.

I had texted Emmet after I told Alice. I hadn't heard back from him yet.

We put our bags of goodies on the couch and put the bottles of wine into Alice's bar fridge in the corner.

No sooner had we stashed the huge box of Reese's cups and the Hershey's kisses, than there was a knock on the door.

It was Emmet carrying a huge tray of sandwiches.

'Thank god Emmet!' my stomach growled loudly. 'I am so hungry!'

'Like I said before...I aim to please my ladies'. He said with a grin, putting the tray down on the coffee table.

'Thankyou Emmet, that is very thoughtful of you' Alice said, hugging him warmly.

I walked over and gave him a hug also, cutting a glance out the window.

Rosalie walked by; looking in, glaring.

'Careful bitch, the wind might change...oh, hang on, I never see you looking any different' I thought spitefully to myself.

What are the odds? I let Emmet go and walked to the bathroom to wash my hands. I really couldn't get over that girl.

We all sat cross legged on the floor, eating the sandwiches.

'So....did you buy any hot lingerie to wear and could you do a little fashion parade for me?'

'No Emmet! We are not giving you a free showing! And yes, we may have got a few lacy items, but you don't need to see them. We got Rosalie some sexy things to wear while you get that massage!' I said cheekily to him

'Oh god, I wish' he said vehemently.

'Alright drama queen; you just make sure you talk to her about getting that massage, and we will give you some space to do it. Just act casual because if you let her know how much you like her, then it might scare her away.' I coached him.

'Got it. I'll act casual. I AM super cool anyway so it shouldn't be too hard!'

'Whatever Emmet' Alice and I both rolled our eyes.

'Ohh, we got you a present.' Alice said and we both jumped up.

We each grabbed a couple of item's and handed it to Emmet together.

'OH, you guys are the best! I LOVE Reese's cups and Hershey's chocolates! And you got me some bottles of bubbly! Awesome! Thank you!'

'Well, we did promise to bring you back something nice'. Alice said to him.

'Oh! Emmet, did you get my text?' I remembered he hadn't given me an answer yet.

'Yes, and Yes. That's why I brought these sandwiches, so you girls wouldn't get too drunk too quickly and spew your guts up in front of everyone.'

'Ugh, thanks Emmet. You say things so eloquently.' I said smiling. Alice just giggled at his grossness.

'Well, you're the only ladies in my life, so I have to take good care of you.'

'Meaning, that you wouldn't if you had another lady in your life?' I asked, feeling a little concerned about the future of the friendship if he did get with Rosalie.

'Nah, my friends are my friends. That doesn't change. Period. I just may not be available for night time rendezvous, that's all!' He said laughing.

'I think we can handle that!' I said laughing at what he was alluding to .

'We should shower and get ready. Want to meet back here in 15?' I said to Emmet and Alice.

'Only 15 minutes?' Alice whined.

'That's enough isn't it? Its only ranch people.' I said to Alice.

'Yeah, but I feel like I should make an effort tonight.' She said.

'Ok, I'll be back to help as soon as I can. Quick, your time starts now!' I laughed as Alice raced into her room calling her goodbyes to us over her shoulder.

I grabbed my packages and then Emmet and I left and went to our own rooms.

I showered and changed quickly into a comfortable t-shirt dress. It was mid thigh length and showed off my legs and petite curves well. I added a belt for extra emphasis. I had to try all the tricks in the book. I didn't feel I had a great deal to work with, and I would be competing with the Beautiful Rosalie. I let my hair fall in loose waves down my back and gave myself a few sprit's of my favourite perfume.

Emmet and I met back in Alice's room within the 15 minutes, and I couldn't believe it! She was ready!

'Wow! That was quick girl! I thought we would have to drag you out half dressed!' I said to her.

'The answer just came to me when I was staring at the mountain of clothing on my bed. I needed to wear my new clothes!' she giggled at herself.

Alice was wearing a little halter dress in a pastel blue. It emphasised her bust and fell softly around her thighs. It was short, but not too short. Her legs looked long, lean, tanned and toned. She looked just perfect.

'I do have to say, you girls do look really hot.' Emmet piped up, throwing admiring glances our way.

'Thanks Emmet, you look pretty awesome yourself.' I said with Alice nodding in agreement. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a black button up shirt and blue jeans. He looked like a male model out of some Guess ads.

'They are going to the gazebo. Let's go...' Emmet was poking his head out the door, champing at the bit to see Rosalie.

We grabbed the bottles of wine, the glasses and nibbles (we had bought a box of chips and some nuts) and headed out.

As we walked toward the gazebo, I saw Edward watching us.

I tried not to stare at him but he looked so good. My mouth began to water and my stomach started hatching more butterflies.

Edward stood, like a Grecian God when he saw us coming, and told us his brother would be out soon.

I told myself to breathe. My chest had constricted and my mouth went dry. My body was having all sorts of reactions to this man and having the carrot waved in front of my face made it even more intense. Alice thinks he liked me, maybe a little? Oh lord; I so wanted that to be true.

We put our things down on the table and Edward unscrewed the cap off a bottle. Thank god for screw top lids on wine now!

He poured us each a glass and we all took seats. I sat next to Edward, Alice next to me and Emmet next to Alice. Rosalie just happened to be on the other side of Emmet. I was aware that he wanted to talk to her and not totally in front of everyone, so when Edward started talking about the new menu and also starting with Italian, my excitement grew.

I noticed that Alice started talking to Rosalie, to help break the ice with the ice queen and to help Emmet get started with some conversation.

My attention turned to Edward. This man smelled divine. It was like, fresh pine/musk and just....I don't know. ..Man. I could roll around in that smell for hours. I would rather roll around with HIM for hours, but, well....I felt really afraid of the embarrassment and rejection if he wasn't attracted to me at all. I really had had enough of that sort of treatment for a long time. Alice might be very wrong in her observations.

I was shaken out of my dreamy, watching Edward moment with a squeak from Alice.

I thought for a moment that Emmet was harassing her, but she stood and was totally eye fucking Jasper as he walked toward our group.

They stood, completely oblivious to everyone, and stared at each other for a few moments.

I waved my hand in front of Alice's face. I was worried about her. Did she know this person?

They exchanged 'Hi's' and then Alice said something super strange. 'What took you so long?'

Huh?

Jasper simply replied 'I don't know.'

They both had wondrous looks on their faces and my unspoken question was answered when he asked if they had met. Alice said that she guessed not but she knew they would.

Um, ok.

Edward stood and introduced everyone to Jasper and after Emmet and Jasper shook hands and elbow bumped, Emmet had to shuffle the seating around the table as Jasper took a seat and Alice sat right next to him.

Emmet grasped that moment to start talking to Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper started having an animated conversation. Each couple were in a world of their own.

I really enjoyed seeing my friends finally getting a small piece of what they wanted.

Edward broke into my reverie, asking my age.

When I told him, he made a bit of a deal about it, but I could tell he was happy for some reason.

I found out that he was 26, and of course I had to tease him back. I knew he had to be about that age or slightly younger. He had youthfulness about him but also a maturity. I felt so safe and happy when I was with him, and I even tried to flirt a little.

We all then decided to fess up to our ages, and I learnt we were all around a similar age.

I smiled at my friends, so comfortable with each other, and I knew it could be the start of something really great.

All too soon, the clock struck midnight, and we all decided to call it a night. I could tell that Alice and Emmet weren't ready yet, but some of us had to work in the morning.

We cleaned up the trash, and headed back to our rooms, laughing and care free, and I was enjoying the last rush of excitement that came from being with someone you have the hots for.

We all said our goodnights at the door (except Rosalie to me) and we went to our respective rooms.

When I got to my room, something felt off.

I had left my bathroom light on when I left earlier......... Could the bulb have blown?

Maybe I was mistaken. A small prickle of unease ran up my spine.

Then I spotted..... IT.

There was a white envelope lying on my floor not too far from the door.

With a shaky hand, I picked it up and opened it.

When I read the words printed on it, by blood ran cold in my veins, and I felt feint. Fear coursed through my body.

On the paper, were the names of the store and time of day I went there, earlier today.

Someone was definitely watching me. Shit!

I grabbed for my cell phone that I had left on the coffee table, trying desperately not to dissolve into a pool of hysterics. I scrolled through my phone to find Alice's number, and rang her.

'Alice, can you please come over...NOW?' I said urgently as soon as she picked up, and then ended the call. I felt a great deal of urgency for this situation.

Next I found Emmet's number, and dialled. 'Emmet, I need you to come here now, please?'

'Sure Bell's. What's up?'

'I just....there's a problem. I need your help. Come over' I said and disconnected.

Alice had arrived in the middle of my short conversation with Emmet with a concerned but confused look on her face.

I slowly handed her the piece of paper, frozen in fear, unable to speak.

She glanced at the paper, and looked at me confused.

'I think someone is watching me Alice! That's from today! I didn't do it!'

Emmet arrived when I was telling Alice this, a look of concern appearing on his face immediately. He walked over and hugged me, did a quick search of the place, then turned to Alice to take the paper to look at it.

I began to shake and Alice put her arm around me to comfort me.

There was a knock at the door and Emmet marched over to it murmuring 'fuckers' and yanked the door open.

Edward was standing there in all his gloriousness looking very concerned and also a little angry, but when he spotted me, the anger dissolved to worry.

'Is Bella ok?' He asked not taking his eyes off me.

Emmet replied 'I don't know'.

'What's going on? Why are you guys here and Alice's arm around Bella?'

Emmet gave Edward a brief run down and handed him the envelope containing the note.

'Do you know who wrote this?' he asked Emmet

'Dude, if we knew that, I could go beat them up and there wouldn't be a problem, would there? Emmet retorted sarcastically.

'I want you to come sleep in my room tonight Bella.' Alice said to me.

'I ..think..it's ok.. Emmet checked around the place...' I managed to stammer out.

'You are so not staying here tonight on your own Bella' Alice admonished.

'Ok, ok. Just let me get my P.J's'.

Alice ushered me out of there so quickly, while Emmet did one more quick sweep of the place before locking up for the night. Edward returned to his room, there wasn't much for him to do.

I showered again in Alice's shower. I just felt icky, like someone had touched me intimately without my permission. I brushed my teeth vigorously, trying to get myself clean.

I crawled into bed beside Alice, after checking the door and windows probably five times, but who was counting? ...well, Alice was actually, since she told me to go to sleep after I checked them yet again.

I lay there for a long time, seeing shadows morphing into burly men, twisting rope between their hands, bearing down and about to strangle me. I wondered, and not for the first time whether Rosalie could be behind something, but dismissed it due to timing. She was at work while Alice and I played.

Obviously nothing happened, and the result of my overactive imagination was hardly any sleep and dark circles under my eyes for the day.

Emmet came and collected me by seven in the morning and escorted me back to my room.

'I don't want you to go anywhere by yourself ok? If you need to go running or breakfasting or anything, can you let me know?'

'Um, sure...Ok, but nothing happened. Maybe it's just to scare me?' I said.

'Whatever it is, we are starting some self defence tonight girl. We can't have you wandering around untrained, with a weirdo on the loose.'

'Thanks Emmet. I really appreciate your help'.

'Anything for you, Pixy. Call me if you need me right? I'll be back in half an hour.'

He left then, to allow me to shower and change to get ready for the day.

While I showered, I thought about how I had felt uneasy before we went home from shopping yesterday, and wondered who would want to watch Alice and I for that long? Was it a pervert or someone just wanting to unsettle me?

I quickly changed into my uniform pants and left my camisole on when I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it minutely and peeked out. There standing in a shaft of light was Edward. He was looking away from me, so I took the opportunity to drink in the sight, opening the door a little more to get a better look.

His eyes swung back to me, when he noticed the door move.

'Hey' he said softly.

'Hey' I returned just as softly, opening the door wider in an invitation for him to come in.

He stepped inside, and the room seemed so much smaller when he was near.

'How are you this morning?' He asked.

'Um, I'm ok. How did you sleep?' I replied tiredly.

'Not so great, and I can see you didn't sleep well either. I couldn't stop thinking about the note and what it's supposed to mean. Maybe it's nothing, but what if it's something?'

'Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about it either. It's probably just to scare me, although I don't know why.'

'Yeah, well, if there is anything I can do for you....I wanted you to take my cell number. Put it in your phone and if you need me, I want you to call ok?' He handed me a piece of paper with a number on it.

Oh my Lordy. In amongst the anxiety, my stomach did a somersault and my brain squealed.

'Oh baby, there IS something you can do for me, lover' I thought silently to myself, and I smiled a small smile at my lascivious thoughts.

'Thank you. I appreciate it Edward. You're a good friend.'

I reached out and touched his arm, in a friendly way, but also remembering what I had read in a Cleo magazine once; that to touch a boys arm, nearest their heart will help them fall in love with you. I can only try, and I had to start making some moves. He sure wasn't making any obvious moves.

I could feel the electricity between us when we touched.

'Not a problem' he said gently, in that beautiful accent with a smile. I think I melted or wet myself because all of a sudden I felt hot and saturated.

Emmet chose to arrive at that moment, all ready for his day, walked in and sat down on the lounge, making himself at home.

'Um, well, I'd better go' Edward said, looking at Emmet and then myself.

'Ok, see you. And thanks again' I called out the door as he left.

'Right then, Alice will come do lunch with you and we will both come pick you up after your dinner shift, ok?' Emmet said getting down to business.

'All right, but I think I'll be ok Emmet. If everyone is aware, then it should all be fine right?'

'I don't know Bella, I just don't know.'

We made arrangements to start working out after my shift. It would make it a late night for me, but I wasn't sleeping well anyway, and I could catch up in the morning if I needed to, because I was on late shifts for another week.

Emmet dropped me off at work a little earlier, but that was fine. I wanted to throw myself into work and forget what was going on outside.

Edward arrived half an hour after me and said 'You're early' before he started work.

I kept myself busy and before I knew it, Alice arrived for a late lunch with me.

I dished us up some Pumpkin lasagne and salad while she poured apple juice into glasses from the dispensers and we took a seat.

'Soooo, tell me, how is Jasper this morning?' I asked. I really didn't want to talk about my worries.

Alice, warming to the conversation immediately, sighed and put her dreamy eyes on.

'Oh Bella. He is so wonderful. I saw him this morning and we had breakfast together. Oh, when he smiles at me, I get a shiver up my spine and my stomach flips around like crazy.'

It was really odd to see my friend with a serious case of the love bug.

She was staring off into space and then said 'I never thought about it before, but that English accent... It makes me all gooey inside.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean...' I murmured under my breath.

'Sorry, I missed that, what?'

'I said I am so glad' I smiled at her and hoped she didn't question me further.

I motioned for Alice to say no more, because Jasper sidled up to our table then and said:

'Mind if I join you ladies for lunch?'

'Not at all'

'Of course you can' Alice tittered.

Jasper scooted away to grab his meal and I said quickly to Alice:

'He is pretty hot. I hope he's the right one for you. I wish you all the best Alice. You deserve it.'

'Awww, thanks Bella.' She rubbed my hand while Jasper returned.

I finished off as much of my lunch as I could, as quickly as I could to let the two love birds have a moment together alone.

I went back into the kitchen to start prepping for the dinner shift. I worked hard, trying to get away from my active imagination, and also, so I wouldn't lose steam and need a nanna nap.

Edward had gone to talk to Aro, and came back a little later.

I watched him work for a moment, boning chicken thighs expertly and preparing amazing looking food that always turned out perfectly.

He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I felt like my body wanted to naturally gravitate toward him.

He looked up suddenly and caught me staring at him. He smiled and I couldn't help but return his smile. The sexual tension in my abdomen tightened a little more.

'You're really good at that' I said, pointing to the de- boned chicken, feeling embarrassed that he caught me watching him.

'Thanks. Your work is pretty awesome too, if I may say so.'

'Thanks' I said happily. That was big coming from such a brilliant chef like him.

We worked hard into the night, and when the shift was finally over, Edward started walking me out.

Emmet appeared as we were heading out the back door.

'Hey guys' He said merrily.

'Hey' Edward said. I thought I heard a little impatience in his voice or something, but maybe I was mistaken.

'Hey. How was your day?'I asked as we all moved slowly down the path towards our rooms.

'Yeah, real good. Tell you about it later though. What I really want to know is: how was your day? No dramas?' Emmet said.

'None yet.' I said simply.

Edward said quickly 'I told Aro about the note, and he is looking into it. I've been keeping an eye on her too.' He smiled at me and my heart missed a beat.

'Thank you'. I said and reached out and touched his arm again. I felt the warm buzz travelling up my arm, just from that small and simple contact with him.

Oh boy, I need to invest in a vibrator. I'll be like Charlotte in 'Sex in the City' where she wouldn't leave her room because she was enjoying her bunny too much. I snickered silently at my stupid thoughts.

When we reached our rooms, Emmet wanted to do a quick search inside and Edward helped him. They gave it the all clear and I went inside.

Edward excused himself to go shower and before Emmet closed the door he started talking to me.

'Are you all ready for tonight? I'm going to make you so sore; you won't be able to stop thinking about me tomorrow!' He was in a jovial mood.

'Is that a threat or a promise Emmet?'

'Take it however you want to, cookie. I might take it easy on you tonight, but I'll still make you sweat and every night we can, we are going to do something different. You'll feel good at the end though'.

'Ahh, promises AND threats. Well, just let me get into something more appropriate, and I'll be with you in a sec.' I raced into my room and stripped. I threw on my yoga pants and a sleeveless top with my runners.

Emmet and I left quickly and headed to the gym.

True to his word, he worked me hard, but not too hard. I wasn't unfit, but I knew I could be better.

After an hour of running, boxing, stretches and lunges, we started on some self defence moves.

I hoped I would be able to remember all of the moves, but Emmet assured me that we would go over and over the self defence part.

'You're going to have to eat more protein Bella. Seriously, you could blow over in a breeze. We need to get some more meat on your bones.'

'Thanks Emmet.'

'Don't get me wrong, you're hot and everything, but if we can get some more muscle tone happening, you'll end up being a force to be reckoned with.'

'Yeah, I know I need to, I just have trouble eating a lot of meat.'

'You don't have to Pix, you can eat eggs, nuts, beans, soy curd, cheese...the list goes on. It's not just about meat.'

We were discussing food as we walked back to the rooms.

We went in when we reached my door. Emmet did another sweep of my room and came up with nothing thankfully.

We sat for half an hour, drinking water and chatting, Emmet suddenly bursting with remembered news.

'Shit, I forgot to tell you...Rosalie is going to do a massage on me, after hours next week. Isn't that awesome? I'm going to ask her out on a date, see if she will watch a movie with me sometime. That's ok right? Like, not too corny?'

'No, that is so sweet. You're a real gentleman. I bet she'll adore you right away, and if she doesn't, I'll karate chop her!' I did a Karate kid move, making my hands into weapons in front of me. Emmet laughed at my attempt before saying

'Thanks for the support, but if she doesn't, then I guess she doesn't.' He did a little pouty face.

'You know what? I think Alice is right. I think she might just like you because she didn't even try to have conversation with any of the other boys last night. I say, go for it!' I said with determination.

'Thanks. I'll let you know how it goes, but at least I have something to really look forward to!'

'And spending time with your ladies isn't enough?' I asked, putting my hand on my heart, pretending to be heartbroken.

'Well, you know it is...but...well, there's something about Rosalie. She is like a siren that calls to me, especially at night if you know what I mean!' He laughed at himself.

'Yeah, I do know what you mean.' I said and sighed.

'Yeah, I was kind of wondering if you liked Edward a bit'.

My head snapped up to look at Emmet.

What?

Can everyone tell?

'Why do you say that?' I said finally, not wanting to give anything away.

'You just act different around him, like you're trying to hold something in. I know how that feels is all.' Emmet said.

'Yeah, I think I do' There, I finally admitted it out loud and not just to myself.

'I think there is something there for him too Bella. He seems interested, sniffing around a lot. He isn't usually this interested in any females that come here, but you are different. To be honest, some women have thought him gay, you know how the English are- a bit different from us, just because he wouldn't go to bed with them. I think it's worth taking the risk.'

Wow. Maybe. I'll think about how and when later. Right now, I had a lot to take in.

'Thank you again Emmet. You seem to come to my rescue often.'

'It really is my pleasure. I like to be of service if I can. I'm going to get ready to hit the hay. Will you be ok tonight by yourself?' Emmet stifled a yawn.

'Yes, I sure am. And with all these self defence moves floating around in my head, I can't lose!'

'Good night Pix' Emmet said hugging me tightly and laughing.

'G'night bro' I said into his shoulder, caught up in his bear hug.

I locked my door, showered and changed quickly, brushing my teeth with lightning speed and jumped into bed. I felt tired, sore and incredibly happy, knowing someone else thought it possible that Edward could like me.

I awoke later than usual the next morning, feeling a little sore as I tried to stretch it out.

I got up and changed into a floaty summer dress and went to find Emmet and Alice.

Emmet was still asleep, but woke up to my knocking and didn't want to miss breakfast. Alice was almost ready and told us to go on ahead.

When we arrived at the dining room, I spotted Edward almost straight away. My blood pumped faster and my stomach was twisting slowly. I was thrilled to see him.

I heard Emmet breathe out 'Rosalie' and it was then that I noticed Rosalie with Edward in deep conversation. My first reaction upon seeing him was to go to his table, but with Rosalie there.....

She looked up then and saw Emmet and I, and her eyes narrowed. Edward glanced our way briefly and then looked away. He didn't look happy.

My heart gave a painful squeeze and the joy I had been feeling earlier evaporated. What the hell was that?

Alice came bouncing in at that moment with Jasper and lead us to a table. Edward and Rosalie could join US if they so wished.

Alice and Jasper chatted away happily together while Emmet and I grabbed some plates and Emmet instructed me on what to eat to build muscle.

'Did you see that when we walked in?' I said quietly to Emmet.

'Yeah, I don't know what that was all about. Looks like they are both in shitty moods. Great.' He said.

'Maybe we should slip them some Zanax or something' I said, trying to lighten the mood.

'Or maybe fuck them senseless!' Emmet snickered.

'What if they are doing each other?' I was suddenly depressed at the thought, anxiety trying to strangle me again.

'Then they wouldn't be looking so cranky would they?' Emmet laughed again at his own joke. I couldn't help but give a small smile at his way of thinking.

We ate what we could of breakfast. I noticed that even Emmet's voracious appetite wasn't as huge as normal.

We escaped back to my room as soon as possible, Emmet leaving me there to head to his first shift.

I was nervous when I headed to the kitchen to start my shift. When I got there, my first instinct was to just turn around and leave.

When Edward spotted me his expression turned colder.

'What the fuck time do you call this Bella?' he growled forcefully.

'Um, Ten? When I usually start my shift?' I said nervously. I had never seen this side of Edward.

'Just get to work. These carrots need to be julienned, and then top and tail those beans.' His manner was harsh and I couldn't understand where the kind, considerate Edward had gone.

This sort of work wasn't for chef's either, but I did what I was told, trying to appease his anger somewhat.

'God almighty, cant you cut things properly? I said SLICE the beans diagonally. Do you need ME to show you?' He was leaning over my shoulder, speaking angrily in my ear.

He had turned demeaning and cold overnight.

Every time he said something nasty to me, it was like a burning knife in my chest and it ached more than my muscles within hours.

He was picking on me and I couldn't understand why, unless Rosalie had said something to him.

I had stopped for a brief lunch with Alice and told her about Edward's mood, asking if it was normal for him to get nasty. She said she didn't know him ever to be nasty, but she would ask Jasper. I wasn't overly talkative, and I left to go back to work as soon as I could, wishing I could curl up in a dark corner in my room.

By the end of the day, I was a bunch of nerves after putting up with Edwards nasty put downs and foul mood. When Emmet escorted me back to my room and I got changed, I was ready to do some damage to that punching bag.

Emmet had noticed certain coolness toward us in Edward and Rosalie too, and he told me he had spotted them, in a clinch on a seat by the pool when he was heading to work that morning. Edward must have swapped teams, and I had thought we were getting along so well.....

I went to bed that night, and after finally falling asleep, I had horrible dreams of Rosalie and Edward having a fairy tale wedding and living happily ever after. It's weird how you can feel sadness in your sleep.

I awoke early, trying to shake the uncomfortable feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.

I rolled over and noticed something on my night stand, that wasn't there when I went to bed.

Another envelope....

* * *

*

*

**Soooo...What is in the envelope and why is Edward being such as arse?**

**Let's find out next chapter what he is thinking....**

**And yes, some lemonade is being made as we speak, but won't be ready for a couple more chapters.....**


	9. Misplaced anger

**Hello my friends. There is a bit of drama in this chappy, but I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I have loved writing it!**

**A huge thank you to Mabindawannabesme, she is the fab Mab's who is beta'ing for me, and who is also a kind and thoughtful friend. You are brilliant woman! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, but I did make a Twilight Diary for myself because I couldn't find one to purchase. It looks good too! **

*

*

*

Edwards POV

I had a really shitty night's sleep.

Come to think of it, I couldn't remember a night that I had slept well since Bella had arrived.

She haunted me night and day; she was under my skin and I couldn't purge myself of the feelings I had for her.

I got up and I paced in my room until I thought I heard some noise next door.

I waited five minutes, and decided to go see if Bella was alright.

I knocked on the door and waited. I couldn't help but think about how frightened she looked and how badly I wanted to be the one to take her to bed and hold her all night, effectively chasing all her monsters away.

I sensed the door move slightly and I turned to see her watching me.

'Hey.' I said quietly, not wanting to be too exuberant.

'Hey,' she said opening the door in a silent invitation for me to come in.

I tried not to stare at her in her pastel camisole and yoga pants. She looked good enough to eat and she smelled divine too.

I could tell she had had a rough night of sleep, and we made small talk before I handed her my cell phone number, telling her to call me if she needed anything.

I really hoped she would. I really wanted her to trust me enough to let me be the one to save her when she needed help. I just wanted to be the one she needed, like I felt I needed her.

She thanked me, telling me that she really appreciated me giving her my cell number and then she touched my arm. I felt warmth travel up my arm and swirl around my heart and my dick tried to launch itself out of my pants; all I could manage to say was a soft 'Not a problem' with a smile when I really wanted to pull her to me and have our lips touch for the first time.

Emmet turned up then, letting himself in and flopping down on her lounge, looking very at home.

I felt confused for a moment and looked from Emmet back to Bella.

I took that as my cue to leave and headed out almost immediately, hearing Bella calling her thanks out the door as I left.

I really wanted to spend some more time with her, maybe get the chance to hold her and comfort her. I wanted to show her that I was the kind of guy that wanted to take care of her, and let her know that she was, in actual fact, REALLY important to me. I hated to see her afraid; it tore me up inside. I wanted to bring her to my room and keep her safe with me, but how could I communicate all of this to her when she always had her other friends hanging around?

I could see that we were all like moths and she was the flame. We were in the desert and she was the oasis, but for me, she was the gravitational force. She was something more and I felt like I couldn't stay away, like she pulled me to her.

My heart lurched again as an image of Emmet and Bella together, flashed through my mind. It wasn't hard to imagine. I had seen them hug before, and he was the sort of guy that the girls went for, all happy and fun and bulging biceps.

I showered and changed and decided to listen to some relaxation music on my iPod, while checking my emails.

There was one from my parents, saying things were well and not to worry about anything.

I managed to do some research on the net with future menus, before heading to work.

When I got to the kitchen, Bella was already there, working like a fiend and keeping things flowing incredibly fast. She was amazing.

Alice turned up for lunch before I could ask her to sit with me. I needed to go and see Aro anyway with some changes and some new orders. I grabbed my papers and left.

When I knocked at the door, I heard 'come in' and I entered.

Aro was sitting behind the desk and motioned for me to sit.

I let Aro finish whatever he was doing on the computer while I checked over the orders, making sure everything was there.

'So, how is everything working out in the kitchen Edward' Aro finally spoke.

'Really good Aro. Bella is an Amazing chef, really accomplished, and fast. I don't know how we ever got by without her actually.' I replied honestly, trying not to go on and on about how fantastic I thought she was.

'I'm very glad to hear that. Jane assured me she was brilliant and would do well here, but it warms my heart to hear it from someone who has had to work closely with her.'

This guy says the weirdest things sometimes.

'So can I ask how Jane would know if Bella was brilliant or not?' I enquired. How curious?

'Ahh, that is a story for her to tell you, my friend. So you have the order sheet?'

I passed it over the desk to him, and he perused it.

'Thankyou Edward, I'll put this through momentarily.' He looked up, and said 'Is there something else you wanted to say Edward?'

'Uh, yeah actually. Bella has had a letter left in her room, anonymously, with the times she was out running errands yesterday. She's a little freaked out by it. Do you know what it could be about?'

'No. How very strange. And only bella? No one else?'

'No. Just Bella. None of us know anything about it...Do you think we could get some surveillance cameras put up around the employees rooms?'

'I'll look into it right away, make some enquiries. If anything else happens, please let me know.' Aro said, slightly concerned.

'Sure Aro, thank you.' I said standing. 'I'd better get back to the kitchen. I'll let you know anything ASAP'.

'Good bye Edward. Come again soon.' Aro called as I left.

I walked back to the kitchen, shaking my head about how odd Aro was at times.

When I got back, Bella was hard at work again, so I got stuck into my jobs, starting with a huge pile of chicken thigh to debone and stuff with a herb filling.

I felt the weight of someone staring at me and I looked up quickly.

Bella was watching me and I smiled at her. She returned the smile and warmth spread throughout my body, creating a whole lot of heat around my crotch.

'You're really good at that' she said pointing to the mountain of chicken.

'Thanks. Your work is pretty awesome too, if I may say so.' I felt another flush of heat flow through me at being able to say those words to her.

'Thanks' she replied happily. We grinned at each other and then got back to work.

The night went off without a hitch and we soon found ourselves walking toward the exit together. My fingers twitched with the urge to reach out and hold her hand, but I resisted.

Emmet appeared when we were heading out the back door. I had never been so unhappy to see someone in my life.

Is this guy TRYING to be a fucking cockblocker?

'Hey' Emmet said to us cheerfully.

'Hey' I managed, only just, without aggression.

'Hey, how was your day?' Bella asked him, as we all started moving toward our rooms again.

'Yeah, real good. Tell you about it later though. What I really want to know is: How was your day? No dramas?'

'None yet.' Bella replied with a smile.

'I told Aro about the note and he is looking into it. I've been keeping an eye on her too' I said to Emmet while I was looking at Bella and I smiled at her, trying to let her know I wanted her to feel safe, and I wanted to look after her also.

'Thankyou' she said, reaching out and touching my arm. My breath hitched. Her touch ignited a voracious hunger within me. I felt primal and fought to control my urges, but I managed to give her a small smile.

We reached Bella's room, and did a quick sweep through her rooms. Being in her bedroom, in the actual place she got undressed and dressed, was a treat that I would savour later in private. The memory of her arching her back and moaning on the bed nearly brought me undone.

I was hoping to be able to spend a little time with her tonight but Emmet was still hanging around.

I excused myself, telling them that I was going to shower, and I might as well because Emmet didn't look like he was leaving any time soon.

As I was leaving I heard some conversation that I wish I hadn't but at the same time, I was thankful I did.

Are you all ready for tonight? I'm going to make you so sore; you won't be able to stop thinking about me tomorrow!' Emmet said in a voice that felt to me like it was very flirtatious.

I stood frozen just outside the door, out of sight, trying not to bend over and expel the contents of my stomach as bile rose in my throat.

'Is that a threat or a promise Emmet?' Bella replied laughing.

'Take it however you want, cookie! I might take it easy on you tonight, but I'll still make you sweat and every night we can, we are going to do something different. You'll feel good at the end though'.

'Ahh, promises AND threats. Well, just let me get into something more appropriate, and I'll be with you in a sec.' Bella called back to him, obviously moving toward the bedroom, and then the front door clicked closed and I heard no more.

An angry black cloud descended over me.

I felt like a thousand types of fool and mentally called myself as much.

I thought about all the times they had been together, pretending to be friends and all the while planning to fuck like rabbits.

My head started to pound with repressed emotion and I let myself into my door and went straight to the shower.

I stood under the hot spray and let out a long guttural growl, trying to release all the rage and devastation I felt.

I started to ache all over, but the place I hurt the most radiated out from my chest. I couldn't believe she would smile at me and talk to me, all the while not telling me about her and Emmet. I mean, they look really good together. He looked like he could take ANYTHING on and win because it would be for her. I was furious at myself for getting sucked in and not being able see all the signs until it was slapped in my face.

I felt sick at the thought of not being able to be anyone special to her and I could never show her how I felt. She was a witch that had invoked all sorts of feelings within me that I could never release. I should have listened to Rosalie. I should have taken heed of the warning she gave me weeks ago.

I slapped the shower wall hard, my hand smarting painfully after the effort.

Fuck you Emmet.

Why couldn't I have been the one to pick her up that day? Things could have been different.

I would be asking Rosalie what she knew about it tomorrow for sure.

I got out of the shower and dressed quickly. I stayed in my room for a while, listening to heavy music on my IPod, trying to let go of the anger and resentment that I was stewing in.

After what seemed like hours, I angrily pulled the plugs from my ears and jumped off my bed. I was so worked up I couldn't stay still. I walked out of my room and spotted Emmet walking past my window, care free and whistling.

Yeah, I noticed his hair was damp and face was shiny with moisture, and he looked completely spent and sated.

My fury bubbled to the surface and my eyes narrowed at his departing back.

Fuck, I'm a stupid ass.

I had my suspicions. I should have damn well listened to myself.

Bloody everlasting hell.

I had never felt this way about a girl before, no one had been worth the effort previously. She was so beautiful, like no one I had ever seen. My stomach lurched with the pain of something I couldn't put my finger on, and I felt like retching again. I berated myself once more for my stupidity, irate that I had tried to be a gentleman with her and wanted to treat her like a lady, understanding her pain of her break up, and not coming on too heavy and strong. . Maybe she was just a shallow person and I had misjudged her.

I spent the next hour, feeling angry over what could have been different and I paced all the while.

By 1am, a cold knot had settled in my stomach and I felt numb.

I had suppressed my anger and devastation to the point that I felt I might be able to function normally.

I went to bed and turned my mind away from any further thoughts, forcing myself to sleep, not well, but sleep I did.

I awoke early, sluggish and tired, but thankfully still numb.

I got up and showered again, trying to wash this woman from under my skin to no avail.

I took my time dressing and decided to go find some coffee.

I left my room and locked up, remembering that I was going to speak to Rosalie. I walked to her door and knocked. She opened the door after a moment.

'Hey, want to go get coffee?'

'Sure, let me grab my shoes, and I'll be there in a sec.' She replied. She was wearing some yoga pants and a loose shirt. She looked good but I was far from interested.

'So...Is Jasper joining us?' She asked.

'I'll stop and ask him now.'

I knocked on Jasper's door and he poked his head out, wearing no shirt.

'Hey man, want to go for coffee?' I said

'Uh, well...I was actually waiting for Alice. We'll be over soon.' He said with a slight apologetic smile.

'Cool. See you there' I replied and Rosalie and I walked toward the dining room.

We grabbed coffee from the many pots set up, and took a seat. I couldn't wait any longer and asked:

'So, what's the go with Emmet and Bella? Do you know what's going on there?' I tried to sound normal, not how I was actually feeling -nauseous and pissed off.

'Well, I kind of thought they might be together because I saw her all over him a couple of days ago and then another time, I almost interrupted them while they were sharing lunch. He was feeding her and they were laughing and looking like a really happy couple. Stupid little slag can't even feed herself.' Rosalie spat that last sentence with venom.

It was on the tip of my tongue to defend Bella but I stopped myself, and then it dawned on me that Rosalie must really like Emmet to feel so strongly about Bella, just as I was insanely angry at Emmet for getting in first.

'Huh, so you really like him hey?' I said to her quietly, getting the uncomfortable subject off Bella.

Rosalie turned her blue eyes on me and said 'What... Did you only just work that out?'

'Yeah, I guess... I just thought you didn't like a lot of people.'

'No just people that look super happy together and make the guy I want to get to know better, run after them.' She said dryly.

'Speak of the devil' she added quickly. Her demeanour had changed and I glanced briefly over to see the subject of Rosalie's wrath walk in.

There pausing in the door way was the objects of our desires. I had thought previously that I could handle anything so long as she was happy, but seeing these two people happy together, I realised then..... I was wrong. My anger raised its ugly head again to simmered and bubbled within, not giving me a moments rest.

'I overheard something last night....'I began, pausing before going on... 'I overheard Emmet saying that he was going to try a whole lot of different things on her, make her sweat and sore and she would be remembering him all day.' I confided to Rosalie, with quiet vehemence.

'Fucking little slapper.' Rosalie breathed ,shaking her head slowly, and I could feel the ferocity of her fury, radiating out.

I cut a quick glance over and noticed Alice and Jasper had arrived. I sensed rather than saw that they all moved to a different area to sit.

I ignored them and sipped my coffee, enjoying the heat sliding down my throat, trying to glean some comfort from both the caffeine and the ritual.

We both got up and left as soon as our coffee was done. Rosalie didn't feel like eating either. We still had an hour to kill before she had to go to work so we went and sat on one of the garden seats by the pool.

'Well, they do look good together I guess' I said glumly.

'You really like her don't you?' Rosalie finally spoke.

'Yeah, I thought I did. I only feel anger now. Why did they have to hide that shit?' My resentment was resurfacing and I was desperately trying to squash it down.

'I'm really sorry Edward' Rosalie said softly. 'For what it's worth, I feel your pain.'

'Yeah, I know. I'm sorry too. We should have done something sooner to interest them.' I said with a sardonic smile.

Rosalie reached over and put her arms around me, burying her head in my shoulder. I rested my cheek on her head as we tried to absorb some sort of comfort from each other, to no avail.

Rosalie got up to get ready for work and I just sat, trying to cleanse the ache from my chest.

After a little while, I got up and headed back to my own room, to change. I had made the decision to go to work early. I couldn't stand my own company any more.

I passed Jasper on the way.

'Hey man, you starting early today?'

'Yeah' I replied simply.

'Hey, is everything ok? You seemed a bit off this morning, unapproachable.' He said, looking directly at me, trying to read my thoughts.

I didn't want to talk about it, and especially now that Jasper and Alice had formed some sort of bond. It looked like Rosalie and I were on our own.

'Yeah, everything's fine. We'll catch up later ok?' I ended the conversation abruptly and headed toward the kitchen. I didn't want to be rude, but I couldn't imagine letting the words out of my mouth right now, fearing the pain of rejection it most probably would invoke.

I found a few jobs to begin and tried to busy myself and I sensed almost immediately when Bella arrived.

'What the fuck time do you think this is?' I spat out. I knew her shift didn't start until ten o'clock, and if I was truthful, she was five minutes early, but my anger was boiling over and I could hardly contain myself.

'Um, Ten? When I usually start my shift?' She replied warily.

'Just get to work. These carrots need to be julienned and top and tail these beans.' I know I was giving her demeaning tasks to do. Normally the kitchen staffs that weren't qualified would do this job, but my anger and resentment took on a life of its own.

'God almighty, can't you cut things properly? I said SLICE the beans diagonally. Do you need ME to show you?' I knew I wasn't being nice, but even now, being this close to her, my desire was simmering and I still wanted her, even though I knew she belonged to someone else.

I couldn't help it; I knew I was being demeaning and condescending. I didn't mean it, because I knew she was brilliant at her job, but imagining Emmet's big burly hands on her, sweating all over her delicate body.... it made me burn with jealousy even though he was her choice.

By the end of the day, she wouldn't even look at me, and guilt was warring with dejection mixed with fury. I was filled with so many emotions that I wanted to roar like a wild animal.

Emmet came and collected her as soon as her shift was done.

What, are they in sync now?

I scowled at their retreating backs.

'Emmet- the luckiest arse hole in the universe' that's what the dictionary would say if you wanted to look it up.

I went to my room and paced for another half an hour until Jasper arrived.

I really didn't feel like any company, but I could hardly tell my brother to piss off could I?

'Want to talk about it?' Jasper said, standing in the doorway.

'Not really. Come in then.'

'Uh, Alice says hi.' He began.

'Hi Alice.'

'I'll let her know you said hi.' he was grinning like a fool whenever he mentioned her name.

'So, you guys look pretty cosy. Are you an item now?' I tried hard to act and sound normal, probably failing, but I did NOT want to talk about Bella with my brother.

'Yeah, I guess we are. She is wonderful Edward! Oh, she is smart, everything I could ever want in a woman!' Jasper burst out with enthusiasm.

'I'm really happy for you man.' This is torture...

'I think Mum and Dad will really love her. I think they are going to love Bella too.'

'Ah, I don't think they will ever meet Bella, and I am sure they will love Alice. Our mother and Alice will have a lot in common I think.'

'What do you mean they won't meet Bella? I thought you guys were getting your shit together?'

'Anyway...I'm really happy for you man, and I wish you all the best.' I tried to change the subject without being too rude, but I'd had about enough of this conversation.

He could tell I wasn't in the mood to talk and he stayed for a short time longer to tell me a few titbits from the office and then left because he wanted to say goodnight to Alice.

I was relieved when he left. It took a lot of energy to try to act happy when I really wasn't.

I jumped into the shower for a long hot soaking wash, and scrubbed myself vigorously. I may have lost half of the hair off my body with the way I was scouring myself, but I needed to keep myself busy.

Throwing a towel around my body, I went to my room and grabbed my laptop, turning it on to load while I threw on some clothes.

I checked emails, made outlines for some new menus and downloaded some more music.

It was getting late, so I got up to switch the lights off and as I did, a movement caught my eye. Walking away from Bella's room was Emmet again, looking sweaty and spent, very similar to the night before.

I felt like I could explode, I mean, the bastard didn't even spend the night holding her, letting her feel loved and special after intimacy. He just used her like a disposable item. If she where mine, I would never leave her side.

My anger simmered away, along with dejection about having to live through watching someone that you covet, fall in love with someone else.

I awoke early the next morning feeling sick from lack of food and an abundance of gut wrenching emotion.

I dressed quickly and started to head out for a jog. I needed to work this dark feeling out of my body.

As I was locking up, Emmet was just leaving Bella's room, looking worried.

'Maybe they did hold each other all night long' my traitorous mind whispered.

Emmet nodded to me and kept going.

'Everything ok?'I called out after him, mentally kicking myself for giving a shit.

'Yep. No problem' He said over his shoulder and kept going.

'Fucker' I said under my breath.

I ran and ran along the road until I was winded and feeling nauseous again. I bent over, with my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath, then turned around and almost sprinted back to the ranch again, trying to feel pain somewhere else in my body except for the general vicinity of my heart.

I still kind of felt like shit, and let myself into my room to shower off the sweat. I did feel marginally better for the run if I were honest with myself. My mind was still going like a train, but my body felt numb. Good.

I dressed and headed out again for breakfast. When I got to the dining room I spotted Emmet and Bella immediately.

He was leaning back with his arm slung across the back of her chair and she was leaning forward, talking in whispers to Alice.

I poured some coffee and went over to sit by Jasper, looking around the table, silently challenging anyone to say anything to me.

Everyone just picked at their food and made small talk.

Maybe they could feel the animosity of my mood.

I turned to Jasper 'Hey, I got an email from our parents. They are thinking about coming over in two months. It will have started cooling down by then...'

'Yes, I received an email too. I meant to mention it to you last night but the subject didn't come up.' Jasper replied.

I cut a quick glance to Bella and she was staring at me. She turned away quickly.

Bella, Emmet and Alice got up and left then, disposing of their used items by the kitchen.

'What's gotten into you Edward? Alice says Bella has been really down and Bella mentioned that you had been in a bit of a mood? Can you please tell me what's going on with you?' Jasper whispered heatedly to me.

'I'm ok. Just stressed is all. I'm not sleeping and so I'm a bit short. That's what happens in kitchens I'm afraid. If she can't stand the heat, then she shouldn't even come to the kitchen.' I replied, just as heated.

'I thought you liked her man? She's a really nice girl.' Jasper said, upset showing on his face.

'Yeah, I do. I know, and I don't want to talk about it right now'. I said, standing up, feeling frustrated, running my hand through my hair.

'I'm only asking because I care.' Jasper added as I took a step to walk away.

I sighed. 'I know. I'm just feeling messed up at the moment. I'll talk to you about it when I can, just not now.' I looked at him, trying to get him to understand.

'Cool' he said quietly with a nod, and I left to go get changed to start work early again.

The next week at work passed similarly, with me taking out my frustrations on Bella at work again.

On one day during the week, she asked me if I was ok in her soft caring voice. She may as well have poured acid over me, with the discomfort and agony it created. I ended up telling her, after I got my yearning body under control, that it was none of her god damn business. I knew it was a lie, because it was ALL about her, but there was no way I was going to tell her that I was still pining over her.

I knew I was being short with her, and a little arrogant, but I was hurting and I was even getting sick of my own company. I felt dark and moody and couldn't shake myself out of it.

The nights were also the same; me, torturing myself, watching and waiting for Emmet to leave Bella's room late at night, sweaty and exhausted after making the beast with the two backs.

Every time I thought about it I felt sick.

After more than a week of stewing in the dark cloud, I decided to talk to Jasper about it. He seemed to be part of their group and maybe he could help me with my issues.

It was still early in the morning, so I knocked on his door and heard him call 'Come in'.

I stepped inside and was greeted by the sight of Jasper in his boxers and socks, ironing his shirt on the fold out ironing board.

'Bit early for house work isn't it?' I tried to joke with him.

'Uh, yeah, but Alice and I are going to spend the day together. She moved her day off to coincide with mine. I just wanted to make a little effort.'

'That's really great man. I really am happy for you' I said, sitting down on his couch, with my head in my hands, gripping my hair.

'You feeling ok?' Jasper asked.

'No. I don't think I am.' I said looking up at Jasper, with all the turmoil of the past week showing in my eyes.

'Woah, what's going on man? What's got you so upset?' Jasper turned off the iron and stood in front of me, dressing in his now crease free clothing.

'It's Bella...and Emmet I guess.....' and I told him everything about how I felt and how sick it made me to see Bella being treated like a sexual object by Emmet, and the fact that I totally missed out and how devastated I was and angry that they sort of hid their relationship and I even told Jasper what I had heard through the ajar door, when I left that night more than a week ago now. I told him how I felt more strongly about this woman that I had ever felt for another person...ever.

Jasper just stood and listened, and his expression became more and more horrified.

'Oh my fucking...Edward, You have got it all wrong!'Jasper exclaimed.

'Emmet and Bella are just friends! Emmet is pining over Rosalie who will hardly give him the time of day at the moment and wants to rip Bella into pieces, and Bella...well Bella is sort of depressed or something. She's had a few more odd envelopes that are getting worse and worse and she's scared. And if that's not enough, YOU have apparently been quite the arse to her for a while now. Emmet is teaching Bella self defence, and because of their conflicting work arrangement, they have to work out at night. Emmet is looking after her! There is NOTHING going on. Gees I hope you haven't stuffed anything up.' Jasper looked frustrated now.

A huge wave of guilt washed over me and I felt overwhelmingly ashamed.

I had been cruel to her. I hadn't meant to hurt her, but I was just so destroyed at the thought.

I stood quickly, determined to go to her and grovel in my apology if I had to.

We both left Jaspers place and headed to Bella's. The door was open to her room and Emmet was standing inside, looking around bewildered.

When I stepped through the door, Emmet turned and scowled.

'What the fuck did you do to her?' he growled out.

'Nothing...Why? What's going on?'

'I don't know, but all her stuff is gone, and she won't answer my calls or messages. You know she's got some lunatic stalker right? She could be in danger!' Emmet said, getting louder and more urgent by the second.

A cold fist of dread hit me powerfully in the stomach.

She's gone?

I drove her away? Fuck I'm a moron. How could I have gotten it all so wrong? And she's got a stalker? There was more to that story? Like what... and why did no one tell me?

We all stared at each other for a moment, panic registering on all of our faces.

We all said 'Aro' at the same time and bolted to the office.

When we reached the door and knocked, we were all breathing hard, from exertion and panic.

A terse 'Enter' followed.

We opened the door to find Jane reading over a letter.

'What is the meaning of this?' Lifting the letter, she looked at us all intensely, with her eyes coming to rest on me.

'Um, I don't know?' I said, fear gripping me hard.

'Maybe you should read it Edward.' She said as she handed the letter to me. 'This may hurt just a little.'

I started reading, and I suddenly felt sick, my stomach roiling and making me want to heave, while Emmet and Jasper read over my shoulders.

I was frozen in place, my eyes unable to move from the first two sentences.

It was a letter of resignation, effective immediately from a Miss Isabella Marie Swan.

Sweet mother of Mary.... What have I done?

*

*

**Naughty Edward. **

**How are we going to fix this?**

**Let's get these two together.....**


	10. Decisions

**Hello my friends! This is a long chapter so hold onto your hats!**

**Thank you again to Mabinda who tirelessly puts so much effort into my creation!**

**Disclaimer: You all know that Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, I just want to borrow Edward...for a few nights! LOL!**

Bella's Pov.

Where the hell did that come from?

It wasn't there when I went to bed.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes; my back giving a little twinge from the vigorous workout it wasn't used to, and then looked at the item sitting noticeably on my night stand.

My heart pounded with fear and apprehension while I reached for the offending object.

With shaky fingers I slid the envelope open.

Two photographs fell out.

One of me working in the kitchen and one of Emmet and I sitting together in the gazebo, laughing.

What is this all about?

What kind of mind fuck is someone playing here?

I quickly texted Emmet to come over as soon as possible.

While I waited for him in bed, it struck me.......Who ever put this here.....must have done so while I was asleep and I know I locked my door because I checked the windows and door two or three times. I suddenly felt cold and a flicker of fear ran up my spine.

I was trying not to hyperventilate and melt into a pool of hysteria, when I heard a knock on the door, two minutes after I had sent the text.

On shaking legs, I wobbled over and opened the door and let Emmet inside. He said nothing when he saw the expression on my face. Silently, I handed him the envelope with the two photos in it. There was no note this time, just proof that someone WAS watching me.

He opened the envelope, glanced at the two pictures and then looked back to me with a question in his eyes.

Now that someone big, strong and caring was with me, I was able to let it all out. I let Emmet hug me while I cried and let the fear and distress from the day before wash out of me.

After my sobs quietened and I was able to speak without too much trouble, I thanked Emmet for being there for me.

'It's going to be ok Bella. I promise I will keep you safe no matter what it takes ok?' Emmet held my head between his hands, looking directly into my glassy eyes, appearing more serious than I had ever seen him.

I managed to nod at him.

He held me again for a few moments before saying...'I'm going to take this stuff to Aro, ok? Will you be ok here on your own?'

'Yes. I'll be fine. I think I'll have a shower.'

'Ok, well I'll be back soon, and then we'll go to breakfast. Lock the door and I'll knock when I come back.' Emmet instructed me.

'No problem. See you shortly.'

Emmet left and I locked the door immediately, not that that would make any difference to whoever picked my lock to deliver these photos beside my bed.

I stripped off and jumped in the shower, letting the hot spray soothe me. I washed my hair and used a pretty smelling body scrub to try to make myself feel clean.

I was almost finished blow drying my hair when I heard the knock at the door. Emmet was back.

When he walked in, he had a grim expression on his face.

'Aro is concerned about what's going on. He looked like he might have come up with an idea on who it could be, but he wouldn't share it with me until he has talked it over with Jane.'

'Oh, ok then.' I said quietly, feeling a little defeated.

'Are you ok? Is it the envelope or is there something else?' Emmet asked concerned.

'Well, Edward was a real arse hole yesterday. I guess I'm nervous about going to work and who is out there watching me and whether or not it's Rosalie doing this to me to upset me. I know it's a lot, but it's all swirling around in my head!' My voice started rising with distress.

'It is all going to be ok Bella, I promise. You can move in with me if that's what it takes! I just saw Edward heading out for a run actually. He asked if everything was ok. I didn't tell him anything because I was in a hurry. I'll catch up with him later, or you can always tell him at work.'

'Huh...yeah. We will see what sort of mood he's in today I think!'

'You didn't touch his knives did you...?' Emmet asked, trying to be funny and alleviate my upset.

I smiled at his attempt and said 'No, I learnt about that from someone else's mistake when I first arrived remember!'

'Come on then, let's go get some coffee.' Emmet ushered me out of my room.

When we got to the dining room, Alice and Jasper were already there. We grabbed a mug of coffee and some toast, and sat across the table from them.

I had never seen Alice look so happy. She just radiated ecstasy and elation. It was beautiful. Jasper seemed to be a pretty happy guy too, and maybe that was due to Alice. I was so happy for her.

'You guys look like it's been a good morning for you both' Emmet said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

'Oh Emmet, we haven't gone THERE yet' Alice admonished.

Jasper just laughed at Emmet's incredulous expression.

'Bella, are you alright? You look a bit pale...' Alice was looking at me closely, breaking into the boys banter.

'Yeah, I'm ok I think.'

'She got another envelope. This time there were photo's in it.' Emmet leaned back after saying his piece, slinging his arm across the back of my chair.

'Oh Bella, you should have told me!' Alice looked worried.

'I don't want to upset you Alice, but this time I am a little afraid. They must have come in when I was asleep. I know I locked the doors. You would know how I check them a few times before I can sleep!' I was leaning in, trying to speak softly so no one else could hear me.

'Gees Bella. What can we do?' Alice was mimicking my actions by leaning in toward me too.

'Emmet has already taken it up with Aro and Aro is looking into it.' I whispered, with Emmet agreeing and nodding.

Edward appeared out of nowhere and sat next to Jasper, looking around with a challenging look on his face.

We all sat back and picked at our food and I said to Alice 'Hey, I downloaded some great songs off the net. I can burn you a cd if you want?'

'Thanks Bella, I'd like that...'

We made small talk until Edward turned to Jasper and said...

'Hey, I got an email from our parents. They are thinking about coming over in two months. It will have started cooling down by then...'

'Yes, I received an email too. I meant to mention it to you last night but the subject didn't come up.' Jasper replied.

I couldn't help but take a look at Edward. He sounded so normal talking to his brother. Maybe his bad mood had lifted?

He glanced quickly at me and caught me looking at him. The look in his eyes told me he wasn't over anything. I averted my eyes quickly and got up to leave with Emmet and Alice excusing themselves also.

We disposed of our picked apart breakfast and empty coffee cups and went back to my room to talk about what we could do next about the 'Unwanted mail' I was receiving.

'You could move into my room Bella. Jasper and I aren't sleeping together yet, so that would be fine'. Alice said kindly.

'Thanks Alice, but you need your privacy now that you have a man and I refuse to be a third wheel.'

'You can move in with me. I'll sleep on the couch. It's not like I need any privacy.' Emmet said with a mock scowl.

'Thank you both, but I think I'll be ok. It's not like whoever it is, has hurt me, so let's wait and see if anything else materialises.' I said to them both, thankful they were in this with me.

'Bella, I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you.' Alice said, sounding upset as she launched herself at me for a hug.

'Nor will I' Emmet said seriously and put his big arms around us both for a group hug.

'We had better all get ready for work, although, I have to say, I am not exactly excited to go today after Edward and his horrid mood yesterday.' I said to them both.

' Well, he will probably have gotten over it by today. He looked ok earlier.' Alice said trying to be positive and wiping a little tear from the corner of her eye.

'Yeah, probably.' I said to her while Emmet and I looked at each other out of the corner of our eyes.

We had both sensed Edward's mood earlier.

We all promised to catch up later at some point and the group broke up to go get ready for the day.

I made and extra effort to be half an hour early, even arriving before Edward.

When he saw me, his eyes turned cold and he barked out some orders to everyone.

He put me on crappy jobs again, snapping and snarling over every effort I made.

I felt like an amateur, like I had no idea what I was doing all of a sudden, my confidence totally undermined.

This working environment went on for another week. Each evening, after yet another horrible day, I couldn't leave the kitchen fast enough, shaking with anxiety as I walked away. The strain was beginning to show, and Edward noticed, telling me I was losing my professionalism.

Each night Emmet collected me from work, asking me if I was ok. He had seen my happiness disappear almost overnight. He could tell Edward was being an ass but I didn't let on how much, until about the fifth day of bearing Edwards bad mood, and I couldn't contain it any longer.

'Oh Emmet. Edward is so pissed off at the moment. He is really mean to me at work. I can't even talk to him. When I asked him if he was ok, he told me very coldly, that it was none of my business. Working here has definitely stopped being fun. You, Alice and Jasper make it just bearable though.' I looked up at him, while I was hitting the punching bag at the gym.

'I'll go sort him out for you cookie. Although, I can't promise I won't mess up his pretty little face!' He laughed at the idea.

'No, I don't want you getting into any trouble over me. Maybe he'll snap out of it soon, Maybe he and Rosalie can sort out what ever sort of funk they are in and get over it.' I said hopefully.

'Yeah, whatever. She's been funny toward me too. She will hardly give me the time of day. I don't even want to approach her but I need to, to ask if my massage is still on in a couple of days.'

'Oh, yeah! I'm sure she will. I don't think YOU are the problem with these guys. I think it's ME. Edward was fine until I came along and Rosalie hasn't liked me from the start, so....'

'I don't know the answer Pix. Let's just hope it sorts itself out soon or I'll have to go in physically and sort it out.' Emmet said putting his gloves on, ready for his turn at the punching bag.

'Yeah.' Was all I managed to say.

There had been a few more envelopes delivered to my room, each one progressively getting worse and in more distaste. One even held a lock of my hair which I found very disturbing.

The last straw came a few nights later, after waking just after midnight and finding another photo of Alice and I, this time with blood smeared all over it.

Oh my lord.

I felt like the wind was knocked out of me and I started breathing deeply, trying to stave off the hysteria that was bubbling up in my chest.

It wasn't the time of night that I wanted to call anyone for help and as I curled up on the end of my bed, rocking back and forth, staring at the offending picture, I realised what I must do.

With tears streaming down my face, I typed out a letter of resignation. I was well within my rights to leave when I wanted, because both parties were on probation and I had signed no contracts.

I may have been more emotional than I should have been writing the letter, but I thought it best if I came clean about everything.

It took me over an hour to get everything down, sounding as professional as possible, changing it five times, but I still put in the reasons why I was leaving.

My heart ached at the thought of leaving Alice and Emmet, and especially Edward, but he had hurt me so much and I couldn't bare the rejection and condescending comments from him anymore.

I was also afraid for Alice now. If they are sending me silent threats about her safety as well, well....I needed to leave, so everyone could be safe.

Before I closed my laptop, I checked online for the bus timetable. There was one leaving at 11am, and that is the one I would be taking.

I was really tired by this point, but I slowly packed my suitcase up with all of my belongings. It was hard to fit everything in, but I ended up managing it.

It was early dawn when I trudged out of my room, wearing yoga pants, a racer back gym top and a ballet wrap over the top. I wanted to be comfortable for my long trip. My plan was that I would go stay with my mother for a few days until I decided what I wanted to do.

Aro was just unlocking the office door as I arrived.

'Ahh Bella! What a nice surprise! And you're up early! What can I do for you?' Aro said in his happy weird way.

'Um...I need to...like...print something out. Um... I have just received yet another disturbing envelope and I just don't think it's safe for anyone...well, mostly Alice ... and myself...if I stay.'

'Oh, what a disappointment. We so loved having you here. What would you like to print out?'

'Um...my resignation letter?' I felt so very uncomfortable right now, but it had to be done.

With my heart in my throat, I took my laptop bag from around me, and I opened it to find the document that I needed. I quickly set up the printer, and the printed page was soon completed, with a feeling of finality.

'May I?' Aro politely asked.

'Of course' I said as he picked up the finished page.

He read through it with a sigh and then said...

'Well I am sorry that the kitchen atmosphere was substandard. It does perplex me though...Edward only had glowing praise for you when I spoke to him a mere week and a half ago.'

'Um, yeah....well, I don't think he feels that way anymore. I am not sure why, but I don't think he likes my style of cooking and unfortunately, I just don't think I am the one that suits. Your kitchen is beautiful sir.'

My nerves were still buzzing away inside of me, and I prayed that it would be over soon.

'So, Edward is treating you unwell?' His eyes pierced into mine as he asked.

'Uh, yeah. I uh... think I didn't work to his liking.' I hated telling tales but I was specifically asked by the big boss.

'I am so sorry it didn't work out for all of us my dear. You must come back if you feel differently in the future. You will always be welcome.'

'Uh, thank you sir.' I stammered out. That was the last thing I expected to hear after I was leaving them in the lurch.

'Well, you're all packed then are you dearest one?' Aro said, looking at my bag, while I packed up my laptop and then slung the bag over my shoulder.

'Yes Sir... so... if it's not too much trouble, would I be able to ask a lift from someone to the bus station?' I asked nervously, shuffling my feet.

I hated putting people out, but I felt like I couldn't stay here for a moment longer.

'Of course my dear! Let us go. I shall drive you myself.'

We headed out to the garages and threw my luggage in the back, a deep depression descending over me at how final it all was.

A song from 'The Doors' echoed through my mind...'This is the end...my only friend, the end...'

I tried to hold onto my emotions, I really did, but because of my tiredness that was quickly turning into exhaustion and the fear I had experienced, I started to silently weep. I was deeply worried that whoever was targeting me, would come after my friends. Tears rolled down my cheeks in long streams at the thought of never seeing Emmet and Alice again, and especially for what I felt I missed out on with Edward. He had crushed my fragile heart with his callous fist and I knew it would take a long time to heal, if ever.

As if Aro knew some of my thoughts, he handed me his hand kerchief and said in his oddly cheery voice "we are putting in extra surveillance cameras today, so your friends will be safe if you are worried about them. I always find that when we think something is the end, it is usually the beginning of something else, so if you think that you may never see your friends again, they will always turn up somewhere else, quite unexpected."

'Ok...cool...thanks'. I hiccupped, trying to get myself under control.

The drive felt like it took forever. I watched out of the window as the sun rose, blessing the fields and red mountains with the kiss of a new day. I remembered the special moments that Edward and I had spent on the hill that beautiful, clear morning and a fresh wave of tears threatened. I forced the memory away and tried to distract myself with thoughts of seeing my mother.

We finally arrived at the bus station and Aro helped me with my luggage.

'My darling girl, please let us know how you are going in the future and please feel free to drop by any time.' Aro took my head in his hands gently, and kissed both cheeks, European style.

I felt so guilty about leaving, but I forced myself to look Aro in the eyes and I said:

'I will. I'll call you when I get to my mother's place, and I'll let you know how I get on finding a new job. They may call you for a reference anyway.' I said softly.

'Ah, it will be our pleasure.' Aro said with a little bow.

We smiled at each other and then he added 'And have a safe trip dear child' as he was getting back into the vehicle.

'You too' I called as he started driving off. I didn't know what else to say. I was out of words and out of my depth emotionally.

I was suddenly alone, but I felt alone on the inside too. A deeply empty feeling settled into my chest and it hurt...A LOT.

I sat down on the bench seat provided, next to my luggage, and gave way to my anguish. Huge wracking sobs vibrated through my body. I wanted to curl up into a foetal position, but all I could do was slide to the cement, and bring my knees up to my chest. I rested my head on my knees and let the tears fall freely.

I heard the crunching of tires and looked up to see a dark SUV pull up. I watched in horror as the two people who had hassled me that day by the pool got out.

'What do we have here? A little bird caught in a web...' The blonde haired man took a step closer. 'I think we need to take our little present home...' He said lasciviously.

'Uh, no thanks. I'm going to see my mother...' I stammered out, my tears drying up in this new terrifying situation.

The blonde man squatted down in front of me and ran a finger down my cheek. 'Ah sweetie, don't you want to talk to strangers? My name is James, and this is Victoria. See? Now we aren't strangers. We have come to offer you a job. Our boss needs someone to cook for us at his ranch' He said softly, after pointing to the red haired lady.

'Um, no thanks. I already have a job.'

'So beautiful, but such a bad liar.' James said, looking at me seductively.

'Come on, just get her and let's go. Stop pretending she has a choice.' Victoria finally spoke.

I watched in horror as Victoria walked over and took hold of my suitcase. They were going to kidnap me and no one would ever know where I had gone! I hadn't even called my mother yet and that thought terrified me. Dread gripped me desperately, rendering me unable to speak.

Suddenly there was a crunching of tires and squealing of breaks and a black pickup wheeled in front of James and Victoria's vehicle.

James and Victoria stood and both hissed at what they saw.

A woman jumped out of the pickup with a shot gun, pointed directly at the perpetrators.

'You have five seconds to get into your vehicle and leave, or I will start pulling this trigger, and I won't stop until there are holes through both of you' called out a menacing female's voice.

James and Victoria jumped into their SUV, reversed quickly and wheeled their vehicle around, spinning the wheels as they sped off.

'You're safe now Bella.' The female said, putting the rifle in the back of the vehicle.

I looked up at her, recognition registering and my body started to shake with shock as I remembered the last place I had seen her; working as a waitress in a restaurant in Forks... with me.

'You...' was all I managed to stammer out. It was a slight comfort to see the familiar face with blonde hair and petite features, but shocking also.

'Hi again' she said softly.

'Of course. You're Jane.' I tried to take in a few deep breaths, my head starting to spin.

'I have come to beg for you to come back. I think there has been a huge misunderstanding that is being cleared up as we speak.'

'Ugh, I don't know Jane... What about the nasty things being left in my room?'

'It's being handled' She said simply.

'And what about the situation in the kitchen?' I asked feeling numb.

'That is also sorted. You've had a rough week haven't you?' she said sympathetically.

'Yeah, I guess.' I took a huge breath and let it out slowly. With someone being kind and understanding toward me, I wanted to cry all over again, but I held it in, and uncurled my shaking legs so I could rise up to stand.

'So will you come back? We really need you and the ranch won't be the same without you. If you are truly unhappy after a week, we will re-evaluate the situation' Jane said softly.

I was quiet for a moment, thinking things over.

'Ok'.

I wasn't sure if I was making the right decision or not, but the heaviness in my chest lessened a little with the thought of seeing Emmet and Alice again, and in a way... Edward.

We packed my suitcase into the pickup and headed back to the ranch, and as we travelled, Jane asked a few questions.

'So....You recognise me huh?' Jane began with a small smile.

'Yeah. You own a ranch?' I returned.

'Yes. Aro and I bought it years ago and then decided to do it up and make it into a retreat. I have been out searching for talent in various places to make our place the best.' She turned to me to say: 'That's why we wanted YOU, and why I gave you the fliers for our place while you were still in Forks.'

I was spun out. She was all the way over in Forks looking for talent...and then found me?

'Your idea's and the quality of gourmet cuisine that came from you was quite astounding. I know a good chef when I see one.'

'Wow, thanks, and I guess that's how you found Edward too? He IS incredibly brilliant...and so you just worked as a waitress in different places to head hunt people?'

'Let me just say first that it is a real testament to your character that you can say something nice about someone after they have treated you so abominably. But to answer your question, Aro and I take it in turns finding people and doing various jobs. We have made a few mistakes with some people, but I feel we have got a really great team at the moment, and that's why I'm not prepared to lose you if we can help it.' She turned briefly to smile at me before turning back to watch the road.

The lack of sleep, overabundance of information, stress and fear was catching up with me. My head started to nod and I rested it against the door. My eyes must have closed and I dozed off, because the next thing I knew, we were back at the ranch.

Uncertainty washed over me as I dragged my weary body out of the vehicle.

'Don't worry about your suitcase, I'll send Emmet out for it shortly.' Jane said, gently guiding me toward the retreat.

We walked around the side and headed toward the room I had before.

'Why don't you rest today? Things won't fall apart immediately.' Jane said kindly, taking a key out of her pocket and opening the door.

All I could manage was a nod and a small 'Thankyou' as I sat down on the side of the bed.

'Sweet dreams Bella. Come and see me in the office when you wake up.' She said moving toward the doorway.

'Ok. Thankyou Jane. And thank you for saving me from those people.' I called gratefully to her as she left. I heard a gentle 'My pleasure' before I heard the familiar click of the front door closing.

I wearily reached down and pulled my shoes off, and then slid under the covers. My eyes closed and I sank into a deep, dreamless sleep.

'Shhh be quiet. Don't wake her...'

'I didn't mean to, I'm just trying to make it nice.'

My senses were becoming conscious finally and I could hear some anxious whispers.

I cracked open my eyes a little and saw Emmet and Alice fussing around the place. I opened my eyes a little wider so everything could come into focus better.

'Hey guys...' I croaked out, realising my head was beginning to pound.

'Oh Bella...I'm so sorry we woke you. How are you feeling?' Alice rushed over, kneeling beside the bed.

'Ugh, awful, Like I've been hit by a bus.' My throat was parched. I hadn't had any water since the night before and god knew what time it was now.

'Here...'Alice said, helping me up 'I've got you a glass of water and here is some paracetamol.' She handed me the two white tablets along with a glass of water.

Gratefully, I popped the pills and drank the water down greedily; when I had finished I noticed Emmet standing in the corner watching us with a look of sadness on his face.

'Is everything ok Emmet?' I asked sitting up further, wincing at the pounding in my head.

He moved over to sit on the opposite side of the bed to Alice.

'You were going to leave without saying goodbye...'He said desolately, in almost whisper.

I looked from Emmet to Alice and her expression mirrored his.

Guilt ripped through me, that I could cause my friends so much sorrow after all that they had done for me.

'Oh guys... I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to leave a note, but I couldn't think of the best way to word it, so when I got to my mother's place, I was going to call you both.' I told them, grabbing onto their hands and looking from Alice to Emmet and back to Alice again, trying to convey my earnestness.

'No Bella, it's alright. We understand. We just thought we might never see you again' Alice said in a small voice.

'Awww, I could never stay away from you guys. I would always make sure that we all stayed in contact. I'm sorry I upset you both. I just...ended up receiving another...'Special delivery'.'

'Aro showed us when he got back from dropping you off. You were running away because you were afraid? We would have protected you from anything!' Emmet said compellingly.

'But I thought they were coming after Alice! I couldn't let that happen! I woke up in the middle of the night to yet ANOTHER envelope, and this time it was really bad. I mean... Blood? If they were coming into my room while I was asleep at night...well, I thought them capable of anything. Edward acting like an ass for ages didn't help either' I was speaking to them urgently, trying to get them to understand.

Alice and Emmet looked at each other briefly before Alice answered

'We're not mad at you Bella. We were just really scared. We didn't know where you went or if you were ok. I mean, with everything that has been going on lately....we were so scared you were in danger.'

They both leaned in and gave me bear hugs and said 'We're just so glad you're ok, and you're back.' They gave me an extra squeeze and moved back, smiling at me.

'Thanks guys, you really are the best.' I said returning their smiles.

'So, are you ready for dinner?'

'Is it that time already?' I asked, shocked that I had slept so long.

'Not quite, but we could get some special treatment I would be thinking' Emmet said conspiringly.

'I need to go see Jane first guys, so I'll meet you in there?' I asked them.

'Sure. What would you like and we'll put an order in.' Alice said.

'Um...Whatever Emmet thinks. I've got some muscles to build!' I started feeling a glimmer of happiness being with my beautiful friends again, and I felt my headache begin to recede.

They left to let me shower and get changed and I noticed then that they had both worked hard to unpack my suitcase and put all of my things away. I felt tears welling up again and I wiped the few away that escaped from my eyes.

After showering, washing and blow drying my hair, and leaving it fall in soft waves down my back, I applied a small amount of makeup to bring out my eyes and cheeks, and then went to the wardrobe to decide on something to wear, realising my headache had completely disappeared.

When I opened the doors to look in, there, hanging in front was the outfit I had bought the day I went shopping with Alice. It had a bright yellow stick it note with 'Wear this PLEASE' written on it. I took it out with a sigh. She's the fashion queen I guess. Something bright caught my eye and I looked down. I bent down for a closer inspection, and sitting there was a pair of black heels with another sticky note attached reading 'For you...Wear these with your thigh high stockings and new outfit. See above' with a little arrow pointing up.

I looked at the outfit after I had laid it all on the bed. It was a bit dressy, like maybe if I was going to a club... I shrugged my shoulders and then slipped out of my robe.

I put the pink bustier top on. No need to wear a bra with this thing, It gave me cleavage for days with a nice shape and I couldn't help but admire it for a moment. It was so pretty, with the embossed design and French lace at the waist. Then I slipped on the short, black, lacy skirt. It too was pretty, and made out of really pretty material. I slipped on some lacy power panties, and the thigh high stockings with a tiny pink bow at the front, and then placed my feet in the shoes.

I stood and admired myself in the mirror. I looked really good! I couldn't think why tonight of all night's Alice would want me to wear something like this. It was beyond me, but who am I to argue?

I grabbed my key and headed out. I walked around the front of the building to enter because I wasn't ready to face the kitchen yet.

I knocked on the door to the Office and heard a cheery 'Come in.'

Jane was sitting at the desk with a smile on her face.

'Ah, Bella. How are you feeling? Have you had a rest and recovered from your earlier excitement?'

'Yes, thank you.' I said thinking that the day had been a little more intense than exciting.

'Well, let me just tell you that you look fantastic, and you'll knock everyone off their feet in that outfit!'

'Uh, yeah...Alice picked it out for me. I'm not sure why, but, I do what I'm told.'

'Good girl. Now, I hope you found everything in order. We didn't terminate anything, so if you'd like, we will just pick up where we left off? You are still due for a week off in a week and a half's time, so you can think about what you would like to do for that week, and you are also most welcome to stay here for that time also, I might just add.'

'Thank you. Do I need to sign anything...?

'Just the police report we made on the multiple breaks and enter and leaving threatening material. The police will be here tomorrow and we will go through all of that then. They have the evidence now and will take it from there.'

I was blown away again. Wow, these people really wanted me here, and were making a real effort trying to get me to stay.

'Um, thank you again. I don't know what to say.'

'Well, I'm going to say sorry...Sorry that this wasn't done when it first started and it had to get to this point before it was sorted out.'

'Oh, that's ok. Better late than never right?'

Jane shook her head slowly 'No, not in this case, but crisis has been averted. You must be hungry; make sure you have something to eat and go and break some hearts.'

I smiled and thanked her for probably the fiftieth time that day and left the office.

As I walked into the dining area, I passed a few men leaving. They cast admiring glances my way and handed me their cards with a quiet 'call me later for a drink'; charming smiles plastered on their faces.

I murmured my thanks to them and kept walking, feeling their eyes on my retreating form.

I entered the dining room and saw Alice and Emmet waving to me from a table. I waved back happily and started toward them.

Suddenly, a huge crashing sound came from the kitchen. I turned quickly, looking toward where the noise had come from, my heart thumping frantically with fright.

From across the room, my eyes locked with a pair of emerald green ones. He couldn't take his eyes off me, and a warm tingle of pleasure ran through me.

I was in no hurry to forgive and forget at that moment so I broke the intense eye contact and sashayed over to my waiting friends.

'Perfect! I couldn't have wished for a better entrance!' Alice said in a loud whisper when I reached them, giving me a huge hug.

'You look gorgeous girl. That gym work is really paying off' Emmet was next in line for a hug. He lifted me off my feet spinning me around in the air. I was fully aware that my skirt had ridden up and my bottom was probably showing, but I refused to worry about it, because there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

'Phew! Thanks guys. And the table looks great!' I managed after Emmet had finally released me from his firm grip and I had a chance to see the table.

They had decorated a table with some tea light candles, and a mixture of small red heart tinsel scattered over the table cloth.

'Hey, Do I get a hug?' Jasper had arrived and I looked over to Alice for her acquiesce and she nodded to me with a smile.

Jasper gave me a tight hug and whispered 'Welcome back'.

We all took a seat, Alice across from me, and Emmet next to me with Jasper across from him. We had a carafe of iced water on the table and Emmet poured us all glasses.

I could feel attention from all around us; from curious gazes, to male interest, but I brushed it all off. I was with my friends; people who genuinely loved me for me and I had definitely had enough of men and their shitty treatment to last a lifetime.

We had a beautiful dinner and after an hour, we decided to go back to the gazebo, where we could enjoy some quiet time as the busy rush hour had begun and a flood of people had arrived, hungry for their own dinner.

We made our way to the exit through one of the glass doors at the rear. We walked the path that would take us toward the pool, when we noticed someone coming toward us from a different direction.

Rosalie.

All of my former confidence evaporated.

Emmet grabbed my hand and squeezed my fingers, trying to tell me it was ok. But why?

He let go of my hand and went to Rosalie and spoke with her quietly. She looked at me while they were talking, nodded a few times and gave Emmet a brief smile before they both returned to where the rest of us were standing.

'Bella...could I speak to you for a minute.' Rosalie looked directly at me, intensely.

A lump formed in my throat, and emotionally I didn't think I could take another psychological beating at the moment. I wasn't healed yet from the last lot. I hesitated with my answer.

'It's ok. We will be just by the pool if you need us. I promise it will be ok.' Emmet said quietly in my ear as the small group moved away.

I took a deep breath and walked over to the garden seat that Rosalie guided us to; thinking the tapping of my high heels sounded more like the death knell ringing out.

We both took a seat and I turned, looking at her expecting a bitch slap, or a knifing, but what I actually received put me into a state of shock....

Rosalie started off, looking very contrite and obviously unsure about how to begin...

'Bella, I owe you a HUGE apology...'

**Sorry, I know it was a long one; But aren't you glad I did?**

**Next up, Edwards POV and it will fill in some mini blanks...**

**Sorry for the delay in the update, but RL got in the way. RL sucks by the way.**


	11. Heartache and happiness

Hi ladies!

This one is a bit angsty...But I'm sure you will love it!

Thank you to Mabinda for Beta'ing and thank you all for reading!

I must apologise for taking a while to get this chapter out. There has been so much happen it is not even funny. Like I said, RL sucks. I'll have what Bella is having...

I don't own Twilight, but I am thinking of buying the board game to go with my New Moon one...

*

*

*

Edwards POV.

I tried to get myself together and drive away the shock that wanted to render me senseless.

I urged myself into moving my eyes across the letter I held, with Bella's resignation printed on it.

I started reading and felt the fear and nausea build within me.

To whom it may concern.

Please accept this as my formal letter of resignation, effective immediately.

I apologise for the abrupt and unexpected departure, but due to unforeseen circumstances, I must cease employment at The Paradise retreat.

The ill treatment of certain staff members in the kitchen has unfortunately forced my hand as I can no longer deal with the stress and strain this is having on my person.

The 'Hand delivered mail' that is being left for me at all hours of the night or early morning has become incredibly unacceptable to me, as now a dear friend looks to be becoming a target also, so I feel I must remove the main threat.

I will always be grateful for the wonderful friendships that I have developed over the time that I have been employed here.

I am also immensely thankful for such considerate employers and will always be appreciative to have been able to further develop my skills as a Chef.

Sincerely,

Isabella Marie Swan.

I glanced over at Jasper. He was wearing an unreadable expression on his face; I then turned to look at Emmet...now HIS expression I could read.

'What the hell has been going on here?' Jane exclaimed.

'Ah... a huge misunderstanding I think.' I said finally, the other two staying silent.

'Do we know how long ago Aro left to take Bella? I see the note here but it doesn't tell me the time.'

'I have no idea. I'm sorry.' I said, shaking my head slowly, feeling ashamed of myself and the unnecessary pain I had caused.

'I've driven her away. She's gone. How could I be so stupid?' I berated myself silently, my throat threatening to close over with suppressed emotion.

Jane grabbed a set of keys off the table and ran out, leaving us all looking dumbfounded at each other as to what was going on.

'You fucking arse hole' Emmet growled out, glaring at me. 'It was you! You made her leave! You gave her hell and what for? Rosalie confessed to me the fucked up shit you guys were thinking last night. '

Emmet then pulled back his fist and socked me hard in the mouth.

I stumbled backward from the blow, landing on my ass with a thud.

Emmet kicked me in the side as he walked past me and outside. I watched him leave and I realised that with his strength, he could have kicked me a lot harder.

Jasper looked down at me and put out his hand to help me up. He looked none too happy and then said...'Well, if Emmet didn't do it, then I would have.'

I knew I deserved it. Hell, I wanted to hit myself. I took Jaspers hand and stood.

'Well, what do we do now?'

'I'm going to go and speak to Alice. You do whatever.' Jasper said walking away.

I began to panic as it struck me...I would never see her again, I would never get to apologise or make anything better with her, and worst of all, I would never get to love her.

I quickly went back into the office and grabbed the contact book with all employees' numbers in there.

Frantically, I thumbed through and finally found Bella's number. I grabbed the phone off the desk and punched in the numbers.

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for the call to connect.

'Hi, this is Bella. Sorry I missed your call just now, but please leave me a message and I'll....'

'Fuck' I swore in my head, fuming as I disconnected.

I jotted down her number to programme into my phone in case I had to leave a grovelling message on her cell if I couldn't get through, though I would be making every effort in my power to speak to her.

I walked back toward my room to find something to do and I passed Rosalie on the way to the dining room.

'Hey, are you ok? You're bleeding.' she said pointing to my face.

'Ah yeah, just a little something I picked up this morning.' I didn't want to go into it right now. I felt like an absolute bastard, and I didn't want to talk to Rosalie, my 'Partner in crime'.

'Hey, I wanted to talk to you anyway... I spoke to Emmet last night, while doing his massage, and by the way, we have a date tomorrow night! It appears that you and I had it all wrong about Bella. Apparently Emmet and Bella are just really close friends. He's been teaching her self defence at night in the Gym, and trying to protect her from some crazy stalker that has been breaking into her room at night to leave sick and random envelopes by her bed!'

'Uh, thanks Rosalie' I felt like shit by now, and my head was pounding.

'Fancy that! She did have a reason to need the boys helping her! And I've been so horrid to her. Emmet was a bit irritated with me, but I placated him by telling him I would apologise ten times to Bella if I had to, and I would make it up to her for as long as she wanted me to. So....wish me luck! I hope she's in a forgiving mood! Is she in the dining room do you know? I haven't seen anyone around yet.' She was looking in the direction of the dining room and was obviously in a cheery mood.

'Why the hell didn't you tell me that last night?' I spoke in a loud forceful whisper, trying desperately not to lose my temper.

'Because it was late when Emmet and I finished talking!' Rosalie raised her voice defensively and looking confused by my ferocity.

'Yeah, well, don't get your hopes up to apologise. She's gone.' I couldn't keep the dejected and bitter note out of my voice.

'What do you mean she's gone? Bella?'

'Yeah Bella. I mean, she's handed in her resignation because of US. She's left already. God knows where she is now!

'Ah hell. What do we do now then? Emmet's going to be blaming us big time.' Rosalie pouted.

'Well, I don't know about you, but I know he fully blames me' I said, fingering my lip that was only slightly swollen. 'I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you later.'

I started walking toward my room becoming increasingly angry at the fates that delivered me this huge blow. Why couldn't I have found out last night that this was all a huge misunderstanding? That I was acting like an arse hole for no real reason, that I had blamed and hurt someone that I really cared for?

I didn't want to talk anymore. Whenever I saw someone's horrified expression, it made my chest ache severely with the knowledge that I had caused so much heart ache.

I went inside my room and straight to the bathroom. I flushed my face with water and then looked in the mirror. There was a smear of blood from a small split on my bottom lip and a small amount of swelling. I knew it could have been a lot worse, and I realised that Emmet hadn't hit me with his full force even though I more than deserved it.

I stripped my clothing off and got into the shower putting the cold tap on full force, hoping the iciness would help to numb the ache I was feeling inside.

It wasn't working. Nothing was working. Sighing, I turned the heat on as well and soaped my body all over. I stayed under the shower for a long time until I couldn't stand the sensation of the water any longer.

I dressed for the day of work slowly, trying to engage my brain in menial tasks, anything to avoid thinking of the stress I had caused Emmet, Alice, my brother, Aro and Jane...but most of all, Bella. I had forgotten her concern over the weird note, and hadn't been friendly to her when she was getting the other ones, so she had no way of telling me about them anyway. I felt deep shame and regret as I recalled the memory of when she was so fearful and worried about her own issues, and yet she could recognise that I wasn't ok and she reached out to me, caring for me, and I told her to mind her own business.

I sat down on my lounge, staring at the blank television, feeling like I had lost a part of me when I heard a light knock on the door.

'Come in' I rasped out.

Alice entered slowly with a look of sadness on her face.

'If you're here to abuse me, I don't want to hear it.' I said in a deadpan voice.

'Oh Edward. I had a feeling you liked her' Alice said coming in and sitting beside me on the couch. She had obviously been speaking to Jasper.

'Yeah, well, it doesn't matter now. She's gone.' I could hardly speak the words, I felt so bereft.

'I'm pretty crushed about it too. I'm really going to miss her. She was a good person.' Alice said sadly.

'I'm really sorry Alice. I didn't mean to hurt her. I was just so upset by the thought of her and Emmet and I lost my mind for a while.'

'You should have told her...' Alice's voice was gentle.

'I'm such a fool....' I put my head in my hands, hiding my face.

'Edward. She wasn't just running from you, you know. There were a few things. She was really scared of that stalker and I don't think she was sleeping properly either.'

'It doesn't change anything Alice, she's still gone. Anyway, I'm going to work, so, can we think of what to do about it all later? I can't handle anymore of this guilt so I need to get busy.'

I stood up abruptly and watched Alice stand too.

'Ok Edward... Well, I'll let you know if I can reach her on her cell phone.'

'Thanks. And thanks again Alice... for everything.' I said quietly.

'No problem Edward.' Alice called moving toward the door.

I remembered Bella's phone number and I grabbed at the paper I had left in the bathroom when I had shed my clothes, with her number on it. I quickly programmed it into my phone, pressing the call button, trying to get lucky with getting through.

No luck; message bank again.

I headed out to work then, hoping for the distraction that I badly needed.

It was shitty in the kitchen without Bella's beautiful smile to dream about and her perfect little body to admire when she wasn't looking.

My guilt was bubbling up within me again by lunch time and I decided to go and see Aro in the Office.

I knocked and was bid to enter.

Aro was sitting behind his desk, peering at the computer screen.

'Ahh Edward! What a lovely surprise' he exclaimed when he saw me.

'Thanks Aro, it's good to see you too.'

'What can I do for you today my friend?' He asked cheerfully.

'Um, I just wanted to ask you about Bella this morning... Did you drop her off? I asked, sliding into a seat in front of the desk.

'Yes, I did as a matter of fact. She was quite adamant that she would like to leave today. I of course obliged her, and dropped her off at the bus station early this morning. I did try to take my time in case she decided to change her mind, but, well, she wanted to go.'

'Oh... Ok... Was she ok?'

'Oh, that is a matter of opinion Edward. She was sound in body, but in spirit? Well, that is another issue entirely. Her tears would break a lesser man's heart, but she was soon on her way. All is well now Edward, don't worry about it anymore.'

'Uh...Ok...sure. Thanks Aro.' I stood to leave, not knowing what else to say and still feeling like the piece of shit that I obviously am. I mean, don't worry about it? How could I not? It's written in black and white that the atmosphere in the kitchen had been less than ordinary. That meant ME. I was the one that had been giving her the 'ill treatment' and I knew that they knew it.

'My pleasure Edward, come again soon'. He said with a small wave and a smile, going back to the computer.

I left and returned to the kitchen.

I was realising just how much easier Bella had made working here, and wondered for a moment if I should resign too.

My brain started forming a plan while I worked. I was due for my week off soon, and so I would try to find out where she had gone and I would go and find her. I would confess everything to her and beg her forgiveness, and I hoped like hell that she would have mercy on me.

By late afternoon, the toll of stress, anxiety and guilt left me feeling quite weary.

I started thinking that I couldn't wait until the end of my shift so I could disappear to my room, away from all of the reminders that kept my eyes playing tricks on me. I was seeing Bella everywhere, and I started worrying about my sanity.

I noticed Alice and Emmet come in and put in orders for an early dinner, and then they went to a table and strew glittery stuff around the place, and lit some candles. They looked a lot more cheerful than they had this morning. They must be trying to be romantic or something with Jasper and Rosalie.

'Lucky fuckers' I grumbled to myself as I started preparing food. After a few minutes, I saw out of the corner of my eye Alice begin to wave and then Emmet rose up to stand... I was getting out a large steel bowl and whisk to begin mixing up my famous Aioli when I became aware of a vision in pink and black, gliding across the empty dining room.

My utensils crashed to the ground with a huge reverberation. She turned toward the sound, obviously stunned by the commotion and our eyes locked. I saw shock registered in her eyes, whether from the noise or from seeing me, I wasn't sure. What I was sure about was that I would never ever treat this woman with anything but utmost respect from now on. Gratitude flowed through my body like a huge wave. I could finally start apologising and trying to make things right with Bella.

She was the one to break eye contact with me, and then she walked toward Alice and Emmet, not looking at me again. When she got to them, Alice gave her a huge hug, obviously excited that she had returned. Next Emmet grabbed her for a huge bear hug and spun her around a few times. Her skirt was short and flew up at the back as he spun her, and I could see her pert bottom and sexy little thong. I gulped, like a man drowning, and indeed I was – in my own saliva as my mouth watered. She was just too hot for words and I could hardly tear my eyes away. Jasper turned up for a hug after a moment and then they all sat down to chat.

I did the best I could with their dinner, while keeping my eyes on Bella. They were quite cheery, and I noticed Bella didn't turn my way once.

They left when the crowds of hungry customers filed in, which was handy because I needed to concentrate on making beautiful food and doing it quickly.

I noticed Rosalie come in and grab one of the side salads waiting for consumption and then leave again, looking a little stressed.

I wondered what was going on out there with them all. I wished I could leave my post, but I would never do that. I started wondering why the hell Aro didn't tell me that Bella was back. All he said was that 'all was well now'. What does that mean to a person that is being eaten up with pain and guilt?

I'll tell you what...Absolutely nothing.

Kind of like when people tell you not to worry when you are completely stressed.

As if you can fucking stop!

As I worked away by myself, sautéing and wiping down plates, I had formed so many questions. The night finally came to a close and I breathed a sigh of relief. I could finally apologise and make things right with Bella.

She may not like me very much right now, but I still thought her the most beautiful, interesting woman I had ever seen and I was determined to finally tell her how I felt.

I set off outside without a backward glance, and strode purposefully toward Bella's room. I knew it was late, but she had been up later with Emmet this past week and a half.

No one was at the Gazebo as I walked past, and the place was quiet. I walked quietly toward our rooms and listened for anybody talking or any noise at all. I could hear nothing and no one.

Where the hell was everyone?

I guess it could be time for bed, if you wanted to go before ten.... I stopped at Jaspers door, and raised my hand to knock. Should I? What if he was with Alice? I raised my hand and then dropped it again, leaning closer to the door to listen for any sound inside.

Nothing.

I raised my hand and knocked anyway hoping that if he was asleep, he wouldn't hear it, and I wouldn't disturb him.

I heard the door unlock a moment later and Jasper appeared in his boxer shorts in the open door way.

'Hey man, what's going on?' he asked looking outside.

'Nothing. I was just wondering where everyone was.'

'We all decided on an early night. It's been a big day for everybody.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean. Ahhh....is... Bella ...staying or has she gone again?' I found those words so hard to say, but I needed to hear the answer desperately.

'Yeah. Jane raced out to get her back this morning and talked her into returning,'

'Oh, that's great' I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding. She was going to stay.

'You might have to leave talking to her tomorrow though Edward. She's pretty tired tonight.'

'Uh, ok. Um... was she ok?'

'Yes and no. I think she's still a bit emotional, but I think she'll be ok eventually.'

'Thanks brother. I'll try to catch up with her tomorrow.'

'Yeah, let her have some rest. I'll see you in the morning.

'Ok. Night.'

'Goodnight.'

I let myself through my door and sat on the couch. I wasn't tired, and I didn't want to watch television.

What I wanted was to see Bella. I wanted to spend time with her and hold her. The more I thought of it, the more I started to feel like I needed it.

I refused to wake her if she was tired, so I just sat there, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.

I just sat there for a long while trying to formulate the best way to apologise and tell her how I feel about her, without scaring her off with the intensity of my feelings.

I finally got up to shower and head to bed.

When I finally got to sleep, I was plagued with dreams of holding Bella close to me and then something would always happen and she would be torn away from me.

I awoke late, tangled in my sheets and sweating from heat.

Heat? What was the time?

I realised I had slept later than I had meant to and I jumped up with the first thing on my mind being Bella.

I got up quickly and showered all the sweat off me. I was living in hope that I could see Bella as soon as possible. Maybe I could catch her now...

I jumped out of the shower and got dressed, brushing my teeth quickly, and running my hands through my hair.

I looked at the clock. Damn, breakfast was over, and morning tea would be set out soon.

I put my uniform on and left, heading next door to see Bella.

I knocked on her door...no answer. I waited for a moment just in case I was mistaken, but there was nothing.

Damn. Where could she be? Everyone else was at work at this time.

I headed to see Jasper in the other office. When I reached it, I knocked on the door, and poked my head in.

Jasper was hard at work with his head buried in papers and his eyes glancing at a computer.

'Hey, how are you?' I asked when I saw my brother.

He looked up and grinned. 'Hey sleepy head, I'm alright, how are you today?'

'Feeling a bit better thanks...uh...have you seen Bella?' I asked hesitantly.

'I'm not sure. I think she was on an early shift today, you haven't been to the kitchen yet?'

'No, not yet. I'll head there now. I have to start shortly anyway.'

'Ok, cool man. See you later.' Jasper said going back to his work.

'Bye' I said as I headed toward the kitchen. I partially ran, but as soon as I hit the dining room, I slowed to a walk.

I walked in and spotted Bella just leaving.

'Um...Bella?' I called.

She turned around when she heard her name being called and sighed when she saw it was me.

I walked over to her where there were no prying ears.

'Hey' I said softly looking down at her.

'Hey' she said finally looking up at me.

I saw apprehension in her eyes and knew it was my fault that it was there. It had never been there before I had treated her so callously.

'Are you leaving already?' I thought to ask.

'Um, yeah, I have a couple of appointments, so I have to go now.' She looked back down at her feet.

'Oh, ok. Can I talk to you sometime?' I asked, disappointed that I couldn't speak to her right now.

'Yeah, sure. I just have to change and then I have a bit of an afternoon on, that's all.' She glanced back up at me when she spoke.

'So, you're not working in the kitchen this afternoon at all?' I asked feeling frustrated, because every time I tried to speak to her, my efforts were being thwarted.

'No, but you have a heap of people working in there, so I'm sure someone in there can Julienne carrots properly for you' she said, smiling un humorously at me.

'Uh...I'm really...sorry about that... Bella, you'll never know how much.' I felt pained again, and I wondered if it showed, I hoped not too much.

'Anyway, I have to go, so I'll talk to you some other time Edward.' Bella turned and began to walk away.

I walked after her and grabbed her hand, ignoring the warmth that spread up my arm from the contact and then looked into her eyes, pleading.

'Edward, I have to go.' She said firmly, and shook me off and then walked away. She wasn't going to forgive me anytime soon, but I would make sure I got my moment in the sun.

All I could do is watch her leave. With a sigh, I turned and headed into the kitchen, ignoring the curious glances cast my way.

After half an hour of working in the kitchen, I needed to see Aro about a few ingredients we were getting very low on and I popped out for a moment to go to the office.

As I got closer to the office I saw Bella talking to a big burly young policeman. He was touching her arm and smiling and winking at her. It was so apparent to me that he was coming onto her big time, and when I saw him hand her his card... I felt pretty shitty. This was her appointment?

She turned from him to leave with a wave and smile and walked away. I could see him watching her lustfully as she left. I pressed myself against the wall around the corner, but thankfully, she exited a different way and I wasn't busted. I headed back to the kitchen. It was obvious that Aro was busy................

I threw myself into my work and half way through I glimpsed Rosalie leaving with a small tray of sandwiches that someone had made her. I had wanted to ask her if she had seen Bella but she was out the door before I could even make a spectacle of myself yelling after her.

After the lunch rush, I went in to see Jasper. I kind of wanted to see a friendly face.

I opened the door to his office and poked my head in. He was in there with Alice sitting on his lap, and she was giggling at something.

'Oh, hey, sorry, I didn't realise you had company.' I said wishing I could talk to someone.

'That's ok. How are you going with everything?' Jasper replied.

'Um, fine, fine... I'll talk to you later about it.' I said, glancing at Alice.

'Its ok man, Alice knows everything anyway. What's up?'

'Uh, well, I don't think she wants to talk to me. She just blew me off this morning.' I didn't have to say who, I knew he would know.

'Just give her a bit of time and space. She'll come around. I don't think she hates you, just maybe a bit wary of you.' Alice spoke up to give me some insight into the situation.

'It depends on if she's worth it man.' Jasper added.

'She is. Ok guys, thanks. I'll leave you to it. See ya.' I closed the door quietly.

So, I have to give her a bit of time and space? Damn. That was going to be hard to do, but what choice did I have?

I got stuck into my work for the rest of the afternoon and evening. I wanted so badly to go and see Bella but I kept telling myself to leave her be. Everything within me wanted to go to her and fix this, but Alice was right, I needed to give her space.

So when they all had dinner again together, I tried not to look, or think or feel. I just got on with my work and tried to block it all out.

After I had finished my shift, and most things were put away, and prepared for the morning staff, I left and went straight back to my room to shower. I felt amped up, maybe from the opportunity to talk to Bella at some point or maybe because I had slept in that morning, but whatever it was, I knew I wouldn't sleep immediately.

I didn't want to go to the gym and I couldn't go running at this time of night, so I decided to do some laps in the pool.

I quickly dressed in some board shorts and headed out to the pool area, hoping for a little bit of quiet time to let myself think while wearing my body out.

The sight that greeted me when I got there nearly made me fall to my knees and weep, giving thanks to god or Allah, or Yahweh or who ever made my fantasy a reality.

There sat Bella, in the pool with a little pale blue bikini on, holding a glass of wine, with the bottle sitting on the side of the pool. Her hair was held up in a messy bun and petit, wavy tendrils escaped at the side of her face. Her neck was exposed as she laid her head back onto the side of the pool, and I squashed the urge to kneel down and kiss her there. Her eyes were closed and she hummed a familiar but beautiful slow song to herself as a small smile played at her lips. She looked like she was enjoying her solitude, but I couldn't resist the call of this Aphrodite and I desperately wanted to try to make things right.

I approached her cautiously, not knowing how she would take my presence.

'Hi, mind if I join you?' I asked softly when I was closer.

Her eyes flew open and she looked up at me, surprise registering on her face.

'Oh...ok, sure I guess'

I slipped in beside her into the clear water of the pool. The coolness was soothing on my heated skin.

'I hope I'm not disturbing you too much.' I said softly, watching for any reaction regarding my sudden appearance.

'That's ok.' she said, taking another sip of her wine. 'Want some?' she said motioning to the bottle of wine on the side of the pool.

'I uh, don't have a glass, so I guess not.'

'Here then... have some of mine' she said handing me her glass. 'It will be MY good deed for the day.'

I took the glass from her with a half smile and took a big gulp. I needed some Dutch courage for what I was going to say next. I felt the alcohol warm my stomach and limbs. I poured another glass, took a sip and handed it back to her. She sipped at the wine twice and handed to me again.

'I have already had a glass you know... you have to catch up to me' and then she let out a small giggle.

I smiled at her laughter. It was delicious, like the wine. I again took two larger draws on the wine and then began...My heart pounded, trying to leap out of my chest, but I managed to begin...

'Bella, I've been a dick...'

'Yeah, I know.'

'I thought you and Emmet...'

'Were shagging like porn stars. I know. The others told me what you and Rosalie thought. It's good to know the way I really come across to people.' She said dryly, rolling her eyes.

'No, you don't come across like that at all. I just couldn't see through my stupid jealousy over your friendship with him. I am so sorry Bella. I got so pissed when I thought you and he were getting together, that I took it out on you and I am completely ashamed of myself.'

'Oh...yeah well it wasn't so great on the receiving end either.' She said trying to lighten the mood.

'I am so sorry about it all now Bella, you don't have to go easy on me. I know I've been a right prick... I just hope that someday you will be able to forgive me.' I said, looking into her eyes and staying serious. I wanted her to know I meant my apology.

'I'll forgive you...IF...You tell me how you really feel...about me....honestly.' She looked up at me through her lashes shyly, waiting for some sort of answer. How could I resist? And besides, I guess I owed her this.

'Well...when I thought I would never see you again I felt like shit. It was torture knowing I had hurt you, I felt like such a prick...and I guess you should know...I've been attracted to you since the first day I saw you.'

There. I said it. Finally.

I almost couldn't look at her, but I wanted to gauge her reaction. Thank goodness the wine had started working, because I had felt like a nervous school boy writing a letter to my first crush...Will you go out with me. Tick the box...yes... or ...no.

'Oh, that's good to hear. I'm not the only one then.' She giggled and then stilled, watching me.

I looked into her eyes and I could see longing reflected in them. So she was attracted to me too?

Desire flooded through my veins and I took the opportunity to kiss her.

I leaned over and as I got nearer, I noticed her close her eyes and her breath hitched. I swooped in, capturing her lips with mine, softly at first and then more passionately. I felt her mouth open a little, deepening the kiss, and I rubbed my tongue on hers.

What happened next was the most erotic thing that I had ever physically felt, up to that point. She took hold of one of my shoulders and then straddled me. My first thought was that she might be offended about my raging erection that was trying to reach new heights, but she just sat on my crotch without a worry and laced her arms around the back of my neck and kept kissing me. I placed my hands on her hips and ran them up her sides, and down again to gently feel her bottom. I kept repeating the action, trying to feel all of her at once.

I was so turned on it scared me. My urge was to pick her up and carry her off to my bed, but I wanted to resist. I needed to know we could be ok, and that she wanted something more than physical gratification and it wasn't just the wine urging her on. I was aware that she had broken up with a long time boyfriend a mere 2 months ago, and I still didn't want to be her rebound fuck. I knew now that losing her a second time would crush me. I was in no hurry to go back to feeling that way.

She was breathing heavily now, as was I. She started to run her hands over my chest and I couldn't resist doing the same to her and she groaned into my mouth. Damn she's hot. I detected no resistance because of my wandering hands, so I gently tugged on the strings at the back that held her bikini securely in place so that I could have full access to her beautiful breasts. The ties gave way easily.

Bella broke the kiss off and looked into my eyes. Whoops...Maybe I went too far too fast.

Then she did something so incredibly surprising and sexy. She lifted the bikini top and whipped it over her head and then she threw it beside the wine bottle.

Her creamy breasts were exposed to me, and so close. My dick expanded if it was possible and gave a twitch. I had no idea if she could feel it or not. What I could feel is... where she was sitting on me was beginning to get very hot.

My breath was coming out unevenly now... I was beyond aroused. She began kissing me again and I took the opportunity to run my hands lightly over her chest

I circled my thumbs over her nipples that had become tiny pebbles and she started to moan into my mouth, and the sound almost made me come undone. It was the hottest thing I had ever heard, literally. When she started grinding herself on my crotch, I knew it was time to stop, but I just couldn't bring myself to end it.

Her moans became more urgent; I realised where she was headed, so I braced myself and kept up my ministrations on her breasts. God she felt good rubbing herself against my throbbing cock, I could hardly contain myself.

Just then, she arched her back and moaned out loudly a few times and then rested her head, panting on my shoulder, and holding on to me tightly.

'Ah shit Edward...I uh...didn't mean to do that, sorry' She let go of me slowly and looked up at me sheepishly, still breathless.

'Oh no baby, I'm so glad you did' I said as I began kissing her neck.

'Mmmm, I like that' she said, leaning back and exposing her throat to me further.

I kissed everywhere I could see bare skin. I was still wildly turned on but I managed to rope myself in, and just let her have her pleasure. I wanted to make it up to her for being an ass so badly.

'You make me so hot baby, and I can't stay away from you but... we need to slow down or I could get dangerous.' I said in between kisses to her face, neck and chest.

'Awww I was enjoying myself...' she pretended to pout.

'Yeah, me too beautiful, and don't get me wrong, I could stay here and do this all night, but I think we should wait to take things to the next level ,just in case you decide that I am a mistake or something, god forbid.'

She laced her arms around my neck again and rubbed her chest on mine. It was so sensual and I was becoming mesmerised again, my erection still straining at the seams of my shorts.

'Ok, so long as we can still do this' she kissed me 'and this' she kissed me again 'and this' she started kissing me passionately.

'We can still do that for as long as you want to be with me Bella, because I want to be with you...You mean a lot to me. I want you to be mine.' I groaned out as soon as the kiss ended.

She kissed me again and said 'You had me at hello.'

I laughed at her and said 'You're so beautiful'.

'Thanks Edward, I think you are too' she said shyly.

'As much as I want to be here, we probably should think about getting some sleep babe.'

'I guess you're right' she said with a sigh.

As we wrapped up in our towels and walked back to our rooms, laughing and stealing kisses along the way, a thought occurred to me-

This had been the worst day of my life and the best.

Sometimes the end of one thing really is the beginning of something else.

*

*

*

Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing! I have no idea whether people like it or not!

There are some lemons coming up soon and I am thinking of doing a one shot side story of Emmet and Rosalie, and then maybe one of Alice and Jasper... Just a thought!

I hope you all get to have a night like Bella's with your own brand of Edward, in a pool at a retreat...


	12. Sweet dreams

**Hi again BxE lovers. Sorry this is so late in coming but my beautiful laptop passed away. More about that later...**

**Thankyou MabindaWannaBeEsme for beta'ing yet again and putting up with my angst! And thank you to all the readers for staying with me. Congratulations to Rpattz_dreamer. I wish you all the happiness and love possible. Good work!**

**I don't own twilight but I did buy some New Moon bandaids to call my own. (Random, I know!)**

Bella's POV

So Rosalie wanted to apologise did she? I felt shocked. This was a huge turnaround. She was actually being nice? I hoped I could take everything in...

'Believe me when I say, I really am sorry Bella. There is so much I could say, but I won't go into everything. I was so jealous of you. I'm ashamed of myself, and that's what it boils down to. Edward and I both thought that you and Emmet were together and then when Edward told me that he had overheard you and Emmet making plans to get sweaty and so sore that you would remember him the following day....well...I guess we jumped to conclusions... I think Edward is really sorry too...'

'I'm sure he's ok Rosalie' I said dryly, nodding my head and rolling my eyes. He looked fine just over an hour ago.

'No way, you should have seen him this morning. He looked sick. He was so pissed off when he found out the truth earlier, he got mad at me for not telling him last night when I first found out...but it was late...I would have if I had have known what was going to happen. Believe me when I say, I really am sorry Bella; And...I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but after all the confusion and misunderstanding, I think you need to know..........Well............Um............. Edward really likes you... like, a lot.'

'How do you know?' I was curious despite myself.

'He told me' she said simply. I hope you have some feelings for him...?' She was looking at me questioningly. Should I answer this?

'Yeah, he's ok. He was pretty awful to me Rosalie. It really hurt me.' I said frowning. I didn't want to divulge any of my feelings to Rosalie as I remembered the devastation I felt over Edward's harshness when we had been getting along so well, and I had been hoping for something more.

'Well, you do what you feel you should. I'm just telling you because I was there, and he was really upset over your leaving and especially when he thought you and Emmet were together.'

'Ok, well thanks for telling me Rosalie. I guess I'll catch up with him at some point and we'll talk then'. I still felt some confusion and discomfort being around Rosalie. She had been horrid for so long, and I wasn't going to find it easy to be friends with her. I really just needed some time to work out how I felt about Edward... and Rosalie too I guess.

'Try not to be too hard on him Bella. I know it might seem surprising but he does care for you a lot and is probably still kicking himself over what went wrong.' Rosalie said softly.

'Sure, sure, I'll just wait until we talk though. I'm not going to promise big things. I don't have a great track record with boys.' I laughed at this, because I had only had one boyfriend anyway, but Rosalie didn't need to know that just yet. She was being nice now, but I had seen her dark side and I didn't entirely trust her with my personal information.

We walked to where the others were sitting at the gazebo, and Rosalie went and sat down next to Emmet with a smile and clasped his hand. He looked at her questioningly, and she nodded. There must have been some agreement or he might have bought out the softer side of her.

Alice beckoned me over to sit by her and I complied. Even though my friends loved me immensely, I felt out of place. Alice began talking to me about Edward and the mood she had found him in this morning.

'Bella...Jasper told me how Edward has been all angsty for ages and when I saw him this morning, well...he was all torn up. He looked like he was in a world of agony and guilt and he didn't know what to do with himself. He actually confessed that he likes you. He seemed really heartbroken that you had gone.' While Alice was talking the others nodded their heads in agreement while watching for my reaction. I really needed some time.

'Anyway guys, thanks for your help and information. I'll keep it in mind, but I think I'll just wait until he talks to me himself before I make my mind up ok? So...What have you guys all been up to? How has work been?' I wanted to change the subject. Edward was yet to apologise and I had had enough of hearing second hand how he was feeling.

'Hey Bella! I have a surprise for you!' Alice said in a sing song voice, suddenly animated. 'I talked to Jane and she organised for you to do an early shift and then get off just before lunch so you get to come and have a facial with me! Doesn't that sound great? It's all sorted. Lunch will be delivered too!' She was positively beaming. I mean, don't get me wrong...I was going to love this, but she looked like a kid in a candy store the way her face lit up at the thought of pampering me.

'Yeah, and then you are having a massage with me. I promise I'll make it really good. You'll probably fall asleep and drool. I can pretty well guarantee it!' Rosalie said next, also sounding eager.

'Yeah, let me tell you, she gives a really great massage, just don't piss her off when you haven't got any gear on!' Emmet said in a mock conspiring voice, and then he laughed when Rosalie turned a fierce scowl on him.

'Wow, thanks guys. That is so nice of you both and of Jane too! I can't wait!' I said, amazed that these people would do something so nice for me.

We all talked shop for a little while, the others trading funny stories about people at work and some city people that jumped up and sat on the horse backward, but Emmet said he soon sorted them out. We laughed at the way he put things, it was so funny.

Even though my friends wanted me around and made me feel really comfortable, I still felt out of place. These guys had finally gotten their shit together and I was the third wheel, or the spare tyre dragging along so to speak. I felt like the odd one out. They were all couples and I was tagging along.

Before long, I decided I needed some time alone. Even though I had had a huge sleep during the day, I began to feel tired. I made some excuses to the others and they decided to call it a night too.

We all said our good nights at the door and then I escaped inside. I was tired, but at the same time, I felt a little afraid. What if the stalker delivers another envelope tonight? I needed to brace myself for the reality of it, but I just wanted to bury my head in the sand. The envelopes hadn't been coming every night so maybe I would be safe tonight? The more I thought about it, the more anxious I felt.

I desperately wanted to be strong, but I began to watch the window and door, just in case. The more I watched them, the more I could make out something. Did I just detect a movement? I turned on the lamp light, and saw the shadows were only a pattern of the wood grain in the door, and the curtains bunched at the window. Both were still shut and locked up tight, so I turned the lamp off and curled up under the sheet in childish hope that if I couldn't see the monsters, then they couldn't see me.

There was no noise to be heard. It was almost too quiet. My brain was going into overdrive and badgering me with thoughts of the past twenty four hours. It felt like so much time had lapsed since last night, because a huge amount had happened in that time...and here I was, right back where I started.

My mind turned to all of the information that the others had told me today....

Edward liked me so much that he would treat me badly enough that I would want to leave? Did that even make sense?

I desperately needed to talk to him but I was certainly in no hurry. I was confused. I guess things did fall into place when you looked at how it all panned out, but....maybe the real problem was that it just didn't make sense for someone like HIM to like someone like ME. He was well travelled, well spoken, stunningly gorgeous and a brilliant chef; Michelin quality to be honest.

I really wanted to be with him, like, really bad, but...Could I? After this past week of unpleasantness?

I wasn't sure. I didn't want to be a fool again. After the fiasco with Jacob...I just wasn't certain I could trust my instincts about men anymore.

I must have fallen asleep under the covers at some point because I found myself sitting in a clearing next to a stream. I walked over and peered into the water to see my reflection. I sat and stared at myself, marvelling at the glass like quality of the water, until I realised that something was touching me. I glanced up and there standing over me was James. He had come from nowhere and was watching me lustfully. I felt like a deer stuck in headlights, and I didn't know which way to run. I stood and turned to face him, horror clawing at my chest. He grinned evilly at me, as if reading my thoughts, and then he crouched back a like a wild animal about to attack.

'There is something special about you my precious' He said with a lascivious sneer.

I felt myself become petrified with panic, the terror of the situation showing on my face and I felt my heart begin to race.

I stumbled back and fell into the water, clumsily flailing about and becoming entangled in the weeds, until I could hardly turn any which way except to see the menacing form in front of me, grinning like a jackal at his prey.

'You are mine now, my sweet. There is no escaping me this time.' He said as he slowly moved closer. 'You will learn to like what I do to you, and you will even want me to do it... eventually'. He grinned in anticipation but it came out more like a sneer.

I opened my mouth and screamed in fear, absolutely terrified of what was coming next. My mouth felt dry and I could no longer swallow.

The sound woke me and I found myself unable to move my legs. I could still feel the panic coursing through my body and I quickly turned on the bed side lamp.

I was tangled in my sheets and kicking like mad to get out of my predicament. Once I had freed myself, my heart slowed its erratic pace, but left me feeling uneasy, my stomach in a tight knot. My eyes flew to the bed side table.

Good, no notes had been left.

I noticed the time was just before five. I had to work an early shift this morning, so I dragged my fatigued body out of bed to get ready for my day.

I hadn't quite calmed down from my early morning fright as I left my place, quickly locking up while casting furtive glances behind me and to either side of me. I felt like I was waiting for someone to jump out of the bushes to drag me away, but the place was lit by solar lights and I could detect nothing... but the unease persisted. Possibly from the dream?

Maybe it was my two halves warring with each other. My desire to see Edward, touch him and let myself fall irrecoverably in love with him was just as intense as the desire to slap him, scream obscenities at him and then never speak to him again. The latter was draining away with excruciating slowness, and I knew the more wanton desire would take over eventually, but for now, I just had to put up with some confused feelings.

I made it to the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief. I would have sprinted there with a swiftly beating heart, but I didn't think I needed to advertise the fact to anyone that I was totally acting like a girl.

The other staff members were just starting to file in, looking a little tired and unexcited. I quickly got down to business, giving some orders to those who needed direction.

We worked efficiently through the morning, and I hardly missed Edward with his beautiful face and delicious body....hardly at all... I was kind of glad to have a break from the confusion whilst I was working. I mean...It was only yesterday that I felt I couldn't go on at this place for another moment, and here I was, doing it all again, but it felt different since I returned.

I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that I was wanted and needed here, that I WAS good; great even at my job and most of all...my friends and employers wanted me here. That was what mattered to me the most if I was honest... I wanted to be at a place that I belonged.

My shift was a shorter than usual one today. By direct orders from Jane, I was going to give a statement to the police...Have a facial and then have a massage. Alice and Rosalie had been instructed or collaborated or whatever and they had all come up with this plan.

When I finished my shift, I was heading out the door to shower and change for my first appointment, when I heard my name being called.

I turned to see what the person wanted and I sighed when I saw it was Edward approaching quickly.

'Hey' he said softly.

I managed to look up at him after closing my eyes in the direction of my shoes for a moment, and trying to brace myself for what could be coming.

'Hey' the apprehension in my face and voice was palpable. I didn't want to do this here and now. I wasn't ready to hear it. I really just wanted to get the statement out of the way and be able to think clearly again.

'Are you leaving already?' He looked disappointed.

'Um, yeah, I have a couple of appointments, so I have to go now.' I looked down at my feet. I didn't want to look at the disappointment on his face anymore.

'Oh, ok. Can I talk to you sometime then?'

'Yeah, sure. I just have to change and then I have a bit of an afternoon on, that's all.' I glanced back up at him when I spoke, trying to read his expression. Was he going to get angry again?

'So, you're not working in the kitchen this afternoon at all?'

'No, but you have a heap of people working in there, so I'm sure someone in there can Julienne carrots properly for you' I said, smiling un humorously at him, folding my arms in front of me. Yes that's right Edward; I'm not letting you off the hook just yet.

'Uh...I'm really...sorry about that... Bella, you'll never know how much.' He looked pained while he ran his hand through his hair. Oh well, not my problem... but I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just wanted to go.

'Anyway, I have to go, so I'll talk to you some other time Edward.' I turned and took a step toward the door.

I felt my hand being grabbed and what felt like a warm current run up my arm. I gasped and turned to look at him. His eyes begged me to stay, and his hand held me hostage to the moment. I almost gave in... almost.

'Edward, I have to go' I steeled myself. I needed my wits about me to see the police, and I didn't want to be lost in what Edward was feeling or talking about while I was trying to remember specifics for my statement.

I pulled out of his grip and walked away without looking back. I mentally patted myself on the back for being strong and not falling into his arms and obeying every command that came out of his mouth.

I was on MY time now. HE'S not the boss of me while I'm not in the kitchen. I knew my thoughts were childish, but I couldn't help myself. I didn't want to run around after men anymore. If I was worth it, they could come to ME.

I raced to my room as soon as I left the main building, and got showered and changed. I threw on my black yoga pants with a pastel blue firm fitting t-shirt. I slipped my feet into my ballet flats, brushed my hair out, and let it fall in loose waves down my back. I wanted to be comfortable and to be able to strip easily for my spa treatments.

I made it back to the office just in time to see two young, fit police officers walk into the building. I watched, with my hand poised to knock on the office door as they walked toward me. When the dark haired, super handsome one spotted me, he gave me an assessing half smile. My stomach dropped to my knees with how hot he was. He belonged in a Calvin Klein add.

'Hello Miss.' The Adonis spoke with a deep voice to match his super buff physique. His guns were the size of my thigh, and I mentally gauged if I could get my hand span around one arm.

'Hey' I squeaked out.

'Is this the office? We need to see a Miss Isabella Swan and the owners of this place.'

'Uh, that's me...like...I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella, and um, this is the office...' I knew I was rambling, but I was almost unsure if they were going to start stripping down to a mini g-string to do a lap dance for me. I didn't bring any dollar bills with me..... I grinned at my thoughts and knew they were ridiculous, but I was nervous about my brush with the law and this man was hot, hot, hot.

'Hi, I'm Officer Paul, and this is Officer Alex. We are here to take a statement from you... Bella Swan.'

He extended his hand and I managed to snap out of it and offer him mine. I shook both Officers hands and then I knocked on the door to get my mind on the job. We were bid to enter and I opened the door. We all filed in and after introductions, we sat.

Aro and Jane sat behind the desk with myself and the Officers on the other side. Officer Alex, who was quite handsome himself, brought a notepad to the table and started asking questions. I managed to give them as much information as I could and Jane was able to fill them in on what I couldn't because I was too terrified at the time.

Officer Paul smiled and winked at me a few times during my interview. Wow, he was so attractive. And being a police Officer, that made me feel really secure... he was looking after me, trying to keep me safe...and you know what? I felt protected. It was a cosy and warm feeling that spread over me like a comfortable blanket. I almost wanted to snuggle down into it, but I perked up as Officer Paul began to talk.

'Well, we are going to write this statement up when we get back to the station, and then we will bring the finished copy back for you to sign. Do you have email? We can email you a copy when it's done for your own records also. We already have all of the evidence'. He finished the sentence with a smile at me.

I told them my email address and they promised they would return the following evening for me to sign a copy.

'Why don't you stay for dinner tomorrow night... on us.' Jane said with a smile playing on her lips.

'Thank you ma'am. That would be very kind of you. We'll do that.' Officer Paul said.

'Well Bella, I believe you have another appointment to get to now, so you had better get a move on' Jane smiled kindly at me and nodded.

I stood and thanked the Officers for their time and went to leave. Officer Paul stood and said

'I'll walk you out'.

Um... ok... but the door is only a few feet away?

'Sure'. I said instead.

We left the office and Officer Paul pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to me.

'I want you to call me if anything and I mean ANYTHING happens ok? If these people come back or if there is anything left for you again... just call me, any time of the day or night ok? We have got to keep you safe.' He smiled at me and winked as he rubbed my arm.

'Thankyou Officer. That is very kind of you' He was so big and strong, I smiled gratefully at him for taking me seriously and being willing to help.

'I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night Bella' His voice was as smooth as his smile.

'Yeah, me too, but I'd better get a move on right now. I've got to get to my next appointment. It was great to meet you' I waved at him as I backed away.

'It was awesome to meet you too Bella' Officer Paul waved and I could feel him watching me as I walked away.

When I reached the beauty spa, Alice was ready for me so she whisked me into a room to strip and put on a gown, which was more like an elasticised, over sized tube top/dress that came to just below my knees. She disappeared while I did this, but instructed me to jump up on the facial couch when I was ready.

I took a moment to take in the ambiance of the room. There were little candles burning along a shelf, emitting a dusky light. I could hear beautiful music being piped around the spa and it made me feel relaxed with its soulful harp melody. I tipped my head back, closed my eyes and sniffed the air. The scent was intoxicating. I could smell Vanilla with some cinnamon and...was that...chocolate? I couldn't completely tell, and I guess it didn't matter. I was ready for my ascent to the stars.

I got up onto the facial couch and lay there, feeling my body begin to relax into the softness that I was lying on. I closed my eyes for a moment, savouring the sensation and allowing all of my senses to be filled with the lusciousness of the moment.

Alice returned after a little while and began her delicious torment. Her hands on my skin were like the touch of a celestial being it was so heavenly and I slipped into a peaceful slumber.

I awoke to a gentle movement of massage on my scalp and I opened my eyes with my senses slowly returning to me.

'Hey sleepy head' Alice murmured softly.

'Hey... that was so amazing Alice' I could hardly keep my eyes open.

'My pleasure, you deserve it.'

'I don't know about that... but thank you anyway' I really was grateful. She was so good at what she does.

All too soon it was over and it was time for the next instalment of my piece of heaven. My skin looked and felt amazing. I dressed quickly, not even remembering the last time I indulged myself in any spa treatments.

Alice led me out of the facial room and down a hall way to a different area of the spa. This place was huge. I had never actually been in here. I knew where it was because Alice had pointed it out to me but I had never gone inside.

'First... we eat!' Alice clapped her hands together excitedly as we walked to a large kitchen that sported 2 comfortable sofas facing each other with a little coffee table in the middle. There was a fridge, sink and kitchen table in the other half of the room. It was comfortable looking.

'Ok, sure.' Anything was ok with me at this point, I was in dream land.

Rosalie walked in carrying a tray of different types of gourmet sandwiches with some napkins and bottled water.

I still felt a little vulnerable around Rosalie. I know everything was supposed to be sorted with her and all... but it's hard to get it out of your mind when someone has had it in for you for a while.

Alice and I sat across from Rosalie and we all took a cut sandwich.

'Oh man, that is good' I said after I swallowed my first bite.

''Mmmm, I got smoked salmon, avocado and cream cheese. What did you get?' Alice said next.

'Turkey, Cranberry and Camembert, how about you Bella? ' Rosalie was in a good mood.

'Um...I think there is some sort of Swiss cheese, smoked ham, sundried tomatoes and ...Pesto?....I think.' It was so good.

'This is so much fun; we should do this every day!' Rosalie said happily.

'Yeah but then you won't be able to nip out to see Emmet whenever you want Rosalie' Alice told her.

'Oh yeah...' She smiled dreamily and shrugged her shoulders. 'Maybe we could catch up once a week and have girl time then'.

She was smitten. Why didn't I see it before? I probably didn't notice it through all the glares she was directing toward me.

We finished our lunch and Alice hugged me goodbye and left me in the hands of Rosalie.

I felt a little nervous all of a sudden. She was being so nice to me now, trying to be friends. I would just have to throw caution into the wind and hope for the best.

I returned her smile and we headed into the massage room.

She instructed me to strip off down to my panties, and jump under the towels. I did as I was told while she left the room. This room was also lit with candles and the warm glow that emitted was comforting. There was a scent of roses and something that I couldn't quite pick in the air. It was almost a sensuous experience and the ambience was incredibly tranquil. I took in my surrounds as I lay on my back. I could hear some chiming music with running water and a gentle harp intertwining to make an enchanting sound.

There was a soft knock on the door before Rosalie appeared and I gave her a small, shy smile.

She closed the door and rubbed her hands together.

'Now I've got you...' she came towards me rubbing her hands, her eyes alight with...what..?

I shrank back into the massage table, not knowing what to expect next.

'Ha ha ha ha! Oh Bella, that look is priceless! I'm not going to do anything horrid! It is all pleasure here on out.'

She moved the towels to where she wanted them and then grabbed some warming oil and did one long stroke up my leg and then back down to my feet. I tried not to groan when she massaged my feet, but it felt so good and when she got to my arms and hands, well... the feeling was indescribable. I didn't realise how sore and tired my hands got but I guess it made sense what with all the work that I did with them, why not?

After rolling over on my front for the next half of the massage so Rosalie could massage the back of my body, I felt myself zoning out.

I must have gone to sleep because she was gently shaking me awake calling my name in what felt like five minutes. I hope I didn't snore.

I was in a deeply tranquil state and wasn't quite ready to move. My body felt like jelly, but I managed to begrudgingly sit up when Rosalie brought a glass of water to me.

'Thank you. That was so amazing Rosalie. I really appreciate you fitting me in. I could put up with that sweet torture all day!' I took the glass she offered to me and drank half in one go.

'Any time Bella. I really hope we can be friends. I really am sorry for the way I have acted toward you, and if I can make it up to you any way I can...well...just say.'

'I'll forgive you Rosalie. I just need some time that's all. It has been a really tough week for me and... well... I'll get over it. So much has changed so quickly.'

'Well, you take all the time you need. I'll let you get dressed whenever you are ready.' She smiled at me as she left the room to give me privacy.

I felt overwhelmed by all of the attention, and the delicious treatment and I felt something burning in the area of my solar plexus. I got up and dressed quickly, finishing the rest of the water, leaving the glass on the bed and collecting my things.

I stepped out of the room and Rosalie was just outside.

'Everything ok?' she asked.

'Yeah, yeah, really good. Thank you again for the massage Rosalie'

'Not a problem. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you right? You look slightly off. Make sure you drink lots of water today ok? Maybe you should go lie down.' She was looking closely at me.

'Mmmm, I think I will. I'll catch up with you a little later.'

'Ok, sure. How about we all catch up for dinner later at 6.30?'

'Sounds great Rosalie. I'll let the others know if I see them.'

We waved to each other and I moved to head out of the spa to go to my room.

When I got outside, the heat hit me and the oil on my body began to feel slimy. I couldn't wait to get back to my room and rinse off.

When I reached my room, I dropped my key and the card that the officer gave me on the coffee table and then stripped and jumped into the shower scrubbing my tingly body well until I felt clean again.

After dressing in a summer dress I went and lay down on my bed to enjoy the relaxed feeling of my well pampered body. I felt so peaceful lying there, remembering the music and how safe I felt in those moments when I fell asleep with Rosalie and Alice pampering me.

Rosalie.... now she's a strange one. One day she's projecting all her ill feelings toward me and then the next, she wants to be friends? What the?

I must have drifted off, because the next thing I knew, I was groggily sitting up in my bed, the room starting to get dull from the lack of sun, and hearing a banging on the door.

I got up and plodded to the door, my body feeling like lead.

'Hey, we're all going to dinner. You coming?' Emmet was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet with obvious happiness and excitement.

Wow, there must have been some new development.

'Oh... sure. Um, just let me get my shoes and I'll be there.' I rubbed my eyes as I went in search of some slip on shoes.

Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and Alice were waiting outside my door for me when I returned, shoes on feet, moments later.

'Ready' I said, smiling at my friends. I felt better now. I had finally woken up and my brain was working again.

We headed off to the dining area and found a table.

I tried not to look over at Edward, slaving away in the kitchen, but every so often I found myself glancing over there and then trying to tear my eyes back again so no one noticed....especially Edward.

During dinner Emmet announced that he and Rosalie were going to watch a movie when they had finished. He asked if we had any suggestions because they couldn't decide.

We all told them our suggestions, ranging from thriller to romantic, but none suited, until they agreed on a comedy.

'Yeah, comedy is my favourite' I said laughing at some of the movies we had suggested, remembering how funny they were.

'Why don't you join us Bella?' Emmet said suddenly.

My eyes swung immediately to Rosalie.

She had a smile on her face but her eyes said she wanted some time alone with Emmet.

'It really is ok Bella. I don't mind. It'll be fun.' Rosalie replied after a pregnant pause.

'Um... you know what? I have to make some calls home tonight and check in and what not, so... I hope that's ok... Maybe next time?'

'Oh, ok sure. Well, we'll hold you to that then. ALL of us should get together for a movie night some time.' Emmet shrugged and grinned.

'Yeah, but will we have Romance, or Action... that is the question?' Alice added giggling.

'Ohhhh, the division starts! Maybe the boys should take it in turns with the girls, or draw straws or something?' Jasper said and then grabbed Alice's hand and kissed it looking into her eyes.

'Awwww' Rosalie and I said together, watching the love play between Alice and Jasper.

'How about we all bring our favourite movie, and then we will take it in turns until we have seen them all?' I turned to the others to say.

'Yes! Good idea Bella. Let's talk to Edward too and get him in on it. He has a great selection of movies!' Jasper dragged his eyes away from Alice to tell us.

'Good. It's settled then.' Emmet said.

We finished up dinner and headed back toward our rooms. We all chatted about our day and how good the spa is etc. I could see that Rosalie wanted to spend some quality time with Emmet so I took pity on her and managed to do a huge convincing yawn.

'Well.... I'm beat. I'm heading in.'

'Ok, you're pretty tired lately. You just had a nap this afternoon!' Emmet exclaimed.

'Uh, yeah. Big day you know'. I said and winked at Rosalie and Alice and they were smiling back at me.

They both knew I was making excuses so they could go and spend time with their men.

Emmet and Rosalie went to watch a movie at Emmet's place and Alice took Jasper to her room to do the same or whatever. I'm sure I'd hear about it tomorrow. I headed into my own room and flopped down on my couch. I grabbed my IPod off the coffee table and plugged it in and listened for about ten minutes until I had had enough of staring at the four walls.

I really didn't feel like sitting and watching a movie or using my computer or sleeping or anything, and I decided I would call my dad tomorrow night. I felt restless, and then I had a thought...

I would take one of those bottles of wine we bought when we went shopping and sit in the pool and drink it. I would have my own party.

I grabbed the wine along with a glass and put it in the bar fridge in the corner.

I went into my room and found my new bikini. I discarded my clothing and put it on. I added a sarong and collected my chilled wine, glass and towel and then headed out to the pool. I felt a lot safer since Aro had had some extra cameras put in around the place. I had been told where the cameras were, but I couldn't see them, so I just had to trust that it was done and I was safe. There was also an extra security guard starting called 'Seth' but I was yet to meet him.

The night was warm and the pool lights shimmered through the crystal clear water, keeping the area well lit. There were solar lights all around the perimeter that leant a soft romantic glow to the place too.

The pool area was so quiet and I was glad to see no one else had had the same idea as me to have an evening dip. I wanted to enjoy my private party and not have to make small talk with a stranger.

I dropped the towel onto a bench seat and placed my wine and glass carefully down also. I discarded my sarong and picked up the bottle and glass and headed on over to the pool and stepped in, sitting on a step so that I was immersed up to mid torso in clear water.

I screwed the top off the wine, poured a glass and began to relax. I steadily sipped away as my mind instantly turned to Edward....

So much had happened over the last few days, well, weeks actually. I remembered how well Edward and I were getting along and how much I wanted to be with him. Did I still want him after he had been such an arsehole for over a week? I mean... I knew now that he was acting out because he thought Emmet and I were sleeping together and he was apparently attracted to me. He had not said as much to me, but then... I hadn't given him much of a chance.

I knew there was something between us. Was there still? Did he feel the heat and pull between our bodies? I was confused by my own feelings.

I liked him... a lot. He made me hot and cold and happy and sad. I didn't know where I was anymore.

He appeared remorseful and repentant the few times I had seen him over the last two days. Was I ready to forgive him for being so horrid? It's one thing to apologise, but it means nothing if you do the same thing again, so I guess I would just have to see...

I was feeling really relaxed by the time I had finished my first glass of wine, and I poured another. I sipped at it slowly and then rested my head back on the edge of the pool. I feel I will forgive Edward and let the drama go. If he treats me like that again.... well... he can go stick it, but for now... I'll just have to forgive him.

I felt so much lighter and freer after I had come to this decision. I didn't want to think about this anymore, and I began to hum 'Ave Maria' to myself, and a feeling of peace descended on me... probably from the wine and the decision to forgive and forget.

'Hi, mind if I join you?' An unexpected voice broke into my reverie.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in surprise to look at the culprit.

Edward.

Maybe it was the wine or just the sight of this man half dressed but I swear my heart was trying to beat its way out of my chest.

'Oh... ok, sure I guess' I managed to speak normally and not like a panicked virgin.

He slipped into the pool next to me and asked if he was disturbing me. Ummmm...... well.... probably. His presence was always pretty disturbing to me.

I offered some wine and let him drink out of my wine glass. I told him it was my good deed for the day!

...........and then it began...

'Bella, I've been a dick...'

'Yeah, I know.' I so didn't want to do this now, but I knew for his piece of mind, it had to be done. He wanted to make things right again.

'I thought you and Emmet...'

'Were shagging like porn stars. I know. The others told me what you and Rosalie thought. It's good to know the way I really come across to people.' I said dryly, almost rolling my eyes at him but I resisted.

'No, you don't come across like that at all. I just couldn't see through my insane jealousy over your friendship with him. I am so sorry Bella. I got so pissed when I thought you and he were getting together, that I took it out on you and I am completely ashamed of myself.'

'Oh...yeah well it wasn't so great on the receiving end either.' I said trying to lighten the mood. I was almost panting with his admission, desire and adrenalin making its way through my body.

'I am so sorry about it all now Bella, you don't have to go easy on me. I just hope that someday you will be able to forgive me.' He said seriously, looking into my eyes.

'I'll forgive you...IF...You tell me how you really feel...about me....honestly.' I looked up at him shyly, waiting for some sort of answer. I can't believe I said that... but I really wanted to know the truth. I should probably never drink around this man, but the lesson was forgotten before it was learned when his next words sank in...

'Well...when I thought I would never see you again, I was in hell. It was torture knowing I had hurt you, I felt like such a prick...and I guess you know by now...I've been attracted to you since the first day I saw you.'

I think I almost passed out.

'Oh, that's good to hear. I'm not the only one then.' I giggled. Ah damn. Did I just say that? A small voice in my mind told me not to have any more wine for fear of what I might do.... but I was having a major reaction from his words and what they could mean, so I ignored the warning.

I just stared at him with undisclosed desire. I couldn't help it. My body and mind just seemed to go on auto pilot. His eyes darkened to a turbulent green. They were mesmerising...

He began to lean in toward me, and my breath hitched, and I closed my eyes. When his lips touched mine I think the earth moved; this was something I had never experienced before. I had never felt such a strong reaction to a man in my life. It was more than being compatible with someone... I felt like I almost needed him just to breathe. My blood turned to molten lava in my veins and my passion was setting me on fire. I needed to get closer...

I placed my hand on his shoulder and swung my leg over his to straddle him and the sensation of sitting against his erection was overwhelming and caused a throbbing sensation in my nether region. It turned me on even more to think that I caused this reaction in his body by just kissing him. I laced my arms around his neck and kept the contact between us as maximum as possible.

He began to run his hands all over me, gently and almost lovingly and I knew in that moment, that a bomb could go off close by and I could no more break free from Edwards spell than fly to the moon. I wanted to touch him all over too, I wanted to make him feel like he was on the edge and about to fall off like I did, so I ran my hands over his chest. His nipples were erect and my mouth salivated at the thought of licking one as I squeezed gently at them. He groaned and I knew he was enjoying this as much as I was.

I felt him gently rubbing my breasts increasing the sensation in my belly, winding me tighter, and then he reached for the bikini strings at my back, slowly pulling them undone. I broke the kiss off and we looked at each other for a moment. His eyes radiated wanton desire that only served to fuel my own desire.

Keeping eye contact with him, I pulled my bikini top off and threw it in the general direction of the wine. His eyes widened for a moment, glancing at my naked breasts and then his mouth was back on mine. Our passion was wild and unbridled as we panted and whimpered occasionally between kisses and he ran his thumbs over my nipples, creating the most delicious throbbing sensation deep in my centre and setting fire to my skin.

I rubbed myself on the hardness that I was sitting on, and it eased the ache momentarily, only to build it again further. I moved against him once more and the tightness in my belly grew. I began to rock against him in earnest now, while he rubbed my breasts and our mouths duelled on. The feelings in my body grew more intense and the throbbing burst into spasms. I arched my back as the intensity of my climax forced loud moans from my throat that I was helpless to prevent.

I held onto him tightly, my breasts pressed against his chest, my arms wrapped around him and my hands tangled in his hair. I became aware that perhaps Edward wouldn't be cool with my wanton behaviour. I loosened my grip on him a little and leaned back so I could speak to him.

'Ah shit Edward...I uh...didn't mean to do that, sorry' I looked up at him sheepishly, still breathless with post orgasm glow.

'Oh no baby, I'm so glad you did' he said as he began kissing my neck.

'Mmmm, I like that' I said, leaning back and exposing my throat to him further. He obliged me by kissing all over my neck and chest, the warm feeling still pulsing through me slowly turning to liquid fire again, and my breathing was beginning to become heavy once more.

This was the most intensely sensual and sexual experience I had ever had, but all too soon Edward decided we should call it a night.

'I guess your right' I said with a sigh. I was having too much fun and I wanted to spend every moment I could with this delicious man.... but we did have to work tomorrow I guess.

We collected our things and headed back to our room, stealing kisses and giggling along the way. I had never felt so happy and carefree before and I never wanted this night to end... but end it must. It is funny how when you are having a great time, time really does fly. I remember being in school chemistry classes, learning how to mix compounds to make a totally new product. Man, that shit was boring and those classes seemed to take all day.

We arrived at our rooms and stood awkwardly at the door. Damn, I was hoping to avoid discomfort, but my brain started up with the worry about what tomorrow would bring. I toyed about asking him to come in, but thought better of it. He had said he wanted to take it a little slower for now. Why is it when someone says no, you just want to make them say yes?

We locked eyes and he leaned in for a goodnight kiss. It was soft and sweet but lacking the passion of earlier. It was nice and I realised that I just loved him being close and touching me in any way at all.

All too soon we pulled apart, smiled submissively with whispered 'goodnights' to each other, and let ourselves into our rooms, only breaking eye contact when we moved inside of our own space.

I leaned against the door, savouring that infatuated feeling before telling myself to go get ready for bed.

As I moved into my bedroom, I turned on the light and a movement caught my eye.

There, looming dark and uninviting with curtains billowing around it... was my open window. I didn't leave it open when I went out to the pool. In fact... since all of the unpleasantness with my stalker, I hadn't opened it since, and kept it locked at all times.

My knees began to shake, and I could hardly move, almost paralysed with fear. I turned and forced my legs to move. I ran to my door, fear coursing through my body. Panicking, I clawed at the locks on the door, trying to get them open, breaking nails in my effort and not even looking back at the monster that could be about to attack from behind. My imagination took over, making all sorts of horror stories up as I struggled on with shaking fingers to release myself from the confines of my tiny lounge room.

Finally the locks gave way and I burst outside and began to hammer on Edward's door. His door opened after only moments. He took one look at my white face and pulled me into an embrace inside the room and closed the door quickly, kissing my head and rubbing my back. It was soothing on my ragged nerves. I never wanted to let go, because deep down, I just felt...this is where I belonged.

**Thankyou everyone for reading and reviewing. Another Bella Pov up next. **

**Sorry about the chapters being so long, I will try to make them a little shorter in future, but so much happens with these guys!**

**Also, my laptop did die, and all was saved thankfully, but it has taken a little longer to get everything up and running, including a new pink laptop. Not quite used to windows 7 yet, but we will forge on. Also, as I have said before, RL suck big ones sometimes, so since I have had my fair share of crap, I figure it will be smooth sailing for the rest of my life!!!**

**I'll post chappy 13 asap. Thank you all for your patience!**


	13. Beautiful Nightmare

**Hey guys...Happy birthday Rob. Your smile lights up the darkness....**

**Thank you to Mabinda for a speedy Beta. Even when there is so much going on in your life, I can still count on you. Thanks for helping so much. Xx huge hugs love.**

**Thanks' to all of you readers for sticking with the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, but I do own some New Moon stickers that I was thinking about putting on the back window of my car....LOL! WARNING... TWIHARD!**

Bella Pov.

After a moment he pulled back and held my head in his hands to look searchingly into my eyes.

'What's wrong love? What is it? You're shaking like a leaf.'

'Th...Th... The window...was op..pp..pened' I managed to stammer out. I wanted to be sick.

'The window was opened? Did you leave it open when you went out to the pool?' Edward asked with a slight frown.

'I n..never leave it o..open anymore. Not since.... well... y..you know... The stalking' I ended with a whisper. I felt cold with fear and I couldn't stop shaking. My teeth chattered away and I willed them to stop. I put my hand over my mouth to prevent the words of fear leaving my mouth and so I wouldn't scream.

Edward stepped outside quickly and went into my room. He searched every room and under my bed while I hovered behind him, clasping my hands together in an effort to keep them from shaking uncontrollably.

'Well... I can't find anything Bella. And you're sure that you had the window closed when you left earlier?' He asked with a thoughtful frown.

'Yes. Like I said, I never leave anything open. I'm scared Edward.'

'In the morning we will go over and tell Aro ok? Right now... Do you want to stay with me tonight? We probably shouldn't bother the others about this right now.' He asked tentatively as he grabbed the bottom corners of the curtains, pulled the window closed and locked it with the latch. He saw me watching him and murmured 'Finger prints'.

My brain was too clouded with fear to think of the ramifications of my decision and I nodded wholeheartedly as we left my rooms to lock up and head to Edwards rooms. Once safely inside, with doors locked, I looked around his tiny lounge room. It was very similar to mine, but he had some photos of himself with family, hanging on the wall. I moved forward for a closer inspection and saw some family photos that were taken on the snowy slopes of somewhere like Whistler or Aspen. I studied one of the photos a little closer and I could make out Edward and Jasper in the photo, but what I am assuming is his parents, were a little more rugged up than their dare devil boys .

Edward came up behind me and slid his arms around me, giving me a little squeeze. My distress from earlier was pushed further from my mind as I thought about how well he and I fit together. 'Come on, we had better get some sleep before the sun comes up.' Edward murmured into my ear after he kissed the sensitive skin on my neck. I shivered with lust for a brief moment before reining myself in.

As I looked down at our entwined fingers, I realised that I was still in my bathers and sarong, and I wished I had thought to grab at least a shirt before I panicked and ran. It was the last thing on my mind after I spotted the open window though.

Edward led me into his bedroom without any words and I looked at his huge bed. I began to feel a little nervous. I know I had kind of wanted this before, but now that we had the opportunity to be together all night, I felt unsure and insecure.

He must have read the look on my face because he smiled and said 'Relax Bella. I'll sleep on the couch. I won't be taking advantage of you any time soon.' He handed me a gray cotton t-shirt with some base ball slogan on it from his wardrobe and then tapped me on the bottom playfully before he turned and left the room with a quiet 'I'll leave you to get dressed'.

Wow. I was blown away.

Most guys would want to stay for a strip tease and a lap dance after what we did earlier in the pool, but Edward was acting like the perfect gentleman. I quickly whipped off my sarong and bikini top and slipped the soft cotton shirt over my head. Mmmm, it smelled like Edward.

There was a small knock on the door and he poked his head in after I called out 'Come in'.

'Wow, you look great in my shirt!' Edward was looking me up and down appreciatively.

I blushed under his admiring gaze, feeling shy in his presence all of a sudden. I looked at my feet and shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

Edward moved toward me and lifted his hand to run his fingers down my face gently. I peeked up at him through my lashes, and I saw him smiling softly at me.

'I just wanted to say goodnight and sweet dreams.'

'Oh, and here I thought you were going to seduce me!' I couldn't help but joke with him, because I knew deep down, I kind of wanted him to try.

'Don't worry Bella; I'm not going to try to jump you tonight.' He grinned at me, and my stomach did a summersault. He leaned in toward me and planted a chaste kiss on my cheek.

Now, I know he is English with beautiful manners, but I am a woman with needs and I guess a few insecurities. I didn't want to go to bed wondering if he was going off the boil with his attraction toward me, so I laced my hands around his neck pressed my breasts against his chest and kissed him firmly on the mouth. I think I may have surprised him with my sudden attack but I really didn't want to let him go. He slid his arms around my waist holding me firmly to him and returned my kiss. I could feel the evidence of his arousal with our close contact and it turned me on even more knowing I was the reason for it.

He let me go after a moment, before we could get carried away and ran his hand through his hair, blowing out a slow breath.

'We should try to get some sleep.' He leant over and turned the bed covers down, but still sounded reluctant to leave.

I didn't want him to go, but I had been forward enough tonight. I didn't think it would be totally inappropriate to ask him to bunk in with me; I was so unsure of the protocol here. I really wanted to snuggle into his nook... I bet it was awesome, but I decided to leave well enough alone.

He helped me into the huge bed and pulled the sheet over me. His bed was comfortable and smelled like the musky scent of man. It was heaven.

Edward bent down and kissed me softly on the lips and then stood, turned and switched off the light and paused at the door. 'Want me to leave it open or closed?' he asked quietly.

'Um, maybe leave it open? You don't snore right?'

'Ha ha, no, I don't. Do you?' he asked laughing.

'No! Is that the sort of question you should ask a lady?' I said, faux pouting and sharing the joke.

'Probably not... but it will be our secret hey baby?' I could hear the smile in his voice even though it was too dark to see it.

'It sure will.' I melted every time he called me that. Ugh! How could I want this man so much after everything? It didn't make sense!

'Goodnight.'

'Night'

I snuggled down into his firm mattress, feeling so incredibly comfortable and content. I closed my eyes and willed sleep to come... but it evaded me.

I tossed and turned and try as I might, sleep just would not come. After what felt like forever, I gave up.

I could faintly hear some tossing and turning out in the next room and I wondered if Edward was having the same problem.

'Edward' I called out very softly.

'Yeah' He called back just as softly; I heard movement and then he was in the door way.

'I can't sleep. Will you lay here with me for a while?'

He paused in deliberation....

'Only until I go to sleep.....please?' I asked in my best 'I need you' voice.

'Ok' he said with a sigh. He walked to the bedside and then straddled me in bed. He leant down and gave me a small peck on the lips and moved to the other side of the bed, sliding under the covers.

I missed his closeness immediately, but I didn't want to push my luck at this point. My insecurities raised its ugly head again and I was starting to wonder if he regretted kissing me or if he had fears of intimacy or something. I rolled over on my side, facing away from him to try to prevent myself from reaching out just to touch him or hold him. I really didn't want to come on too strong... but...ugh! I wish I could be more certain of where this was going.

Edward's rhythmic breathing lulled me into a dreamless sleep. Just the knowledge that he was in the room with me, effectively protecting me from intruders and danger made all the difference.

I slowly came awake to something tickling my nose. I tried to wipe it away and snuggle deeper into my firm pillow, but the pillow moved....

My head shot up to take in my surroundings. Here I was, entangled in Edward's limbs, with my head resting in the nook of his arm and one arm slung over his toned chest. I sighed inwardly with happiness and contentment as I took a moment to watch him sleep. The early morning light gently bathed his features in a soft glow and I could see his dark eyelashes flutter just a little, telling me he was still deep in sleep. A warm tingly feeling flooded my chest and I leaned in and gently grazed my lips over the stubble on his cheek. I just couldn't get close enough.

I lay my head back down in the nook of his arm and he pulled me closer to him in sleep. I sighed again. He smelled so good... this really was bliss, and I could hardly keep the Cheshire grin off my face until a thought occurred to me... Am I jumping in too fast? I told myself to go easy and take things as they came, but I don't think I was doing that right now.

I started doing a post mortem on my feelings... I was loving where I was right now...I was loving touching this man, and having him touch me...I think I would fly to the moon if he asked...I wanted a future with him...I think I was falling for him, but then I knew that the first time I saw him....

... I realised I was already long gone, head over heels for this man.

I was throwing caution into the wind.

'_Baby steps Bella_' a little voice of caution whispered through my mind.

I don't want to over think things and make them complicated, but my urge is never to jump in with both feet. Everyone that knew Edward thinks the world of him but he still had a certain mysteriousness about him that I desperately wanted to get to the bottom of.

A thought of Jake came unwanted and uninvited into my head and I pushed it away but still it persisted. Was I over him or had I learned to fear the hurt and pain of a relationship gone wrong?

'_God Bella, give it a rest. You only shared a few kisses with this person. It's not like you are going to have to marry the guy. People do that and more all the time at clubs all over the world every single night with people they don't even know. Relax and enjoy the moment._'. Even my subconscious was getting sick of my worrying.

I was lying next to the sexiest man I had ever seen in the world and I was worrying? Yes indeed I was... because my heart had thrown itself head long into the race and it was winning and I was afraid. Afraid that I felt more for Edward than he felt for me, afraid that once he had my attention and affection, he would lose interest, afraid of getting my heart broken by this person; because I already knew deep down, that it would hurt more than anything I had ever experienced in my life before, including Jacob's betrayal.

This was where my concern stemmed from I realised.

'Morning Beautiful' A deep masculine voice murmured.

I looked up to see a deliciously dishevelled Edward watching me.

'Where did you go just now? You were miles away. Is everything alright babes?' He lifted his hand and brushed my hair away from my face as I was trying not to stare at him with adoration.

'No, no. I'm fine. Just a little tired is all.' I couldn't disclose my fear's and desires to this person just yet. Our relationship was so new that I wasn't sure you could even call it a relationship.

'Well, I knew we would be after...um...staying up for half the night.' He smiled, and I just knew that he was thinking about our time in the pool.

'You're tired too huh? Sorry about that...you go back to sleep, I'll get out of your hair...' Feeling self conscious, I glanced at the clock knowing it was nowhere near time for work yet, but as I tried to disentangle myself from Edward's limbs he stopped me by holding on tighter so that I was unable to escape.

'Hey, hey, hey babe, where are you going? There is nowhere I would rather be than here with you, sleep or no sleep! Stay...please?' He then leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips and my heart began its wild beating again. How could I say no?

He was looking at me with his sex hair all over the place, messy from sleeping, a small smile playing on his perfect cupid lips, a shadow of stubble gracing his jaw while wearing a fitted white t-shirt showing an outline of his beautiful sculpted pecks. With the white linen pillows and sheets, he looked just like a male model in a Calender shoot for sexiest man of the year or something.

How could I resist that? He grinned slowly at me as if he could read my thoughts. I was like an open book sometimes... I was probably drooling at the sight of him.

I snuggled back down with him, getting more comfortable and resting my arm across his chest, and my leg sliding between his to get as close as possible. Oh, this was so nice. I could lie like this forever. I breathed in his heady scent. Just being here with him...right here, right now...there was no way I could ever go back. I know I cannot be without this man. My heart swelled with thoughts of a forever with him.

I moved to get closer to him, turning my body further toward him, nuzzling my face into his neck and bringing my leg up and over his hips, squeezing him tighter. He expelled a small breath and I became aware of the hardness under my leg. I realised in that moment that he could also feel my lady parts the way I was pressed so close to him.

'Uh, sorry. I...I...didn't realise uh, you know...' I said moving my leg and body away a little.

He looked at me, smiling his sexy smile and said 'Oh, sorry. It's just... you know, the morning... and you are in my bed...'

'It's ok Edward.'

I averted my eyes suddenly feeling shy. This felt so different. I had no experience with this sort of intimate love play. Jacob and I never spent the whole night with each other. We would have a date and go back to his place but I would always leave because I had to work early the next day, or I didn't want my dad to worry and Jacob seemed fine with that too I realised. We were never like this together... wanting his touch like I wanted my next breath. I thought again how loving someone and being in love with someone, was two different things completely.

I banished any further thoughts of Jacob from my mind as I felt myself grow warm from the proximity to Edward and thoughts of discarding my clothing and his.....

Bang, bang, bang, bang...

A loud knocking and then someone yelling shook me out of my wanton thoughts.

The banging began on Edward's door. It sounded urgent.

Edward jumped out of bed and headed for the door with me on his tail. He unlocked the door quickly and pulled it open halfway.

'What is it? What's going on?' I could hear the urgency in Edward's voice.

'It's Bella, she's gone. I tried her door earlier when we all went to breakfast and she didn't come out, so I figured she wanted to sleep in and I left. Then I got to thinking, she would have told me, so I left everyone to breakfast and I came back here. There is still no answer and the window is open out the back. When I couldn't get her by knocking on the door, I went around the back. Her bed is unslept in and the window is open. There was no movement from inside when I called out to her. Did you hear anything last night? I've got to tell Aro.' Emmet was panicking. I could hear it, and Edward was standing in front of me. He moved out of the way and opened the door wider so I could step out and Emmet could see me, see that I was ok.

I stepped out of the door and gave Emmet a huge hug. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to him. I could hear his heart hammering wildly in his chest.

'Oh god, I am so sorry Emmet. I didn't want to disturb you last night when I found my window open, and I had seen Edward earlier, so he offered to let me stay with him last night. It scared me so much too.' I rambled out with some difficulty being squeezed between Emmet's huge biceps and his chest.

'It's ok, it's ok. You scared me. I thought you had gone again or worse. Why did you leave your window open?'

'Ummm' I looked back at Edward.

Edward was watching me and then he looked at Emmet and said slowly and thoughtfully 'We didn't. I closed it and locked it after checking the place out. I hope you didn't touch anything? I was extra careful last night to keep the possible evidence uncontaminated.'

'Nope, everything is untouched. I didn't even enter. I just wanted to get Bella for breakfast like we all organised last night. I guess we should go tell Aro.'

I remembered the card that the police officer had given me and the fact that I was meant to call him if anything happened. I thought I should mention this to both of them. The officers would be returning today anyway.

I loosened myself from Emmet's death grip that he didn't even know he had me in, to go grab my key as I explained about the card and the police and what we should do next...take it to Aro.

I went to the coffee table and collected the card that was thankfully still where I'd left it.

'Maybe you should grab some clothes and shower and get ready for work in my room.' Edward said.

I did as he suggested, even grabbing a few toiletries, and then leaving my place to go to Edwards.

Emmet looked on with curiosity. 'Hey, isn't that your shirt Edward?' He said while looking at me.' Is there something you guys want to tell me?' Emmet crossed his arms and he looked like a cop.

'No, I raced out of there in a blind panic and didn't think to take any clothing with me, so Edward kindly lent me a shirt to sleep in.'

'Right, so you are telling me you raced over to Edward's in just a bra and panties?'

'I had my bikini on. I had been in the pool.'

'What, by yourself?'

Edward and I exchanged a glance. I think we might be busted...

'I was sitting in the pool having a glass of wine and Edward came out by his own accord and we ended up talking everything out and making up and then we decided to call it a night when I discovered the window open, freaked out and, well, you know the rest.' I wasn't ready to share Edward's and my more intimate moments yet until I had talked to Edward about it.

I excused myself to have a shower, wash my hair and change. As much as I loved being in Edwards clothing, I knew it was time to get out of my fantasy land and into reality.

I returned from the bathroom to see Edward deep in conversation with Emmet. They sat back and smiled as they watched me come into the room. I noticed Edward was dressed in a black shirt and his work pants. Does this man ever look bad? No, I don't think so.

'Great, we are all ready. Let's go see Aro and then we can have a late breakfast if everyone is agreeable?' Emmet broke the small silence.

'Sure. Sounds great! Bella, you can just leave all your stuff in the bathroom, we can sort it out later. We finish at the same time anyway.' Edward stood and looked directly at me. If I let myself, I could think that he was finding excuses to spend time with me deep into the night. I shivered at the thought. A kernel of excitement unfurled deep in my stomach.

'Awesome, let's go guys.' Emmet sounded chipper at the mention of food.

We went directly to Aro in the office, explained the issue and left Aro to go through the security cameras and call the officers.

We ate a quick breakfast and sat with our fresh coffee.

'I'm going to have to go to work guys. Take good care of her Edward. I have a feeling these guys aren't done yet.' Emmet stood and hugged me from behind and then clasped Edwards hand in a semi hand shake.

A shiver ran up my spine. I think I knew what and who he was talking about.

'I'll guard her with my life.' Edward said quietly.

Wait...did I just hear that correctly?

'Good. I am glad to hear it. I'll do the same when I can.' And with that, Emmet turned and left to get to work. I was speechless. These two guys were willing to give up their time and energy to keep me safe and to let me know I am important.

Edward and I sat with our coffee and I finally murmured 'thank you.'

'You are more than welcome Bella. You are one of us now. We protect our own; you must know that by now?'

'I'm a slow learner sometimes'. I smiled at him. I think I just fell in love with him a little more in that moment.

'Hey Bella.' A deep voice knocked me from my dreamy thoughts.

I turned and saw Officer Paul and Officer Alex moving through the almost empty dining room toward us, carrying something that looked like luggage.

'Oh, hey.' I said. I noticed Edward scowl slightly and he put his coffee cup on the table.

'Do you guys want a coffee?'I asked politely.

'Sure.' They nodded taking a seat.

I got up and moved toward the coffee carafe. 'White and one for both thanks' Bella' Paul said.

I returned with their coffee and sat them in front of the two Officers.

'Thanks Bella. So, you've had a bit of a fright last night did you?' Officer Paul began.

"Yeah. I came back from the pool and when I went into my room, my window was open. I never leave it open." I put my empty coffee cup on the table and crossed my legs. I felt tired of this problem now. Obviously someone was having fun upsetting me, and I wanted it to stop. Now.

Edward moved closer to me and put his arm on the back rest of my chair. Hmmmm. A possessive move? Paul seemed not to notice.

'We are still writing out your statement, so we will be back later to have you go over it and if you are happy with it, you can sign it.'

'Ok, cool. Uh, did I introduce you to Edward? He is head chef here... Edward, this is Officer Paul and Officer Alex.' I motioned to each officer as I said their name.

'How you doin?' Paul said.

'It's good to meet you Edward' Alex said good naturedly.

'Nice to meet you' Edwards accent sounded even stronger at the moment.

'Well Edward, you don't mind if we steal Bella away for a little bit do you? We need her to show us where the intruders broke in.' Paul announced after draining his coffee cup and placing it on the table.

'Of course' He said politely, but it didn't sound like it was ok with him at all.

We all stood to leave and I reached for the coffee cups to take to the kitchen. Edward placed his hand over mine and said 'That's ok babe, I'll do it. You go on ahead and I'll see you back here when you're done.' He smiled that panty dropping smile and I think I melted a little until I heard a deep voice say...

'Can we go through here?'

Officer Paul was pointing to the rear doors of the dining area.

'Uh, yeah. I'll show you out.' I gave Edward one last glance and moved toward the doors with the officers following. As I turned to ask them if they needed a hand with the evidence kit and bags, I noticed something pass between Edward and Paul. Did they know each other? I must remember to ask Edward about that later.

I lead them to my room and to the still open window. We had all left it as we found it this morning, including Emmet. First they took my prints to rule out one set that they could find. The officers got to it taking little pots of things out of the bag and dusting down the window sill, the carpet under the sill and the whole window itself. They even did the bedside table and the lamp. Paul walked me through everything they were doing, winking and smiling all the while. When everything was brushed and dusted and photographed, they found.....

Nothing.

It was clear to me that whoever this was, was smart enough wipe everything down. There were no fingerprints...not even mine. I left the officers then, believing that they wouldn't find anything.

I headed back to the kitchen, I hadn't been too long, and began my work for the day. Edward smiled at me, his eyes twinkling and took my hand. 'You ok?' He asked.

'Yeah. Those guys are professional. They seem to know something about everything.'

He gave my hand a little squeeze and murmured 'cool'.

'Uh, do you know Officer Paul? I just noticed something with you guys...'

'No. I'm sure he's fine. I just think he's interested in you, that's all. I am not about to give you up without a fight.' He brushed his lips lightly against mine and then walked to his work station and went back to work. I floated to mine and began my jobs.

We set to work and an hour later, the two officers returned. Paul waved me over to him.

'Ahh, Who ever this is... they know what they are doing. They wiped everything clean, although...we have found a partial print and some hair samples that don't look like they came from you. We're taking it back to forensics to check it out. It could be something or it could be nothing. We are coming back tonight and we will tell you if they have found anything. I'll get them to prioritise it too.' His voice became smooth as silk when he said 'Um, Bella, will you be able to join us for dinner tonight?'

'I have to work. Sorry.' My heart started to beat madly in my chest. Gee's, its feast or famine with men isn't it?

'Maybe sometime next week then? Think about it. You can let me know tonight.' Paul pushed away from the doorway and winked.

'Sure. Well...I'd better be getting back...' I waved to him as he sauntered off to where Officer Alex was waiting. I felt so awkward now. I hope Edward didn't hear any of that exchange. I looked around for him and saw that he was watching, but too far away to hear... I hope.

I threw myself back into work to try to forget about the crazy butterflies that were beating their way out of my stomach and the thoughts whirling through my head. 'Are you ok' I heard Edward whisper after about 10 minutes of me fiercely dealing with the Pasta dough that I was about to turn into ravioli with a delicate centre and into fettuccini as well.

'Uh, yeah. Sure.' I gave Edward a weak smile. 'It just gets a little much at times.'

'I know precious. But I am here to help keep you safe.' He put his arm around me and kissed my temple and then went on with his work. I just stood and stared at his busy form. Holy shit! How do I keep from pouncing on him when he says things like that? It felt good that he cares so much. Really good.

Lunch flew by without a hitch and the dinner shift began. I felt increasingly nervous. What would forensics find? What does it all mean? I don't understand how I even got here. Why someone would target me, come in MY window, leave ME notes... It all didn't make sense.

'Bella....Bella?'

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Jane beside me.

'The officers are back. They have some information and need to ask you a few questions.'

'Um, but we are pretty busy here right now. Can it wait for half an hour?' I really didn't want to leave the whole kitchen in the lurch.

'It's ok Bella. I'll sort it. You go answer some questions and we will see you back here shortly.' Edward touched the small of my back as he spoke softly to me in that delicious accent. I nearly melted yet again but managed to thank him and put one foot in front of the other to follow Jane out to the waiting officers who were seated at a dinner table. They had folders in front of them and the laptop too.

'Bella! Hey, how are you?' Paul smiled and said in greeting. 'Take a seat'

I slid into a chair across from both officers. Jane sat beside me.

'Hi Paul. Hi Alex.' I turned to greet the other officer. 'So...did you find anything?' I looked from one officer to the other. I felt nervous. Like, REALLY nervous. I really wanted to know some sort of information to point me in the direction of who could be playing sick tricks on me, but I was worried too. What if it was someone I cared about?

'Hi Bella. Don't be nervous. We just have a few questions for you first of all...' Alex said softly.

Oh no. By the tone in his voice, it didn't sound good, and he deliberately didn't answer my question. Yeah, I noticed.

'Bella, we have been going through your statement. Now, you said the man you saw on the road in the dark SUV...He said his name was James right?' Alex was suddenly all business. Gone was the boyish charm and quiet nonchalance I thought was part of this man's personality.

'Yes' I nodded and suppressed a shudder, a tingle of fear running up my spine at the memory.

'Did he say a last name?'

'No. Just James. And the female was Victoria, but neither said last names.'

'Ok. Ah...we managed to find a match to the partial print but we have a couple of pictures here and we want you to tell us if any of the men in the pictures resemble this 'James''. Paul handed me a mug shot with a dirty surfer looking guy with scraggy blond hair.

I shook my head. 'Not him'. I handed the picture onto Jane.

Paul handed me another picture. This one was just a photo. It was of a blonde guy with a suit. He was super handsome with a chiselled jaw and piercing dark eyes.

'Nope. Sorry.'

'Take your time with each if you need it .Try not to miss anything.' Alex said watching me closely.

Paul handed me two more mug shots but these guys were dark haired. I looked at them questioningly. 'In case they changed their hair colour to disguise themselves'. Alex added.

I looked closely, trying to take all of their features in. I shook my head slowly. 'No, sorry. It's none of these guys. This guy has blue eyes, like, light blue...and cold...You can't change those sort of eyes with contact lenses. Well...at least I don't think you can...'

Paul and Alex exchanged a look and then turned back to me.

Paul handed me another picture. It was another mug shot. This time it was James. His piercing blue eyes were looking out at me from the page. I would know him anywhere. I think I would even know him in the dark with his smell and voice and...ugh...hands. Bile rose up in my throat and I raised one hand to cover my mouth, and the hand holding the picture began to shake.

'That's him.' I released my hand from my mouth and I took a big breath and handed the picture over to Jane.

'It is.' Jane nodded and we both looked at the officers.

'But it's impossible' I heard Paul say to Alex.

'Yeah, well the finger print proves it.' Alex said quietly, looking directly at Paul.

'Maybe we should wait for the DNA.' Paul murmured to Alex, trying not to be heard.

'Wait a minute boys, what are you talking about? Why is it impossible? Who is this person?' Jane was the voice of authority and I was thankful she asked the question.

'Yes...who is it?' I wanted to know the same thing so I looked at them expectantly, my heart in my throat, waiting for an answer.

Both officers looked at each other and then at us uncomfortably, fiddling with the papers in front of them.

Alex leaned in, a serious expression emanating from his eyes and he watched us for a moment. Jane and I automatically leaned in a little, and then he spoke in a low voice so as not to be overheard by any of the other guests.

'You see... it's impossible because....This guy is dead... He's been dead for years...'

**DUN...DUN...DUN...**

**How could this happen? What is going down at the Paradise Retreat?**

**Sounds like something dark and mysterious if you ask me...**

**I'm going to rec a new FF that I've fallen in love with...**

'**Cullen, Unscripted.' By FL95. Really, really good. Go have a look around at all her stories. Good reading and some...really funny, lots of humour. DO it! Haha!**

**Also, If you haven't watched Oprah interviewing the cast of Eclipse, you need to go watch that too. Time difference or different countries...doesn't matter. Go watch it here...** **.org/the-twilight-cast-on-oprah-full-show/**

**Enjoy! See you all next week, and leave a review to let me know what you think...if you want to of course! **

**Also, thank you sonogal, for all the great reviews. Your request for same size chapters has been granted! **

**Kacull. xx**

'


	14. Love and Infatuation

**Hello friends! I hope your week has been brilliant.**

**Epov here for you all, because it's nice to know what a man thinks sometimes!**

**Thankyou Mabinda, your beta'ing qualities are amazing, and I aspire to be like you someday!**

**I don't own twilight, but I do own tickets to the Midnight showing of Eclipse! Yay!**

/

/

Epov

When Bella turned up to my room, all freaking out about her window being open, I felt 10ft tall and bullet proof. She came to ME. She wanted MY help. God I felt like the man. I wanted to protect her and wanted her to feel safe. So it was no hardship holding her, soothing her and checking her room out. It was no hardship to have her stay in my room, in MY bed. That wasn't hard at all. What was going to be the hard part was keeping my hands off her.

I tossed and turned on the couch trying to get my eyes to stay closed and willing sleep to come, but all I could think about was the girl only a few feet away in my bed. My memory swam with images... God, the noises she was making in the pool and the flush of her skin.... My body reacted strongly to the memory and I ended up with a raging hard on that I couldn't fix, well, until I had a little privacy anyway. I tried to think of Emmet and Rose going at it...Ugh, not good..... that should put out the fires......... but as soon as I visualised it, the vision morphed into Bella and myself.

I rolled violently onto my side, rubbing my eyes and trying to chase the fantasy away. If my cock grew any harder or larger, she would see it from where she lay in my bed.

'Edward?' I heard her call.

Shit........ I didn't say that out loud did I?

'Yeah?' I got up and moved into the doorway. I deliberately left the lights off. Even if she wasn't trying to look down there, she would notice the massive bar in my pants and I didn't want her to think me a perv.

'I can't sleep. Will you lay here with me a while?'

I didn't say anything for a moment. How was I going to do this? There was nothing I wanted more than to lay with her but how was I going to explain my growing erection?

'Only until I go to sleep... Please?' I heard her say.

How could I resist? She sounded like she needed me. I would have to steel myself and just do it.

'Ok. 'I said with a sigh.

I moved to the bed, straddled her, being very careful to keep my hard member from touching her and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Then I moved to the other side of the bed and lay there, hoping she would go to sleep soon so that perhaps I could. I lay there for a while trying to think sleeping thoughts and not about how I wanted to pleasure myself to a fantasy's of the woman beside me.

I heard her breathing become deeper and more rhythmic. I waited for another minute until I moved to touch my lamp and light it to a very dull glow. I lay there for a moment and just watched her. God she was beautiful. Just like Princess Aurora in sleeping beauty. She could be awakened by one kiss and I don't mean that she would wake up, but her passions were awakened. I loved that she needed me right now and she was here with me. The fantasy from minutes ago returned and I pushed it away. My dick was yet to go down and there was nothing I could actually do about it at this point in time, so I just lay there and marvelled at this beautiful specimen of a woman.

She moved to lie on her back and for a moment I froze. I thought I had been sprung watching her but her eyes remained closed. I watched her lips as she breathed in and out, the occasional smile playing on them, thinking about whether to kiss them or not and then decided against it. That's all I need was to be caught doing that.

I reached over to turn off the lamp and as I did, Bella moved again. She rolled over into the nook of my arm.

Is this ok?

I didn't do it... but would it be so bad to take advantage of the situation? She looked so peaceful. I decided to leave her there and I sought my own sweet unconscious bliss, happy just to be touching my own personal sleeping beauty.

I woke up slowly, remembering where I was and who I was with before I even opened my eyes. Oh, it's good to be alive some days. When I finally opened my eyes, it was to see Bella deep in thought, a slight frown playing on her forehead, her eyes concentrating on my...what...wardrobe?

'Morning Beautiful' I murmured, hoping not to startle her.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide like I'd caught her out in something.

Where did you go just now? You were miles away. Is everything alright babes?' I lifted my hand and brushed her hair away from her face as I waited for her to say something.

'No, no. I'm fine. Just a little tired is all.'

'Well, I knew we would be after...um...staying up for half the night.' I couldn't help but smile as I thought of how hot she was in the pool. Note to self...Get her in the pool again soon...

'You're tired too huh? Sorry about that...you go back to sleep, I'll get out of your hair...' Bella made to move away but I instinctively held on tighter.

No! Don't go. Stay with me.....

'Hey, hey, hey babe, where are you going? There is nowhere I would rather be than here with you, sleep or no sleep! Stay...please?' I leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. I was conscious of my morning breath so I kept it innocent. God she looked sexy in my oversized shirt. I could see in my peripheral vision that her nipples were hard. This woman is so responsive!

I could almost tell when she made the decision to stay and I grinned. Win! She made herself comfortable, but as she slid her leg over my legs and then over my hips I became aware of two things...

One...That I could feel the sweet, sweet shape of her lady parts on the side of my hip which didn't help number two....

...That she would at any moment become aware of my raging erection that was now precisely beneath her thigh and becoming harder by any movement she made to get comfortable.

'Uh, sorry. I...I...didn't realise, uh, you know...' She said moving her leg and body away a little, realisation dawning on her.

'Oh,sorry.... It's just... you know, the morning... and you are in my bed...' I can't believe I am saying this....

'It's ok Edward.'

She averted her eyes shyly and we just lay there. Ahhh, she was sweet, beautiful, wonderful...what other words could I think up that would describe this enigma of a woman...

Bang, bang, bang....

Someone was at the door....

I quickly walked to it and pulled it open. It was Emmet in a panic. As soon as he saw Bella behind me, he semi calmed down but he still appeared stressed. He was worried about her open window that he had just discovered. We all made the decision to get some of Bella's belongings and she could get ready for work at my place after we explained why Bella was in my room for the night.

We sent Bella in to have a shower and get ready for work and I took all of 30 seconds to pull my clothing off and put on a black shirt and my work pants. I went and sat on the couch next to Emmet and then he turned to me.

'Dude, what's really going on? Is there anything you aren't telling me? I need to know. Just lay it on me.' Emmet was suddenly the epitome of authority.

'We told you everything...except that I kissed her. Apart from that, you have got it all.'

'You better not hurt her dude. I can't believe she's stuck around after everything. If it were me, I'd have told everyone to fuck off by now.'

'Hey man, what's the go? You are awfully protective of Bella. Is there something I should know?' He'd better not be thinking he could have two girls at once. The jealous beast within me threatened to rear its ugly head once again.

'Nah man, I just feel...protective over her. She's a good friend and I want the best for her.'

He wasn't telling me something, I could feel it. 'I know you guys are close, but you look......emotionally involved, distressed....I don't know. Tell me man.' I wanted him to just say it.

'I guess....It's just...You wouldn't understand.' He stammered out. Ahhhhh, I have hit a nerve.

'I think I can keep up.'

Emmet looked defeated for a moment and then he began hesitantly. 'Ahhh, ...ok...it... happened five years ago...My girlfriend and I had had a huge fight one night...it was one of those stupid fights about nothing...and so I decided like all 22 year olds to go and drink with my mates down at our local bar. It got late and we all finally decided to call it a night after drinking our weight in Beer. One of my mates was absolutely pissed out of his tree, so I made him come stay at my place. My Phone had rung a few times in the course of the evening, but I ignored it, thinking it was HER ringing to give me another earful about what an ass I was. When I got home, I put my friend to sleep on the lounge. I could see the answering machine flashing but I ignored it until the morning. I went to bed and overslept, getting up late and then only skidding into work just on time. I had left my phone, wallet everything at home accidentally, except my keys. I worked all day, and then got home and checked my machine. There was about twenty phone calls from my girlfriend, her mum, my mum...I rang mum back and she was up me. My girlfriend had been raped and bashed while on her way to her friends' house when I was at the bar, and was in the hospital in intensive care. I just raced back out of there, remembering my phone and wallet this time and went straight to the hospital. She looked horrible. I can't even tell you. I felt so bad that we had fought. It was the dumbest fight but.......anyway...... She was never the same again after that. She avoided being alone with me, definitely avoided intimacy, and I think she sort of blamed me for what happened to her. We broke up about two months later. I blamed myself for not protecting her, so... I haven't had a girlfriend since...well, not til' Rose.'

'Do you see Bella kind of like your ex girlfriend?' I hated to interrupt, but I needed to know. It was obvious that this memory disturbed him still and things were falling into place now, even the reasons why he would be so attracted to Rosalie.

'No, not at all, it's more that these pricks seem to get off on preying on people that they think are weaker than them. It's just not ok to do that to women, or anyone! It fucks up their lives, and the people around them. I just get protective of people sometimes, and Bella doesn't deserve what has been going on. There is kind of something about her that makes you want to protect her you know?'

'Yeah, I do know...and I'm really sorry about what happened to you and your girlfriend. It must have been awful, and you're right, Bella doesn't deserve it. You've been a really good friend to her and I really appreciate what you have done for her. I owe YOU an apology for being an ass as well.' I clapped him on the shoulder. I realised then why for weeks, Emmet was the one to have the girls as friends around him. They could sense that he was safe, that he was more than likely to protect them. He really was an amazing friend...to us all.

Emmet grinned, shrugged his shoulders and said 'It's cool man. You've got a thing for her. I get it.'

Fuck, I wouldn't let things slide so easily, but he just shrugged it off, and didn't let my shit worry him.

Bella a chose that moment to step out of the bathroom and both Emmet and I looked up to smile at her and we tried to act nonchalant.

'Great, we are ready. Let's go see Aro and then we can have a late breakfast if everyone is agreeable?' Emmet broke the small silence.

'Sure. Sounds great! Bella, you can just leave all your stuff in the bathroom, we can sort it out later. We finish at the same time anyway.' I wanted her to leave her stuff with me because that gave me an excuse to bring her back to MY room and then there would be more chance to have her sleep in my bed again tonight.

We went to the office, spoke to Aro who got to work immediately on the cameras and calling the cops, and then we all went and had a quick breakfast. Emmet said his goodbye's to us and hugged Bella.

Bella and I sat with our coffees, enjoying each other's company and bantering a little when we heard...

'Hey Bella'

We turned to see the officers from the day before sauntering over carrying some sort of luggage or something.

I couldn't help but scowl a little. I deserved a medal though! I felt like doing a hell of a lot more to the big good looking one that was staring at Bella like she was candy and he wanted to lick her.

She ended up getting them coffee and then they just launched into conversation as if I wasn't even there.

I moved forward to put my coffee cup on the table and then put my arm on the back of Bella's chair. That's_ right boys, she's with me_. I badly wanted to say those words aloud but Bella saved me from being a complete caveman by introducing me as the head chef at the retreat. I wish she introduced me as her boyfriend but I guess we hadn't even been specific on what we were. I would have to talk to her later.

'Well Edward, you don't mind if we steal Bella away for a little bit do you? We need her to show us where the intruders broke in.' Paul announced after draining his coffee cup and placing it on the table.

Imbecile.

'Of course' I said politely. What else could I say? I wanted these guys to catch the perpetrator that was upsetting Bella but I wanted this 'Officer Paul' to practice hands off at the same time.

We all stood to leave and Bella reached for the coffee cups. I placed my hand over hers and said 'That's ok babe, I'll do it. You go on ahead and I'll see you back here when you're done. I smiled at her and she took in a sharp breath. It was just us two in that moment together until a particularly jarring voice broke our connection.

'Can we go through here?'

We turned to see Officer Paul pointing to the rear doors of the dining area.

'Uh, yeah. I'll show you out.' Bella said to them and began to walk toward the door.

Officer Paul looked at me with a look that was almost...challenging...? I wanted to tell him that she was mine, that we had spent the night together and she would be with me again tonight, but I managed to snap it off before looking like a completely possessive prick and collected the coffee cups to take to the kitchen instead.

Bella was gone for 45 minutes. I tried not to watch the clock, but it was hard not to when she wasn't with me and I did know where she was and who she was with.

When she returned she looked a little lost and I took her hand and asked if she was ok.

She said she was, but then asked me if I knew Officer Paul. I took the opportunity to tell her how I felt.

'No. I'm sure he's fine. I just think he's interested in you, that's all. I am not about to give you up without a fight.' I brushed my lips lightly against hers and then walked to my work station to finish my work.

After about an hour the officers showed up again. Bella went over to the door to talk to them. The Officer called 'Alex' stood a little further back. I could make out some of what they were saying, but not all.

It kind of sounded like they didn't get much evidence...I think. I strained my ears to hear what else he said to her.... I had to restrain myself from throwing my knives at this guy when I was sure I heard him ask her out. I turned to watch the exchange hoping it would help me hear better and I could see the Officer acting all suave. They finished up their conversation and when Bella turned, our eyes connected. She looked troubled or something.

I wished again that I could make everything right for her as I watched her return to her work station.

We both got to work and I noticed she was agitated, beating the pasta dough into submission. I moved over to where she was and asked 'Are you ok?'

'Uh, yeah sure, it just gets a little much sometimes.' She gave me a weak smile and I could tell that she was feeling a little fragile.

'I know precious, but I am here and I will do everything I can think of to help keep you safe.' I put my arm around her and kissed her temple. I hoped she knew I was on her side and would do what I could to keep her safe, come hell or high water.

We had a full house tonight so I got on with my work leaving her to her job at hand.

The afternoon passed by quickly and as the dinner shift began I noticed Jane walk into the kitchen. She made a b-line for Bella and told her that the officers were there and wanted to talk to her. After some encouragement, she left to do what she had to do and we all got on with it.

After a little while, I moved to where I could see what was going on out there with Bella and I almost dropped the plates that I was putting out when I saw her. She looked stressed and upset, and I got the full force of her expression when she looked at Jane. I really wanted to go to her. I just wanted to hold her, to chase all the monsters away and live fucking happily ever after with her.

They got into conversation again after that and I kept on with my work, trying not to look too often and there was no way I could overhear anything with the intense noise level that comes from a full house.

Bella returned about 15 minutes later looking a little disturbed.

'Do you need a moment, or a cup of tea or anything?' I asked after plating up and putting out four more dishes.

'Um, no...Thanks' anyway. Where do you need me?'

Wow...she must be upset. She has never needed direction yet. I gave her a few new orders to work on and we all shifted into high gear because arsenic hour had begun.

Something had started coming into my awareness... every time Bella and I spoke, one of the kitchen staff seemed to come nearer in the pretence of doing something, getting something, looking for something.... It was just a thought, but a niggling one that stayed with me for the rest of the night and had me glancing over at him every so often only to see him glance at either Bella or I. Very curious. What was his name? Ryan, Rory...I couldn't remember. I'd try to remember to find out later.

We finished up in the kitchen for the night and Bella and I headed out. I felt almost shy when I took her hand and held it as we walked back to our rooms. She smiled at me but didn't let go. I felt like a teenager with his first girlfriend. I've done this all before! I should be a master at seduction but this felt very different. Bella was really special. I could see her as a permanent fixture in my life and I had never seen any woman as even lasting more than a month.

We got back to my place and I asked very softly 'Would you like to stay with me again tonight? I don't want you to feel any pressure but I would love to have you here...?'

She coloured, just a little in her cheeks and said 'Yeah that would be great...only if I am not too much trouble or anything...?'

'You are never too much trouble. Want me to come into your room to help you get some stuff, or you are more than welcome to wear my shirt again? You look hot in it by the way.' _You would look even hotter out of it..._ was what I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth closed. This budding relationship was so much more than sex and I really wanted her to feel the same way.

'If you would come in for a minute, that would be great...and thanks'.' She said with another blush, ducking her head coquettishly.

We went into her room and she gathered a few things that she needed for the night and a fresh uniform for the following day. She packed everything into a small overnight bag and said 'Right, I'm ready. I just...I need to call my dad. He worries if I don't touch base for a while.'

'Of course, no problem. Do you want to call him from in my room or do you want me to leave you for a while?'

'Um, I don't mind. I'll call him from your place. I just almost feel like if I stay here too long, something will happen. I'm over police dodging questions too.'

'You were there for a while this evening. Did they tell you anything? Were you able to get any answers?

'Um, yeah, but I'll tell you all about that soon. Do you mind if I just call my dad first?'

'No, of course. You go right ahead. Here, let me get that for you.' I took her overnight bag and we left her rooms and locked up. I couldn't see anything out of place.

When we got into my rooms, I left her to go and have a shower and give her some privacy to call her father.

I stripped my clothing off and jumped under the hot spray. The heat was soothing on my muscles. I knew I must have been holding all the stress of the day in my shoulders and I just stood there and let the heat sooth me for a while. I finished my shower, all the while resisting touching myself (ten points for me), then dried and dressed myself. When I stepped out of the bathroom I could hear Bella signing off with her father. I was pretty keen to know what was going on with the problematic window opener. I wanted to know if they got anything, if they had any clue on who the perpetrator was and if Bella was safe. I mean, we had extra cameras installed and everything. Wouldn't they have caught something that they could use on film?

'Want a shower Beautiful?' I asked her. She looked beautiful, standing there, phone forgotten in hand and watching me exit the bathroom. Sometimes she got a funny faraway look on her face and now was one of those times.

'That sounds great.' She snapped out of it and grabbed her bag off the couch where I had left it and disappeared into the bathroom.

While Bella was in the shower, I made us both a hot chocolate to enjoy when she was done with her shower. I wasn't sure if she liked a marshmallow in it, so I put a few on the saucer and placed everything on the coffee table, waiting for her. I wanted to have a little comfort when she told me about something that was pretty uncomfortable. I didn't have to wait long, because she was out of the bathroom in less than ten minutes. She didn't seem to be one of these girls that had to take an hour in the bathroom, and for that I was grateful.

When she emerged, it was my turn to stare. She wore her little pink singlet and white pants that she wore the morning that we had breakfast early up on the hill overlooking the retreat. Her hair fell in loose waves over her shoulders and was shiny from being recently brushed. She looked good, really good and I averted my eyes from her perky breasts that were begging for me to palm them (or maybe that was me begging to palm them) and patted the space beside me and pointed to the hot chocolate.

'Ohhhh thank you! And you even have marshmallows!' She gave me a huge grin as she sat, popped a marshmallow into her cup and took a sip of the still hot liquid.

'Is it ok?'

'Mmmmm. Perfect.' She relaxed back into the couch after replacing the cup back on the coffee table.

'You were pretty shaken up after seeing those officers today...were they able to find anything this morning?' I began gently, taking a sip of my own drink.

'Ahhh...I don't think so, no. Well...they found a partial print and a possible hair fibre. They bought us some pictures to see if we could recognise the guy that we saw that day that I...was...leaving. Um, and... they are still testing the blood that was on one of the notes that was left for me in my room. So, all in all, they don't have much.'

'But...if they have a partial print...If I'm not mistaken, those don't take long to run...could they tell you who it belonged to?' I was trying to understand where this left Bella.

'We did one better, both Jane and I recognised the guy that it belonged to in one of the mug shots. The only problem, and this is the really weird part, is that apparently he has been dead for years, so they don't think it can be him. I think there is something else going on, but I just can't work out what.' She looked thoughtful, and then leaned forward to take her hot chocolate and sip at it.

'What? The guy is dead? How is that possible then?' I was still trying to get a grip on the situation and I took a sip of my own hot chocolate. Bella was right, it is good.

'Yeah, that's what I wanted to know, but they didn't have the answers for that one.' Bella rolled her eyes.

'Sooo, where does that leave you?' I placed my own cup back onto the coffee table.

'That's a really good question. I guess we just wait and see. They are still running tests and they are getting some detectives onto the job so...it's just a waiting game for the moment.'

'Well, you can stay here as long as you want, I enjoy having you here, and I know you are safe then.' I said softly, taking the opportunity to slide my arm around her when she placed her cup back onto the table in front of us.

She took my free hand between both of hers and smiled at me. I looked at her upturned lips and marvelled at how beautiful she was when she smiled. Before I even knew what I was doing, I leaned in toward her and I noticed her eyes flutter closed. My lips met hers in a soft kiss and after a moment, her mouth opened a little and granted me access. The kiss deepened to become very passionate quite quickly and I became aware of two things simultaneously. My hand had moved to her breast somehow, and my pants that I had thought were loose, were suddenly feeling very tight and uncomfortable.

I could feel her nipple under her top, and it was hard like a pebble. I rolled it between my thumb and finger and she broke the kiss to gasp and then moan. I moved my hand to her hip and held her as I kissed her softly once more before I put my forehead on her shoulder and murmured...

'I hope I didn't offend you. You make me feel...uh, I don't even know how to put it...primitive, like I forget how to be polite, or act like a gentleman. I want to treat you like a lady and then I find myself pawing at you like an uncouth school boy.' I sat back a little, watching her to gauge her reaction to my confession.

She flushed that lovely rose colour that caused my hard on to grow yet again. I stifled a groan, as I imagined her skin would turn the same colour all over when we came together, naked.

'Uh, perhaps I'm no lady then...because I like it when you touch me.' Bella murmured softly, smiling shyly at me.

'You shouldn't say those things to me. I can hardly control myself when I'm around you as it is.'

'You and me both then.' She said seriously, taking my hand in hers once again.

'I still want to try to treat you like a lady, with the respect you deserve. You are a beautiful person Bella, and I care for you a lot. You are worth waiting for.'

'We don't have to wait too long though right?'

We both began to laugh. This had to be one of the stranger conversations I had had in my life, but, my father always said that if it is what you want and you are sure about it, you must declare your intentions and start as you intend to finish. I didn't want to scare her off, but I also didn't want her to think I didn't want her, because I certainly did. Naked, panting Bella was all I could think of at times, but, it would hurt us both a lot if we jumped in too fast and then it didn't work out. I wasn't sure if I could handle it if I had a taste of the most fantastic drug in the world, become addicted and then be told I could never have it again. Bella was my kind of drug, I was sure of that, and when we finally did become intimate, it would be perfect.

'So...what were you and Emmet talking about this morning?' She asked curiously, changing the subject.

'Ah, I think, he was just asking me about what I knew and also quizzing me deeper on what you and I were up to. He would make a great good cop/bad cop. I told him that I kissed you.'

'Huh! What did he say?' Her face lit up in a smile.

'He told me that I'd better not hurt you.' I grinned at her.

'Really? What's he going to do if you do?'

'I hate to think! I think I can imagine, but I won't say it out loud. Let's just say that he won't be the only one trying to take a piece of me.' I said as I remembered the way he had acted the day Bella had left.

'I'll be one of them.' Bella giggled at herself.

'Seriously...this is why I want to take things slow. I really don't want to screw anything up. You're important to me.'

Her eyes went sort of soft when I said those words. 'You're important to me too Edward .I've never met anyone like you before. I...I really want this to work out too.' She looked me in the eyes when she spoke and I think I felt her words right down to my toes.

'So...can I say that we are exclusive then? Ugh, I don't know what you call this in America... Like, I don't want to date anyone else....I think this was probably much easier when I was in grade school!' I shook my head, running my hand through my hair. I wasn't sure what to call it. I wanted her to be MINE, so no one else could come in and sweep her off her feet and take her from me! Those were not the words I wanted to use because they were possessive and I wasn't a controlling guy; I didn't want Bella to get the wrong idea about me, but I only wanted to be with her.

Bella began to giggle. 'You mean, you want to call me your girlfriend?'

'Um... yes. After I've made a dick of myself, excuse my language.' It was my turn to flush. Why couldn't I have just said that?

'Yes, you can call me your girlfriend, and I shall call you my exclusive!' She was playing with me, giggling at my awkwardness...and I loved it. She was delightful when she smiled; when she laughed, she could light up a whole room.

We grinned at each other and then I moved in to seal our agreement with a kiss. I felt so happy, like I could burst inside. This was the beginning of something really big and I knew my life would never be the same. All of the angst, happiness, sadness, anger and unbridled joy that would come from this relationship would be so worth it.

'It's getting kind of late...do you want to go to bed?' I asked softly. I could see that she looked a little tired.

'Yeah, I guess I am getting a bit weary. It's been a big day.'

'That's an understatement beautiful.' We both stood. 'You go ahead and brush your teeth first if you want.'

'Cool, thanks'' she said and moved toward the bathroom.

I went to the bedroom and turned down the covers and positioned the pillows better. I wanted it to be inviting for Bella, somewhere she might want to spend more time..........

She returned from the bathroom and stood in the doorway watching me.

'It looks comfortable.'

'Why don't you jump in and make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a minute.' I strode purposefully to the bathroom, brushed my teeth in record time and gargled with my mouthwash. I hoped the freshness would last until morning. I went and checked the locks on the door and then returned to the bedroom where Bella was laying on her side watching me. I checked the locks on the window, turned off the lights and slid into bed beside her.

She instinctively found the nook that my arm made and we cuddled closer. She rested her hand on my chest and it felt...right. I bent in and gave her a kiss on her head, and then she turned her face up toward me so I could kiss her on her lips.

Our kiss deepened into a soft sensual meeting of mouths, but before it could turn into a raging inferno, we broke it into more innocent kisses before whispering goodnights to each other and relaxing back to rest and try to fall asleep.

'Goodnight my exclusive...'Bella murmured as she was drifting off.

'Goodnight my girlfriend.' I smiled as I tried to see her in the quiet darkness.

Bella was the first to fall asleep again. Her rhythmic breathing deepened and it sounded like music. My own sleep wouldn't come easily. I thought about how much things had changed in really, a short time. The first time I saw Bella I knew something was different for me and in the time that I had gotten to know her better, I think I had changed too. I didn't want to spend so much time on my own anymore, I would rather be with her, and being with other people didn't cause me to need time out like it used to either. She was a balm to my soul.

Yes, this woman had changed my life in more ways than one. She had definitely gotten under my skin and I think she may have wriggled her way into my heart. I put my nose into her soft hair and breathed in, trying to get closer to her and absorbing the feeling of contentment.

This is it...This is what I never knew I was looking for. I wonder if she felt it too? Like coming home. I would ask her when the timing was right.

I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, trying to remember the difference between Love and Infatuation, because...I feel I have a touch of both.

/

/

**Awww, bless. Isn't love grand?**

**Happy days for boys falling in love and having the strength to feel their emotions!**

**I shall try to update next weekend again. Love to you all. XX**


	15. Questions, no answers

**Hello my friends and lovers of Twilight. I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry it is a little later than I meant to post, but...you know how it is...RL...**

**Anyway, thank you again to Mabinda. You're reading and neta'ing my smut while working puts a huge smile on my face! Funny!**

**A big hello to Mythicmonster and Edward's journal. Thank you for all your reviews and loving my story! Check at the end for my fic rec this week!**

**I don't own Twilight, but I did watch Kristen and Taylors interviews this week at Luna Park. Very interesting...**

**/**

/

/

BPOV

I looked at Jane, and she looked back at me .My look of horror and confusion was mirrored on her face.

Dead?

How is that even possible? This was the guy. I was so certain of it.

'So then, what are the possibilities here?' Jane asked, all business again after her initial shock.

'We will be looking into it. We weren't aware of any twin brothers/cousins, so there must be some other explanation.' Paul answered us.

'Are Bella and the rest of my employees safe, and my patrons for that matter?' Jane looked calm on the outside but I could hear the concern in her voice.

'Look, all we have now is the hope that the past will predict the future. This guy is after Bella for some reason. Our experience with this sort of thing is that the perpetrator has seen something he wants and because he can't have it, it has become a game and he will try anything he can. He will eventually get sloppy or desperate and make mistakes. We are going to catch this guy so he can't cause any more harm.'

'So then...what's next?' I asked quietly. Where did this leave me?

'Sometimes our hands are tied, but with this case, we have enough to take it seriously with a proper investigation. We are going to get a couple of detectives onto the job to help us as well.'

Nerves were making my stomach twist up into knots. I wasn't sure if I should even ask the next question but I braced myself and took courage. For armed is for warned...

'So...what did this guy do to get himself into trouble? I mean, he's in a mug shot there so...?' I trailed off. I wasn't even sure what question to ask to get the information I wanted.

'Murder, fraud, drug trafficking...you name it, he pretty much did it, when he was alive.' Alex stepped in to answer.

I closed my eyes briefly to keep the annoyance from flashing in them. So the officers think we are mistaken? Or lying? Why...so we can waste valuable police and detective time? They have a partial print don't they? I wanted to scream 'THIS IS THE GUY' at the top of my lungs, but perhaps he was right, maybe there is another explanation. I had seen a few TV shows that depicted freaky people doing crazy things.

'Yes, well, you may think we have it all wrong, but this IS the person that we saw that day or he definitely has a twin. We wouldn't make these things up. And what about the woman that was with him? What about her? Do you have any information on her?' Jane knew the questions to pepper out and I found myself respecting her just a little more in that moment.

'We have absolutely nothing on her but we are looking into it. Like I said, we are getting more people on the job and our hope is that it will all be cleared up as soon as possible. This is just early days yet. We are trying to compile as much evidence as we can, so we can join all the dots so to speak.' Paul said, trying to smooth things over.

'But what about the blood on that note, what about the...'

'We will know more soon and as soon as we know, we will tell you.'

'...camera's...' I managed to finish.

'Uh, we are still waiting on confirmation from Aro...' Alex said.

Right...so that meant that they didn't have much at all then. I don't want to have to read between the lines but they didn't leave me much choice.

'Well, I had better get back to work. Thank you Officers for your time and effort; I appreciate everything you have done so far, but I really do need to get back.' I looked to Jane to make sure that was ok and she gave a little nod so I stood to leave.

'Thanks Bella. We will call you as soon as we have something or if we have any more questions. Please call us if there are any more notes, or anything out of the ordinary.' Paul stood, smiled warmly and then added 'It was good to see you again.'

'Uh, yeah...you too.' I gave him a brief smile and left quickly, leaving Jane to ask a few more questions of the two men.

When I got into the kitchen, the whole place was buzzing with activity. I felt lost, barely knowing where to begin. My mind was full with all sorts of semi information and my imagination was working overtime and starting to make huge jumps from reality to fiction.

'Do you need a moment, or a cup of tea or anything?' Edward asked after plating up and putting out dishes.

'Um, no...Thanks' anyway. Where do you need me?' I felt like I needed direction. I hadn't needed direction in forever, but everything was just overwhelming right now...

We finished the dinner shift and readied the kitchen for the morning. As we were leaving, Edward took hold of my hand. The simple, sweet gesture nearly made me cream my pants. Something was simmering deep in my belly and it spread warmth throughout my body. I felt heady with happiness and excitement.

When we got to my place Edward asked softly 'Would you like to stay with me again tonight? I don't want you to feel any pressure but I would love to have you there...?

I could feel my blood rushing in my veins, feelings and emotions swirling around, ever increasing in volume or so it felt. I would love, love, love to spend tonight and every night for the rest of my life with this man, but saying it out loud might sound a bit needy and desperate.

'Yeah, that would be great...only if I am not too much trouble or anything...?' I managed out. This man was definitely swoon worthy.

I was thinking sexy thoughts about Edward, and I almost missed him telling me that I looked good in his shirt. I know I blushed at this because my mind instantly went to how good it would be without a shirt with him.

I remembered at that moment that I had to call my dad tonight. If I didn't call him soon, he would start to worry about me. I mentioned it to Edward and he was yet again, understanding.

Edward asked about what the officers had to say earlier, and I promised to tell him all about it as soon as I had called my father.

He took my bag that I had packed with a few necessities, and we made our way over to his room. He made the excuse of taking a shower to allow me privacy to call my father. I really didn't need it, because I wasn't going to tell my father anything. He would only worry and I didn't feel like being responsible for heart failure even though he didn't take care of himself very well at all, half the time...

I pressed the familiar number into the cell and tapped my foot impatiently as the phone rang. We were up to 6 rings and I was about to disconnect when I heard my father's voice answer.

'Yeahello'

'Dad, hey. How are you?'

'Bells! Yeah, good. How's the big wild west treating you?'

'I'm doing alright. How are you treating yourself? Gone onto any liver cleansing diet yet?'

'Of course, every other day. I eat greens all the time.'

'It doesn't count when it's in a greasy burger. Anyway dad, I didn't ring to talk about diet and exercise with you, I wanted to touch base and let you know everything is going ok here.'

'It's good to hear sweetie. Nothing much has changed in forks though I am afraid to say. Well... it was sunny yesterday, but it has now turned to a light drizzle today, so...it's back to normal I guess.'

'Cool dad. Ok well say hi to Jess if you see her and I guess I'll call you again next week. I've got a week off in a few days and I'm not sure what I'll do with it yet, but I'll be sure to call you and let you know what I decide.'

'Sounds good Bell's. Uh...Bella?'

'Yeah Dad?'

'Ahhh, Jake keeps coming by and asking for you. He says he really wants to talk to you. Do you think you should call the boy? I tell him you're not around but...he seems pretty persistent.'

'Yeah, sure Dad. I'll call him when I'm ready to talk to him, which isn't yet. If he's being a pain, just tell him to piss off.'

'Bella, you really shouldn't talk like that.' Charlie scolded. He could sound stern when he wanted to.

'Sorry, I just...I'm just not ready to yet, Daddy. 'I said softly. I had to pull out the big guns to placate him and I wanted him to understand that I just didn't want to go there right now. I wanted to enjoy being with Edward without thinking about how I wasn't good enough for someone that was also my best friend, while I was with someone that I was utterly infatuated with.

'Aw darlin', I shouldn't push. It's none of my business. You're an adult now; you do things in your own time. Don't listen to an old fuddy duddy like me.'

'Oh dad, you're just trying to help and I appreciate it. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

'I'll talk to you next week ok?'

'Not a problem, my girl. Bye.'

'Bye dad.'

As I disconnected, Edward opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out. Oh boy, I don't think I could ever get tired of looking at this man. He was so good to look at. His hair was wet and it looked like he had towel dried it and then combed it out. He looked good in whatever he wore, and in this case it was some loose white pants with a white t-shirt. He looked almost angelic, but the light stubble on his jaw and his emerald green eyes told a completely different story.

'Want a shower beautiful?' He asked as he ran his hand through his hair. I took in a deep breath as I tried to tell the wanton woman inside me to behave.

'That sounds great. Thanks.' I smiled and grabbed my bag that he had left on the couch. I had packed my own sleep wear so I grabbed out my things that I needed, showered quickly, brushed my hair and was out of there in about 7 minutes. When I emerged from the bathroom, Edward had hot chocolate made for us. It was so sweet that he would do that. People never made food or drinks especially for me, let alone pre empted what I might want.

He patted the couch seat beside him and I sat like a good girl. I got goose bumps when I was near him at times, and this time, was no exception.

'Ohhhh thank you! And you even have marshmallows!' I grinned as I sat, popped a marshmallow into my cup and took a sip of the still hot liquid.

'Is it ok?'

'Mmmmm. Perfect.' I relaxed back into the couch after replacing the cup back on the coffee table.

'How is your father?' Edward asked.

'Same old, same old. Nothing much ever changes in Forks. It's still raining.'

'You will have to take me sometime and show me where you grew up.'

'Sure...if you want to. There is nothing much there...' Why would he want to visit the rainiest place in the continental US?

'If you lived there, I would love to see it...Did you tell your dad about...?'

'My stalker? No. He would only worry.'

'You were pretty shaken up after seeing those officers today...were they able to find anything this morning?' Edward began gently.

I told him what I knew...what I was told by the officers anyway, which wasn't much. Edward had a hard time figuring out why they didn't have much information either, but...it's all I had, information wise at this point.

Edward invited me to stay with him as long as I wanted. As much as I loved the idea, I didn't want to invade his space for too long so I just took his hand in mine and smiled, saying nothing. I had decided to let things fall where they may, and not stress too much about what tomorrow would bring.

Edward leaned forward and kissed me, softly, deftly and I melted. Our passion was ignited and before I even knew what I was doing, I raised his hand that I held in mine and positioned it on my breast. Edward was rubbing and massaging me in the most delicious way and the tension grew deep inside.

Edward rolled my nipple between his thumb and finger and I gasped and then moaned as I felt the throbbing begin. He kissed me again, but softer and with less passion, then he rested his head on my shoulder.

'I hope I didn't offend you. You make me feel...uh, I don't even know how to put it...primitive, like I forget how to be polite, or act like a gentleman. I want to treat you like a lady and then I find myself pawing at you like an uncouth school boy.' He sat back and made eye contact.

He was so sweet! He made me feel respected and wanted. His unexpected confession caused me to blush from my feet clear to the roots of my hair.

'Uh, perhaps I'm no lady then...because I like it when you touch me that way.' I felt kind of shy all of a sudden._ God, please keep touching me..._

'You shouldn't say those things to me. I can hardly control myself when I'm around you as it is.'

'You and me both then.' _I'm serious Edward_, I thought taking his hand in mine once again.

'I still want to try to treat you like a lady, with the respect you deserve. You are a beautiful person Bella, and I care for you a lot. You are worth waiting for.' He sounded so sweet, almost like he was declaring his intentions, but I knew people didn't do that stuff anymore.

'We don't have to wait too long though right?' I hoped I didn't say that too quickly. Ugh, I'm such a dick sometimes... I didn't want him to read the eagerness on my face so, a change of subject was in order, and I remembered what I had meant to ask Edward about...

Emmet, and their quiet conversation they were having this morning.

'So...what were you and Emmet talking about this morning?' I asked curiously.

'Ah, I think, he was just asking me about what I knew and also quizzing me deeper on what you and I were up to. He would make a great good cop/bad cop. I told him that I kissed you.'

'Huh! What did he say?' That was so crazy! I was kind of chuffed that he was telling people about us though, and starting with Emmet was a good place. I wondered for a brief moment if he was leaving anything out...

'He told me that I'd better not hurt you.' He grinned widely at me, like he was proud of himself.

'Really? What's he going to do if you do?'

'I hate to think! I think I can imagine, but I won't say it out loud. Let's just say that he won't be the only one trying to take a piece of me.'

'I'll be one of them.' _I know which piece I'd like to take first..._.

'Seriously...this is why I want to take things slow. I really don't want to screw anything up. You're important to me.'

My heard skipped a beat when he said those words. 'You're important to me too Edward .I've never met anyone like you before. I...I really want this to work out too.' I looked him in the eyes as I said this to him. I wanted him to know that this was totally the truth.

'So...can I say that we are exclusive then? Ugh, I don't know what you call this in America... Like, I don't want to date anyone else...I think this was probably much easier when I was in grade school!' He ran his hand through his hair and he looked like he was searching for words. I tried really hard not to laugh at him! Why do guys make things more complicated than they are? Just say it Edward...Girlfriend!

'You mean you want to call me your girlfriend? I giggled at him. I just couldn't help it; the look on his face was priceless.

'Um...yes, after I've made a dick of myself, excuse the language.' He had coloured up a little and I couldn't help but tease him. He walked right into it!

'Yes, you can call me your girlfriend and I shall call you my exclusive!' I laughed at him again as he looked on at me with indulgent amusement.

He kissed me then, I'm not sure if it was to stop me from teasing him, or he just loved the contact or just because he could; whatever the reason, I wouldn't say no. I loved it when he kissed me. Our kiss deepened momentarily before we broke apart and Edward said...

'It's getting kind of late...do you want to go to bed?' He asked me softly. I loved hearing those words come out of his mouth. Mmmm, Bed...with Edward...Did he even need to ask?

'Yeah, I guess I am getting a bit weary. It's been a big day.' And as I said those words, I realised my body was feeling the effects of very little sleep and exhaustion caused by all of the drama as well as coping with a normal busy work day.

Edward urged me to brush my teeth first, so I did. When I walked into the bedroom, Edward was there making the bed look comfortable and I said as much to him as I watched him from the doorway.

He told me to jump in while he did his bathroom ritual and then he went around checking the locks. The simple gesture warmed me through. He was so caring, so thoughtful. Did I just fall back in time into a Jane Austin novel? No...not really because I am in his bed unchaperoned.

When he returned, after checking the lock on the window, and turning the lights off, he slid into the bed beside me. I instinctively found the nook that his arm made and nestled in. Edward kissed my head and I turned up for a kiss goodnight.

Our kiss deepened and I tried not to begin panting. I felt hot and so desirous of this man, but before I got carried away, our kiss broke into smaller ones and we whispered goodnight.

I was drifting off in delirious happiness, and I remembered the special pet name I had promised to call him. I couldn't resist...

'Goodnight my exclusive.' I murmured.

'Goodnight my girlfriend.' I could hear the smile in his voice as happy dreams of Edward and I took over my mind...

I awoke to darkness and I put my hand out for Edward. He wasn't there. _Where is he? Why would he just leave me...I'm in his room right? Something didn't seem right..._

'_Edward?' I called out._

_No answer._

'_Edward...where are you? I'm afraid...'_

_Nothing...except...a shuffle...? I sat still and listened..._

_There was a flick and then a match flared. The sudden light took me by surprise and I looked to where it came from._

_There, staring at me through the flame was..._

_James._

_All I could see was his face...the eyes... the rest was cloaked in darkness..._

_His grin was as evil as always, and I could hardly tear my eyes away._

'_What...what...where...is Edward?' I couldn't form a sentence without stuttering, my fear and confusion palpable._

'_That's of no consequence now my precious. Now...where will we begin...?' He moved toward me and then threw the match so the room was shrouded in darkness once again._

_Sickeningly, I felt first, his hands on my shoulders and when he pushed me back onto the bed, my sympathetic system jumped into full protection mode._

_I fought him off with all my might yelling 'No' over and over again..._

'_Hey beautiful...' He sounded concerned...different... as he grabbed my arms..._

'Hey, hey, hey...Baby, wake up...it's just a bad dream...'

My eyes opened and they locked instantly with concerned green ones in the fading darkness. I realised my hands were on Edwards chest. I must have been pushing him away. What must he think of me?

'Oh Edward. I am so sorry. I had a bad dream and it was James and he had me somewhere and you were gone and...' I needed air and I took in huge gulping lung full's as I sat up trying to shake the nightmare off.

Edward rubbed my back as I calmed down. It all seemed so real; I felt like I could remember the entire horrid nightmare, word for word, feeling for feeling and I shuddered.

'Want to talk about it?' Edward said softly, his voice gritty from sleep.

'Uh, it's just that, I sometimes have these horrid dreams and they are just...disturbing. It's probably nothing.'

'Come here. You had a big day, full of drama yesterday. It will go away soon.' Edward folded me back into his arms and we lay like this for a minute.

'Do you want to try to get some sleep or do you want a coffee?' He asked gently, his voice coming clearer now.

'I think I want coffee...You can stay and have a little more sleep if you like.' I didn't want to prevent Edward from catching up on sleep as well as having to have a house guest for a while.

'Nope, I won't go back to sleep now either, so I'm coming. Want to go for a walk again?'

'That sounds perfect.' We got out of bed, threw some shoes on and headed to the kitchen for a couple of throw a ways' full of coffee.

After grabbing our coffee, we automatically took to the walking track that we had taken that morning weeks ago when holding hands with Edward, like I was now, was just a fantasy.

We reached the little hill where we sat last time. 'Want to sit here again?' Edward asked.

'Sure, it looks as nice as last time.'

I sat and then Edward moved behind me and sat down, sliding his legs either side of my hips, so he was sitting/spooning me. I could have died with happiness in that moment. He was tender, caring for me without words. I didn't have to guess how he was feeling. He wanted to be close to me and that was enough...for now.

It dawned on me that this was what courting was. The honeymoon period is only beginning.

'Are you cold at all?'

'Nope, just deliriously happy!' I leaned back on Edward and I could feel his chest against my back. He placed a kiss on my shoulder and I felt the familiar goose flesh tingle over me, and my nipples hardened in reaction.

'So responsive'. Edward murmured.

I realised that he could see right down my top where he was sitting, leaning over my shoulder and I had the urge to show him it all. I could feel his arousal growing behind me which in turn, only increased the urge to be touched by him. He kissed the side of my neck and the sensation caused another ripple of goose flesh and lust to erupt through me.

I turned my head and our lips met, beginning slowly and building into a passionate fusion with our mouths'. Slowly, never breaking contact, we turned to face each other and gradually sank back onto the soft grass beneath us. His hand found its way to one of my breasts and I arched into the sensation, moaning out my pleasure. Edward began to kiss my neck and by this stage, my body was burning with desire.

My hand roamed over Edwards six pack before slowly moving my hand down to lightly touch the hard length in his pants. I was only feeling it over his clothes, but what I could feel was impressive.

It was Edward's turn to groan as I explored with curiosity, the length and feel of him. Finding my mouth again, our passion rose to another level. Emboldened, and completely lost in the lustful moment I slid my hand inside his pant elastic to grasp him fully and slide my hand over his most intimate area.

Edward broke the kiss, breathing heavily and raised his head to listen... and then I heard it too...

Early morning walkers, talking loudly were coming our way. Edward and I sat up, brushing ourselves off and reached for our coffee, trying to look nonchalant and not like we were just into some heavy petting. Damn!

The walkers must have decided not to round the corner and come up this walking track, continuing on instead in a different direction, oblivious to our presence. Edward and I looked at each other, his expression mirroring mine...

_Phew...that was close..._

'I'm glad you heard that, I think I was getting carried away...you do that to me.' I whispered, giggling, but slightly embarrassed at my own boldness.

'You do amazing things to me too beautiful. It's lucky we weren't caught!' He leaned in and kissed me lightly, smiling at me.

We sank back down on the grass, our body temperature cooling from the blazing heat from minutes before. I lay my head down on his shoulder, deciding to just enjoy the moment with this man who makes my heart swell and my soul sing.

He held my hand and placed it over his heart with his hand over mine. It was a beautiful moment in the soft morning light and I felt that echo of forever within me.

Edward began to softly hum and then quietly, ever so quietly, he began to sing...

'_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love,_

_Be everything that you need._

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do...hmm hmm_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain..._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea..._

_I want to stay like this forever..._

_until the sky falls down on me.'_

Our moment on the little hill felt magical and I think I fell in love with him just a smidgeon more in that moment. No one, except my mother with 'rock-a-by-baby' and 'twinkle twinkle little star' had ever sung to me...ever. Was it ok to feel this happy with someone?

'That was so beautiful.' I whispered, wishing we could be like this forever.

'It's a song that came to me the moment I saw you, I don't know why...'

'Your voice is amazing.' I looked up at him and smiled in adoration.

'You are worth singing to.' And he pulled me closer and closed his eyes.

'And I love every moment of it. Who wrote it?'

'A little band called 'Savage Garden'. It's called 'Truly, madly, deeply.' It was a song I used to play on my guitar when I was in the UK. I haven't thought of it for years until I saw you.' He kissed the top of my head.

'It's beautiful. You must sing it again for me sometime.'

'Would you like to see my music collection? I have a huge variety on my computer, and I can give you practically anything you want. I put it all on there to make it easier to travel with and I add stuff to my ipod weekly.'

'I would love to see your music collection Edward.'

'Want to see it now?'

'Sure!'

Edward sat up, bringing me with him. He stood and offered a hand to me to help me up.

I took his proffered hand and once up, we bent to pick up our forgotten coffee cups and made our way back to the retreat, to Edwards rooms once again. Once inside, he went to his room, collected his computer and we sat down on the couch while he switched it on and went to music. His enthusiasm was infectious.

He had so many albums...from the Beetles and latest MTV hits to more classical renaissance music, even Baroque. We spent over an hour listening to some amazing music and widening my musical education. Some was really great, some I had heard before through my parents and some I had no idea of...that this beautiful music was out there and I had never heard of it before.

Emmet came knocking on the door, breaking into our little happy bubble to see if we wanted to have breakfast with everyone. We decided we should catch up with them since we hadn't seen much of anyone for about 2 days and I missed Alice already. She had been busy with Jasper, spending all her spare time with him and I totally understood how it felt. She was absolutely infatuated with him and it showed.

Emmet and Rose were all goo goo eyes at each other too but I felt like Emmet was still watching out for all of us in his papa bear way. He was all fun and playful and seemingly carefree most of the time, but underneath, he had the hugest heart and it was made of gold.

We headed out with Emmet; the others had gone to secure a table big enough for us all.

'So...what have you guys been up to?' Emmet asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

'Listening to music if you must know!' I said dryly back to him, rolling my eyes.

'Ah sure, I was thinking of putting some chandeliers up in there so you can swing from them!' Emmet laughed loudly at his own joke.

'Humph! We aren't like you and Rose, exhausted from the all nighters you pull! You're lucky she's not the one that has to ride horses all day; she's probably bow legged from riding a stallion all night!' I laughed just as loudly at the joke I make back at him. I felt it was quite clever.

Emmet sobered immediately. 'Rose and I haven't gone there yet...it's complicated.'

I decided to leave that alone for a more appropriate time, not as we were arriving for breakfast and I attempted to bring him back to his former jovial mood.

Edward pointed to the group and we moved toward their table.

'Hey, I think they have bacon and pancakes again today! Ohhh the coffee smells good.' And just as I had silently predicted, Emmet perked up, immediately looking toward the buffet.

'Ohh, you guys make good pancakes here. I've had some that are like a rubber Frisbee in the past!' and just as I thought...all angst was forgotten. Emmet took a seat next to rose and I sat next to him, with Edward on the other side.

We all said good morning to each other and then grabbed plates to get ourselves some breakfast. Edward offered to get me some food if I wanted to get the coffee, which I did. I knew how he liked it now and made him a large mug, along with one for myself and took it back to the table.

Rose and Alice were there discussing plans for that evening, having already filled their plates.

'Hey, Bella...we are going to have a girl's night tonight to catch up and watch a movie and stuff and we want you to come. Please say yes?' Alice turned her pleading eyes onto me.

'Sounds great, where, when, and what do you want me to bring?'

Alice clapped her hands together excitedly and said 'Ok, Rose and I have been discussing it, and we think we want to watch Pride and Prejudice. The one with Colin Firth in it! You can bring...um...something from the kitchen that you think we will all like and Rose is bringing a bottle of bubbly. I have some M&M's and the movie of course, so we are set!'

'It's going to be fun, and we can't let the boys think that we will drop our whole lives just for them now can we?' Rosalie tore off a piece of pancake and then popped it in her mouth.

'And we want to have a proper girl catch up. I want to know what's going on with you girls.' Alice said, her excitement almost bubbling over.

I was beginning to catch some of Alice's enthusiasm as Edward, Emmet and Jasper returned with plates of food.

'We are having a girl's night tonight!' Alice sung happily.

The guys looked at one another and Emmet said 'Well, what are we going to do then?'

Rosalie clasped his hand, smiling at her man and said 'You are all big boys, you work it out. How about watching a Van dam movie or something?'

'Awww, it's more fun if we are all together.' Emmet almost sounded like a petulant child.

'You guys will get sick of us if you spend every moment with us.' I said to them.

'That will never happen.' Edward said, lifting my hand and kissing the back of it. I'm pretty sure, I did cream myself this time.

I noticed the others exchange knowing glances and grins at each other and I felt my face flush with colour because I suddenly felt hot...but it could be because of Edward's attention.

We all ate breakfast, catching up on inconsequential things before everyone left to go to their various jobs. Edward and I sat with our coffee together, enjoying the moment.

'So...will you stay with Alice tonight?' He asked hesitantly, slowly making eye contact.

'Um, yeah, I think so.'

'Oh. Ok.' He sounded disappointed.

'You don't mind do you?' I asked.

'No, no, I don't, it's just that...I really enjoyed having you with me, but you need to spend time with your friends. I know it's important.' He smiled and took hold of my hand.

'I'll miss you too. Want me to stay over tomorrow night?' I asked softly.

'I most certainly do.' He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips and I felt totally lost in the moment with him.

'Want to go back and get ready for work?' Edward asked gently leaning his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes. God this man is sexy.

'Yep. Sounds good.' I managed out with that swirly, happy feeling running around inside my chest again.

We made our way back to Edward's room, and I excused myself to make my way over to my room to grab a fresh uniform. I felt confident enough to go by myself, because I had left the door to my rooms and Edwards place open and he was listening out for me if I needed him as he got ready for work.

I entered my bedroom and grabbed my uniform that was hanging in the wardrobe.

I threw my pants and top off, and changed into my uniform within moments. I bent down to swipe my discarded clothing off the floor and as I did, I noticed something...

A burnt match...

I stared at it for a moment wondering how it could have gotten there before flashes of memory came back to me.

James' face in the light of the flame, the match being thrown...his hands on me, pushing me back onto the bed...

I could not suppress the violent shudder that ran through me along with the instant nausea.

None of this makes sense. That was just a dream, just a dream. How would I ever explain this and who would even believe such a tale? I mean, I couldn't even believe that it could be so...

With quiet deliberation, I grabbed a tissue from the bedside drawer and I bent down to pick up the match, wrap it up in the tissue and I placed it inside my drawer, under the tissue box.

Maybe it is a coincidence? _There is no such thing as coincidence..._

I laughed at myself for being so suspicious but I sobered immediately when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dark movement. A prickle of unease ran over my skin and I walked very quietly to the doorway of my room. Silently, I looked through into the bathroom and could find nothing. I scanned the lounge room; creeping toward the front door...I could detect nothing.

I realised I still had the clothing I slept in, in my hand as I quietly locked the front door. I decided I would say nothing about my seeing things; none of it made sense anyway.

_I wonder where my confidence and fight has gone...The guts to stand up to Rosalie when she was in full attack mode...It had slowly depleted with a nameless, faceless predator that even the police can't figure out, let alone catch... _

_/_

_/_

_/_

**Poor Bella. She is stressing about this freak. The next chap is being beta'ed so will be posted this weekend...**

**Also, you guys need to go over to Hollywood2Brooklyn's FF page and read her FF. It has started off really good and I've enjoyed her brand of Bella's shenanigans. Her story is called 'Darkest before the Dawn' and it is AH. It is really good so far... Lemons...well... more like limoncello! So go read it...NOW! Kidding...but really...just do it! Tell her I sent you. You have 4 days to read it. You can do it!**

**The other FF and brilliant writer is the one I pimped out last time, but if you didn't go...Her name is FL945 and all of her stories are really good. I just love 'Cullen, Unscripted' and 'Edward Cullen, Dick for hire.' She writes really interesting stuff, so go have a look all around her site, and if you review...tell her I sent you. **

**Ok, I am hoping to post again on Sat...so, until then Mes Petits,...watch out for scary envelopes and crazy stalkers!**

**Oh, and for those that don't know what Limoncello is, it is an Italian alcoholic drink made of Lemons and vodka. It is refreshing but lethal...just saying!**


	16. Music of the spheres

**Hello everyone. I hope you are all counting the days to Eclipse Movie as I am (so I don't feel like such an obsessive fan! (yes, you heard me Taylor...I said obsessed not passionate!)**

**Thankyou as always Mabinda. Your help to me goes beyond this story. You are a wonderful friend, but thank you for your help too. Without it guys, I can promise you this story wouldn't flow as smoothly. Your faith in this story warms my heart.**

**Thank you readers who read and review. I appreciate each and every one of you. Xx**

**I don't own Twilight or any of its characters but I do have a Calender that is rather handsome!**

**Enjoy everyone...**

/

/

EPOV

I woke up to Bella frantically pushing with all her might, trying to get away from me. I could hear the panic in her voice as she repeated 'No, No, No' over and over again.

'Hey, Beautiful...' I reached for her to try to wake her.

'Hey, hey, hey Baby...wake up...It's just a bad dream.' _Fuck me...what's wrong? _She seemed really disturbed by what was going on behind her closed eyes.

She finally opened her eyes and I could see the distress radiating from them and it struck me deep within, how upset she was.

She sat up, apologising for her bad dream about James. All I could think to do was to rub her back. I didn't know what to say. I didn't realise that adult's had nightmares that upset them...I mean, I have dreams all the time, but it usually involves Bella and I minus clothing...

She told me to go back to sleep but once I have opened my eyes, I don't go back to sleep easily and I could tell that she was feeling the same way, she was jittery.

'Want to try to go back to sleep or do you want some coffee?' I asked

We both opted for coffee, followed by a walk. After grabbing a couple of coffees to go, I took hold of Bella's hand, revelling in the fact that I could touch her whenever I wanted, and we walked up the back of the retreat to the same place we had gone last time, finding the same place to sit.

Bella sat down, watching the beautiful scenery before us, and I had the urge to not just sit beside her, but to be much closer than that, to be able to touch her and see what she sees. I sat behind her, my legs either side of her, and I asked her if she was cold.

'Nope, just deliriously happy!' she said as she leaned back into me. It was nice and I thanked Christ that I didn't have a hard on at that moment, but I wasn't promising that I wouldn't soon, being this close to her...

I leant forward marginally and kissed her shoulder. I couldn't help myself sometimes, it was just natural. I breathed in her scent and her warmth. She was just so beautiful, and I was turned on by her sensuality that she didn't seem to realise that she had. I realised from my vantage point that I could see down her top and her reaction to my kiss or nearness. Her nipples were saluting the sun and I could see for myself how responsive she was.

'So responsive.' I murmured

I kissed her neck and I felt my arousal grow. This woman did intense things to me, things no other person had ever done to me, or made me feel. She turned her face toward me and our mouths' met. Slowly, never breaking contact, we turned to face each other as we gradually sank down onto the soft grass beneath us. She felt soft and sensual in my arms and my desire was ever increasing.

All of my reasons for getting to know each other before racing into a physical relationship flew from my mind. This woman was everything I never knew I wanted. My hand found its way to her breast and I revelled in the feel of it, and the way she would arch her back, silently asking for more whenever I touched her more intimately. She moaned and feverishly I found more naked skin to kiss. Her throat was exposed to me and I began to kiss her there. God, she is hot. The skin beneath my lips felt almost as scorching as I felt inside...almost. I noticed her eyes were hooded in the passion of the moment and this turned me on even more for some reason. Panting, our lips met again in a blazingly fervent kiss.

Every touch she placed on me I was aware of. She brushed her hand over my abs, and feeling her explore my body was so erotic to me. I felt her hand move slowly, almost curiously toward my crotch. My cock was throbbing to the beat of my thumping heart and when she innocently, almost inquisitively began to touch me there, it was all I could do not to thrust into her hand and I groaned with the pleasure. I regretted my folly at not shooting a load off last night in the shower because now I felt almost ready to explode.

She found my mouth again and I was ravenous for her. I felt her hand creep up a little and then she did something so unexpected. She slipped her hand inside my pants to grasp me fully and she ran her hand up and down my length. I could feel the tightening begin and I knew I was close to making a mess until I heard something...

Breathing heavily with blood rushing in my ears, and desperate for air, I pulled away from the kiss for a moment, trying to still myself to listen...

I could hear talking...getting nearer...

Bella heard it too and we pulled apart and then sat up like guilty teenagers getting sprung by our parents. We reached for our forgotten coffee at the same time..._ahhh, great minds think alike..._ and we acted as relaxed and laid-back as we could .

The walkers didn't come past us, but took a different direction and I breathed a sigh of relief. I glanced at Bella and I could tell that she felt the same. I knew the ramifications if we were caught by some of the patrons of the retreat and if they took the story back to Aro and Jane...they wouldn't be happy. This is a place for relaxation and connection to creation, not to have issues thrown in their face or to be disturbed by oversexed employees.

'I'm glad you heard that, I think I was getting carried away...you do that to me.' she whispered, flushing with a giggle, ducking her head.

'Bloody hell, I know! It's lucky we weren't caught!' I leaned in and kissed her lightly, smiling at her trying to conceal her slight embarrassment.

With crisis averted, I reached for Bella as we sank back on the grass once more. She laid her head on my shoulder, cuddling into my side, our shock at almost being caught earlier putting a timely dampener on our ardour. I wanted to just enjoy Bella's company while I could and I held her hand to my chest, revelling in this simple contact. She had a way of touching me deep down into my soul with only a look, or a few words or an undemanding innocent touch.

I was reminded of the song then, that I had thought of when I first saw her and I began to hum it very softly. It was a love song and I was amazed that I could remember all of the words, but it summed up everything I felt right now for this Beautiful girl I was with.

My song got to the chorus and I decided to sing it quietly. I was interested to know if she even knew the song...

'_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love,_

_Be everything that you need._

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do...hmm hmm_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain..._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea..._

_I want to stay like this forever..._

_until the sky falls down on me.'_

She stayed quiet for a moment, and I wondered what she was thinking. I hoped she didn't think me a soft cock for singing to her, but it was just one of those 'in the moment' things.

She finally spoke and she said she loved it. She appeared genuinely moved. I wanted to show her my music collection, and she wanted to see it, so we headed back to the ranch to spend some time with some awesome tunes. Just as I suspected, Bella wanted to hear the song first hand that I had sung to her and she made me play it for her three times. I think this was possibly going to be 'our song.'

After about an hour, Emmet came knocking at the door, asking if we would like to have breakfast with everyone. He appeared to want us all to catch up. We were ready for some food so we all headed out. Bella bantered with Emmet, teasing him after he teased her on our way to the dining area. Something that struck me as incredibly odd, was what Emmet said as we were entering the dining room. He hadn't slept with Rosalie yet...? He said it was complicated? Something was going on there, but neither Bella nor I picked it up to discuss it while we were headed into breakfast. Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were already at the table waiting for us. We all grabbed plates and I gingerly took Bella's off her to get her some breakfast and she went to get the coffee, and then I joined Jasper and Emmet to grab some food.

'I haven't seen you so much for the last couple of days. When did you get so busy?' Jasper asked after watching me as I got Bella and myself some food.

'When him and Bella have been hanging out that's when.' Emmet butted in pointing his thumb toward me...

I laughed and jabbed Emmet in the ribs with my elbow. 'Thanks for that bro.' I said and then noticed both of them looking at me strangely.

'What?' I asked.

'Uh, nothing...you're happy...So... Bella eh?' Jasper said.

'Someone tried to break or did break into her room. She's staying with me for her safety.'

'Yeah right.' Both Emmet and Jasper said together, laughing at my obvious stretch of the truth, and Emmet even rolled his eyes.

'She can always stay with one of the girls...' Jasper said trailing off.

'She's safe where she is.' I said, quietly chuckling to myself at just how convenient it really was.

Emmet and Jasper laughed at me as we were walking back to the table and I just smiled. Nothing could wreck my good mood this morning.

'We are having a girl's night tonight!' Alice sung happily when we got to the girls... _Except for perhaps that..._

Emmet, Jasper and I looked at each another and Emmet said 'Well, what are we going to do then?'

Rosalie clasped his hand, smiling at her man and said 'You are all big boys, you work it out. How about watching a Van dam movie or something?'

'Awww, it's more fun if we are all together.' Emmet almost sounded like a whiney child.

'You guys will get sick of us if you spend every moment with us.' Bella said to us.

'That will never happen.' I said, lifting her hand and kissing the back of it. I really didn't think I could get sick of this amazing woman.

I noticed a pink blush rise in Bella's cheeks. I loved the innocence in her, but then again I love the responsive vixen in her too.

Did I just say Love?

I missed the look the others gave to each other as we all made small talk and ate our food. Bella ate most of hers and I was glad I had fixed her the food that she liked. Everyone finished and had to disappear to their various jobs and I was glad that Bella and I didn't have to start until a little later, even though we had to work longer into the evening, I was content just to be with her.

After Bella told me that she was going to stay over at Alice's that night and I got over the initial disappointment, we decided to go back and get ready for work. Bella had agreed to stay with me the following night so I would have to hold onto that and try to ignore the frustration of not having her with me tonight.

Bella left me to go next door and get herself a fresh uniform and I got dressed quickly. I was thinking about something nice to do for her...Her week off was coming up in a couple of days and I was thinking of taking her to the city. It was a few hours' drive, but maybe I could ask Aro if we could change my schedule around a little. I would iron out the details when I could find out what Bella was doing first.

She seemed to be taking a little while...

I grabbed my computer, starting it up and ran through my emails. I didn't get far when I noticed Bella at the doorway with her clothing from last night in one hand and a pasted smile on her face.

'What is it babe?' I stood and went to her. I could tell instantly that there was something wrong.

'Nothing. I'm all good. Are you ready already? Oh, you're on the computer, I can leave you be. I can start work a few minutes early anyway...'

'Sweetie, what is it? You don't usually say so much in one breath.' ..._Something wasn't right_...

'Uh, no, I'm fine.' She pasted another smile on her face.

'Is the window open again...what is it?' I was starting to feel concerned.

'No...no...it's just, you know how I had that dream last night...of James?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, he lit a match, and then threw it; and...in my room...on the floor...was a burnt match.'

'Okay.' I pulled her into my arms and held her. I didn't know what to say, I mean, she has every reason to be paranoid but...well...maybe a coincidence?

'I don't believe in coincidence and I don't use matches, and I didn't have any in my room and it wasn't there yesterday.' Bella finally finished.

'Well, we can ask Jane if she might know anything. Maybe someone brought it in on their shoe. There have been a few extra people in there in the last few days.' I said softly to her.

'It's ok Edward. It's probably nothing and I'm freaking out about nothing.' She mumbled.

'We can take it to the police if you want to?' I said, letting her know we would take this as seriously as she wanted.

'I'll catch up with Jane at some point. I'm ok now, I just freaked out for a second. Sorry.' She looked up at me apologetically.

'Never apologise for your feelings. They are yours and you own them and that is all there is to it beautiful.' I held her face in my hands and I kissed her mouth softly. She was so soft and her mouth tasted sweet, but before I could get too carried away, I remembered what I wanted to ask her.

'Babe, what are you doing for your week off?' I almost held my breath waiting for the answer.

'Well...I was thinking of visiting my mother in the city...but I'm not sure...maybe I could do that some other time. I just don't know at this point.'

'I was going to ask Aro about taking some time off with you. My week off is supposed to be directly after yours, so I was thinking if I moved my week up, then we could spend a few days together?'

'Can you do that?' She asked wide eyed and smiling.

'I can't see why not. We will just have to prep a little more, or I will and there is another chef there to keep things in order. This will give him a chance to run a kitchen for a few days. It will look good on his CV, so I guess it is a win, win situation!' I was proud of myself for thinking up a great reason as to why it was a brilliant idea, and I think I just convinced myself as well.

'Ok, cool! I would really like that! I can't wait!' She was glowing with excitement.

I was glad I could make her happy even when she wasn't feeling so great. I bent down and gave her a soft kiss, smiling back at her.

'I can't wait either beautiful, but right now, we should get going. I am hoping to catch Aro so he can sort things for me. I need to ask him how the news letters are coming along too, to see when we need to start getting the kitchen sorted.'

She nodded happily, obviously in a much better mood from minutes before, and as we left to walk over to the kitchen, she took hold of my hand. It was a simple gesture and so natural, but it was the first time she had made the first move to hold hands as we walked along and I loved that she seemed to love being with me.

We got to the kitchen and I whispered to Bella 'I'll be back in a sec.' and then I headed toward the Office to see what we could organise.

I knocked on the door and was bid to enter.

'Ahhh, Edward! How are you?' Aro looked up from some papers as I entered.

'Good Aro, and how are you?'

'I'm very well, thank you for asking. What can I do for you this fine hour?' He asked merrily.

'Ah, well...I've come to ask for a favour actually. Would it be possible if I move my week off up a little, like, maybe four days early?'

'That shouldn't be a problem.' Aro said as he turned to bring up a roster on the computer. 'Ahhh, Bella will still be on her week off then...'

'Er, yes, I was sort of hoping to have a few days with her in the city...She wants to visit her mother...' I trailed off. I wasn't quite sure whether he would go for it so I decided to use my spiel that I had sold to Bella... 'You see, the other chef could get some experience with running the kitchen, and it's not the weekend so it won't be as busy and I didn't really want to leave Bella on her own for too long due to the stalker...'I was finally out of reasons that I could think of immediately so I quietened and waited for Aro's response.

'Yes, I can see the merit in that...and we aren't over full those few days...' Aro was rubbing his chin, bringing a few spread sheets up on the computer at once. 'Are you happy with your day off where it is...?'

'Yes please, if that is ok.' My day off fell on Bella's first day of her break and I wanted to be able to drive her to her mother's place. There is no way I could risk anyone coming upon Bella while she was waiting alone at the bus station, and I was used to travel anyway.

'Ok Edward, I will grant you your wish, but you will have to get the kitchen staff ready for your absence, and if that means extra hours preparing the staff then that is how it needs to be.'

'I am sir.' I nodded. I would do almost anything to spend four days with the girl of my dreams, hopefully holed up in some hotel room... I snapped out of my thoughts when I remembered I wanted to ask about the changes to the kitchen menu and the surveillance cameras and if they had found any evidence.

'Just a quick question...Menu, changes and time line?'

'Ok, I thought we might start when yourself and Bella got back from your break. You will have a few extra days to prepare for it since you are taking your time off a little earlier so I guess that works out well for you all. Ah... I thought we might start off with cuisine that people are a little familiar with like Mexican or Italian and then move onto the French and Japanese styles when we have peoples interest. Does that sound ok?'

'It sounds perfect. I'll let everyone know to get ready for it. Uh, also...about the camera's...Did you find anything strange...anything at all...?'

I noticed Aro take a large breath and then he began carefully... 'Uh...I did find something...but I'm not sure what to make of it. I've sent the footage to the police but...maybe you should take a look...'

He brought something up on the screen and then turned the screen toward me. There was darkness and then something on the screen began to move. It became a bright white light as the sensor lights came on and then, in a flash, it was gone.

'What am I looking at here Aro.' I said squinting at the screen as the image played on a continuous loop. It looked like...I don't even know...maybe a dark shadow that turns into bright white with the light and then it disappears... What the hell?

'I'm not sure Edward, but it is all we have. It's almost nothing really, but it shows that there was something there that night. We don't have cameras on the back of the employee's rooms, but maybe we should...We just have never had this problem before, and I've never even heard of it happening to other people either. I mean, I know there are crazy people out there but why this ranch? Why this girl? I don't even understand it.' Aro scrubbed his face with his hands and it was then that I noticed he wasn't as immaculately presented as he normally was. His jaw was lined with a little stubble and he looked like he had dark circles beneath his eyes.

'Nor do I.' I murmured, shaking my head slowly.

'This isn't good for business Edward, if the word gets out. Hopefully after Bella's week off, it will all blow over.'

'Yeah, you and me both.' I said. I was a little annoyed that he was more worried about the business than Bella and I'm sure he didn't mean it that way, but I was so concerned that Bella would want to leave again, I wanted to make everything ok. 'Erm, are there less bookings coming in?' I asked tentatively.

'No, not at the moment, but they can cancel...' Aro said said, swivelling the computer screen back around to where it was before. 'I really don't want this to get out too publicly. It's not good for our reputation.'

'We will keep it under wraps.' I promised. 'Bella hasn't even told her parents.'

'I appreciate that Edward, although, I felt sure that Bella would have told her mother something, since that was where she was headed when she decided to leave.'

'No, she hadn't told her mother that she was coming at that point.'

'Oh, well it's a good thing that Jane went to get her then wasn't it?'

'In more ways than one.' I said.

'It's lovely to see that you and Bella are getting along so well after her distress.'

'Uh, yeah...there was just a huge misunderstanding...it's all sorted now. She is a really great girl.' I didn't want to rave about her to Aro, but I just had to put that in.

'Yes, so I have heard...You seem different Edward...happy.' Aro nodded at his statement while watching me with his all knowing eyes.

'I am. I feel like I am doing something positive. Bella and I have been getting on really well too.'

'Yes, so I have seen.'

What? Oh, of course...the cameras...THE CAMERAS!

Mentally I tried to remember where all of the cameras were and whether there was one that watched the pool...there would have to be one, right?

Fuck! I think we're busted.

They would have seen it because they were trying to find the footage of the break and enter.

Aro was watching me as realisation dawned on my face. Stunned, I glanced up at him waiting for his response to what I now knew that he knew.

'I deleted certain footage.' He said matter of fact. All I could do was stare... What could I say? Aro continued 'The footage wasn't overly visible, but I got the general gist of things. I thought it best that it didn't accidentally get out there. You know how these things get sensationalised.'

'Uh, thank you Aro... I'm not sure what to say...I know it probably looked really bad but we were only kissing...' I trailed off.

'It is your business Edward. I am glad you both have worked things out. Jane said she had a feeling that you were both interested in each other...'

'Yeah, since the first time I saw her.' I murmured.

'Well, just be aware that there are cameras out there and we don't normally go through these things unless there is an incident of some kind, but...well...I wouldn't like these things to get out there...for your sake...and Bella's of course.'

'Thank you Aro. That was really decent of you.' I said, thankful that I wouldn't be seeing it for the first time when my friends discovered it on Youtube. I wanted to get out from under the knowing gaze of Aro and I realised I had been away from the kitchen for a while, so I said...

'I'd better be getting back. Thank you again for everything Aro.' Gratitude mixed with embarrassment warring within me.

'Of course. Don't mention it Edward. You are two dear friends and we want the best for our staff.'

I guess it helps that the kitchen is very well known too for its amazing food. It probably wouldn't be good for anyone if that sort of thing got out.

I quickly made my way back to the kitchen, trying to think how I would tell Bella the embarrassing news and trying to think up something to tell the staff about the change of menu and theme. I would probably tell Bella later about the pool footage after work so it wouldn't disrupt her or upset her for the rest of the day. I had happy news for her too so I needed to decide whether to tell her the good, bad or the ugly first.

The kitchen was abuzz with activity when I returned. Bella had taken control in my absence and everything flowed smoothly. I stopped at the door way, leaning on the door frame and just watched the workings. I smiled to myself; random thoughts of Bella and I opening our own restaurant together one day running through my mind, and then, as if she could feel the weight of my stare, Bella looked up, catching me smiling.

My smile was infectious because Bella's eyes lit up with curiosity as she smiled wide and shrugged her shoulders, putting her hands up with and silently mouthed 'Well?'

I put two thumbs up at her and strolled toward her to tell her the good news.

'We're on! I'll take you to your mothers place and return here, then I'll come for you after a couple of days and maybe we can go somewhere nice and stay for a while if you like. Will that be enough time with your mother? It was just an idea...what do you think?'

Bella squealed and bounced up and down, clapping her hands twice, her eyes dancing with happiness. She looked more radiant than I had ever seen her before, she was breathtaking and I loved watching her like this. She grabbed my hands in hers, kissed me quickly and grinned again.

'This is going to be so fun; thank you Edward. Thank you.' She said quietly but excitedly.

'It is my pleasure babe. I can't wait either.'

'I thought for sure Aro was going to say no! You were in there for ages!'

'Oh, no, we were talking menu and what not. I'll tell you more about it later but I do need to announce it to the staff as well so we all know. I'll tell you the rest later, in private.'

'Ok' she nodded with a smile, letting go of my hands.

I turned to address the staff and as I turned, I noticed immediately the same guy hanging around closely, listening in I assume.

'You...what's your name?' I asked the young fellow, pointing at him.

'Reily.' He said not offering any more information than that.

'Ok, Reily, I want you to stay down that end of the kitchen and help with the desserts. It's good to learn new skills.'

'But I...'

'No, no, don't thank me.' I turned away from Reily's protests to address everyone and I noticed they were all watching the unusual exchange between us. 'Listen up everyone. We are all going to be learning new skills soon and we need to get out of the square or our comfort zone so to speak. There will be some changes to the menu and to the out lay of the restaurant dining area. Nothing major but we are going to offer different cuisines from around the world, month by month, eventually rotating them. I want new recipes if anyone wants to share old family secrets, please write them down and give me your ideas. The changes will take place in two and a half weeks from today I believe, unless I tell you otherwise. Ok, that is all. Something for you to think about, you may return back to your tasks.' I dismissed the kitchen staff and everyone went back to their jobs as Reily slunk back down to the other end of the kitchen, cutting a glance at us as he left. I didn't think he was too happy about being told to do a different job, but I wasn't happy about him hovering around. I made a mental note to keep a bit more of an eye on him in future. Something seemed out of place with him, but I didn't know what. I turned to see Bella smiling at me.

'I love it when you take control.' She grinned impishly at me.

'Just you wait little missy, just you wait.' I murmured in her ear wickedly. I felt her give a little shiver and I reminded myself to make our break extra special. I had a feeling that our time together was going to be perfect and I made a mental note to look up nice resorts or hotels while Bella was at Alice's tonight. I would surprise her.

We both got busy and I soon lost myself in my work, always aware of where Bella was in the room and what she was doing, stealing glances at her as she worked.

How did I get so lucky?

Two weeks ago, if you had have told me we would be like this, I would have to tell you it was absolute rubbish. I couldn't wait to take her away for a few days. I was so looking forward to it and I felt really excited. I hadn't felt excited about anything in years. I was itching to get to a computer but I told myself to wait a little longer...tonight... maybe Bella going to Alice's was a blessing in disguise...

The day went quickly and we were soon leaving the kitchen, Bella grabbing a left over large chocolate tart on the way for tonight with the girls. I smiled, she looked genuinely happy. I hadn't seen her like this...well...ever. I was happy that I had something to do with it too. We made our way back to my room, Bella showering and changing into her sleep wear from the night before. I went to her and put my arms around her and kissed her sweet soft lips.

'Are you sure you want to leave me all alone tonight? I think I'm going to miss you...' I said in between kisses.

'I do like your room much better...but...I promise I'll come back. Maybe we can do breakfast in the morning together?' She asked hopefully.

'Sounds perfect...now you go have fun with the girls.' I smiled at the beautiful specimen in my arms, hugging her closer to me.

'Thank you. I think I will.' She gave me one last kiss before picking up the tart that she had left on the coffee table and making her way to the door.

'Oh...and what was that thing that you said earlier...that you were going to tell me tonight?'

The memory of what Aro said jumped to mind immediately and I stuttered 'um...don't worry about it...just...enjoy your night...ok?'

She put the tart back down on the coffee table and walked over to me slowly. Her eyes never leaving mine; they were lit up with curiosity. I knew she wasn't going to leave it tonight, so I took her hands in mine and sat on the couch, pulling a surprised Bella onto my lap. I liked this position, it felt intimate.

'What is it Edward? Is it bad?'

'It's a matter of how you look at it I guess.'

'Well, tell me and I'll decide how bad it is.'

'The cameras...?'

'Oh my god, they caught something?'

'Bella... I didn't even think or have any idea that this would be an issue...'

'Just spit it out Edward.' She said grinning and poking me lightly in the chest.

'They have been searching the footage for something, anything out of the ordinary and Aro found something ...us...in the pool...remember?'

Her face remained impassive and then I watched as her expression changed and her face betrayed her emotions as she remembered exactly what I was talking about... she then buried her face in my shoulder in embarrassment and I held her, smiling at her reaction. I knew how she felt.

'Oh Edward. How can I ever show my face again? Aro has seen me naked...and...and...us...together!'

I cupped her chin and gently turned her pink face to look at me. 'Look, Aro deleted it and if I understand correctly, no one else saw it. He said you could hardly see anything anyway. But it's gone now. He didn't want it to get out any more than we do. It's not good for business or _OUR_ reputations.'

'Oh, ok.' She said in a small voice.

'I'm sorry babe. I wanted to leave it until you had had your fun tonight. I don't want to put a dampener on your evening with your friends.' I kissed her softly gently sucking on her bottom lip trying to get her to understand that it will all be ok. 'If it makes you feel any better, I was quite mortified at first too.'

'It's ok Edward. I may just have to avoid Aro for the rest of my life but I'll survive.' She rolled her eyes and shrugged one shoulder.

'Oh, Miss Drama! Your first porno and it was deleted!' I teased her because she looked so embarrassed by the news and I wanted her to lighten up and have a good time with the girls.

'Ooohhh, you've had time to get over it. Does Jane know?' she asked, slapping me on my arm gently.

'I didn't ask. Like I said, I was embarrassed too. I wasn't feeling like asking too much, I was just thankful that Aro got rid of it so no one else could watch it.'

'Yeah, we can be grateful for small things I guess.'

I wanted to kiss the pout off her lips and I got a few good ones in before she broke away to say...

'I'd better go. I would love to stay here all night making out with you but the girls a wait!' She scrambled off my lap and I swatted her bottom playfully...hmmm...her bottom was very nice...

She grabbed her tart and turned to kiss me softly. 'I'll miss you.' She murmured.

'I'll definitely miss you too Beautiful.' I kissed her again, a warm feeling cloaking me. 'Want me to walk you?' I wanted to be with her until the last minute.

'It's only a few doors down...but ok!' She smiled again holding the tart in one hand and grabbing mine in the other.

It was only moments and then we were at Alice's door. The door suddenly swung open and Alice was there ushering Bella inside excitedly. 'We've been waiting for you! Come in, come in!'

We grabbed another kiss and then Alice pulled her inside to begin whatever they had planned for the evening calling out 'Bye Edward!' I watched as the door closed and I caught my last glimpse of Bella happily waving to me. I made my way back to my room, to get onto my computer and check out places to surprise Bella with. I turned my laptop on and while it was loading up I showered and changed, even brushing my teeth so I could spend my time on the computer.

I searched through all of the possibilities...until I came up on the perfect place...

Total privacy and 280 acres.

**/**

**/**

**Sooooo, what do you think? **

**Also, my stupid fingers typed last week...FL95's name wrong...so if you want to read amazing stories, go there and check it out. Tell her I sent you as well as Hollywood2Brooklyn. Go read her stuff too.**

**I have to say, Edward wallbanger by feathersmmmm is amazingly good. I wait with bated breath for her next chapter.**

**Ok. I'll try to update asap. Still working on chap 17 and I have an exam on Monday, and working for the rest of the week, so can't promise that I will be able to get it done, but I promise I will try...I just can't wait for Bella and Edward to have a mini holiday together!**


	17. Girls just wanna have fun

**Hello lovelies...How are we all today? Thank you for your patience. I promise no matter what, I will finish this story. Just saying.**

**Also, thank you to Mabinda . Against all odds, she has beta'ed for me and even when things are bad, she still carries on and tries to stay strong. You inspire me Mabs. Xx**

**I don't own twilight, but I think I am part of the phenomenon ! **

**/**

**/**

/

BPOV

I walked into Edward's room, pasting a smile on my face and trying to act like everything was ok. The last thing I wanted was Edward thinking that my mind was going on me..._Maybe it was going on me?_

I obviously gave something away because Edward eventually squirreled it out of me...he had a way of doing these things to me. He really cared, like, a lot. He had a way of validating my feelings so that I didn't feel so bad about how I thought or acted, and this is what he did before he leaned in and kissed me. Heat fused through my torso and I leaned in, ready for more when he broke the kiss to ask suddenly

'Babe, what are you doing for your week off?'

'Well...I was thinking of visiting my mother in the city...but I'm not sure...maybe I could do that some other time. I just don't know at this point.'

'I was going to ask Aro about taking some time off with you. My week off is supposed to be directly after yours, so I was thinking if I moved my week up, then we could spend a few days together?'

'Can you do that?' I was amazed but excited that he would go to so much effort to be with me.

'I can't see why not. We will just have to prep a little more, or, rather, I will and there is another chef there to keep things in order. This will give him a chance to run a kitchen for a few days. It will look good on his CV, so I guess it is a win, win situation!

'Ok, cool! I can't wait!' I felt the urge to do a happy dance all around the place but I resisted...just.

He kissed me softly and smiled as he said...

'I can't wait either beautiful, but right now, we should get going. I am hoping to catch Aro so he can sort things for me. I need to ask him how the newsletter is coming along too, to see when we need to start getting the kitchen sorted.'

_Yes, Yes, Yes! _I was flat out not screeching those words and I just managed to nod at him, smiling my head off. My mood had lifted greatly from earlier. If it were possible that we could get a few days off together, that would make my day, week...month really! I grabbed Edwards hand as we left his room and as we strolled to the kitchen, I felt on top of the world. I loved spending time with this man; he made me happy. He really did... but all too soon we arrived at the kitchen.

'I'll be back in a sec.' Edward leaned over to whisper to me and then he walked out of the kitchen quickly, to see Aro I assume.

I was feeling pretty happy about the possibility of having some time with Edward, just me and him, together. It made me feel really good that he wanted to do this...he wanted to make this effort, just to be with me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and started looking at what needed to be done with today's menu. I began to give direction to some who looked like they didn't know where to start.

We all got stuck into our work and the kitchen was powering on as I checked everyone and kept going with my jobs of preparation. I was half way through marinating some lamb with rosemary and red wine and I strangely felt like I was being watched.

I glanced toward the door and I spotted Edward watching me, smiling. I was instantly curious...he had been gone a long time so palms up, I raised my hands and shoulders in the universal language of a question and mouthed 'What?'

Edward put two thumbs up and strolled toward me to tell me his news.

'We're on! I'll take you to your mothers place and return here, then I'll come for you after a couple of days and maybe we can go somewhere nice and stay for a while if you like. Will that be enough time with your mother? It was just an idea...what do you think?'

I squealed and bounced up and down, clapping my hands twice. It was all I could do not to throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. I tried to be a little more discreet and I grabbed his hands in mine, stood on my tip toes, kissed him quickly and smiled up at him.

'This is going to be so fun; thank you Edward. Thank you.' I said quietly but excitedly.

'It is my pleasure babe. I can't wait either.' He looked very pleased with himself, like he had done something very clever.

'I thought for sure Aro was going to say no! You were in there for ages!'

'Oh, no, we were talking menu and what not. I'll tell you more about it later but I do need to announce it to the staff as well so we all know. I'll tell you the rest later, in private.'

My curiosity was burning me up but I knew we had a job to do so I said simply 'Ok'.

Edward turned and spotted some guy that was always hovering around where ever you turned, putting him on desserts way over the other side of the kitchen. I managed not to laugh at his offended expression and I just listened to Edward addressing the staff. Excitement was still thrumming though me so I didn't think anything could ruin my day.

'I love it when you take control!' I grinned at him thinking of all the ways I would like him to take control once he had finished speaking and everyone had dispersed.

'Just you wait, little missy, just you wait.'

I felt a shiver run over me and my breath hitched. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. I absolutely can NOT wait until we spend this time together...alone...just the two of us..._

My mind turned instantly to lingerie and cute outfits...

_Thank God for the birth control pill..._

Edward gave me a wicked grin and turned back to his work like I should...

_I didn't say that aloud did I?_ I felt insecure for a moment before realising that I hadn't spoken out loud. I gave a mental sigh of relief and got back to the job at hand, grateful that things were finally on track.

When we finished for the day, I remembered my girl's night and the promise of something nice from the kitchen while we were watching our movies and giggling like teenagers, so I grabbed a chocolate tart that was left over from today's hungry visitors and headed out with Edward.

We went directly to his place and I showered and changed in record time, jumping into the night clothes that I had worn the night before. There was no way in the world that I was going to go into my room tonight. I had what I needed in my little overnight bag and someone could come with me tomorrow to help me collect a few of my things.

I made a mental note to go see Jane to ask some questions about the room that I had occupied since I had come here. I was starting to wonder if the actual room was cursed...

I walked out into Edwards lounge room where he was waiting and he took a few steps toward me, put his arms around me and kissed me softly on the lips.

'Are you sure you want to leave me all alone tonight? I think I'm going to miss you...' he said quietly, in between kisses.

'I do like your room much better...but...I promise I'll come back. Maybe we can do breakfast in the morning together?'

'Sounds perfect...now you go have fun with the girls.' He hugged me tighter and I felt so so safe.

'Thank you. I think I will.' I gave him one last kiss before picking up the tart that I had left on the coffee table and making my way to the door, and then turned back, suddenly remembering what I was going to ask him.

'Oh...and what was that thing that you said earlier...that you were going to tell me tonight?'

Edward looked surprised and then stuttered 'um...don't worry about it...just...enjoy your night...ok?'

I put the tart back down on the coffee table and walked over to where Edward stood. He had tweaked my curiosity with his reticence to fess up immediately. I was going to get whatever it was out of him if it took all night...I may enjoy all night too. He slowly took my hands in his and then pulled me onto his lap and sat on the couch. I almost squealed in surprise but when I cuddled into him, I quite enjoyed where I was.

'What is it Edward? Is it bad?'

'It's a matter of how you look at it I guess.'

'Well, tell me and I'll decide how bad it is.'

'The cameras...?'

'They caught something?'

'Bella... I didn't even think or have any idea that this would be an issue...'

'Just spit it out Edward. Was it James or what?' I said grinning and gently poking him in the chest. He was being so serious and I refused to stress over a possible sighting of James on film.

'They have been searching the footage for something, anything out of the ordinary and Aro found something ...us...in the pool...remember?'

I felt slightly confused with what Edward was talking about...If not James...then what? The cameras caught...us...in the pool... Oh my god! That was when Edward and I uh... I buried my face in Edwards shoulder in embarrassment and he held me and gently rocked me a little.

'Oh Edward. How can I ever show my face again? Aro has seen me naked...and...and...us...together!'

He gently cupped my chin and brought my face up so he could look at me. 'Look, Aro deleted it and if I understand correctly, no one else saw it. He said you could hardly see anything anyway. But it's gone now. He didn't want it to get out any more than we do. It's not good for business or _OUR_ reputations.'

'Oh, ok.' I swallowed. I wasn't really expecting that and now that the shock was subsiding and the promise of the evidence destroyed, I guess I didn't feel so bad...sort of.

'I'm sorry babe. I wanted to leave it until you had had your fun tonight. I don't want to put a dampener on your evening with your friends.' he kissed me softly, gently sucking on my bottom lip. I think he was trying to get me to stop worrying about it. It is still pretty mortifying though.

'If it makes you feel any better, I was a quite mortified at first too.'

'It's ok Edward. I may just have to avoid Aro for the rest of my life but I'll survive.' I rolled my eyes and shrugged one shoulder. What else can I do?

'Oh, Miss Drama! Your first porno and it was deleted!'

'Ooohhh, you've had time to get over it. Does Jane know?' Hmph! I felt like pouting and did he just say my first porno? I slapped him on the arm gently.

'I didn't ask. Like I said, I was embarrassed too. I wasn't feeling like asking too many questions, I was just thankful that Aro got rid of it so no one else could watch it.'

'Yeah, we can be grateful for small things I guess.'

Edward leaned in and kissed me a few times and I knew that if I was still going to be hanging with the girls tonight, I would have to make a move or I would want to stay here all night and maybe finish what we started this morning.

'I'd better go. I would love to stay here all night making out with you but the girls a wait!' As I scrambled off Edwards lap, he swatted me playfully. Ooohhhh! Bad boy wants to play...not just now for me.

I grabbed my tart and turned to kiss this stunningly handsome man softly. 'I'll miss you.' I murmured.

'I'll definitely miss you too Beautiful.' he kissed me again. 'Want me to walk you?'

'It's only a few doors down...but ok!' I smiled again holding the tart in one hand and grabbing Edwards hand in the other.

It was only moments and then we were at Alice's door. The door suddenly swung open and Alice was there ushering me inside excitedly. 'We've been waiting for you!' She exclaimed.

I stole another kiss and then Alice pulled me inside to begin our fun evening, calling out 'Bye Edward!' I waved to him as the door closed and I could no longer see his beautiful face.

'Well you sure took your time...' Rosalie said, popping a chip in her mouth while watching me from the couch. '...but I'll forgive you.' She finished with a grin.

'Sorry...I got here as fast as I could. We still have time for a movie right?'

'Of course. What do you want to see...'Pride and Prejudice'...or 'The note book'?' Alice said holding up two movie cases for me to peruse.

'We have already decided what we want, but we are waiting to see if we all agree.' Rosalie said.

'I say even though it takes an age, let's go with 'Pride and Prejudice'. I can never resist the dark broodiness of a sexy English man.'

'Yeah...we know...' Rose said dryly.

'Hahaha.' I laughed at Rose rolling her eyes at me.

'That's ok...I totally get where you are coming from.' Alice whispered in my ear before racing to the DVD machine and slipping the disk in and pressing play. It appears that we all agree on the same movie.

I walked over and put the chocolate tart on the coffee table and sat next to Rose while Alice fiddled around with the TV and then grabbed a couple of disposable spoons before skipping over to the couch and squishing in between Rose and me.

'This is going to be so much fun! Lucky we all wanted to see the same movie hey girls?' Alice chirped happily and then dropped the spoons next to the tart.

With spoons in hand, we all tucked into the tart, and ooohhhed and aaahhhhed over Colin Firth at the appropriate moments and Yelled at Miss Elizabeth Bennet to get her facts straight and just get it on with him finally, but I guess they didn't do that back then.

Suddenly, as we were watching Mr Darcy swim in his pond on his property and then meet up with the woman of his dreams at his home in the country, completely inappropriately dressed, Alice flicked the DVD off.

'Awwww, what did you do that for Alice?' I said.

'Turn it back on Alice! We were watching that!' Rose exclaimed.

'Girls...it's time for truth or dare.' Alice announced.

'What?' Rose and I said together.

'Ok, well mostly truth then...Sooooo, Bella...you've been staying over at Edwards place eh?'

'Uh...yeah. But only because I was freaking out over the window being open a couple of nights ago and I stayed with Edward. He invited me to stay again last night so I would feel safe. That's it.'

'Mmmhhhhmmm.' Rose nodded at me with a knowing look, movie forgotten. 'So...why didn't you come to one of us...?I mean, hell, even Emmet would have had you stay with him.'

'Because I thought you would be there if you know what I mean.' I said back, raising my brows to her suggestively and giving her a pointed look.

'Um, no, we haven't... you know... had sex yet.' Rose looked down at her feet and kept her eyes there. 'So, have you and Edward...?'

'No, not yet, but why haven't you yet?'

'It's complicated.' Rose said in an almost whisper, her discomfort palpable.

'If it makes you feel any better, Jasper and I haven't yet either...I don't think it is too far off...but...I'm still the big V.' Alice spoke softly as she put her arm around Rose and gave her a little squeeze.

'You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to...' I spoke just as softly, reaching across and putting my hand on her knee slowly, almost like Rose was a wild bird, about to get startled and take flight at any moment.

'Oh guys...I'm sorry...I'm just not normally so reserved with anything...'

'That's ok.'

'It's fine.'

'Oh...well, you may as well know...but if you tell anyone...so help me god.' Rose looked menacing for a moment before breaking out into a sad smile. 'You can stop freaking out girls, I'm kidding, although I would like you to keep it to yourselves.'

'We promise.' Alice said.

'Promise.' I repeated.

'Okay...well...it has been a while since I have spoken of this, and don't get me wrong, I'm not a crazy person...but I have been burned pretty badly by someone I thought I knew; thought I loved... His name was Royce. He was really suave and sophisticated. Everyone said what an amazingly handsome couple we were, and if I do say so myself, we really did look good together. Ugh! He was so beautiful...seriously...if you saw him, you became tongue tied and so many girls did. He wasn't a total player, or so I thought...He was really smooth and sexy, but he was like that all the time. He came from a really good family too, like one of those families that expect you to become a doctor or a banker or something, and my family was pretty high end too. Our parents actually went to the same country club and knew of each other. Once Royce and I became an item, they seemed to become really good friends and we even took vacation together a few times. Royce proposed to me probably 8 months after we started seeing each other. I was over the moon. The happiest I have ever felt. My life was so on track. I was almost finished my study to be an accountant and he was doing some interning at the local hospital. We moved into a small unit together in a well-to-do area, shortly after our huge engagement party- at the country club of course. I thought we were really happy, I know I was...Anyway, I kind of noticed him having less time for us...just little by little... He became very short with me at times, getting angry if I ever questioned where he had been or what he had been doing... I...I...found a mobile phone one day while I was waiting for him to get ready for a dinner with quite a few of his colleagues. This thing was supposed to be a big deal and I wasn't trying to make trouble or anything but I had felt like something was going on, so I flipped it open and it opened to messages. There were quite a few messages from this person who was simply programmed into the phone as 'Bo'. I read a few messages and became more and more horrified as my eyes flew across the screen as quick as possible, tyring not to get caught. I quickly went to sent items and read a few of his messages to this same person. Basically the messages said that he had a great time that day or night and he was going to meet up again the following day. He wrote some smutty things in there too and I know he didn't send these things to me! I didn't want to question him and ruin the night, but I promised myself that I would keep an eye out for the bitch that was trying to steal my man. Anyway, we kind of hung out with a friend of his and his girlfriend for the evening, and I was eyeing her up and checking her out, asking a few covert questions and doing a bit of general inquiring to check her out. She seemed to be pretty taken with her man and was very busy in her career and seemed happy. She never once eyed Royce off so I didn't think she could be the one. By the end of the night, when we left, I tentatively asked him if there was anyone else that he was interested in romantically. He got angry at me at first for asking something like that of him, but then he went all smooth telling me that I was the only one for him and he didn't know why I would ever ask such a question. I tried to forget about my suspicions but a month later, after I had finished my finals and I had begun this brilliant new job at a coveted firm, I had to go home at lunch time because I felt like I was going to be sick. I never get sick so I decided to take the time off to rest for a huge day the next day. When I got home I pulled my shoes off and went straight to the bedroom where I saw Royce and his friend 'Beauregard'...of course...'Bo'... kissing each other and having sex. I just stood for a few moments and watched in confusion and horror. They didn't even notice me in their height of passion until I ran for the bathroom, spewing the contents of my stomach up until I could retch no more. Royce jumped up of course and began to promise it would never happen again, and it was just this once and so on. I didn't care at that moment in time. All of my hopes and dreams had come smashing down in one, unbelievable second. It was hard to take, let me tell you. So then his 'bum buddy' got the shits on and started huffing and pulling his clothing on muttering about how Royce had told him that he loved him and walked out with Royce begging and trailing along behind him. After locking the door and lying on the cold bathroom tiles for hours with Royce whispering and promising and trying to get me to come out of the bathroom so we could make up, he finally left me alone. I collected some of my things and high tailed it over to my parents. They were pretty good and left me alone until Royce began turning up every day, begging me to come home, and every day I was sick, and depressed and not in the mood.'

'You didn't take him back right?' Alice asked. I was amazed that Alice had kept quiet this long.

'I'm getting there'. Rose said. 'Do you want to hear the rest or not?'

'Yes, we do, we do' I urged her on with Alice nodding eagerly beside me.

Rose began again...'Well, I did go back about two weeks later, when he wasn't there, but of course he turned up not long after. I had to talk to him anyway. I had to tell him that I was pregnant. Once I told him, he dropped to his knees and begged me to give us another try and he would not see 'Bo' any more. I considered for a moment. I could take the path to everything I thought I wanted; The picture perfect life; be the Stepford Wife and sell my soul, or I could break out and make it on my own, without anyone else, no family, no cheating men that didn't even want to admit to themselves let alone their family that they were most probably gay, no one. I probably wasn't thinking straight at that time, but I was still in shock and I had a new little life growing inside of me, full of promise and I had to protect him or her. I really wanted a little girl. Anyway, I told him I'd call him with my answer and he seemed happy enough to wait for it. I drove away that day with whatever I could pack in my car and I never turned back. I drove and drove until I found myself in this little alternative town or village. I had my trust fund so I wasn't worried about money and I decided to do a massage therapy course to help me keep my mind on something other than the despair within. It was a wonderful course and I felt I had found my passion, but two weeks after I started it...I lost the baby. It was just awful and I was all alone. This threw me into even more turmoil. I had loved Royce so much and I sort of felt like this baby was the only good thing I could take out of the relationship in the end. I was going to transfer all my loving feelings and happiness onto this baby, but it wasn't meant to be...anyway...I finished my massage study and got a diploma, and haven't turned back since. I don't see my parents as much as I did. They didn't understand everything I was going through. I think they thought I should have lived the charade. I know it opened my eyes and helped me see life for what it is. It's not about money and looking like the perfect family with the perfect life and keeping up with the Joneses, it's about loving people, helping when you can and trying to inject some good into the world...well, that's what I got out of it anyway... so, that's why I do feel a little guilty still Bella, that I was such a bitch to you when I first met you. I saw you with Emmet and I was just struck with how gorgeous this guy was and he was with you, and it made me feel jealous and bitter about missing the boat.'

'It's really ok Rosalie. I forgive you.' I said softly.

'Yeah, especially now that you have Edward in your hot little hands!' Alice exclaimed.

'Hmph!' I rolled my eyes at Alice, and then turned to Rosalie to ask 'So, you never spoke to Royce again? Does he think that he has a kid out there somewhere?'

'Nope, I haven't talked to him and I don't actually care what he thinks. He would have had his people look it up and assume whatever, but there are no babies registered by me so...'

'So...why won't you sleep with Emmet if you are so hot for him?' Alice asked.

'I've been scarred I guess. I went through so many blood tests to see if Royce had given me something or if it was why the baby stopped growing and I lost it or just if I was going to get sick. I wanted to protect myself really badly. I still do. I know Emmet hasn't had that many partners but we have made an agreement that we will both go get tested before we become really intimate.'

'Well that is smart too.' I said nodding thinking I might bring that up with Edward tomorrow.

'Yeah...' Alice said absentmindedly. I bet she was thinking the same thing.

'So Alice, why haven't you and Jasper done the wild thing yet?' Rosalie said, changing the subject.

'Well...we have done some pretty heavy petting...and I feel as if I really like, and even almost love him, but I want it to be perfect...you know?'

'Sure, I guess.' Rosalie said and then turned to me. 'So, why haven't you and Edward howled at the moon yet Bella?'

'Well, let me tell you it is not for lack of trying on my part. Edward wants us to know each other really well before we do that and I do think he's right. He doesn't want me to regret it later on and he wants me to be really sure. We are going to have a couple of days off together soon, so, I think it could be then!' I couldn't keep the excitement out of my voice with the last sentence, but I was excited about consummating our relationship.

'Well, great. I guess we will all be sharing rooms soon with our men! Aro can rent out our rooms!'

With Aro's name spoken, I blushed remembering what Edward had confessed to me earlier that Aro had witnessed and it didn't go unnoticed by Eagle eye's Alice.

'What Bella...you have to tell us now. Something happened. Tell us now.'

'Uh...ok, ok. God this is so embarrassing...um, the other night, when someone broke into my room and left the window open, well, Edward and I had had a little wine and we made out in the pool. I think it would probably have looked pretty sexy and Aro found the footage, while he was looking for anything that the police could use, on the cameras.'

'Were you bumping and grinding in the pool?' Rose exclaimed her eyes alight and then slapped her hands over her mouth in disbelief.

'Uh, well, what happened was, we started kissing and Edward was feeling me up. I sat on his lap and I could totally feel his arousal right? And so he is feeling me up, and I am getting more hot and horny for this guy while we were kissing , so I whipped my bikini top off. I mean, it seemed like a great Idea at the time...and...we were having fun...and I kind of had an orgasm. We didn't have sex or anything...I was just rubbing myself on him and...you guys know how it is!' Ugh, I was totally embarrassed now.

'Don't worry Bella, we know how it is.' Alice patted my hand.

'Well...Aro has seen me naked now...I don't know what I'm going to do when I see him next. At least I can escape for a week soon!'

Rosalie laughed loudly 'God Bella! You and Edward don't waste any time do you?'

'No, I know it probably sounds bad...but...'

'It's ok Bella, we know you and Edward have been hot for each other for weeks. It's natural. At least you didn't bang in the pool.' Alice said kindly.

'No, we haven't 'banged' at all yet. Anyway, Rose and I have spilled...what about you and Jasper? Heavy petting? Tell us your secrets.' I rubbed my hands together in anticipation while Alice rolled her eyes at me.

'Yes...do tell.' Rose purred. I think she wanted some info on both of us now that she had spilled her deepest most painful secret.

'Awww, girls. Don't make me say it...' Alice looked at both our expectant faces and sighed in defeat. 'Ok...where do I begin? Well, I've let him feel me all over and I've felt him all over, ok? Is that enough information?'

Rose wasn't letting her get away with that little information and began asking a few questions. 'Do you know how to give head? Have you done that before?'

'Uh, no. I've only read about that in magazines. I figure when the time comes, Jasper will tell me what he likes?'

'How about we don't leave it until then and we go through it now?'

'Ok, sure.' Alice smiled at Rosalie for the lesson she was about to get and I leaned in closer to pay more attention too. I hadn't had much experience in this area either and I hoped I might learn something too.

Rosalie laughed at both of us paying her the utmost attention and then she began, explaining the male anatomy in great detail. Alice and I giggled a little and mimicked Rose's hand actions with our hands. It was kind of embarrassing but also very informative. So finally we knew where to put our hands, mouths, tongues...everything. And then we got to the discussion of to spit or swallow...our own choice of course, but the guys love it when you swallow. Eeekkk...ok...

Alice was almost overloaded with the information, but she looked a little keen to try it too. I must admit, I was feeling more confident in the love game myself and I was looking forward to trying my newly acquired knowledge out on Edward.

'So it was kind of lucky that someone left your window open Bella, so that you could go sleep with Edward, well, in Edward's room anyway.' Rosalie changed the subject to me.

'Um, it really didn't feel like it at the time hey. I have been having intense dreams at times too, of that creepy guy. I really don't know what it is all about but they seem so real...like when he touches me...' ugh! I shivered from the revulsion of the memory.

'What does he do in your dreams? Sex acts?' Alice asked, curious.

'No, no, nothing like that! I think you have sex on the brain Alice!'

'Well, the time is nigh! So tell us, what does he do?'

'Um... just weird stuff. Get this, last night I dreamed of this guy in my room and he lit a match. He threw it on the floor and it went out, then he was pushing me back on my bed. I started yelling and fighting of course but then I woke up in Edward's bed. The dream seemed so real, and even now, it is still fresh in my memory, but the weirdest thing was, that when I went back into my room to get my uniform on for the day...there was a burnt match on the floor... Is that a coincidence or real?'

Alice shrugged her shoulders and Rosalie looked at me uncomfortably for a moment before she spoke.

'Bella...when I stayed at that little alternative town, I did hear of people who were able to stay conscious when they dream and they could come visit you in their sleep. Now, no one came to me, or at least I don't remember it, but others had told of very vivid dreams and certain things were missing in the morning or had appeared in their rooms. These people could mind fuck with you if they wanted to, or help you. The choice is theirs really. But like I said, I only heard the stories, I never experienced anything, so it could be all fake, but what you just said reminded me of those stories.'

'Wow. Ok. Do you think this guy is like that? Like, has this ability?' I asked nervously.

'Like I said Bella, it's only a story, or rumour. Maybe, maybe not, I don't know.'

'So, what did you do with the match Bella?' Alice asked.

'I used a tissue to pick it up and put it in my drawer under the Kleenex box. Do you think I should take it in? It just seems so inconsequential. So dumb to tell of this dream...you know?'

'It may have evidence on it or mean something to the police. Emmet said they were getting detectives on the job. It may mean something like a calling card or something, or it could be nothing. It's better to be safe than sorry.' Rose said.

'Ok, ok. I'll take it in tomorrow, or later today for that matter, and give it to Jane. I'm not ready to see Aro yet.' I smiled awkwardly; they knew what I meant.

'I'm getting a little tired guys...it's one in the morning. Can we go to bed soon?' Alice asked, stifling a yawn.

'Yes, of course, of course. Bella, where do you want to sleep? Alice and I have made up a mattress on the floor in her room and one of us can sleep in the bed with her. Where do you want to sleep?'

'I don't care girls. I'm pretty easy, I'll sleep anywhere.'

'Yeah, so we have heard!' Rose snickered and Alice and I giggled along as well. It felt good to have these girls' as such good friends.

'Ok, you take the bed with Alice, Bella. I'm going to take the floor. I like a firm mattress anyway.'

'Amongst other firm things.' Alice giggled and both Rose and I laughed too. This girl was going to have dick on the brain for a while I think.

We all brushed our teeth and went to bed, calling goodnight to each other. I fell asleep almost immediately with the knowledge that my girls were with me and my man was a few doors down, and all was well with the world at this moment in time.

'_Bella... Bella...?'_

'_Hmmm?' I murmured, groggy from lack of sleep._

'_Come to me my angel...'_

'_Whaaaa?' I was struggling to wake up, but something didn't feel right. When did Alice hold me from behind? _

'_Come to me...'_

_I shivered, suddenly feeling cold. Where was Alice...? Where was Rose?_

_Wake up, wake up, wake up. I screamed to myself silently, rubbing my eyes, trying to get them to open._

'_I want you, and I know you want me too...' _

'_Leave me alone.' I said as firmly as I could muster my voice into sounding and I tried to lift my arm. I felt like I was in slow motion._

'_Bella? Are you ok?'_

My eyes flew open and I could see Rosalie in the dim light watching me closely.

'Sorry, what was that?' I asked in a low whisper, rubbing my eyes again.

'You were talking in your sleep. I was just wondering if you were ok?'

'Yeah, fine. I was just having a slightly odd dream. I'm ok. How did you sleep?'

'Pretty good. I was thinking of waking up Emmet and having a good morning kiss but I think I'll leave it until we have both brushed our teeth!'

'Good idea. I was thinking of saying hi to Edward, but I think I'll let him sleep in.'

'Do you want to go get some coffee and then we could go see Jane with the match? I'll come with you?' Rose asked.

Wow, she doesn't forget anything does she? 'Ok. I'll just get it now. We can let Alice sleep. She was so tired last night.'

'Yeah, she was, and then she had a lesson on top of it all!' Rose laughed

'She was so cute learning how to please her man! I think I learned a few things myself.'

'Good! Let's go then.'

I slid to the end of the bed and got off gently so as not to disturb Alice, and then made our way to the front door. Quietly we left, stopping in at my room to throw on a light weight sweater and I collected the match which was still where I left it, under the Kleenex box.

We headed out again to go toward the office and let ourselves in through the kitchen, collecting a couple of steaming mugs of coffee, Rosalie grabbing a third.

'Thirsty today?' I asked her, looking at the third mug.

'No, I saw Jane yesterday and she mentioned that she was coming in early this morning. I thought she might like a cup. This is why I suggested you come give her the match now...Aro won't be in until later.'

I smiled at Rosalie. She really did get it. My embarrassment, my fear for my stalker...she was a good friend, and I was hugely grateful in that moment to have her.

We reached the office and knocked. It was still really early and hardly anyone was about except for the kitchen staff and the occasional visitor to the retreat.

'Come in.' We heard Jane call out.

'Hi Jane. We have brought you coffee...' Rosalie handed Jane the mug of hot liquid.

'Thanks girls! What a surprise! Now, what brings you both by at such an early hour?' Jane sipped her coffee and smiled at us. 'Mmmm, it's good.'

'Um, it's kind of dumb really, but I had a dream of that James guy the other night, and in my dream, he lit a match...and then when I went into my room the following morning...I found a burnt match on my floor. I don't know if it means anything or maybe nothing, but Rosalie wanted me to tell you and bring it and so I guess you can decide.' I handed the tissue holding the match to Jane. She took in gingerly and placed it on the desk.

'I'll speak to the officers about it. They are due back today I think.'

Something that was tickling at the back of my brain pushed its way forward and before I could even articulate a sensible question, the words just flew out of my mouth...

'Why can't we go outside the boundary? I mean...Aro was most insistent when I arrived here and...Other's have mentioned it and made me curious...and...Are you allowed to tell me?'

Jane looked startled for a moment, but soon regained her composure before nodding and answering quite matter of fact.

'Because of the contract...because of the curse...'

/

/

/

**Sooooo...what is going on? The mystery deepens!**

**Another Bella POV coming up next.**

**Oh, I have to rec another Fic by VampiresHaveLaws. It is called 'Evading Edward'. Seriously, I couldn't sleep for needing to absorb everything this girl writes. Her writing is so full of passion that I feel like I am part of the story. She has won 2****nd**** place for two of her short stories too, although if you don't want to bawl like a baby, 'Lost like tears in the rain' will do it to you. Just saying! 'Cinnamon bread and awkward head' is so awesome too. GO...read it asap!**

**Did you all give One Dark Bella a read? 'Darkest before the Dawn'. It will get angsty. Let her know what you think!**

**Thank you all for reading and I love every review I get. I try to reply to them as much as possible. Thank you again for following my BxE story! **

**Kacull. xx**


	18. Curses and Promises

**Hello my friends, I am glad you are back for more.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have had some fun with it and I hope you do too.**

**Thank you to MabindawannabeEsme for the Beta'ing even though her life is more than full, she still finds time for me and my story. You are awesome and I hope I can return the favour for you sometime soon. Xx**

**I don't own Twilight, but damn...did you see Eclipse yet? I went to the midnight showing...more later... Now read -**

**Oh, and if you aren't 18 or over...don't read the end of this story...just a heads up...**

/

/

Bella POV

'Why can't we go outside the boundary? I mean...Aro was most insistent when I arrived here and...Other's having mentioned it made me curious...and...Are you allowed to tell me?'

Jane looked startled for a moment, but soon regained her composure before nodding and answering quite matter of fact.

'Because of the contract...Because of the curse.'

Okkkaaaaayyyyyyy...

This really is a little far fetched... a curse? Why bother with that stuff? It's not real, well, I never thought it was. It was just something that people said right? Like 'Curse you' or whatever.

'Um, curse? Like...witches and stuff?' I finally asked.

Rosalie stayed silent at my side, curiously listening and obviously out of her depth with understanding here too.

'Why don't you take a seat girls?' Jane waved to the comfortable chairs in front of the desk and she took a seat behind, sipping her coffee again looking thoughtful.

'Ok...I guess it is more of an agreement actually, that has been written into a contract.'

'Who would make you agree to that?' I asked taking a sip of my own coffee, incredulous that someone would have the gall to make demands on a property that someone else would essentially own.

'Well...it's an odd story...its why this place hadn't sold immediately when we finally found it I think...This place was perfect for what we wanted. The previous owners had bought the land off some Native American tribe many years before hand. I think they were called the 'Quillet's' or something. Anyway, they made the new owners sign this contract with strict stipulations about not going outside certain boundaries when they purchased, and before we were allowed to purchase the place from them, WE had to sign the same contract with the same stipulations. I thought it the strangest thing, because I had never heard of anything like it before. The people that had owned the land previously never went outside the boundaries and had said they had had no problems. I decided to look into the reasons behind this odd agreement in case it would prevent us from building or changing any of the original building structure and what I found was a legend. I'm not sure how much truth there is in it, but if we wanted the land, then we had to sign and obey.'

'So what was this legend?' Rosalie was watching Jane with avid interest.

'Well...apparently there had been a war between the Natives and something called 'The Dark ones'. Now, I don't know what that means, and I don't know if it was between mythical creatures, a spiritual war or if the Native American tribe was genuinely trying to protect people from an animal or another tribe or something, but whatever the case, we put up a fence to keep things out and people in so that our visitors to the ranch wouldn't accidentally wander outside the perimeter. I'm not sure why anyone would anyway, because there is so, so much land here, but we had to be sure, I mean, we signed a contract and I'm not sure who would be the ones to sue us or whatever if we broke the agreement, maybe the tribe...' Jane looked thoughtful for a moment so I asked...

'So...are there still Native Americans around here then?' I wanted to know this, hungry for more information to this strange but interesting story.

'Yes actually; we even got the blessing from the elders of the tribe to put the retreat here...something about everyone being able to join the spirits in the celebration of life and the higher spheres or something. But whatever, we have had great success and we make certain to respect the original owners of the land.'

'Wow, just... wow.' Was all I could manage to say with so much interesting information swirling around in my head.

'Yes, I know it's not what you expect but never the less, the retreat has a great name and we get busier and busier all the time.' Jane finished the sentence with a shrug of her shoulders.

'You don't need to fix what isn't broke?' Rosalie supplied.

'Exactly.' Jane said with a smile, lifting her coffee in salute before draining the cup.

'Well, thank you for sharing that with us. I'm glad of the fence now that I am aware of the legend!'

'Yes, well it does its job and no one gets hurt ...or sued!' Jane chuckled to herself.

Rosalie and I smiled at her. She was a really great boss to have as far as bosses go. 'Well, we'll leave you to your work Jane. Thank you again.' I said as we both stood to leave, Rosalie collecting Jane's used coffee mug to drop back at the kitchen on our way out.

'Thanks for stopping by girls, and thanks for the coffee. I definitely needed it.' Jane said and then called out to me as I was about to step through the office door. 'Oh, and Bella? I think Officer Paul might just descend from the tribe we were speaking of...you could always ask him about it later when he is here?' she finished with a wink and a knowing smile.

'Uh, thanks Jane...I might do that too...' _Ummmm, I'm not sure that I should..._

Rosalie and I left, heading for Alice's room. I knew that if we didn't let her in on what we had learned this morning as soon as we had heard it, there could be a little trouble. I sort of hoped she hadn't woken up yet so we could wake her, but she was already standing outside her door giggling with Jasper leaning against the door frame, smiling down at her happy face.

'Ohh, there you guys are! I woke and no one was there! I thought I had been deserted!' Alice did a pretty little pout that still looked sweet on her face.

Both Rosalie and I caught her in a sandwich hug, laughing as she pretended to try to escape.

'We would never desert you my beautiful little friend! We know that you would hunt us down and there is no where we could hide from your wrath!' I whispered into her ear.

'Awww, poor Alice! Who else could we draw all over when she is asleep at night so she can impress her boyfriend outside her room with a sexy 'stash' and glasses drawn on her face!' Rosalie said, laughing and pointing at Alice's face.

Alice squealed, covering her face and raced back into her room to look at the damage apparently done. We all giggled and laughed at Alice's panic, and then even more when she re-emerged from her room with an annoyed look on her face which broke into a grin when she couldn't hold it any longer, realising that Rose had only been joking about the facial art.

'Gee's, thanks guys.'

'I would have told you if they had drawn on you baby, but you would still have looked stunning, even with your facial hair and coke bottle glasses all drawn on.' Jasper snickered and Alice slapped his arm playfully.

Emmet bounded up to us then, throwing his arms around Rosalie and myself, hugging us to his side exuberantly.

'I missed you girls last night! I wanted to watch you girls have pillow fights!' Emmet wiggled his eyebrows and kissed Rose on the cheek.

'Awwww, baby did you ever miss out!' Rose said in a mock pout and then spoke in a low seductive voice, touching his chest... 'Because we had a pillow fight in the tiniest lace thong and bra sets that I could manage to find!' She ruffled his hair and he scooped her up, twirling her around in a bear hug. We could hear Rose squeal over Emmet telling her that she had better have taken photos for him, or better yet, be willing to re enact everything for his viewing pleasure.

A pair of hands snaked around my waist and I looked up to see Edward smiling at Rose and Emmet's antics. 'It was cold and lonely without you in my bed.' He murmured in my ear and then placed a small kiss on my neck.

I shivered at his closeness, loving every minute of it and images of naked skin and hot kisses floated though my mind. I wanted more, so much more...

'Well I'm ready for breakfast, how about everyone else?' Emmet's loud voice pierced through my fantasising and I flushed, feeling heat infuse into my cheeks. I glanced around quickly, but no one was paying attention...except for Edward.

'Penny for your thoughts?' He asked with a grin.

'Ah...that would be a no...or, maybe later.' I realised my voice sounded breathy and I shook off the heat that I could feel in my cheeks and then I asked 'Will you wait for me while I text my mom?'

'Not a problem.'

We entered my room where I grabbed my Cell, ignoring all the missed phone calls and text messages from Jacob, and entered a quick text to my mother letting her know I would be coming for a visit in two days. I left it on the wall charger and tried to remind myself to check it later. I really hoped she was available for two days... Before we even left the room, the phone sounded again. My mother had texted me back with a huge... 'Yes! And can't wait!'

We headed to the dining room where everyone had gathered and we all grabbed plates, and moved over to the breakfast buffet. There were sausages, bacon, beans, eggs, waffles, cream, maple syrup, pancakes, muffins and a selection of fruit.

I collected a couple pieces of fruit and a coffee and headed back to our table, Edward following closely behind.

'Is that all you're eating this morning?' he said, nodding at my plate.

'Um, yeah. We did eat chocolate tart deep into the night last night remember! I think I'm still full from that, but if I only have a coffee, I know Emmet would have something to say so...' I shrugged hoping he wouldn't concern himself with it further. He didn't and the others arrived then, bearing their own selections from the buffet. I was amazed that Emmet could fit so much on his plate, but he was the one out of all of us that had the most physical job.

'So Bell's, I think you are going to miss me when you have your time off.' Emmet stated, biting into a fat sausage and watching my reaction.

'You know what? I really am Emmet. What am I going to do without you?' I said looking at him in earnest and then I let my eyes travel around the group, looking at each of my friends and then my eyes finally came to a halt, resting on Edward. 'I will miss you all actually. I really will.'

Edward kissed me on the temple and I glanced at Alice. She had a sad smile on her face and I smiled back at her, taking her hand in mine and giving it a little squeeze. 'I'll call you every night, I promise. I'll tell you everything that has been going on in my day, and I expect you to do the same!'

Alice squeezed my hand back after I had told her my plans and she looked marginally happier. My eyes snapped to Rosalie when she lay her hand on top of mine holding Alice's hand.

'Don't you forget about me!' she said with mock severity. I opened my mouth, about to promise that we would talk girl talk every night on speaker phone when Emmet put his hand on top of Rosalie's hand and said

'Or me'

Next, Jasper slipped his hand on top of Emmet's and then Edward placed his hand over his brother's hand.

'Or me'

'Or me'

I started laughing at everyone's little display, images of super heroes in brightly coloured jump suits flitted through my mind.

'Ok, who wants to be wind, water, fire, earth...?' I couldn't help but ask in between giggles.

'We need magic rings or a slogan!' Alice called out laughing and I was surprised that she could because it had to be uncomfortable having all of our hands on hers.

'Yeah, I think that might be a little too cheesy...' I said as we all laughed at the silliness. I was glad the sombre mood had lifted...it's not like I was going forever, just for a few days... But it sure was nice to know that my friends would miss me while I was gone. I looked around at them all once again, feeling my heart bursting, unable to expand any further with the love I felt for them all. I could have cried and I swallowed hard, trying to push away the strong emotion threatening to overwhelm me.

'I'll never forget any of you'. I said my voice thick with feelings and words unspoken.

'Awww Bella! That's so sweet!' Alice smiled at me, and this was nearly my undoing. The lump in my throat was growing larger by the second, as we all pulled out of the 'hand mountain' and sat back in our seats.

'Yeah, sweet Bell's'. Emmet added.

Rosalie turned to him and whispered in his ear, loud enough for us all to hear ...'careful, your Man-gina is showing.'

'I'd rather see yours.' Emmet whispered back, kissing the end of her nose, smiling at her.

This effectively broke the spell and we all laughed at Rose and Emmet trying to tickle each other and be the Alpha in the situation. Theirs was going to be an interesting relationship to watch grow and I truly wished the best for both of them, each having dark secrets that may just be compatible with each other's secrets.

'Have you tried the fruit salad? We would never have that for breakfast at home.' Edward said to Jasper, pointing to his plate.

'I know, I'm gobsmacked! It's pretty fab grub!'

I turned to look at Jasper and Edward making conversation. What the hell did he just say? I noticed the others pausing, watching the two brothers and wondering the same thing.

'Um, dude, English please!' Emmet said to the guys.

They both glanced at all of us and realised we were all watching them.

'Um...I'm amazed...and it's good food?' Jasper said slowly, trying to put his sentence into words we could understand.

We laughed, nodding and all said 'ohhh' and I noticed Jasper and Edward grinning at each other and they looked like they were up to something.

'All right?' Jasper said to Edward.

'All right?'

'Right mate, how's your nosh?'

'Bloody brill actually.' Edward grinned while saying this and we all just watched and listened, wondering what the hell they were talking about.

'She's a dish. Given it a bit of an how's your father yet?' Jasper nodded my way.

'She's a lady, and I almost faffed it, so we are choosing to be au fait.'

'You're telling me porkey pies, yeah?'

'Porkey pies aren't my cup of tea...And you and you're fit girl?' Edward nodded toward Alice.

'snap.'

'So you're not on the job yet?'

'I'm not pulling your John Thomas.'

'Right you are.'

'And what about the smeg head that is trying to skive off the coppers?'

'Hopefully going to be detained for her majesties pleasure.'

'I wish he would just shag some slapper and bugger off.'

'Yeah, it throws a spanner in the works.'

'Well, you can't chuck a wobbly over it.'

'Right you are, right you are' Edward nodded and both brothers glanced at us. Emmet, Alice, Rosalie and I were just sitting there watching what I can assume is banter between these two. I wasn't sure that I could understand exactly what they were talking about and I assume by the quiet of the others, that they couldn't quite get it either.

'I think they are going to visit the Queen and someone called John Thomas?' Emmet whispered loudly which resulted in Edward and Jasper snorting out with laughter and it seemed to take a while for them to calm down.

'Ummm, what was that?' Alice said looking at me.

I just shrugged my shoulder and shook my head smiling at these two crazy guys.

Edward finally got himself under control and wiped his eyes, sniffing a little. 'Oh lordy Jasper, Imagine if mother heard us talk like that?'

'She would be completely disappointed and it would be curtains for us, that's for certain!' Jasper wiped the corner of his eyes too and turned to Alice who was watching him with curiosity.

'Curtains? Like Drapes...Your mom would drape herself on you?' Rosalie who had been just watching up until this point decided to speak.

Edward swiped his finger over his throat to let us know it meant they would be dead if she found out, still sniggering a little.

'Wow, well, I'm not sure what you guys just said, but I have been curious... what do you guys miss in the way of food that you can't get over here in the US?' Alice said, putting her hand out to hold Jaspers hand.

'Well, there are a lot of things that are different, but a lot of brands that are the same. I don't really 'miss' anything as such, but we did have some things that we used to love as children...Like... 'Dolly lollies'...and our mother used to let us have a 'Hobnob' and warm milk if we needed some nursery comfort when a little upset, or sometimes she would let us have one for a tea time treat.' Jasper replied.

'Ohh, but you can't beat a 'Cadburys chocolate', or 'Toffee corn'. Some of the crisps were pretty good too. Quite a few things you get at Tesco, you can get here too though...' Edward added.

'What the hell is a 'Hobnob', or shouldn't I ask?' Emmet said snickering.

'Uh, it's a biscuit Emmet...a cookie?' Jasper corrected himself.

'Oh, cool... Weird.' Emmet said and we all laughed.

I rested my head on Edwards shoulder. I loved the differences in us all. It made us all interesting in our own ways. I loved hearing about what Jasper and Edward enjoyed and remembered as children.

Edward put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. Mmmm, Absence makes the heart grow stronger right? I realised that I missed his warmth and nearness.

'Bella...Tell these guys what we found out this morning from Jane...' Rose said suddenly, obviously remembering the news.

'Oh... did you guys know why we can't go outside the boundary?' I said, waiting for a reply from everyone.

'Um... Because...It's not our land...? Alice was the one to speak after a moment.

I shook my head and looked at Rose, silently urging her to finish the story. She complied, telling them all that we had found out this morning with me adding a few pieces of information here and there. Everyone enjoyed the story and appreciated the fact that Jane and Aro had gotten the blessing from the elders of the tribe for the retreat.

'That's one way to build business...all the tribes can come to stay here when they visit!' Emmet said.

We all glanced at Emmet and lifted our eyebrows at him.

'What? Well some are main stream aren't they? They might want to visit their family in comfort!'

We all murmured 'I guess', and 'Oh, ok' as we finally understood what Emmet was talking about.

'Well, I would love to sit and chat all day guys, but I'm gonna have to go.' Emmet said standing and gathering his used things to leave at the kitchen.

'Me too lovelies. I need to see Emmet for a few minutes and then it is work time for me.' Rosalie jumped up and cleared away her plate before walking out with her man.

Alice and Jasper decided to go then too and then there was just Edward and I left at the table.

'Want another coffee?' Edward asked.

'I probably shouldn't... That would make three just this morning alone. I might go for some Orange juice though.'

'Well, I'm going to grab another coffee and I'll get you your juice. Be back in a sec, I want to hear about your night last night.'

Edward was back within moments and handed me my juice. I murmured my thanks before I took a sip. It was cold and refreshing and I welcomed the sweetness.

'So what did you girls get up to last night?' Edward reached out and held my hand, smiling into my eyes. I think I got lost in the green depths for a moment because I was aware of Edward clearing his throat and squeezing my hand.

'Oh, um...last night...right...We watched a movie and just shared a few deep secrets is all!'

'Nothing you want to share with me?'

'Well... I told them that we haven't gone all the way yet, and Alice and Jasper haven't either.'

'Yeah, I know. '

'How do you know?'

'Jasper just told me...before. You were listening!' Edward laughed and I wondered what was so funny.

'I never heard him say that! When did he tell you?' I was racking my brain trying to remember when they had had this conversation at the breakfast table.

'He asked me if I'd given you a bit of an how's your father? That means have you guys had sex. And I said that you were a lady and I nearly faffed it...like ruined it and we were getting to know each other...Au Fait. Then I asked him about himself and Alice, and he said 'snap'...like he was in the same situation...that they weren't sleeping together yet either, just getting to know each other first. When someone says 'John Thomas' that means your penis. Ummm, yeah, and he asked about your stalker, if he was evading the police, and I said hopefully going to be detained for Her Majesties pleasure...that means that I hope he will go to prison. Jasper said he wished this guy would just sleep with some slag and leave us alone and I said that he does stuff things up for us a bit, and Jasper said that you can't get too upset over it all. Then I said basically right on.'

'So...you guys said all that while we were all listening to you both? So you had this full on conversation and we didn't even know what you were talking about? I need to learn to speak your language!' I laughed because you could be saying anything in front of people...like a type of code and people wouldn't even know what you were saying. Awesome!

'Yeah, but we don't really talk like that a lot! We tend to do it when we are in a group of people who won't know the sayings from the UK and then we can talk about anything and ask questions and no one is the wiser...and to be honest, it is a little coarse.' Edward laughed at this and I smiled at him. I thought him so clever at this moment and wished that he would teach me...anything and everything.

'Well you will have to teach me sometime. Um, well, Rose sort of told us some stuff about her life too. I think she hasn't had it easy...like most of us here I guess.'

'Hmmm. She's ok yeah?'

'Yes, I think so, but she really showed us her vulnerable side last night, a side I never knew was there.

'Wow. Sounds like you all bonded nicely.'

'Yeah, I think we did.' I nodded realising the truth in that statement.

'So, what else did you talk about?'

'I think I want to show you rather than tell you...' I grinned thinking of the lesson Rose had Alice and I learn. 'But...there was one thing she brought up and I think she had a valid point...um...maybe we should get blood tests? I totally trust you and everything, and I will get one too, I want to make sure I am super healthy and...'

'It's ok Bella. It is the sensible and moral thing to do. Your intention is to keep both of us safe. I know what you are saying.' He kissed me softly and smiled and I knew then that I hadn't offended him and that everything was going to be ok.

'I'm keen on you showing me whatever it is...Was Emmet right? You were all pillow fighting in your knickers?' He laughed at my hesitant expression and then said 'Let's go get a few things ready. You only have today and tomorrow and then we are leaving early the following morning. I'll help you.'

As we were walking back to our rooms, I realised that Edward was going to help me because perhaps he was concerned about me being in my room alone after everything that had happened in there. He is so sweet!

We headed straight for my room and once inside, I went to my wardrobe and grabbed my suitcase out. I threw it on my bed and opened it. Edward walked up behind me and slid his arms around me. Mmmm, it felt so good to be held by this man. I closed my eyes and rested my head back on his chest to savour the moment. He smelled so so good.

'Did you mess your bed up already?' Edward's voice broke me out of my happy place and I opened my eyes to see the bed linens looking unmade.

I felt a little uncomfortable for a moment before I said, 'It must have been when I threw the suitcase on the bed.'

'Uh, ok...sure.' Edward said. 'So...what do you want packed?'

I turned my eyes from the bedding, ignoring the possibilities and went to my wardrobe to select the clothing that I would need for my few days with my mother and then with Edward. I made a mental note to go shopping and buy something nice to wear...maybe something sexy...hmmmm...

After finishing packing what I could think of for now, with Edwards help and input of course, and help to move my luggage to his room, we went to work for the rest of the day. Things just chugged along in the usual way with some of the staff, including Riley casting the odd glance toward us and before we knew it, it was time for clean up.

I yawned as we left the kitchen, remembering my late night with the girls and realising it was catching up with me finally. Edward wrapped his arm around me and walked me back to my room, and I leaned on him a little. 'Are you all right my love?' He asked softly.

What a sweet sweet man. I felt myself lean into him a little more, wanting to get closer, ever closer and I wrapped my arms around him fully and breathed him in. 'Yes. Just tired.' I murmured. If I begged for him to take me to bed and ravage me, would he agree?

'Let's get you to bed then.' He said.

Wait...did he just hear my thoughts or did I say that aloud?

I glanced up at his face and all I saw was concern and I then realised it was my conscience over my lascivious thoughts that had sparked my worry.

I smiled and hugged him tighter to me, relishing in the knowledge that I could and that my affection was returned from this incredibly sexy and wonderful man. Grinning up at him, we arrived at his room. It was quickly becoming 'home' to me, more than my own room and my own space.

'Go take a shower my love and I'll make us a cup of tea.' Edward said and kissed me on the forehead.

'Ok. Be out soon then.' I said as I tiredly moved toward the bathroom, collecting a few things from my suitcase on the way. I showered quickly and dressed in a camisole and boy shorts and then I bundled my clothing together. I have a date with Laundry tomorrow morning for sure.

Edward and I sat on the couch and talked about the plans for the day after the next. He would take me to my mothers, but before that we would stop at a family planning clinic and get some blood tests. He would drop me off at my mothers and then return two days later where we would go and spend three days together and then return to the retreat to enjoy another two days together there. Then it was back to work for me and Edward would have two days off and we would have another week to prep the kitchen staff on the menu changes and make sure everything was ready. There was a lot coming up, but then again, that's life. Once we had finished sorting our plans, Edward showered and I checked the doors and window. I refused to look outside...absolutely refused.

Once Edward had finished, we took turns brushing our teeth, switched off the lights, leaving the bedside lamp on and then got into bed. Edward kissed me goodnight and then kissed me again, slipping his arms onto my hips, pulling me closer to him. My body flushed with heat and I gently felt his tongue touch my lip.

I granted him entry and I ran my hands over his chest relishing the feel of him beneath his t-shirt. I heard him groan and then tentatively move one hand from my hip to cup my breast and gently kneed.

My breathing hitched and sped up a little and my heart picked up pace. He rolled my nipple between his fingers and then it was my turn to moan. He broke the kiss only to return his mouth to my throat, gently sucking the sensitive skin there. My body shivered with delight and heat unfurled deep in my belly. I couldn't help but let another moan escape as he lifted my top and his mouth moved down and found my erect nipple.

I palmed him through his cotton pants and I heard him hiss. I could feel his erection and I suddenly remembered my lesson from Rose, but before I could even shimmy down the bed a little, Edward moved his hand to rest on my crotch.

Heat infused instantly in that area and tingles ran up my spine. I arched my back wanting more of what he offered and he didn't disappoint. He kept up his ministrations on my nipple with his mouth as he slipped his hand inside my underwear. His deft fingers found my bundle of nerves and gently, ever so gently began to run slow circles over it.

I moaned again, my head already lost in the sensations and not making any more sense to me as my body took over. I returned the favour by slipping my hand inside his pants to run my hand over his hardness there and I circled the head with my fingers before fully grasping him and pumping my fist a little.

I could hear his breathing pick too and I was almost mindless with passion. I desperately wanted him to mount me and feel him pushing inside me but I was unable to speak, all I could manage was tiny whimpers. The feelings swirling inside of me, building to a raging inferno was about to erupt at any moment and my legs quivered.

Edward entered a finger inside of me and put his thumb on my clit and after only two tiny squeeze type movement's, I came undone, My orgasm shattering me into what felt like a million pieces and my body feeling every spasm. I rode wave after wave of bliss as I floated back down to earth and finally Edwards face came into focus once again.

'How are you feeling beautiful?' Edward asked as I lay there, realising that he was languidly studying me.

'Oh, hi...um... really good...Wow...you are really good at that.' I realised I still had my hand in his pants and he was still hard so I grinned devilishly at him. 'Yeah...really good.' I said as I remembered the new information I had absorbed from my lesson last night and I was suddenly keen to try it.

I sat up with Edward eying me curiously and he rolled onto his back so that he could keep watching me.

'You look beautiful when you climax Bella, did you know that?' He said with a knowing smile.

I flushed pink from the memory of only moments before and I said...'Well... now it's MY turn to watch.' I moved between his legs and raised my eyebrows, watching as understanding dawned on his face.

Edwards smile disappeared and he looked a little startled as I got my hands either side of his pants and pulled down, exposing his super hard member to me. This was the first time I had seen it and I was almost in awe. _Close your mouth Bella...you have seen one of these things before you know...actually, on second thoughts, keep your mouth open, you are going to need all the room you can get for that weapon..._

'You don't have to do that' Edward said as he watched me palming him and then blowing gently on him.

'Yeah, I do, and don't you try to stop me! You wanted to know what else the girls and I talked about last night, and now you are going to find out!' I smiled at him as I lowered my mouth to his throbbing cock.

I ran my tongue around the head and then wrapped my lips around his shaft and moved to suck in as much of him as I could. He groaned when he felt the heat of my mouth on him and I felt encouraged to keep going. 'Oh god baby, you turn me on so much.' He groaned out.

I was aware of how to do this head job thing, but I ended up getting carried away with worshipping his cock with my mouth, urged on by his strangled moans and heavy breathing. After about a minute of my ministrations he tensed suddenly while watching me.

'Bella, I'm going to...you'd better move away.' He moaned out with an urgent look on his face.

I just slid my mouth down his cock once again, trying to take as much in as I could and I felt him explode in my mouth. Hot, wet come hit the back of my throat and I swallowed hard. It was kind of salty and sticky, but, not too bad over all.

I gently licked up his shaft and then glanced at him. He had a bewildered expression on his face and he pulled me to him, kissing me on the lips briefly.

'I've never...oh my god...that was so good.' He murmured, still slightly breathless.

'I aim to please!' I silently thanked Rose for bringing up the subject, no matter how challenging it was at first to hear some of it. I felt like I was on top of the world. I think I'll get a t-shirt saying 'Queen Felatio!' ok...maybe that is going a bit far, but I was super proud of myself for doing such a good job.

'I can't believe you just did that. Baby you're amazing'.

I flushed under his praise; mentally doing a happy dance all around the room and I smiled happily, thinking about when I could do it again...

He pulled his pants on properly again, pulling a sheet over us as well, and I got comfortable for sleep by laying my head on his shoulder with my arm over his torso and snuggling up next to him. I loved this position and being as close to this man in sleep was a bonus as he snaked his arm around me and gave me a little squeeze.

'Goodnight beautiful.' He murmured, kissing my forehead.

'Mmmm, goodnight my exclusive.' I whispered, feeling the fatigue that comes from a late night and a busy day over whelm me. I drifted into sleep, filled with happy dreams of Edward and I holed up in a hotel room, feeding each other strawberries and drinking champagne...naked.

/

/

/

**Phew...how was that girls? *wipes brow***

**There will be a lemon coming up in the chapter following the next I think so, I'll try to make it worth it.**

**How did you all like Eclipse? I totally loved it. My friend I_Love_Wolves wanted more Jacob...where Bella imagines her life with him etc...oh well... Sorry wolfy girl. *hugs***

**When Bella tells Charlie that she is still a virgin...I could totally see uncomfortable Kristen Stewart there. Funny!**

**I have to say...the bedroom scene when Bella was trying to take her clothes off...I don't think I blinked! I was like...OH Yeah! But I knew it was going no where...I just wanted some *cough* material so I could write it here for you guys...*cough***

**I hope you enjoyed and I also hoped you read some of those FF that I rec'ed. I have a short story for you. Its by SuperstarNanna and it is called 'Levi Lovin' . It is a short story and it is super awesome. Go check out her site and the other short story as well as the rest. She writes really well and you won't be disappointed.**

**Be good and the next chappy is in the works, not too far off I hope. **

**Kacull. xx**


	19. New beginnings

**Hey guys...We are back!**

**There has been a heck of a lot going on in Mabinda and my own lives so sorry this is so late.**

**Thank you once again Mabinda for always beta'ing and just being an awesome friend.**

**I don't own Twilight, but I really hope that SM gives us a little more...**

**/**

**/**

**/**

Epov

I knew the girls were having a great time in Alice's room. I knew Alice would keep Bella happy and laughing and Rosalie... ? Well...I really hoped Rosalie was going to play nice. She seemed to take a liking to Bella since she had hooked up with Emmet...well...not 'Hooked up, hooked up' but you know what I mean.

I was aware that she was still nervous about this weirdo getting around and I deliberately didn't tell her immediately about what Aro had shown me on the footage...but I really didn't want her night to be all about that and I didn't even know what it was myself so... It was bad enough that I had to tell her that Aro had seen us in the pool. One minute she was running away from the Retreat to escape me and this stalker, and the next she was dry humping (or wet humping as the case may be)me in the swimming pool. Oh yeah...that was a good night...

_Snap out of it Cullen...get on with the task at hand..._

My eyes returned to the computer. I could book a cabin online with my credit card and this retreat had vacancies for the time we wanted to stay so I typed my information in, and booked a little place for the two of us.

I rubbed my face wondering if she wanted me the way I wanted her. I felt like she was really into me, but there was still the niggling feeling that her ex boyfriend may call and ask her back and she would just go...leave me... My mind wandered to the room only a few steps away from my front door and I rubbed my hand over my face again. _Leave it out Cullen. You don't need to watch over her all the time._

I could talk up and down, inside and out but it didn't change the fact that I wanted to spend more time with her. She was like a shiny new toy and I hadn't had enough of playing with her yet. It's not just that it is a novelty; it is more that I'm not completely sure that she won't decide that the cop that was eying her off could be better for her. I mean...I know he is buff and all but...I think I could love her more, not that I am saying I 'love' her yet...but I'm not saying I don't either... Ugh! Does it matter at this point? No. I don't think so. I've never been in love before...I've had crushes and cared deeply, but love? Nope...never...

I turned my eyes back to the computer again, trying to forget about my insecurity that had crept up upon me to read what this place had to offer...

The little cabins looked awesome. There was a spa outside on the deck overlooking a green grassy area, walking tracks and even some forested areas. It appeared very private and they even provided a breakfast basket each morning and Dinner at the main lodge in the evening. We could play golf if we wanted to...yeah...probably not. They boasted 280 private acres, but for everything they fitted on there...how private was it? Maybe they just meant the cabins? We could swim in the beautiful sparkling pools provided if we wanted, but pools, Bella and myself? Not such a good idea...I didn't want any more footage of us out there...

I still felt a slight discomfort that our first encounter was caught on film and I thanked Aro silently again for keeping things quiet on that score.

I decided to close the computer down and call it a night even though I wasn't tired. I scrubbed my hands over my face again and sighed. I know I was being a loser, but for the fiftieth time that night, I wondered how Bella was going in there with the girls. I wanted her to be happy, so so much. I wanted to help make her happy too. I noticed that her spirits had lifted a lot in the past few days and I felt very thankful that Rosalie had got her shit together with Emmet and I actually didn't feel the burn of jealousy when Emmet was around anymore. I felt grateful that she had Emmet looking out for her and it helped knowing that as much as Emmet talks about liking girls and that they are hot, he still has a healthy respect for them...Bella especially. He could obviously see something in her that he wanted to protect without her even asking.

I jumped into the shower and got ready for bed.

I walked into my bedroom and I glanced at the bed. It looked so empty. I had gotten used to Bella being here in such a short time. I kind of missed her already.

I turned off the lights and moved to the bed, turning the covers down and I caught a slight whiff of Bella's scent. I tried to ignore it, but as I tried to get comfortable, all I could think of is going to check on her and maybe steal a kiss or two.

I decided immediately against it and instead I pulled the pillow that she had been sleeping on, closer to me, spooning it. Her smell assailed my nostrils and I sighed in contentment. I would just pretend and have to dream it is her...

I awoke in the morning, still spooning the pillow and I rolled onto my back and looked at the ceiling.

I wonder if she is awake yet...

I jumped up and brushed my teeth, putting on a clean shirt and pants, grabbed my keys and headed out. It was time to find out.

As soon as I stepped out of my door I could hear laughter. Jasper was standing with the girls and I could hear Emmet asking about a pillow fight in sexy underwear. Rosalie seductively replied back to him that it was the tiniest lacy numbers she could find. When Emmet picked Rosalie up and I realised that Bella didn't know that I was here. I slipped my arms around her from behind and told her how I missed her. I could feel her give a little shiver as I kissed her neck, and it turned me on...a lot.

Emmet announced breakfast but Bella wanted to text her mother. We went to her room and I noticed her frown slightly as she flipped open her phone and look at the screen. She quickly cleared it and wrote out a text to her mother. I wondered if her ex was still trying to talk to her. I know some people can remain friends, but what I understand of Bella and her ex, she didn't want to have anything to do with him still.

She almost instantly got a return text from her mother in the affirmative and so we went to breakfast.

During breakfast, everyone had a moment of feeling a little sad that Bella was going away for the week. She promised to call every night, but...I don't think that was the problem. I don't think Bella realised that perhaps her friends were a little concerned that they wouldn't see her again, like when she ran last time. I know it was different circumstances this time and she was visiting her mother and all, but I know I felt it too...an uneasiness about leaving her for too long without one of us that was completely aware of what was going on and the danger Bella has been in.

Jasper said something we used to say to each other as kids when we liked something...that we were gobsmacked. Everyone looked at us like we had grown two heads and so Jazz and I decided to play our little game, and talk the talk. We knew no one would be able to understand but it was fun and we could communicate without anyone else knowing what we were saying...

After our little British chat, we looked at the faces of the others...now...they looked confused and almost like we were aliens. After Emmet said loud enough for us to hear that he thought we were going to visit the Queen and someone called John Thomas, that was it for Jasper and I. We couldn't help our laughter. It's amazing how much you can get away with saying. Our mother would be mortified with how we had just spoken, but what she doesn't know, won't hurt her I guess.

We chatted with the others for a little while longer, none of us wanting to go and get ready for work, but work we must, so Emmet and Rosalie were the first to leave, wanting to have a little private time together and then Jasper and Alice left together, to do the same thing I think. I didn't mind, I had Bella to myself and I got to spend a little more time with her before we had to start work.

She made me quite intrigued with what the heck they did over at Alice's, she didn't want to say too much...but wanted to show me instead? Hmmm, this could get interesting.

Through talking with Bella, I remembered that she should probably consider packing some things today for her trip instead of leaving everything until the last minute...what can I say...I like to plan ahead.

We made our way back to her room, and I wanted to stay with her. After everything that had happened in there, I really didn't think it was such a good idea for her to be there alone. I had spent some time last night before I went to sleep imagining myself in Bella's shoes...Imagining how it would feel, to leave everyone you know...even the guy you had been with a long time, even though he had left, as well as a great job back home, to travel across the country to a brand new job, new friends and a crazy stalker. I had had another wave of guilt that I had treated her so badly when she was having such a shit time with a stalker. I know my actions put more pressure on her, and she must have been so upset. I felt so protective over her now...like I could kill for her. I had never felt that way, but seeing things from her perspective made me realise that this guy was messing with what was mine...yeah, I said it...MINE. Just give me five minutes with this guy, just five fucking minutes; with the way I felt, I'd make minced meat out of him.

I looked at Bella...I really admired her. Against all odds, she kept going with work. She forgave me, much quicker than I would have if I were in her shoes and to be honest... I think I was still yet to forgive myself. She seemed to forgive Rosalie, and she embraced all of her friends with open arms. My chest swelled a little with my thoughts of her, I just knew I had to hold her. I slid my arms around her from behind and that's when I noticed the bed.

'Did you mess up your bed already?' I asked. The pillows were skewed and I noticed the bed looked unmade. She hadn't been in here for many nights and we had only just arrived, so I knew it couldn't have been her and my senses were tingling.

'It must have been when I threw the suitcase on the bed' she answered a little uncomfortably.

'Uh, ok...sure...So what do you want packed?' I thought it best to just get down to business and forget about the bed.

We made short work of packing, and what we had forgotten, we had plenty of time to come back for. I grabbed her luggage and moved it to my room where I knew it would be safe so no one could come through the window to do anything to it.

After locking up, we went to work and did what we knew how to do best...make gourmet food even better. I noticed that Riley kept an eye on us and used any excuse to come up to our end of the kitchen. I of course put him on another task down the other end. He was a pesky little bastard and I think I may need to report him to Aro. Something just wasn't right with him.

When we had finished up for the day, we headed back and I noticed her trying to stifle a yawn for the third time.

I asked her if she was ok when we got inside and she mentioned that she was tired. I put my arms around her and held her close to me. I bent my head as I held her and breathed in her scent. It was pure Bella... I could lose myself in her, but I resisted... barely.

Time for bed then.

I shooed her off to have a shower and made us a cup of tea. When she was done with the shower, we took our tea on the couch and discussed our plans for the following days to come. Then it was my turn to shower and we prepared for bed.

All other lights are off and I turn the bedside lamp on and lay next to her on the bed. Bella is beautiful in her little shorties and little top. The primitive man in me wants to do things to her, hear her moan and cries for more. I am hard for her most of the time anyway and this is no exception.

I lean in and kiss her, and then kiss her again. Our kisses become passionate and I mindlessly reach under her top to feel her firm mounds that taunt me day and night. In no way, shape or form do I want to objectify this woman, because she was so much more to me than that but I just couldn't help myself. After making that booking last night, and knowing very well what was going to be going on in a few days there...my mind had opened the floodgates to the possibilities and I drank greedily, what she offered. I didn't want to go too far...just to whet the appetite.

God the sounds I evoked from this woman could be my undoing. My dick expanded even more with her panting and I could smell her arousal. It was intoxicating and I wanted to bury my head between her thighs and spend all night savouring her, but that may be something she may want me to wait for. My intention is not to scare her, only to pleasure her...

My thoughts randomly spilled out as I sucked her nipples, hearing her moan and feeling her shiver in response to my passion. I felt her hand palm my incredibly hard cock and a hiss escaped my clenched teeth.

My Blood was on fire and instead of thrusting into her hand which was my instinct; I slid my hand down her taut stomach to the apex between her thighs. Sweet, sweet heaven.

She was hot and wet for me and I circled over her sensitive spot. She shivered and moaned again and I could tell she was totally in this moment with me. I could hear her whimper and it was like a sirens song, urging me closer to the Holy Grail. The scent of her arousal became even stronger so I entered my fingers inside her and circled her clit and gave it a couple of squeezes, from both inside and outside. Her legs quivered and her hips bucked as pleasure wracked her body and delicious sounds spilled from her lips, not quite screams, but so much more than moans and I almost came undone just watching her. I could feel her body clenching around my fingers and damn how I wanted my mouth there...but that would have to wait until some other time...I would definitely ask permission first.

It was all I needed to keep me happy – that blissful look when she climaxed and I lay back on the bed beside her, watching her as she finally fluttered her eyes opened and she focused on me.

'How are you feeling Beautiful?' I asked, wanting to hear that she wanted a repeat performance.

'Oh, hi...um... really good...Wow...you are really good at that.' She looked down at her hand in my pants and grinned at me...'Yeah, really good.'

She sat up with an almost excited look on her face and I rolled on my back to keep looking at her.

'You look beautiful when you climax Bella, did you know that?' I asked her, smiling in remembrance of only moments ago, but each and every time she had climaxed, it was etched into my memory.

She flushed pink and my dick twitched with the high colour in her cheeks because I wanted so badly to make her blush while she was coming and screaming my name.

'Well, now it's my turn to watch.' Bella settled between my legs and raised her eyebrows.

Understanding finally dawned on me and I felt slightly panicked. Girls don't do this for guys unless they want something right? No...this was Bella, and I didn't want her to feel degraded doing this.

She pulled my pants down and then gaped at my cock.

'You don't have to do that.' I said as she palmed me and blew. _Fuck that was hot..._ But I really didn't want her to think that I was all about tit for tat either.

'Yeah, I do, and don't you try to stop me! You wanted to know what the girls and I talked about last night, and now you are going to find out!' She smiled at me and I knew that she knew that she had me, hook, line and sinker.

She licked around the head of my cock and then sucked me into her hot little mouth while she was still looking at me. It was so hot watching her loving my cock and I told her so. 'Oh god baby, you turn me on so much.'

The way she was holding me and sucking me, she looked like she really enjoyed doing this to me and I could feel the pressure building seemingly everywhere - I was almost ready to come.

I felt a little panicked and I needed to let her know...it was the right thing to do and I ground out urgently 'Bella...I'm going to...you'd better move away.' I could hardly form a sentence because the pleasure was so intense, and I could hardly believe it when once the words were said, Bella flicked the tip of my engorged member with her tongue and then slid her mouth back down my shaft again.

I couldn't take anymore and I exploded with such force that I could see Bella swallow hard. There was some pressure in my climax and I felt drained for a moment as Bella licked up my shaft and I pulled her to me and kissed her lips briefly. I could smell myself on her breath and I was overwhelmed for a minute at how selfless this woman was.

'I've never...Oh my god...that was so good' I finally said, trying to catch my breath.

'I aim to please!' she smiled her Cheshire cat smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

'I can't believe you just did that. Baby, you're amazing.' I was blown away.

She blushed becomingly as I pulled my pants on properly and then dragged the sheet over us as we got into a comfortable position for sleeping with her head on my shoulder and her arm wrapped around me.

'Goodnight Beautiful' I said kissing her forehead.

'Mmmmm, goodnight my exclusive.' She murmured as she drifted off to sleep. I smiled at her pet name, realising that this was one bond that we had forged that was really special...and we would both remember for a long time.

I didn't sleep immediately. I just lay there and looked at this woman that I had become addicted to in what seemed like a really short time. I kissed her head again and she smiled at some fantasy that had begun behind her eyes.

I couldn't take my eyes off her and once again I leaned in and inhaled deeply. I could smell her sweetness, the aroma was like no other and I savoured it. I knew that there would be a couple of nights coming up that we couldn't be together and I hated that thought but she needed a life outside of the retreat and me.

I knew she had other friends here, but whenever she was around, I just couldn't help but be by her side. It would be good for her to get a breath of fresh air so to speak, away from the resort.

I knew myself how easy it is to get caught up in a bubble with life here and it is so easy to ignore the outside world...besides...the world comes to you eventually.

'_Mmmmm Edward...'_ she murmured in her sleep. I smiled, now knowing that she was dreaming of me...if only I could see her dreams...

I held Bella closer to me and kissed her forehead once more. I wonder if she had any idea how I felt about her. I know I hadn't been super forth coming, but I was still trying to work out my feelings on the matter as well. It was something that I pondered nightly and I know I don't need to analyse everything, and I know I can be a bit emo sometimes too...but I felt like this was almost a life or death situation. So quickly she had crawled into my heart and there was no way I was letting her go...

I eventually fell asleep holding my girl to me, relishing her warmth and passion and when we woke up to a sunny new day, I felt the sun shine clear into my heart, especially when Bella smiled her morning smile at me.

'Hey.' She croaked out.

'Hey Beautiful. Did you sleep well?'

'Like a baby.' She smiled again, stretching her sexy supple limbs.

I ran my hand down her legs and up again, familiarising myself with her body, and then I ran my hand up to cup her breast as I leant down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

My girl...she was stunning...perfect. She made me smile just by breathing.

God, I've got it bad.

I was hoping for a leisurely morning, with Bella all to myself, but as luck would have it there was a knock at the door...well...a loud banging actually. I had begun to recognise that powerful sound as Emmet.

We both jumped up, shuffling around to find shoes and clothing and we grabbed the door after calling out... 'We're coming!' Just to stop the incessant banging. He was making sure that there was no sleep in for us or anything else for that matter...

'Hey guys' Emmet said brightly as the door opened to him.

'Hey. Do you know what time it is?' I asked him- surly it was really early?

'Breakfast time. Let's go. Everyone is waiting.' He grabbed Bella's hand to pull her to him and gave her a one armed hug. I quickly grabbed my key, locked up and then grabbed Bella's other hand as we walked the path to the dining area.

As Emmet had said, everyone was there. Alice disengaging from Jaspers embrace to Squeal and run to Bella and hug her. I kept my hold on her hand. I felt a little melancholy today. It was Bella's last day here for a week. I knew we all felt it.

'Bella, we have all decided that we will get together and watch a movie tonight with you and you can even choose! We are organising things now! What do you say?'

'Uh, sure. That's cool with you right Edward?' She turned to ask me.

'Yes, of course.' I kind of felt deflated. I had wanted to spend some time with her by myself, but I understood that she was like a magnet for everyone and I couldn't hog all of her time.

As we grabbed plates to fill with food and coffee, and then we took our seats, I noticed everyone talk quietly to Bella. Probably getting her to promise to call perhaps?

'Bella, are we going to be able to have breakfast together tomorrow morning or are you leaving earlier than this?' Alice asked biting into a blueberry muffin.

'Um, I think we are leaving pretty early in the morning right Edward?' Bella answered Alice but turned to ask me the question.

'Erm, yes, sorry guys. I still have to work tomorrow but Aro has told me I can be back by 12 instead of starting at 10, but I just have to finish up a little later in the evening.'

'So we really only do have tonight then.' Rosalie said.

'Movie night it is then. You need to choose a movie, girl.' Emmet said.

'Ok. Something funny then... How about ...' Bella began.

'American pie!' Emmet interjected.

Rosalie elbowed Emmet in the ribs and whispered loudly - 'Its Bella's choice bozo.'

'Ummmm...'She began again.

'Anchor Man!' Jasper threw in.

'Baby. Bella's choice, remember?' Alice murmured, kissing Jasper's cheek.

'...How about... Happy Gilmore?' Bella finally said after being interrupted by the others.

'Yeah, that shit is so funny!' Emmet slapped the table excitedly.

Everyone else nodded and so it had been decided. I was pretty sure the guys would probably get their choice of movie at some point in the near future, but I really wanted Bella to get some sleep tonight and I also wanted to hear her moaning my name again. Call me selfish, but I was going to have to do without her for a few days myself, and I already had a feeling I wasn't going to enjoy it.

We all finished our food slowly, with sporadic conversation in between mouthfuls of food and coffee. Finally, with everyone finished we gathered our plates to dispose of and headed back out again. We made plans to meet up after Bella and I had finished up this evening and we would bring a few things left over from the kitchen. Emmet rubbed his hands together, obviously looking forward to that evenings feast. How can that guy be so excited about what meal he was going to have as soon as he had eaten? I guess different flavours made me a little excited...but it was different for me. I wasn't thinking about eating the food...just creating it!

I was actually unsure of how we were all going to fit into Alice's little place for the movie, but I'm sure they would have something worked out by the time Bella and I got there. Happy Gilmore was a great choice. I think there was something in that for everyone. My girl can pick a great movie. At least her choice wasn't 'Legally Blonde'.

Everyone disbanded to get ready for work and Bella and I disappeared into my room. We still had two hours before we had to start work so I asked Bella if she had remembered anything she needed for her trip from her room.

'Um, actually...I would like to get my laptop. I'd like to check my emails this morning. We still have heaps of time so...want to come with me?

'Sure do...let's go.' I said after turning my own computer on.

I took a quick scout around when we entered Bella's room, but I couldn't see anything out of place. Bella collected her laptop and laundry and dropped her computer off at my place before heading out to the staff laundry room. I decided to come with her and do some of my own laundry. We brought the laptops along with us so we could sit at the little table in there and use them while our clothes washed and dried.

Thankfully no one else was using the machines so Bella and I could do both loads at once.

We both sat in easy silence, forwarding each other funny things, and writing the odd email to each other. It was amusing to communicate electronically when we were sitting side by side, but it was an interesting experience I guess.

Once the clothes were washed, we threw everything in the dryers and went back to the computers. I was glad to see the confirmation email from the resort that I had booked saying that they had processed everything.

I made bookings at the family planning clinic in the city for blood tests also. The write up said that they would have the results back within three days. That sounded perfect also. It was sensible to get the tests done, I mean...I was more than sure that I was clean and I was pretty certain that Bella would be too but she did say her boyfriend cheated on her. I mean, he could have cheated on her more times than once right? Maybe there was more that she didn't know about.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head. If Bella hadn't thought of it herself, there was no way I was going to bring it up now and risk upsetting her and it's not like it would change how I felt about her anyway. We'd deal with that shit if we had to.

We checked on our clothes in the dryer and they were almost done. I hoped so, because we only had 10 minutes left. We logged off our computers and collected our clothing and hurried out to my room to get ready for work.

We slid into work with one minute to spare, Bella and I smiling gratefully at the clock and then at each other as we arrived. We checked the menu's and then got to work, taking out the things for the day's banquet.

'Bella?' I heard someone call out. We all turned and Jane stood at the door beckoning to Bella.

Bella hurried out and then I saw HIM.

Fucking Officer Paul.

God almighty, nothing had happened! Why come here?

Fuck me. Maybe he just had some new information for her?

I turned back around and returned to work. _Please tell her she's safe, please tell her she's safe..._

I felt a little mixed up. I knew I should be grateful that the Officers were taking this seriously, but on the other hand, I kind of wanted these guys to leave Bella alone, and just do their job. I knew Paul liked her. A blind person could see that he lusted after her, and who wouldn't with her big brown eyes and body designed for sin, a smile that could light up a room and hair that was long and glossy and I ached once again to run my fingers through it. I sighed as I pushed those thoughts far from my mind and concentrated on finishing the job that I had started, ignoring the chatting outside the kitchen that I couldn't make out anyway.

Bella seemed to be gone a long while and when I looked around, I noticed Jane, Bella and the officers were gone. A moment of panic overtook me for a short second, but then died down. She was with Jane...things would be fine, and then there were the officers...

I gave kitchen staff new jobs to do and kept the kitchen humming with activity, while we drew ever closer to the hour when hunger seemed to be at its peak for all of our patrons.

Finally...Bella returned. I tried to read the expression on her face but I found it impossible.

'Is everything ok?' I leaned over to whisper.

'Yep. Everything is fine.' She said with a nod and picked up a knife and began slicing and dicing. I went back to work more perplexed than ever.

Fuck. There's that word again.

Fine.

It means that she isn't fine. What did those officers say? What did they tell her that could upset her because she was obviously a little upset or something?

I would definitely squirrel it out of her after the lunch rush.

When we could catch a break, I offered Bella a salad, and after she nodded her head, I grabbed one for myself and she collected a couple of cans of soda. We headed out to sit at a bench seat in a secluded part of the garden.

'Baby...did something happen? You seemed a little tense in there.' I asked, concerned with what the officers had found.

'Edward...why didn't you tell me that Aro had showed you the footage of...my intruder? Why would you keep that from me?'

Fuck. What do I say?

'Bella...I didn't want to ruin your night with the girls, and I couldn't even see much of anything any way. I'm certain that I couldn't make out who ever that was out there that night...but you're right...I should have told you...but you seemed in such a good mood and I didn't want to ruin it when you were so happy and all.'

'It's ok Edward. I couldn't see much on there either. When the sensor light came on and then what ever it was just flashed and then disappeared...weird...I guess it's just me, trying to prove or disprove the whole thing. I go into denial sometimes about it, and I know that's dangerous, but I just wish it would all go away.' Bella finished and leaned her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her. I knew she was talking about the freaky James and I would do anything I could to keep her safe and with me because I knew; if we could be together, we could get through this.

'So...are you going to miss me while I'm gone?' Bella asked in a cheeky voice, nudging me with her elbow lightly.

'Yeah baby, you know it.' I said, smiling at her and the crazy question. At least she wasn't annoyed with me anymore. I watched as she slowly popped open her can of soda and I wondered if there was anything more going on.

'Was that all the officers talked about? Was there anything more?' I was curious and when she looked up at me, I knew there was more...

Bella looked down at her hands before she answered...'Ah, the officers want to use me as bait...they believe that the burnt match that was left in my room is some sort of calling card or promise of intention or something. Edward...they think he wants to have another go at taking me...' When she looked back up at me and I gazed into her eyes, I could tell that this information was haunting her.

I reached out and grasped both of her hands in mine. 'Oh baby. I won't let you out of my sight. I won't let that happen ok? You're too important to me.' I meant every word too.

She looked up and smiled lightly and then nodded. 'Thankyou Edward.' She whispered and I bent down to kiss her. The kiss deepened and we were soon panting for air and I moved down to kiss her neck, uncaring where we were and who could see until I heard a branch crack close to us, and the sound snapped me out of my passionate response to Bella rather a bit quicker than I had intended.

I looked up quickly and scanned the secluded area around us. There were shrubs and trees behind us so I jumped up hastily and darted around them to check who could have been lurking close by. My eyes searched around everywhere, but I couldn't see anyone, though I could hear footsteps hurrying away. I wanted to chase in the direction that they headed, but I felt Bella move up behind me.

'What is it Edward? Was someone there listening to us?' She looked a little anxious.

'I'm afraid so...well...I didn't see anyone, but I am certain there was.' I turned away from my search and slid my arms around her, kissing her on the nose.

'Mmmm...I think our salads are getting warm...maybe we should eat and then head back in?' Bella asked.

'You're right. Let's eat.' I said as I let her go and she grabbed my hand to lead me back to our seat.

I looked down as I started to take a step and noticed that there was some fresh scuff marks on the ground a few paces away where someone could have been inching further and further into the bushes to listen to us on the other side?

I tried to let it go as I sat with Bella and we ate the now unappetizing salads and drank the now warm soda.

We finished up and then headed back into the kitchen to dispose of our used containers and begin prepping for the next shift when I noticed that Riley character move away quickly and head to the other side of the kitchen.

I watched him for a moment and I realised that it was probably him that was listening to Bella and I. He was the one that seemed to be buzzing around all of the time, listening into what Bella and I talked about in the kitchen. What is this dude's problem?

I narrowed my eyes as I walked over to where he was busying himself with a tart shell and I stood behind him, quietly speaking in his ear so no one else around could hear.

'I know it was you listening behind the bushes. I don't know what you're up to but I'm going to find out and if I don't like it, you will be fired and sent away without references, faster than you can blink. Do you understand?' I was certain that he could feel the ferociousness rolling off me and that I knew he knew, I meant business.

Riley nodded curtly twice and I sensed he wasn't happy, but I had had about enough of this fucker. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was up to something, and I was going to find out even if I had to resort to violence.

We worked through the afternoon without incident and after the evening meals were sorted and dinner finished, Bella and I got together to sort a few late night munchies out. We had an apple pie and some cream to go with it and we managed to find a nice selection of antipasto savouries, some little sweet pastries and some soft cheese and crackers to take with us too.

We closed up the kitchen and left to go watch a movie with our friends and give them some great food to munch on, but first we stopped at my room to shower quickly and get changed out of our work clothes.

When I saw Bella emerge from the bathroom, every thought that was running through my head stopped short and I could do nothing but stare. She was wearing a black tube top with a black lacy thong and her long hair flowed down her back and around her shoulders. She grinned at me briefly before bending over to rummage in her suitcase by the wall. I could see the material of her underwear between her perfectly shaped cheeks and I was speechless. I wanted to reach out and run my hand over the smooth skin of her bottom, but all I could do was watch. Bella had never been openly teasing sexually before, well, not that I had noticed. Everything she did teased me, but this was just...Hot! She grabbed out a pair of white tailored shorts and slowly slipped them on, wriggling her bottom and looking over her shoulder at me salivating over her little display. God, she had me right where she wanted me and I think she knew it.

I cleared my throat once...twice before I could even speak.

'Wow...um...don't wear the shorts on my account.'

'Oh, so you don't mind if the other guys see me like that?'

'On second thoughts, best wear the shorts. I can see your thong under it anyway.' I pulled her into my arms and smoothed my hands over the curves of her bottom and pulled her toward me, kissing her softly. God how I wanted to stay in with her tonight but I knew the others were expecting us so...

'Hey!' Bella slapped my arm playfully. 'Shower. Go!' and she gave me a little push in the direction of the bathroom.

I showered and changed as fast as I could and I was back with Bella within minutes.

I kissed her again briefly and then we collected the food and headed on over to Alice's little place. I really was curious to see how we were all going to fit into her small lounge area, but we were about to find out.

As I was about to knock on the door, It swung open with Alice beaming at us. Her expression looked like it was Christmas and we were the presents. Emmet appeared over her shoulder and said

'Finally!'

'We got here as fast as we could! We had to shower and change. We couldn't sit in here with our clothing smelling like all the food we prepared for the day!' Bella exclaimed and then laughed.

'Well, I wouldn't have minded!' Emmet said.

'Yeah, we know, we know. Anyway, we brought heaps of food with us so where do you want it?' I said as we moved inside the door.

'I'll help you!' Emmet took the tray of cheeses and crackers off Bella and put them on the little coffee table that had been moved to sit vertically to the side of the couch. There were two thick blankets in front of the couch with a couple of pillows and I now understood how we could all fit. Rosalie was sitting on one of the blankets and she waved at us when we saw her. We both waved back and we smiled at her. Jasper walked out of Alice's bedroom and said 'Hey guys!'

'Hey man!' I said.

'Hey Jasper.' Bella said in unison with me.

'Just pop that stuff onto the coffee table Edward and we will get the movie started!' Alice said waving a remote control around.

I did as I was told and Bella and I took the other Blanket as Emmet joined Rosalie and Alice and Jasper took the couch.

'If anyone wants the couch, I don't mind swapping.' Alice called out as she turned off the lights and pressed play on the remote control.

'It's fine Alice, unless you want to lie down here?' Bella said.

'I'm easy. Ok then, let's start the movie.'

Emmet moved the plates of food down between the two blankets so everyone could have a pick at the food. We all chose something and settled back to watch the screen come alive.

Bella and I lay back against the pillows and she cuddled into my side and lay her head on my shoulder. I pulled her closer to me for a moment and kissed her nose and then her lips softly. I loved the feel of her pressed so close to me. She felt soft and feminine and she smelt so good. I forgot where we were for a minute as I kissed her again until I heard someone clear their throat and then they said...

'I'm going to have to arrest you on indecent behaviour...' Emmet was using his most authoritive voice. We laughed at his disapproving fatherly tone and then turned out attention to the movie as snapshots of Happy Gilmore in his younger years flashed across the screen.

I lost a little interest as my mind began to wander.

Bella would be going to be away from me for two whole days. For the past few months she hadn't been away for me for even a few days. Granted, she hadn't been my girlfriend for all of the time, but she was the only girl I had been drawn to like this...well...ever.

Sure, there had been girls; Hell, I'd been burned by some even...but...there had been no one like Bella. Ever.

I watched her laugh at Happy singing a song into an intercom in the wall and I couldn't tear my eyes away. I was mesmerised. She was so beautiful in so many ways. It was more than just her body or her face, although those things were a bonus...she was just...beautiful. I struggled for words to describe her...it was almost like...I knew her by heart? I don't know...maybe I'm just being melancholy...but I really would miss her. I knew it; I could already feel it creeping up on me.

I looked at the smooth skin of her face and I wanted to kiss her but I didn't need Emmet calling me out on it again so I just lay beside this amazing woman and just...watched her.

I wanted to catch every smile, every sigh, every breath and save it to memory. It would be a long two days.

When the movie finished we all gathered up things and tidied up so Alice wouldn't have to do it all.

Everyone hugged Bella and made her promise to call them. After the second round of hugs we managed to pry ourselves away and we walked back to my room with the plates that had been wiped clean, no doubt by Emmet.

We brushed our teeth quickly and made our way into the bedroom. It was late, and we had an early start tomorrow, but these thoughts flew from my mind when Bella stripped her shorts off.

My mouth instantly watered when I caught sight of her perky bottom again. I took a deep breath as she turned and then slowly peeled her tube top off and I watched her firm breasts spring free of their confines.

'Can I borrow a t-shirt to sleep in?'

I tried to tear my eyes away from her body and I managed it for a moment to answer

'Uh huh...' But my eyes had a mind of their own as they moved back to rest on her breasts as I moved to grab a shirt out of my wardrobe.

'Thanks' she said smiling as I handed the folded piece of clothing to her.

'Don't wear it on my account.' I managed to murmur as I watched her glorious breasts disappear under the grey and white of my t-shirt. It was like someone had put out the sun.

'Come on' Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed with her. She lay on top of me when we were settled and she leaned in to whisper lasciviously into my ear...

'I'll let you touch them if you're a good boy.'

'I'll be good.' I whispered back earnestly.

Our mouths met and our tongues touched. I was lost. She created a ravenous hunger in me...almost insatiable.

I couldn't wait any longer, I wanted her breasts in my face, my mouth, on my body. I palmed them, rolling them between my fingers until she broke our kiss to moan loudly. I ran my tongue down her throat and kissed her neck. Licking and kissing where I wanted. My blood was at boiling point and I took some steadying breaths between kisses. I rolled with Bella so that I was on top of her where I could touch her body easily.

I pulled the shirt up further so I could see her breasts again. Her nipples were erect and I ached to lick them so I dipped my head down and took one between my lips and drew it into my mouth.

'ahhhhhh' Bella moaned which just spurred me on more. I rolled the other nipple between my fingers some more and I could hear her panting pick up a notch.

I was hard as a rock myself, I think I had had a semi all night just from seeing her in her panties and tube top earlier and I had a sudden urge to see her panties again.

I moved off her to try to see all of her in, in my bold perusal of her. While I was getting my fill of visual delights, Bella sat up and took my shirt off. She was now sitting on my bed in only a black lacy thong.

I moaned at the sight as she reached out for me and pulled me back down onto the bed to lie on my back.

Bella straddled my hips and I knew she could feel my hard length beneath her hot centre. I mean, how could she not? It was standing out like a ten foot pole!

She looked so beautiful sitting on top of me like that, her eyes all glazed with passion and her hair falling down around her like Aphrodite. I would definitely remember this moment for a long time, because I had never seen anything so glorious.

She bent down and kissed me on the lips again, and I reached for her breasts again, caressing them both and loving them with my hands.

'Unmph' I moaned between kisses as I felt her move herself over my hard cock that was still in my pants but begging to be let out. God that felt good...so good.

Bella must have enjoyed it too because she tried it again, moaning herself this time. She began grinding herself on me and panting between kisses. I kept touching her breasts; they were so nice, so soft and I couldn't wait to bury my face in them...but maybe not...tonight...

I could feel the tension building within me and I knew I wouldn't last long with Bella looking like that and making those sounds.

She broke the kiss to sit up a little and grind into me harder. I made little circular motions on her nipples with my thumbs and I could see her close her eyes and let out a little moan.

Shit, I'm going to come.

I grabbed her hips and ground her a little harder onto me. I could see Bella moan and bring her own hands up to rub her breasts and this was almost my undoing.

'Uh, Edward..I'm...uuuhhhhhh...' And she began to tremble. Now...this was my undoing. I couldn't hold it any longer, because watching my beautiful lady come on top of me was the most awesome thing I had ever seen and I blew my load hard into my underwear. Bella collapsed on top of me, breathing hard and our naked body's pressed together felt so right.

I was floating back down to earth as I realised that I could feel our hot wetness soaking the material between us as I held Bella in my arms. We hadn't moved for the past five minutes and Bella was still straddling me. I didn't mind and I could stay like this forever, but I did know we needed to get some sleep.

'Baby?...Baby?' I called to her softly rubbing her arm to get her attention.

'mmm?' Bella replied dreamily.

'Um, we should probably get changed and get some rest. We have to get up in like...six hours, maybe less.'

'Oh, ok...sure...' She moved slowly, feeling around for the shirt and once again covered her beautiful breasts with my grey shirt. I was sad to see them out of sight but I guess we did need to sleep. I would probably play with them all night if I could see them.

I got up to change my pants and Bella stripped off her panties and dropped them in my hamper. 'I hope that's ok if I put these in here...I've just done all my washing...'

'Its fine baby. Chuck them in.' I threw my pants in on top after putting on a fresh pair and Bella got into a new pair of panties and we jumped into the bed.

We moved together like magnets, wanting and needing the most contact with each other because it was going to have to last for two whole days...

'Goodnight baby.' I murmured into her ear.

'Goodnight exclusive.' Bella murmured back with a smile on her lips.

She soon fell asleep in my arms, exhausted by the long day and I lay there and watched her breath coming in and going out as I held her, kissing her hair, holding her close and breathing her in. I could never get tired of this. Never.

I must have drifted off too because the next thing I knew, my heart was sinking...it was morning...and the day that Bella would be going away...

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Thanks for hanging in there with me. Life has been...um...packed full of shit and more.**

**I hope you enjoyed these guys and I really hope to get the next chapter much sooner than this one. I have written some chapters ahead, but we just have to fill in between. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews girls. It means a lot that you let me know what you think and if you like where we are going with the story. **

**Kacull. XX**


	20. Falling for you

_**Hey guys; thank you for returning! I am sorry this is taking me so long, but I am working a lot and am feeling a little exhausted of late. Epov up next and I am excited to write this!**_

_**Thank you again to my awesome beta MabindaWannabeEsme. My story would suck without you! You are awesome. I just want to remind you!**_

_**I don't own Twilight but I do want them to do interesting things...**_

/

/

Bella Pov

_Edward and I were walking on a seldom used track in a rain forest area, not at my new home at the retreat, but back in Forks where I had lived with my father._

_We must have decided to come here at some point...I don't remember just now..._

'_Oh Edward...there is the most beautiful clearing up ahead. Come, I'll show you...'_

'_Show me baby, but it could never be as beautiful as you...' Edward said as he kissed my lips softly._

_I smiled happily and dreamily at this person that I adored._

'_Ok, catch me if you can!' I let go of his hand and took off running feeling carefree and childlike -like I could fly. The clearing was only a few yards up ahead and I could hear my breathing as I broke free of the forest and I slowed down as I entered the clearing._

'_This is it...just as I remember' I thought as I looked around at the grassy green expanse enclosed by thick, leafy trees._

'_Where is Edward?' I murmured to myself as I turned back to look the way I had come and I stood there for a moment, waiting for him and expecting to see him any moment._

_I could hear nothing, not even a rustle of leaves or breaking of a branch. I took a step toward the place I had seen him last, uneasiness creeping over me._

'_He's gone' someone said behind me._

_I turned slowly and I sobered immediately, the smile leaving my lips...James._

'_What is going on?' I said, confused and trying to keep my cool, but beginning to freak out. Edward wouldn't leave me...he wouldn't. I'm sure of it...I think..._

'_It's just you and me my precious, there is no one else for me.' He said as he moved closer._

_I turned to run but James was fast. He grabbed me from behind and slammed my body back against his, breathing in the scent of my hair, my skin...just me._

_I shuddered in revulsion and I growled out 'Leave me alone.'_

'_I can't. You belong to me...'_

_I grew cold and I shuddered again, not with the cold but with fear. _

_Oh god, please save me from this? I prayed silently... but then something tickled at my memory..._

My eyes snapped open and I felt the warm body pressed into my side and my leg through his...mmmm, Edward. James had been just another bad dream. Edward's face was so close to mine and I could just make out the outline of his jaw with a little stubble brushed on it. I leaned up to kiss him softly there, feeling the prickles beneath my lips but uncaring because this was my man, and I knew deep within myself that he wanted me and wanted to take care of me, like I wanted to take care of him. I felt warm again after pressing up to Edward's sexy body again.

I lay my head back down and closed my eyes again. It was early and we had a few hours before we had to get up and I was still a little tired, so I relaxed back down to enjoy the closeness of just being with this wonderful man.

I must have dozed off again because in what seemed like only moments, Edward was stirring at my side and I wasn't ready to open my eyes yet. I wanted to lie in this morning but only moments later we heard a hard banging at the door, signalling Emmet's arrival.

We got up and headed out to breakfast where everyone was waiting for us. They all wanted to have a movie night and so I decided on a funny movie for us all. If it was just the girls and I and I had to choose...I might choose 'Legally Blonde'...but I didn't think the guys would swallow that movie so well...

After breakfast, Edward and I decided to do our laundry and check emails. While we were waiting for our clothing to wash and dry, we wrote emails to each other...I mean, I might as well get used to this because we were going to have to communicate this way for two days...two long days...

I shook my head to clear these thoughts as we walked to the kitchen to begin our shift...my last for a few days...

Edward and I smiled at each other when we realised that we weren't late and we perused over the menu for the day standing as close together as possible while still being professional...sort of...

'Bella?' I heard my name being called and I turned to see Jane gesturing for me to come over to her. I noticed Alex and Paul behind her and I took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for the worst or something...

Paul smiled warmly at me as I neared the group and then began asking questions.

'Have there been any more break-ins or has anything out of the ordinary happened lately Bella?'

'Um, no. Did you find him?' I asked expectantly.

'No, not yet. We have had our people go over Aro's footage that he found, but they can't make much of it yet.'

All I could think about was the footage that Aro found with Edward and I in the pool. I looked up at the officer to see what he meant. I thought Aro deleted that particular stuff?

'Ahhh, what particular footage would that be?' I asked nervously, hoping that they wouldn't hear anything in my voice.

'Of the intruder... Aro caught something on camera...Maybe you should see it, you might recognise something.'

We left to go to the office and Aro was sitting behind the desk. After a few words with the officers, he pulled up the footage from a file on his computer and it ran in a continuous loop. I looked as hard as I could, squinting my eyes to see better, but I could make nothing out of it...

'We have sent our file to the lab and we are hoping for something soon.' Paul said, watching me.

Aro cleared his throat and said 'Edward didn't recognise anything either. I spoke to him about it a couple of days ago.'

'What? Edward knew about this?' I asked Aro, surprised that he didn't mention it.

'Ah, yes...We spoke only briefly about a few things...' Aro said carefully.

I felt a bit pissed. Why would he keep that from me? That's like lying by omission or something right?

'The match that Jane gave us, we believe is like some sort of calling card or an intention of what James is going to do next. We were thinking that if you agreed to it, that perhaps we could use you as bait. We will set up an operation where you are really safe and you will have some undercover cops with their eye on you but you won't even know that they are there. You don't have to answer straight away, we just want you to think about it.'

'Um...ok. When will this be because I'm going to visit my mother tomorrow?' I was feeling a little worried and to be honest, a little trapped.

'No, we need a few weeks to get the man power we need and set up a fool proof sting so we can catch this guy and put him away once and for all. You need to understand that this guy...you mustn't underestimate him.'

My shiver went unobserved by the officers and I answered after a moment's hesitation 'Yeah, sure. I guess. Let me know what the plan is and then I'll tell you if I agree or not.' I said, hoping they weren't going to plan something terrifying or dangerous.

'Well, let us know if there is anything out of the ordinary or anything at all that you have noticed. It helps us track what this guy does so we can make a profile on him and work out his weaknesses.'

God it all sounded so crazy and scary at the same time. My mind seemed to go from feeling overwhelmed by the huge scary situation to minimizing it and telling myself that everyone is over reacting. Nothing ever happened like this in Forks...nothing. It rained, it shined sometimes, but basically, nothing happened...and now this. I can very easily minimize it down to nothing but that didn't account for the dreams and the little odd things that were out of place. It was all just enough to make me wonder if I was losing my mind, or there was something to run from.

Aro and the Officers launched into a full discussion on how would be the best way to go about the operation. I didn't want to know. _Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it..._

'Um, I might go back to the kitchen. If you could let me know what they come up with if there is any plan that is set in concrete so I can decide if I want to put my life in peril or not?' I turned to ask Jane since the men were engrossed in guy talk and I was feeling a little annoyed.

'I doubt they will come up with anything concrete...but Bella? If you don't want to do it, you don't have to ok?' Jane said touching my arm and looking apprehensive.

'Yeah. I know. Thank you Jane.' I said, grateful that someone understood where I was at this point.

'Ok. I'll let you know anything more and I'll see you in the kitchen later.' Jane said with a smile.

I smiled in return and said 'bye' before I left.

As I walked back to the kitchen I felt annoyed with Edward for not mentioning the footage that he had seen. Did that mean that James had seen also what Edward and I were doing in the pool? Would he have been hanging around then? I was annoyed at myself for being annoyed at Edward, so I felt all over the place with everything, and needed some time to sort it out, but as luck would have it, it was super busy in the kitchen. It would have to wait until later.

Edward had everything under control of course when I returned and he leaned over to ask as soon as I was at my space at the bench 'Is everything ok?'

'Yep, everything is fine.' I gave him a brief smile and got back to work. He looked a little perplexed but I just wanted to escape into my own little world for a while.

When we could take our break, we went outside with our salads and soda's and sat on a bench seat in the garden area. It was quiet and pretty and very sunny.

I asked Edward immediately why he would keep the footage of my intruder from me. I just wanted to get it all out in the open.

He was apologetic and said that he didn't want to ruin my night with the girls. He was thinking of me and trying to be protective which I found really nice, but he still should have told me.

I told him that the officers wanted to set up a sting and use me as bait. He didn't look real happy about that but his worry soon turned to passion and we were kissing with great enthusiasm, uncaring where we were or who could stumble upon us and see. I'm not sure how Edward heard the branch snap, but he did and before I knew what was going on, he was up checking things out. He was right, there was a broken branch and scuff marks in the dirt by the foliage. Someone had been listening. Ugh!

We returned to the kitchen after finishing our lunch and Edward immediately went to Riley and had quiet words with him. I assumed that he thought it was Riley behind the bushes...the slimy little creep.

We got through the rest of our shift and we grabbed the food that we had organised and headed out of there...for me, the last time for a week.

I had a shower and then got into the few things I had bought into the bathroom- my black lace thong and my black tube top. I decided to have a little fun with Edward...I mean, I was going to be away from him for a few days right? The least I could do is to give him something to remember me by, even whet the appetite a little...

I walked out of the bathroom feeling very pleased with myself when I saw the look on Edwards face. I could see him swallow but he said nothing. I bent over in front of him to find a pair of shorts from my suitcase and I think I heard him blow a breath out slowly. I smiled a secret smile to myself as I slipped my legs into the shorts and I swayed my hips as I pulled them up. I looked over my shoulder as I was doing this and I could see his eyes trained on my behind and his mouth open a little, a dazed expression on his face.

He cleared his throat before telling me that I could go without the shorts to watch the movie, but I reminded him of the other guys. He then recognised that shorts were indeed the thing to wear and then he kissed me.

I could sigh and fall into his arms all night, but the others were waiting so I shooed him off to take a shower.

We went and watched the movie with the others and I enjoyed snuggling up with Edward. He held me like it was going to be the last night for a while, and in truth, it was...well, only the last night for two days and nights, but it felt like it was going to be a long while for me.

After the movie finished, everyone hugged me and made me promise to call them. Emmet seemed a little tense and he whispered in my ear as he hugged me 'Please stay safe.'

'I will.' I whispered back and I looked into his eyes. They appeared a little glassy and I thought again what an awesome bunch of people I had been introduced to by being here. I felt grateful.

We got back to Edwards room and we got ready for bed. I just took my shorts off and then peeled off my tube top, folding my clothes neatly and placing them on a shelf in the wardrobe. I would need them tomorrow but for now...

'Can I borrow a t-shirt to sleep in?' I asked sweetly watching Edward looking at me almost stunned.

'Uh huh...'

'Thanks.' I said smiling at him and totally enjoying what I was doing to him, realising that he was too much of a gentleman to get grabby with me, and I really appreciated who he was.

'Don't wear it on my account' He murmured watching me cover up, looking a little disappointed when the top covered me up totally.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed, lying on top of him and pressing myself against him.

'I'll let you touch them if you're a good boy.' I whispered seductively in his ear.

'I'll be good.' He whispered back sounding very serious.

Our mouths met and our tongues touched, tentatively at first and then our kiss deepened, passion taking over within moments. This man just made my body sing whenever he was near me. I felt his hands sliding up to cup my breasts and roll my nipples between his fingers. I moaned...it all felt so so good.

We rolled so that Edward was on top of me and his hands were everywhere and his mouth kissed and licked at my body, taking my nipple between his lips and drawing it into his mouth.

'Ahhhh' I groaned out. I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust because this was just such delicious torture. He moved back a little to look at me and I decided that his shirt that I was wearing needed to come off, and so I stripped it off and threw it...somewhere. Edward just stared, making a groaning sound and I grabbed him and pulled him back down so that he was lying on his back and I could straddle him.

I could feel his hard throbbing cock beneath our thin layers of clothing and it turned me on. It felt amazing and I ground myself onto him to see how he reacted to it. God he looked hot under me, and I imagined how good it was going to be when we were actually together in the full sense of the word.

Edward was looking at me with something akin to awe and I bent down to kiss him again. He reached for my breasts again and I leaned in and kissed him. I moved against him and the feeling was amazing. Our kisses were interrupted with the odd groan or moan and the sensation built as I ground myself onto him harder and faster. I felt the familiar tightening in my abdomen and I sat up to urgently grind harder. Edward was still making little circular motions over and around my nipples and I realised that he must be getting close himself because he let go of my breasts to grab my hips and grind me onto him more urgently. The tsunami of ecstasy that was hovering close by came crashing down as wave after wave of bliss rolled over me, my legs trembling and moans escaping my mouth.

I became aware of Edward groaning and shuddering and I realised that he must have come too. I loved that what we did was enough to satisfy him for the moment.

After floating back down to earth, I found my (or Edwards) shirt again and put it on, getting up to change my soaked underwear. I threw it in his hamper and grabbed some new ones and we both jumped into bed getting ready for some well needed rest and holding each other for as long as time would afford us.

We held each other close, and whispered goodnight to each other, well, I said good night exclusive. I remembered his little speech, knowing that things like that were really special and I drifted off happy to be with my man like this for now...

My mind woke long before my body wanted to and I kept my eyes closed for a few moments longer just taking in my surroundings as I could hear Edward's steady breathing telling me that he hadn't woken just yet. I opened my eyes so that I could look at him. The light was dull and my eyes were dry and pleading with me to have more sleep, but I just wanted to gaze upon this man while he was still in blissful slumber.

I traced my finger on his jaw line, marvelling at the sexy stubble and I ran my thumb over his lips. How could this guy be so good looking? How did he look like a pin up while he was sleeping? My heart swelled with a soft tender emotion and I realised that I loved him.

I froze for a moment before relaxing again.

Yeah...I love him. He was everything to me. The world could crash into a black hole, but so long as we could still be together, I would be happy. Could I tell him...? Dare I tell him? No, not yet but...

I had never felt this way about anyone in my life before and now that I realised that it was love, I felt like I could do a Gene Kelly and begin to sing 'Singing in the rain' but I doubt that anyone would get how I was feeling and anyway, we didn't really have any lamp posts around here and nor was it raining...

I leaned in and kissed Edward lightly on the lips, trying not to think about what else I wanted to do with him while he was still asleep.

'Stealing kisses from a helpless man now are you?' Edward murmured, eyes still closed.

'When the lips are so kissable, then yes...I needed it.' I said just as softly.

Edward cracked one eye open and looked at me with a smile. 'More.'

I leaned in and kissed him once again, conscious of my morning breath as I pressed my lips to his, very tempted to roll on top of him and...

'You are too tempting Miss Swan, but we need to get going if we are going to get to the family planning Clinic on time...' and just like that, we had to break apart to get going.

When we got out to the garages, Edward opened the door and there sitting in pristine condition was a shiny silver Volvo. It looked really nice, not that I knew cars that well, but I knew by the leather seats that this must be high end quality.

'Nice car.' I said as I sat in the passenger seat after Edward had put my suitcase in the trunk.

'Thanks. I picked it up not long after I arrived in America.' He said turning to smile at me before gunning the engine and then we were off.

We talked and laughed at and with each other and held hands all the way to the clinic, only taking one wrong turn before finding the place, Edward having already written down the address and then he programmed it into the satellite navigation system in the car. Once we arrived, I looked nervously at the building before looking back at Edward and taking a big breath and blowing it out slowly.

'Are you ok?' Edward asked softly, watching me with his emerald eyes.

'Yeah...I just...you know...this is it!' I smiled and shrugged, not really knowing what I was feeling.

'I know baby, but you don't have to have this done if you don't want to...'

'I want to. I need to for my own piece of mind...and...it's just for the best.' I wanted to make sure that Edward would be safe if I did get anything from the cheater Jacob and we could take measures to keep him safe.

'Yeah, I know...but this will be the last time ever beautiful.' He said and then raised my hand that he still held and kissed it, all the while keeping eye contact with me.

I shivered even though the heat was beginning to seep into the parked car, my mind flashing images of heated, naked bodies, entwined in passion to tease me for a moment. This really would be the last time, because if it wasn't Edward that I would be with forever, it would be no one, and with that thought I turned and opened the door to go face the needle.

We filled out the in depth forms making sure our email addresses were correct so that we could receive our results, and after returning them to the front desk, we waited for the nurse to call our names. We held hands and sat quietly nudging each other and teasing each other about fainting and being sick. It was a way to keep the nervousness at bay.

I was the first to be called into the room and as I followed the woman in a crisp white uniform, I looked back at Edward and I wished he was coming with me. He gave me a sympathetic look and I smiled at him and then stuck out my tongue, deciding that humour was the best way to make myself face the needle and the truth as I turned the corner and was enclosed in a sterile white room.

'So, you've got lots of things ticked that you want us to test you for, but just as a routine test, we have to do a pregnancy test on you too.' The nurse said.

I just nodded and turned away as she tightened the tourniquet on my arm and got the needle ready to take my blood samples. I breathed through my mouth as I listened to the lecture that no doubt the nurse had to go through on safe sex, when was the best time to take the pill and contracting sexually transmitted disease.

I must have heard some of what she said because I knew that I wasn't pregnant, I knew how to use a condom (thanks to the sex -ed at school) and if I had something, it was Jacob's fault anyway and it's not like he was sleeping with me when he had found Leah to screw anyway.

After 15 minutes and signing the samples, the nurse let me go and warned me not to pick up anything heavy with that arm. I left the room and saw Edward waiting for me. I smiled briefly at him and then turned to sign the forms that I needed to. The receptionist handed me a receipt and I just shook my head and told her I hadn't paid yet. She just nodded and pointed to Edward and told me that the young man had already done that. I blushed and thanked her and then walked over to Edward.

'Are you ready to go?' He asked softly.

'Yep...and thank you for paying for my test Edward, but I could have done that...'

'I know, let's go.' He said and just like that, he grabbed my hand and we left. 'I think we might stop and have a coffee and breakfast first Bella, you look pale.'

'Sounds great...I want to spend what time I can with you before you leave me.' Now that the horrid part of my break was over, I realised yet again that today was the day that Edward and I would be miles apart for the first time since we had met and we would be sleeping apart for the first time since Alice's but this kind of felt...melancholy.

'I know what you mean baby. Let's get a private booth.' Edward wiggled his eyebrows Emmet style and I laughed, some of the anxiety leaving me for the moment.

We found a little continental cafe and we sat in a corner, Edward once again paying for the coffee and he got some 'Scones with cream.' They looked like biscuits with cream and Jelly on the side and I teased him about his obvious home sickness.

'Oh baby, are you home sick?' I grinned at him. 'Are we having high tea in the morning?' I asked him in as good an English accent as I could do.

Edward grinned at me and said 'No, I'm not home sick; when I'm with you how could I be? And this is not really like high tea, because you actually drink tea and not coffee and they don't traditionally serve only scones at a high tea. When we go to the UK, I'll take you to a proper high tea.'

_When we go to the UK?_ I felt all kinds of woozy thinking about this and I felt grateful as the plump middle aged woman brought over our coffee and warm 'scones'.

I took a quick sip and I felt a little heady. When Edward talked like this...I don't know...I just felt all funny inside in a good way, like I had a huge grin on the inside.

Edward spread Raspberry jelly and cream on the scone and then fed it to me getting cream on my top lip so he leaned over and licked it off, then leaned in again and kissed me. I found this gesture so erotic and I moaned into his mouth; I felt like I was burning up suddenly and I wanted to sit in his lap and do bad things to him. I was breathing heavily when he pulled away from me, but I noticed that his eyes were just as hooded with passion as I imagined mine to be. I dared not look at the woman behind the counter; I could imagine the disapproval in her face over our little display without looking for it.

We finished off our breakfast and Edward looked at his watch. 'I'd better get you to your mother's house and then I'll have to get back.'

I got out my phone when we got into his car and scrolled to my mother's address, and after tapping it into the satellite navigation, we were there within fifteen minutes. When I saw my mother's house, I felt a little deflated. All I had left is probably only half an hour with Edward. I loved my mother but...I kind of wish that I could just have some alone time with Edward...but I guess I would soon enough.

Edward opened the car door for me and then insisted on getting my suitcase out of the trunk and then he walked to the front door with me, holding my hand. I felt a little nervous all of a sudden and I hoped my mother would behave and not ask too many questions.

I knocked and the door swung open and there stood my mother in an apron and dirt all over her hands.

'Oh hey, come in! I'm just spinning some pottery on my wheel. Let me wash my hands and we can be properly introduced!' she smiled at us both before rushing off to wash her hands.

I showed Edward into the spare bedroom that I would be using and he looked out of the window.

'It's cosy.' He said before turning back to me and sliding his hands around my waist. He brought his lips to mine and I was lost again, my blood heated up and I could hear my heart beat throbbing in my ears. I almost moaned but was able to stop myself after a moment having some consciousness of where we were.

'Hmhmm.' We heard a voice clear in the door way and my lips left Edwards hastily as I spun around and I knew I looked sheepish.

'Oh, hey Mom, this is Edward...Edward...this is my mother, Renee.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you...Mrs...er...Renee?' Edward stepped forward to shake my mother's hand.

'Oh, let's not stand on ceremony and yes, Renee is fine.' I watched as my mother stepped forward and hugged Edward. 'Ohh, you never told me he was English Bella.' I saw his very surprised look on his face and I grinned at him. He was so cute.

'I didn't think it mattered Mom.' I said simply, shrugging one shoulder.

Renee shooed us into the kitchen and offered us a tea or coffee. She made us tea this time and brought a plate of cookies with her to place at the table.

We sat and my mother peppered Edward with interested questions about him and I looked at him apologetically. 'Mom, let Edward chill for a minute.' I said after fifteen minutes of her inquisition.

'Oh, he doesn't mind... do you Edward?' My mother asked sweetly.

'No, that's fine. It's a mother's job I think, but I really must get going. I still have to work today and make sure that the other chef that is taking over from us will be ok by himself while Bella and I take our break.' Edward stood and I stood with him.

Renee stood also and said 'Well, it was wonderful to meet you Edward. Bella has chosen well.' I flushed and then took hold of Edward's hand shyly.

'It was great to meet you Renee. Thank you for the tea.' Edward said.

'My pleasure Edward.' My mother said before I lead Edward outside.

I wanted to take my time and hold Edward with me, keep him with me so he could never leave. My fingers were weaved between his and as we stood beside the car I looked into his eyes and saw the same reluctance to part that I was feeling.

'I'm going to miss you baby.' Edward murmured as he brought his head down to kiss my lips. I closed my eyes and savoured the feeling of his mouth on mine. I wanted more, but it was in a different way...I guess I just wanted more time.

He broke the kiss and gave me a small smile then rested his forehead on mine.

'I have to go baby. I'll come back as soon as possible ok Beautiful?'

I nodded; my throat constricting and I didn't trust my voice for the moment so I said nothing and just tried to absorb him with my eyes.

'Baby?' Edward wanted a verbal answer.

'Yeah, I'm really going to miss you too.' I said, my voice wavering as I reached behind him and pulled his head to my lips again. I tried to press every bit of emotion into him as I could but all too soon the kiss ended and I was left standing there panting and wanting and melancholy.

'See you in a few beautiful.' Edward whispered as he got back into his car.

'I will be counting the minutes.' I said and waved as he drove off.

I watched until I could no longer see his car in the street and I sighed as I turned around to walk inside.

'I think someone's in love.' My mother said in a sing song voice from the door way.

She must have caught the exchange between Edward and I. I flushed because I knew she was right but I really didn't want to admit it to anyone else just yet...

'So, are we going shopping today or tomorrow?' I asked, trying to change the subject.

My mother smiled knowingly and then said 'Why not both?'

I smiled and nodded as I walked into the kitchen and we both had another cup of tea and caught up on each other's lives.

We decided to go into the city and have lunch and maybe do a little shopping. We got into my mother's little car, and because I didn't really know my way around the city so well, I had to trust my mother's erratic driving.

My mother flew into a park at the mall, only narrowly missing a pedestrian and another car; with horns honking and people glaring we walked into the mall without a backward glance. I felt eyes boring into the back of my head and I ignored what I imagined that they were thinking.

We made our way to the food court and ordered salad sandwiches and a soda. We found a table to sit at and then it all started...

'So, what are we looking for today...a sexy little number to impress Edward?' My mother said with raised brows that would impress Emmet.

'Gee's mom, we aren't sleeping together yet.'

If my mom's jaw could drop to the ground, it would have.

'I mean...not yet...maybe soon...' I said, unsure of my mother's reaction.

'Sweetie, can I ask why?'My mother asked with sympathy.

Whaaaa? I thought she would be pleased!

'Um, I guess we wanted to wait. I mean...I sort of do, but when I'm with him...I don't know...He is just so, so hot... He wants to make sure that I'm sure too, like, not jump into something that we will both regret.'

'Can I tell you something Bella?...And I don't want you to take it the wrong way, but...well...when I met your father, I was just so tired of waiting for the right man to fall at my feet and everyone else was getting married, so...I guess I just settled on your father. By the time the wedding day rolled around, I knew he was the wrong man for me but one look at my mother's face, your grandmother, I knew there was no going back. She was so proud and then when you came along, well it was like her life was complete. I wasn't happy though and I had to walk away from it. I regret it in some ways and not in others. I always felt it was the thing that could have caused your grandmothers heart attack...anyway, when I met Phil, I just knew, you know? He was the one. No one else would do but him and I knew it was forever. Bella, Edward is your forever. Now, Jacob...he was just a trial run, Edward is deep and I'm sure he has secrets, but he is the one. You both have a certain look about you that is the same in each other. A mother knows these things, so don't be afraid to give your heart again. You won't be disappointed this time. He won't hurt you so that you can't repair. Love hurts sometimes, but it is worth it with the right man.'

I was almost stunned that my mother would tell me these things. So she knew that dad wasn't right for her?

'Yeah, I know what you mean about Jacob being a trial run. I feel so much more for Edward already than in all the years I was with Jacob. I miss Jacob's friendship, but that's all. I could never imagine being with him again. No way. You really think that Edward is the one?'

'I know it.' She said with confidence.

We finished our lunch and then headed toward the specialty stores. We stopped by a lingerie store and I decided on some fancy new underwear.

I chose a frilly blue bra and panty set and a lacy black one. They had a cute white set too, so I decided to get one of those sets too because they made my boobs look bigger and the thong that accompanied the sets were comfortable. I decided to wing it and get Alice and Rose a set each too. I got Rose a pink set and Alice a blue set. If they didn't fit, we could send them back and exchange it if the tags weren't removed the store clerk said.

We went to some clothing and jewellery stores too where I picked up a few new items. I stocked up on a few necessities like my favourite shampoo and I got some boxes of special chocolates from a chocolatier that I just knew the boys would go crazy for. I snickered to myself thinking of their faces when I gave it to them.

After a while I was feeling a little tired so we went back to the car with our packages and I couldn't think of one more thing that I needed however my mother told me that we were going dress shopping the following day. Joy.

We returned back to my mother's place and I went to my room with all of my packages and flopped down onto my bed. I felt a little tired but also...I don't know...like I missed being at the retreat. I loved being able to talk to my friends about anything. It just felt like home.

My mother and I ended up just having a quiet dinner that night. Phil was away with the team so it was just mom and I. We watched a little television and then it was time for bed.

I rang Alice first. She was super excited to hear from me even though it was only a day since I had seen her. Rose was with her and I ended up having a chat with her too. I told them I have a surprise for them and they seemed genuinely excited.

I lay in bed for a while thinking about how lucky I was to have found such great people. I thought about Edward and how awesome he was too. I could feel my heart throbbing in my chest and my blood pumping through my veins at the silent mention of his name. I lay in the bed that seemed so empty without him and thought about how I missed him.

I sent Edward a text message even though I didn't think he would get it because he was possibly still working but I did it anyway because I missed him.

_**Hey exclusive, I miss you. My bed seems so empty without you in it.**_

Moments later a text came through. It was Edward. I thought he would still be working?

_**Hey beautiful. I miss you too. I'm glad your bed is empty though, LOL...**_

_**Ha ha, very funny! I thought you would still be working? **_I was curious about his swift replies.

_**Don't tell anyone...I am. I am secretly texting while cleaning up. I just didn't want to miss a call or text if you tried to contact me. Xx**_

_**Awwww. You are so sweet. **____** I just wanted to say goodnight. Xx**_

_**Goodnight beautiful. I wish I could kiss you goodnight.**_

_**Me too. Goodnight my exclusive.**_

I put the phone back on my bedside table and rolled over, feeling a little better about going to sleep. I grabbed the extra pillow and spooned it. I could at least pretend that it was Edward, even though it smelt like floral washing detergent.

I woke up the next morning to the aroma of my mother's freshly ground coffee. It was the smell alone that caused me to move out from under the covers to slowly walk toward the intoxicating scent.

I spotted my mother cradling a steaming mug and reading the morning newspaper at the kitchen table.

'What sort of coffee is that?' I asked, still sniffing the air.

'Oh, it's caramel. I got it last week and it has been pretty good. Grab yourself a cup.'

'Thank you. I will.' I poured a cup and after adding a little milk, I took a sip. Mmmmmm so good.

After having breakfast and two cups of delicious coffee, my mother decided that we would go and catch a Yoga class and maybe a movie, do lunch and then a little more shopping.

I was happy enough to tag along and so off we went after I made a quick call to Edward to say hi and tell him of our plans for the day. I also mentioned that I couldn't wait to see him the following day. I couldn't stop grinning after our call and my mother noticed...

It ended up being a really fun but huge day and by the time we arrived home, ate dinner and chatted for a while, I was exhausted. I plead tiredness and headed to bed.

I sent out a mass text message to Edward, Rose, Emmet, Alice and Jasper telling them that I was exhausted and I would call them in the morning.

I hated not talking to Edward but I would see him as soon as possible the following day, so I would just have to wait it out...

I went to bed thinking of Edward and images of hot steamy nights ahead floated through my mind. I tried not to dwell on it but... I was a little nervous to be honest... My eyes closed and then I fell into a restless sleep. Flashes of grey, black and misty white flooded through my mind. Nothing I could put my finger on but...my dreams were just a little strange and disturbing.

My heart rate had picked up and then I heard it...

Tap, tap, tap...

Where could that be coming from? I searched blindly around, trying to see something, anything but all in vein.

Tap, tap, tap...

I opened my eyes and sat up in bed, shaking sleep off and realising that the sound wasn't coming from my dreams.

Tap, tap, tap...

The window...

I got up and drew the curtains back and the sight before me caused my heart to begin to pound wildly in my chest and my hand flew to my throat in alarm.

There standing in the shadowy darkness and dappled moonlight was a lone mysterious figure...

/

/

_**Thank you for reading guys. I will attempt to get the next chapter out as soon as possible, I'm just struggling a bit because I have been so busy with work, family and study at the moment.**_

_**Stop the world I want to get off! I say this often...**_

_**Thank you for all of your reviews guys. They mean a lot to me. I am sending teasers to the people who review. EPOV and Lemons are up next and I've been thinking a lot about how to make them better! Yay!**_

_**Thank you again to Mabinda, without you, my story would be on the scrap heap!**_


	21. When two become one

**Hey guys. I know I have taken a while to get this out, but I have started the next chapter. I just don't have as much time these days as I used to...**

**Thank you so much Mabinda. You are such a huge help to me and my story. You keep me on track. xx**

**Again, I don't own twilight, but my daughter (bless her heart) bought me a present of a twilight book mark, so I do own that!**

/

/

/

EPOV.

After dropping Bella off, I felt like I'd lost something. The uneasy feeling had begun on leaving Bella at her mother's house and I wasn't sure if it was because of her recent troubles or if it was just me but the farther away I got from her, the more uncomfortable I felt. I could almost have turned the car around and gone back for her but I couldn't go back on my word to Aro and leave him in the lurch with the retreat. I was torn in two.

After mentally kicking myself all the way back to the retreat, I threw myself into work after secreting my phone into my pocket in case Bella needed me or if she called for something. I worked hard all day, working on everything I was meant to, but I knew that my heart wasn't in it. All I could think about was Bella. What was she doing now? Was her mother still taking care of her? Was she eating properly? Was she safe? I refused to call her five times that day like I wanted to, I would let her have her time off, but I would torture myself with thoughts of her that I could neither prove nor deny.

By the time her first text came through that evening while I was cleaning up the kitchen, I felt on edge. I couldn't wait to hear from her and if I texted her with flowery messages, would I look like I was desperate or possessive? I quickly got my cell out of my pocket and read the message. I smiled as I texted back to her. Moments later another text came in and I imagined her in bed smiling at my text messages. It was a sort of comfort for me to know that she was safe and about to go to sleep. I hoped that I could join her in her dreams, but I didn't write that. I thought I was getting a little soppy by just telling her that I missed her. We said good night and by this stage, most of the cleaning up was done, thank god. I was pooped and ready to find my own bed...even though mine too would seem very empty.

I tossed and turned that night even though my body was screaming at me for rest, my brain didn't seem to want to turn off. I kept thinking of things I needed to do and to remember. At one stage, I even got up and packed my bag to go away with Bella and then after getting back into bed, I kept thinking of things that I needed to take along. I got up again and packed those things into my bag and then tried to get to sleep.

It was about three am when I finally fell into a fitful sleep, still flailing my arms and legs out, possibly unconsciously to try and find Bella...

I awoke to a knocking on the door and I felt slightly confused as to where I was. I think I had dreamed that I was holding Bella but as I squeezed the pillow into my stomach I remembered that she wasn't with me last night. My body and mind had used the memory of Bella to keep the melancholy at bay until I could hold her and be with her for real. I rubbed my eyes as I heard the knocking again. I groaned as I got up, my tired limbs protesting as I padded to the door and opened it.

'Hey' Emmet said.

'Hey.' I said back to him, running my hand through my hair, fully aware that it was probably standing on end.

'Do you want to go to breakfast with us or do you want to sleep in?' Emmet seemed a bit dull this morning which wasn't like him, but I put it down to the fact that he was probably just tired, we all were.

I grabbed my shoes and as I was sleeping in long black cotton pants and a white shirt, then I figured I wasn't too underdressed.

We went into the dining area where Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were waiting for us, and after we all helped ourselves to the food on offer this morning, we took our seats.

We all made small talk and picked at our food, including Emmet and as I looked around and the quiet group of friends, I finally realised what was going on here.

'You guy's all miss Bella.' I stated. This had to be it...

'Well, we haven't seen her for two days Edward. I talked to her last night but...' Alice sighed

'Yeah, we miss her. We are all a team. It doesn't seem right without her...' Rose murmured

'I'm worried about her; do you think she is ok? Remember what happened last time she left the retreat...' Emmet said quietly.

'She is fun to be around, and fun to tease...' Jasper finally said.

'Yeah, me too. I couldn't sleep without her here last night. I must look a fright.' I said running my hand through my hair once again.

'You always look a fright Edward.' Rosalie and Jasper said at the same time and then laughed at each other.

'Very funny guys.' I said smiling at their lame joke.

'Edward...do you think she is safe?' Emmet leaned in toward me to ask quietly and concerned.

'I bloody well hope so, but she was when we texted each other late last night. She was in bed then, so I would say so. You can call her if you want Emmet, if you are worried.'

'I don't want to worry her that I'm worried. I'm just glad to hear that she is ok...'

We finished our breakfast with only a small amount of conversation and then we all left to start our day, all of us had something or someone to think of, and I was certain that it all revolved around Bella.

I returned to my room, realising that I didn't even have a photo of Bella to look at or hang on my wall or beside my bed. I felt anxious like I may have missed any opportunity to take a photograph. Why hadn't I taken one yet? Why hadn't I taken one of a happy time of us together laying on the bed...our bed, with my phone? I could kick myself for it but it was not something I would normally do.

As if reading my thoughts, my phone began to ring. I grabbed for it and I smiled to myself as I saw Bella's name flash up on the screen. I almost dropped it trying to answer it and in what felt like forever, I answered.

'Hey baby.'

'Hey, how are you, you delicious man.'

'Delicious? How do you know?'

'I've tasted you remember?' she giggled and I groaned.

'You shouldn't remind me of things like that when you are so far away.' I smiled at the memory suddenly feeling a stirring down below.

'I thought I was whetting the appetite!' I could hear her smiling on the other end.

'You whet that by just breathing Bella.' I said to her honestly.

'I can't wait to see you Edward. I've been missing you.' She sounded a little down.

'I've missed you too baby. I will get up early tomorrow and be there for breakfast with you ok?' I wanted to promise her anything right now to help make her feel better.

'Yeah, thank you. I'm sorry Edward...I'm just being a sook. So how is the kitchen going?' She changed the subject.

'Really good. I feel ok to leave it for a few days to the other chef and I've done as much preparation as I can. I think we will make it through.'

'That is so good to hear Edward; as long as I'm not missed too much.'

'Oh, you're missed, don't you worry about that!' I laughed because if she could have been a fly on the wall at breakfast, she would know exactly what I meant.

'Well, as long as I won't be forgotten in a hurry, I can be happy then.' I could hear her smiling again and it warmed me from within.

'That you won't beautiful.'

'I've got to go Edward, Mom and I have got a big day planned, so I'll call you tonight?'

'Perfect. Talk to you later baby.'

'Bye lover boy.' She giggled and then disconnected. I sighed and thought of what she would be doing that day. I was really hoping that she was enjoying her break with her mom.

I couldn't stop thinking about her all day, the way she had teased me with her beautiful body only two nights ago, how whenever I was near her, I just had to touch her. The kitchen just wasn't the same without her. I really missed her presence here, but the other kitchen staff seemed to be oblivious. I wanted to yell at them at one point. Yell and ask them if they could even tell that she wasn't here...but not everyone felt the way I did...

My mind churned on, not giving me even a moments rest until I had made up my mind...Fuck it. I would drive to her tonight. I would go and be with her because I knew that I wouldn't be sleeping much without her...

I finished my shift as fast as possible and when I returned to my room, I was again grateful that I had gotten up during the night and packed most of my things. I showered and changed and finished packing my personal items into my bag and then left as quickly as possible, not even looking back as I locked the door.

I threw my bag into the back of the car and drove out as quickly as possible without waking the entire retreat with the squealing of my tyres and revving of my engine.

The drive to Bella's mom's place seemed to take forever. It had recently rained, and in some tree lined areas, the lights bounced off of the water on the road and reflected onto the trees. It appeared as ghostly figures flying out of the bushes for quick moments. Seeing this, kept me on my game, because after an hour's driving, I realised how tired I was from working and lack of sleep for the last few days, but the thought of getting to Bella always kept my eyes open.

Finally I arrived at Renee's place. Suddenly I was wide awake, all weariness having left me as the knowledge of Bella only yards away perked me up considerably. I crept around to the side of the house that I could guess would be Bella's window and I tapped on it. I tapped again, and then again. I hoped that she would wake soon and come to the window and let me in. I couldn't wait to see her. A sudden thought flitted through my mind that I may scare her by doing this unexpectedly, and when the curtains in the room were swept back and I could just make out the outline of Bella with her hand at her throat, I realised that I really should have given her some notice.

A light flashed suddenly on my face and I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to get some respite from the brightness burning into my retinas.

'Bella...It's me, Edward.'

'Edward? What are you doing here? It must be the middle of the night!' I heard her whisper as she opened the window for me.

I climbed in and as soon as my feet hit the floor, Bella flew at me and into my arms. I caught her and buried my face into her hair. She smelled so good, like wild flowers and rain and...home.

'I couldn't stay away...' was all I managed in answer to her questions. Once I got a look at her, words wouldn't form in my mouth anyway. She was wearing a camisole and little cotton boy leg panties. She looked hot.

'You must be so tired. Come lie down with me.' Bella tugged at my hand, motioning toward the bed.

I gratefully complied, wanting Bella as close with me as possible even though I was feeling high on adrenalin after seeing her for the first time in what felt like too long.

I took my shoes off and lay on the bed, Bella pulled the covers over us and she snuggled into the nook of my arm, putting her arm over my chest. 'I'm so glad you are here. I missed you.'

'I missed you too baby.' I held her tighter for a moment before swooping in to kiss her lips, not being able to contain myself any longer.

'How is everyone back home?' Bella asked sleepily.

'Really missing you. You do realise you just called the Retreat home right?' I was surprised at the slip up.

'Oh...of course...I meant the retreat.'

I smiled into the darkness thinking how sweet she was. 'Hey, did you check your emails yet?' I asked suddenly.

'No, I haven't had time...The results won't be in yet though will they?' I loved how she knew what I was thinking at times so I didn't have to explain every little thing.

'No, probably not until tomorrow sometime. Are you worried?'

'No, I'm not actually...are you?' She asked tentatively.

'No...I don't think so...' ...Should I be?

'So, has anything happened since I've been away... anything exciting and fun?'

'No, nothing, just everyone doing their job. The kitchen staffs are all chugging along nicely. Jasper, Emmet, Alice and Rose all say hi by the way. They miss you too.' I said softly.

'Awww that is so sweet. I miss them too.'

I couldn't help it. Hearing her voice so soft, I leaned in and kissed her. Her hands snaked behind my head and our kiss deepened. My hand slid up of its own accord and found the area it was looking for in the shape of a breast. She felt so good. God I had hated being away from her. This felt right, so right that we should be here together. I hoped that feeling the need to be with her 24/7 would go away or I could just be with her all of the time, the latter was preferable to me.

'Edward...Edward...my mother is in the next room. This could get noisy if we keep going.' Bella sounded breathless and it took all my strength to stop touching and kissing her. I planted a few kisses on her neck for good measure before moving back and resting my head on the pillow.

'You're right. I'm sorry, I should behave more respectfully than that. I apologise.' I realised that I had forgotten where we were and it was the last thing that I wanted to do by offending her mother by pawing her daughter in her home.

'I wanted it too. It's ok. Let's get some rest so that we have lots of energy for tomorrow.' Bella said hugging me to her side.

'Ok. Goodnight beautiful.' I murmured into her hair.

'Goodnight exclusive.'

'Hmmm, I kind of liked lover boy.' I smiled saying this.

'Ok then, goodnight lover boy.'

I held her in my arms and for the first time in two days I felt relaxed enough to allow my subconscious to rest. I fell into a deep sleep beside Bella and knew no more until I felt a tickling on my face. I batted it away which was my first reaction and then I batted it away again. I was awake now but unwilling to open my eyes and when I felt something tickle me again I cracked one tired eye open and I realised it was Bella watching me with a curl of hair brushing against my cheek.

'Wakey wakey sleepy head. Do you want coffee? Mom's been up for ages, and I've packed my things away already.'

'Oh, what time is it?' I croaked out in my tired voice.

'It's 9 am. You slept well.'

'Because I was with you. You make my soul rest.'

'Awww that's so sweet. I sleep better with you too.'

We kissed briefly and then we got up to go chase some coffee. When we emerged from the Room, Renee looked up in surprise.

'Well well! I didn't hear you come in!' She exclaimed looking at me.

'Yeah, it was pretty late. I decided to come last night instead of this morning. I hope you don't mind.'

'Not at all. If I had have known, I would have made up a bed for you.'

'Thank you, but I was happy with what we sorted out.'

Renee got up and poured two cups of coffee and we sat at the table and chatted for a little while, eating the pancakes that she had made for us.

When we realised that it was ten o'clock, Bella and I went back to her room and fired up her laptop so that we could check our emails. I let Bella look at her results first and I waited with bated breath for her to tell me the outcome of her tests.

My heart stopped beating when Bella looked up at me with a stricken expression after reading for a moment and I went instantly to her side, looking into her eyes and about to tell her that we could sort anything out, anything at all.

Her face cracked into a smile and showed me the email telling her that every test came back negative to disease and pregnancy. I blew out a sigh of relief and turned a half accusing half amused glare onto her.

'Jesus, you had me worried then.'

'Sorry, I couldn't help it. Now it's your turn.' Bella said as she logged off her email site and handed the laptop over to me.

I logged on and quickly scanned through my emails finding the one that I needed to see close to the top. I read through my results and then logged off handing the computer back to Bella.

'Well?' Bella said watching me expectantly.

'Oh, did you want to know the results?'

'You know I do! Tell!' Bella said eagerly.

'Yeah, everything is negative, and I'm not pregnant either. Just as I thought.' I smiled at her and ducked as she threw a pillow at me. We both laughed when she missed me

'Excellent, so neither of us have to walk down the street calling out 'unclean, unclean' then eh?' She giggled.

'No thankfully, although I thought they only did that if you got leprosy...'

'Yeah, but I am glad we don't have anything to make me feel that way anyway.'

'True. So, did you want to do anything with your mother before we go? Play scrabble, wash windows, knitting...?'

'Knitting? No, I'm good. Are you all ready to go too?'

'Sure am.' I picked up Bella's bag and walked back out to the front door to deposit it into my car and then returned to the house.

'Are you going already?' Renee asked.

'Yes, we need to get moving. We have a long drive and then check in so we need to make some tracks.' I answered for Bella because I knew the schedule better than her.

'Well, it was great that you came for a visit honey. And it was wonderful to meet you Edward.' Renee hugged Bella and then came over and hugged me. It was nice in a motherly way but I was eager to have Bella all to myself for the first time ever. A small thrill went through me at the thought and I made haste in collecting the rest of her things to transfer to the car.

I couldn't hear what Renee was saying to Bella but I saw Bella smile and nod happily and then hug her mother. I looked away for a moment to give them privacy and when I felt a tug at my arm with Bella smiling up into my eyes, I couldn't help but be lost in them.

'Have a great break wont you, you two.'

I looked away with a start. We aren't alone. I turned toward Renee and said 'Thankyou Renee. We will.'

I felt a little silly for a moment and Bella hugged her mother again and said goodbye. Finally we got to the car, and waving goodbye, we were finally on the road.

'So...Where are we going?' Bella asked.

'Somewhere nice. Somewhere secluded. You'll see.' I wanted her to enjoy the anticipation and maybe to just trust me in this, to anticipate what she would like.

When we arrived at our destination, I got out of the car to check in. I could see Bella looking around in curiosity, trying to take as much in as she could.

I made quick work of signing in and getting our instructions and offers and then I returned to the car quickly.

'So...what do you think of this place?' I asked Bella sitting so quietly.

'Well...I'm not sure. I haven't seen much yet...'

'Ok, well then, off to our cabin we go.' I said with a smile as I started the car and drove off slowly down the small winding road to the cabin that we would be living in for the next three days.

As we drove, I noticed the odd little track going off up into the woods with different names on signs beside the main road. This must be how they made the cabins so secluded. I found the track that led up to our cottage and I drove the short distance and pulled up in front of the porch.

We both got out of the car and I noticed Bella turning a full 360 degrees with a look of wonderment on her face. She turned toward what could only be described as a quaint cottage and I noticed her quick intake of breath.

'Its...lovely.' She breathed.

I hadn't been sure what sort of cabin they would give us but I realised that this was perfect. From where we stood we could see a large covered porch area with climbing roses dripping down from the roof. There were no other cabins that we could see and just as promised, the place was very private.

I collected our bags from my car and walked up the few steps to where Bella stood looking at the little table and chairs that sat by the front door.

'For breakfast?' She asked.

'For anytime.' I smiled at her before putting the key in the lock and swinging open the front door.

Before Bella could even move to walk inside, I grabbed her around the waist and knees and then swung her up to carry her over the threshold. I heard Bella squeal in surprise and I laughed at her expression. She laughed along with me after she had gotten over her initial shock.

'Um...aren't you supposed to do this when people get married?'

'Well, it's a symbol really. I thought it would be fun...and...this is our first time alone together.' I said as I let her slide down my body slowly, all the while keeping eye contact with her.

'Yes...well, I like symbols.' Bella whispered.

'Me too.' I whispered back as I bent down and kissed her beautiful lips. 'Mmm you taste so good.'

'You're not too bad yourself.' Bella said gazing up at me with an intense expression in her eyes.

'Come, let's go put our things away and then we can explore.' I collected our bags and walked into a huge bedroom with plush carpet, billowing gauzy curtains and a massive wooden bed piled high with pillows and a very thick, comfortable comforter.

'It is so lovely.' Bella murmured again, slowly walking all around the room, softly running her fingers along the wooden canopy and gently brushing the gauzy drapes aside. The material gave her a dream like quality as I watched her with a faraway look in her eyes.

'Yes, very.' I said watching her, for indeed she was incredibly lovely to me and watching her enjoying something beautiful was inspiring.

She looked up at me when I spoke and our eyes met. I felt an exchange of energy as something passed between us and I knew for certain that these next few days were going to change our lives forever. My body moved of its own accord until I was only a step away from her, all the while keeping eye contact. I raised my hand and cupped her face, running my thumb over her cheek.

'You are so beautiful Bella...' I murmured as I leaned in and kissed her lips softly. I felt the familiar heat flush through my limbs and caused a stirring down below. I broke the kiss and stepped back and gazed at her once more. She had a dreamy expression on her face and then she smiled shyly at me. I grabbed her hand and tugged it lightly.

'Let's check out the rest of the place shall we?' I murmured before I turned and led the way out to the kitchenette, not letting go of her hand.

'Ohh, it's quaint!' Bella said of the petite kitchen with an oven and cook top and small sink.

I had organised the people that owned the place to stock our fridge and cupboard and every morning there was going to be a basket filled with gourmet breakfast things delivered to our door. I wanted to make sure that if we didn't feel like leaving our haven, then we didn't have to.

In a corner before you walk onto the back porch, there was a cupboard with a washer and drier in it. It really was the perfect place to stay for a few days or even more than a week. I tucked that piece of information away in the back of my head and I opened the door to the back porch.

We walked outside and we both noticed immediately that there was a large outdoor spa sitting there, covered and waiting to be used. Bella looked up at me and I smiled and squeezed her hand. This was going to be a time to remember.

The scenery from the porch was amazing too. The woods opened up to a rolling green hill and a pond filled with Lilly's spread out before us. It was breath taking in its wild beauty and I hoped that perhaps Bella and I might go for a walk sometime while we were here.

There was a small table for two sitting on the other side of the porch, and I realised that it was probably past lunch time.

'Bella, I'm going to make us some lunch, do you want to unpack some of your things while I make something for us?' I asked, realising that we had hardly spoken except for the odd word or sentence since arriving.

'Yeah, sure. Do you want me to unpack some of your things too?' She asked hesitantly.

'No, that's ok. I don't have much to unpack. You go ahead though.' I walked to the bedroom with her and collected my ipod to put some music on. 'Bathroom's behind that door too.' I said pointing to the door off to one side.

Bella walked over and opened this door. There was a walk in closet and beyond this, there was a shower and toilet and vanity.

'Hmp, I didn't even notice this before.' She sounded surprised.

'That's because you were too busy dreaming of other things.' I teased her and watched the tell tale blush rise up her face.

'Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't...maybe I'll tell you sometime...'

We smiled at each other and I left the room to put the ipod in the dock in the lounge area and programmed it to play random songs. There was nothing too heavy or anything on it at the moment, so I set it to mood music and went to the kitchen to find some inspiration for our late lunch.

I opened the fridge and peered in, hoping something would help me decide and as I had hoped, I found the ingredients for an interesting smoked salmon salad. I got to work immediately and once I had finished, I couldn't wait for Bella to taste it. I poured two long glasses of iced tea that I had found in the fridge and grabbed some plates and headed out the back.

I came back inside to collect the salad and almost collided with Bella who was in the kitchen area peering into the salad bowl.

'This looks interesting.' She said looking up at me.

'Always the chef. Come and relax and eat.' I said collecting the bowl and motioning to her to come outside.

We sat down at the table and I placed the bowl into the middle of it.

'After you. I look forward to seeing what you think of the flavours.' I handed the salad utensils to her and once she had decanted herself some food, I watched as she took her first bite.

She closed her eyes and hummed. It was like music to my cock and I had to reposition myself or risk extreme discomfort.

'I take it that you like it?' I asked after a moment.

'It is...I have no words Edward...it is so good.' She said with a smile and it warmed me to my toes.

I returned her smile and took a portion for myself and it was then that I realised that the music was also piped outside from the music system inside.

We sat together and ate, talking and laughing together and absorbing the atmosphere of this beautiful place and just unwinding with each other.

It kind of felt unreal, but also really awesome. It was just so good to be here with Bella all on my own.

'You know what? I think I want to try out this hot tub.' Bella stated suddenly and I couldn't agree more. We collected up our used things to place them in the kitchen and then we headed to the bedroom. I opened my suitcase and grabbed a pair of shorts. Bella disappeared into the walk in closet and then I headed back out the back to sort the hot tub out.

I checked the temperature gauge on the side and undid the fastenings and flipped the top off the tub to reveal the heated water underneath. The strong smell of chlorine assaulted my nose. I decided to grab a couple of glasses of wine before jumping in and I went to the kitchen and collected the wine and glasses and made my way back to the hot tub.

I put the bottle and glasses on the flat area on the hot tub and sat down into the water after I pressed the button to start the bubbles. I popped the cork on the wine and poured two glasses and then I sat back and waited for Bella. She had been gone for what felt like forever and I wondered what could be taking so long. I sat forward, about to get up and go looking for her when I saw her at the doorway and then take a step outside placing two towels on a chair.

Bella had put her little blue bikini on and I watched as she walked toward the hot tub. The late afternoon coolness in the air made her nipples stand to attention and I noticed. I could hardly tear my eyes away... I looked up into her face. She had tied her hair back into a messy bun and I marvelled at how beautiful she looked in the soft glow of afternoon light. She smiled shyly at me as she stepped into the water and sunk beneath the warm bubbling brew. It was warm, but she shimmied over to me anyway to sit close beside me...and I loved it, every minute of it.

I heard her sigh in contentment and lie back to rest her head on my arm. This was heaven and I loved being here, alone with my girl. It was so nice knowing that no one could bang on the door to get us up early or even ask us to do anything at all, except relax.

A cool breeze picked up and I felt Bella shiver beside me. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to my body. Hey, I can be a kind and thoughtful guy, and I also got to feel her chest against my side...

'I wonder what the others are doing now...' Bella said absentmindedly.

'Probably thinking about dinner...and wondering what we are doing now...' I smiled because it probably really was what they were doing.

'Edward...this is kind of a dumb question...but what's your story? Why did you decide to come to America? I know you wanted a change and all, but...why did you want a change?' She looked so innocent asking the question that I wasn't looking forward to answering, and I swallowed hard, knowing that it was time to tell her the truth, and not knowing how she would take it.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before opening them again to see Bella watching me intently. 'I don't mean to pry...'

'No, you're not prying and I should have told you this before now...' _God, where do I begin?_

'...It all happened when I was 22...' I sighed and I noticed that Bella looked concerned and honestly, I didn't know how she was going to take what I was about to say. I handed her one of the glasses of wine and I took a large gulp from my own. Here goes...

'...My Grandfather has a lot of money...old money... which meant that we...Jasper and I were prey to a lot of gold diggers. We used to party with society people sometimes, not a lot because it's not really our scene, but one night, I think my drink was spiked and I woke up next to some girl that had been buzzing around me at a few parties. One night stands really aren't my thing, but then the next thing I knew, she was coming back telling me that she was pregnant. I almost had a meltdown. I realised that I had ruined my life and probably my parent's lives as well. It was a really bad time. I decided to do the right thing and try to make a go of it with this girl and try to get to know her and see if anything could come out of having a relationship with her. Well, as the baby grew, I made the decision to go to the doctors with her when she was going to have a scan. She seemed adamant that she didn't want me to and she would be fine on her own, but I had made my mind up to face it all and to see my child. Well, the Doctor mentioned during the scan how far along the baby was and when the baby would be born because of conception and something started churning in my head. The night and the date that I had ruined my life was burned into my memory and the doctor's dates for conception didn't match the ones that I knew, so I ended up questioning the doctor. Well, Lauren got so angry and upset that we couldn't discuss the subject any longer. I returned to see the doctor later in the week and put the dates to him that I knew were the right ones and he told me that the baby was much more advanced than that. Well, I took my findings to Lauren and called her out on her deception. She denied it all and was so angry. She went to a reporter and told her 'sad' story of my abandonment of her to the press. The next thing I knew was that my humiliation was splashed out over some cheap magazines. Anyway, to make a long story short, I proved that the child wasn't mine when it was born with a DNA test and the torrid story unfolded about the deception to try to get me into bed and pin a baby onto me so that I would either marry her to do my duty or keep her in the lap of luxury to raise this child or that grandfather would. She outsmarted herself because she was already pregnant.'

'Oh Edward, I am so sorry. What a bitch to do that to you. Thank goodness that the baby wasn't yours.'

'Yes, well, as beautiful as she was, there is no way that I would ever want to be tied to her.' I rubbed my hand over my face, grateful once again for the fates that had saved me from that particular hell.

'She's beautiful?'

Ugh, why do girls go and get insecure when guys say that? 'Yes, very. Tall, blonde and a rack that most girls would die for, but she was shallow and empty, so all of the beauty becomes nothing after a short while. It fades into insignificance and almost becomes ugly, and I was never attracted to her, unlike the first time I laid eyes on you, now that was when I got a bolt from the blue and I knew I was in trouble.'

'Yes, I know exactly what you mean.' Bella said softly looking down at her hands and then looked back at me curiously and I knew that she wasn't finished with the subject yet. 'So...you came to America because you wanted to escape her?'

'No, I came to America because I wanted a fresh start, where no one knew me and if someone likes me, then it is for me. Listen, don't get me wrong, I had an enviable job at a top restaurant in London with a very promising career where I was, loads of friends, but like I have said to you before, it doesn't matter where you are in this world, if you aren't happy, it doesn't mean shit and I wasn't happy...until I met you.'

Bella was nodding her head looking thoughtful and I waited for her to speak, hoping that I hadn't offended her with all that I had said.

'I remember when you first told me that and I had thought that it was easy enough for you to say when you had been all over the world, but now I really realise what you mean. I'm so sorry that this shitty thing happened to you.'

'I'm not.' I said and Bella looked at me in surprise. 'Because it bought me my happiness...it bought me to you.'

'Awww, that's so sweet...and a really mature way to look at it.' She said and then leaned in and kissed me.

I was blown away by how accepting she was of all of this. She didn't even mention anything about money or inheritance or anything and it was then that I knew that she was really real, she was the only girl for me.

'I'm just glad that you didn't tell me you had a wife and kids somewhere else or anything.' She smiled as she cut a glance at me.

'Not yet I don't.' I said as I reached for her to tickle under her arms. She squealed, trying to get away from me before turning the tables and trying to get me.

We wrestled and tickled each other for a little while before calling a truce and we sank back into the tub to relax once again. It really was a beautiful place to spend some time.

Movement caught my eye and I pointed toward it in case Bella hadn't seen it. Mist rolled over the pond in the near distance and flowed in toward us and after a moment, we heard drops falling on the roof. Rain. What a great sound.

'Wow.' Bella breathed out as she watched the awe inspiring display of Mother Nature.

'I know.' I murmured beside her. We both breathed in the fresh air and new scents of fall that we could smell.

After a while we decided to get dressed and prepare something easy for dinner. We had other nights to make fancy things and so we ended up with cheese and crusty French stick with antipasto and more wine. Bella really enjoyed our picnic on the rug beside the fireplace in the lounge room, and I was overcome with tender feelings for her. She was not pretentious or superficial, she was just...perfect. I didn't know how to describe her, she just fitted me perfectly, complimenting my personality and I suddenly wanted her to meet my parents, really, really badly. I just knew instinctively that my mother would love her to pieces and after everything that I had been through; she would appreciate someone like Bella.

'Hey, where did you go?' Bella asked softly and I realised that I had become quiet in my reverie.

'Oh, just thinking of my parents actually...and you meeting them. They are coming over next month and I am really looking forward to it, and to them getting to know you. They will love you.'

'Oh Edward. I'll look forward to it too.' Bella flushed, shy all of a sudden and I cupped her cheek with my hand and leaned in to kiss her softly. I didn't want to push her or try to sleep with her immediately because as much as I knew she wanted to be with me, I was worried that she wasn't sure about jumping into the next step all of a sudden, her shyness of earlier made me think this.

'Mmmm' Bella murmured and moved closer and put her hand on my thigh. Our lips met once again and our kiss turned deeper. I could feel myself getting lost in the passion and I wanted to hold onto some form of consciousness in case she wanted to slow down. I needed for us to be perfect together. Bella broke the kiss to look at me and said

'Edward, I'm going to get the dishes, why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll be there in a minute.

'Uh, ok.' I had hoped that I hadn't upset her but Bella just smiled and tapped me lightly on the leg before collecting our plates and heading into the kitchen. Maybe she just needed a little alone time?

I showered quickly, brushed my teeth and put on a pair of cotton pants and slipped into the bed. Bella returned to the room and disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her with a smile.

I lay on the bed listening to the shower and thought about how I was unbelievably looking forward to making love to Bella, but part of me was a little worried too. Maybe she had changed her mind? I desperately hoped that this wouldn't change anything between us and only make our relationship stronger, and I was kind of worried about pleasing her...

She walked out of the huge bathroom and switched off the lights. That was ok because I had left the lamps on softly beside the bed so I could still see her. She walked to the bed, her hair falling down her back and a white cotton sarong loosely draped around her, looking almost virginal. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and when she dropped the sarong, I couldn't help but take a huge breath.

Magnificent.

Bella in all her naked glory, slipped into the bed and I moved to her immediately, holding her face between my hands and kissing her sweet lips softly.

'Beautiful...we don't have to do anything if you don't want to, you know that right?'

'Edward, I'm here aren't I? I want to.'

I searched her eyes for any sign of distress or concern and I found only happiness and devotion. I lowered my lips to hers and tasted her mouth. She opened immediately and deepened the kiss and I complied, my passion ignited after having been denied for so long.

My hand found her breast and I gently massaged. I felt encouraged when I heard her moan. It was like music to my ears. Oh how I loved kissing this woman. She was beauty and goodness personified. The way she was rubbing my chest turned me on even more if it were possible and I had to break the kiss for a moment to look at her and take a breather.

'Ah, Bella...you have no idea what you do to me.' I whispered breathlessly with a smile.

'I think I can guess from my own experience.' She murmured back, pulling at my neck to bring me back down to kiss her again.

I felt her small hand slide down my body and into my pants to grasp my full throbbing member and I almost came undone. I broke the kiss so that I could plant smaller ones down her chest to lick and suck on her nipples. I tried to pay equal attention to each enticing little orb. They were so erect and firm and I loved spending time in this particular region of her body.

'I want to touch you Edward.' Bella whispered when she could no longer reach my cock.

'I know baby, but... I don't want this to be over before it has even begun. Let me make you feel good...let me love your body...' I said as I moved lower kissing bare skin between each word. ...'I just want to try something...may I?' I asked when I had finally kissed a path down to the peak of her woman hood between her thighs.

'Uh...no one has ever...you know...' She replied almost shyly.

'Do you trust me baby? You know I would never do anything that you don't want. I don't have to...I just wanted to please you...'

'Yes, I trust you Edward, I was just surprised. I don't mind if you don't mind...' I could see her blush even in the dim light and it turned me on no end.

I blew on the apex of her thighs and from where I was situated, I could see her looking on in curiosity and interest.

When I put my mouth on her I heard her groan and she closed her eyes for a moment. I felt like groaning too with how good she tasted. I pushed her thighs apart further and let my tongue get to work. I could see her skin getting all goose fleshed and her nipples were begging for attention the way they were standing up so erect, so I reached my arms up without taking my mouth off the sensitive area and fondled her nipples. It wasn't long before I felt the beginning of her climax. I kept up my ministrations on her body and it wasn't long before she erupted in a loud orgasm. I smiled to myself, quite proud that I had brought my woman pleasure, and incredibly close to my own release.

She lay back on the bed, panting as I kissed my way back up her body to her neck. She turned her head slowly and kissed me. I hadn't intended to kiss her on the mouth in case she was offended by it but she didn't seem to care.

'Now it's my turn.' She smiled at me and kissed my chest and moved lower to lick my nipples.

I was incredibly turned on by her attention and I decided to lie there and enjoy the moment. After a little while, she moved lower and pulled my pants off swiftly and then took my hard dick in her hands and licked up the shaft. She looked so sexy to me when she did this, and when she put her mouth around me...the feeling was just...indescribable.

After enjoying her attentions for a few moments I reached for her and said 'Baby, it feels so good when you do that but...I want to last for you...'

She smiled a knowing smile and crawled back up to me again. My hands were instantly on her breasts and I kissed her neck and mouth. I wanted to kiss everywhere. I was so turned on by this amazing woman and I couldn't get enough.

I rolled so that I was once again between her legs and positioned at her entrance. I wanted her so much but before we went any further I whispered into her ear 'Baby, you can tell me to stop at any time, you know that right?'

I knew she wasn't a virgin, but somehow, this time...us being together like this, was just as important.

She smiled and nodded, reaching up to kiss me with one hand reaching down below to rub my cock on her sweet, sweet woman hood. I could take it no longer. I had waited for this moment since the first second that I had laid eyes on her... I had wanted to be with her like this, but it felt like so much more than a physical thing now, it meant so much more.

I looked deep into her eyes as I slowly entered her and she held my gaze, taking a deep breath when I finally filled her to the hilt. She felt divine...so, so tight. I felt my legs shake and for one scary moment, I didn't think I was going to be able to hold my load.

I buried my face in her neck, her hair all around us and I whispered 'Are you ok?'

'More than ok. I'm perfect.'

It was then I knew that she wouldn't regret this and she was just as much into this as I was and deep inside, I rejoiced. I began to move inside her and the feeling was just so unbelievably good. It was more than I had ever experienced because it felt like home, like it was always meant to be.

The sight of Bella writhing under me was almost my undoing and as I heard her moans, I held on with all that I could. I bent my head and licked her nipples once again and then she began to thrust up urgently to meet my downward movements.

'Ohhh...ohhh...yes Edward...uhhhhh...' I could hear stimulating noises of pleasure and I realised that she was about to come. Only moments later I heard her squeal and then I felt the muscles of her body clenching around me in waves. I could take no more of this sweet torture and I thrust twice more into her before I spilled myself deep within her and I held her to me, panting and still inside of her. Neither of us could speak for a while and then after a minute I heard Bella murmur 'Oh, Edward...You were amazing.'

It's what every guy wants to hear after sex for the first time or any time really, and I was no exception.

'Thank you baby, you were pretty awesome yourself.' I said as I pulled out of her and rolled onto my side, bringing Bella with me to her side.

I could see her smile contentedly and then she stretched over and kissed me. 'Are you tired now?

'Yeah, I am. You got me pretty worked up baby.' I answered her honestly as we pulled up the messed up covers.

'Mmm, me too. I think I'll catch a little nap before I attack you again later.' Bella said sleepily.

'Good idea baby, good idea...' I murmured and kissed the top of her head in affection.

'Lover boy...I think I'm under your spell... Goodnight.'

'Good night beautiful.' I smoothed her hair back and then rolled onto my back to stare at the ceiling as I listened to Bella's breathing become deeper.

I had thought I would fall asleep immediately, but I couldn't. So much was going through my head and I was trying to make sense of it all.

I rolled back onto my side to look at Bella while she was sleeping. Something was growing in my chest and part of me was scared about what it all meant. A conversation slowly came to mind that my father had had with me and Jasper many years ago when I was only sixteen and I think perhaps I could only now understand what he had intended to convey...

_Edward...when you feel it you will know it. It is more than physical and it's almost more than words. When I met your mother, I didn't immediately know how I felt – there was just something about her that I was drawn to and I couldn't stay away, but after some time, I just knew that she was the one, and now I could never be without her. I mean, don't get me wrong, sex will always be great, but with the right person it is so much more..._

As I gently brushed a few wayward strands off Bella's face, I realised that I finally knew what my father had meant. It is more than words; it is more than...This feeling is huge, like I would walk through fire to get to her, like I would die without her. Before Bella, I had always felt that sex was great, and it didn't really matter who it was with although I would always rather be in a relationship until the last disaster...but now that I had found Bella, I could never be with anyone else, it would be her or no one, because I knew that I could never settle for anything less than how I felt now.

I watched as Bella's lashes fluttered in her slumber and I smiled at her. The feeling in my chest expanded more if it was possible and I was so grateful to have found her. This woman...I could trust beyond all others; that I loved above all others...and even these words were not enough...

I absolutely knew that this was love but I just could not put into words how I felt...there are just no words that fit. It felt like the most intense, highest and hugest love that ever was and I could not survive without her. The best I could put it as is this - more than my own life.

I loved her more than my own life.

I tossed up whether or not I should tell her how I felt as I pulled her gently against me so that I could feel her body flush against mine as I held her tenderly, kissing her on the shoulder and promising to always protect her and never let her go. If I tried to explain, would she understand what I was feeling? A simple 'I love you' just didn't feel like it would even come close...

'No Bella...I think I am under your spell...' I murmured before I faded into oblivion and bliss.

/

/

**Thank you for reading. There will be more bliss and then drama, of course! It's what life is all about!**

**Those who review will get a teaser as I have been doing for the last couple of chappies. **

**Have a great week and stay safe until we meet again. **

**Kacull. xx**


End file.
